


Pokroky Sherlocka Holmesa

by venomPunk



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/M, M/M, jednotného-čísla, komplikovaný vzťah, prvá-osoba, prítomného-času
Language: Slovenčina
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-03
Updated: 2020-04-06
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:34:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 25
Words: 54,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23460304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/venomPunk/pseuds/venomPunk
Summary: Preklad poviedky od úžasnej ivyblossom.Sherlock rieši svoj komplikovaný vzťah s Johnom a celý tento kúsok sa odohráva v jeho šialenej hlave plnej bizarností. Enjoy :)" Dospel som," povedal, " - k úplne mylnému záveru drahý Watson, och, aké nebezpečné je vychádzať z nedostatočných dát."- Arthur Conan Doyle, ´Strakatý pás´
Relationships: Mary Morstan/John Watson, Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Comments: 3
Kudos: 28





	1. Pustovník

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Progress of Sherlock Holmes](https://archiveofourown.org/works/173274) by [ivyblossom](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ivyblossom/pseuds/ivyblossom). 



Pol sekundy dezorientácie sa rozpustilo v dokonalom vedomí. V tvári bolesť. V boku bodanie. Pravdepodobne zlomené rebro. Možno viac než jedno? Neurčité. Bolí to, keď sa nadýchnem, i keď vydýchnem. Je ráno.

Zvláštny sen zostáva: John má miesto očí len diery hlboké ako šálky na čaj, miesto prstov žiletky. Znepokojujúce. V hrudi sa mi rozlial zvláštny pocit, ako keby som sa nemohol nadýchnuť. Úzkosť. Strach? Nie. Nemôže byť. Aj bez očí, stále je to len John. Smútok, možno. Strata. Ľútosť? Tá pominie. Je ráno a sny vždy pominú.  
Sny sú irelevantné. 

  
Vonku je sotva viac než dvanásť stupňov, skoro o stupeň menej, než včera ráno. Pomalá, studená plavba k zimnému slnovratu. Nuda. Cez okno dopadá tlmené svetlo, ešte nebude ani štvrť na sedem, mrholí, zamračené. Prší už asi od štvrtej ráno. Na brehu rieky bude bahno, nesmiem zabudnúť na pevnú obuv.

  
Aj tak mi zrejme nebude dnes dovolené opustiť byt. Nie, ak John zistí, že mám zlomené rebro. Zatarasí dvere (akoby to pomohlo) a Lestrade ma nepustí na miesto činu. Možno ma dokonca nechá zatknúť, len aby ma udržal bokom. Škoda. Takže dnes budem trénovať. Neznášam byť v base. Ale: rob to, čo musíš.

  
Pravá noha je stuhnutá. Podvrtnutá? Oškretá? Zrejme dôsledok pádu, zaiste. Sekundárne poranenia, ktoré môj opatrný a ustaraný doktor zrejme prehliadol. Jeho tvár: plná súcitu, starostlivosti, všetkého krásneho a čistého, čo len v tomto svete je. Ako to robí? Ako môže mať srdce na dlani a pritom nekrvácať kade chodí? Je to určitá forma statočnosti, možno viac svetskej, viac obyčajnej, ale o nič menej výnimočnej. Ešte o tom rebre nevie. Nevidel to. Zápästie: zlomené? Nie. Oškreté, iste, možno vytknuté. Hrať na husle bude ťažšie, ale trocha bolesti ešte nikomu neuškodila.  
Vulgárne Čajkovského concerto v mojej hlave, prečo? Dnes tu na Čajkovského nie je miesto. Možno neskôr? John ho má rád. Ale nikdy nevyzerá, že by vedel, že ide o Čajkovského, keď ho počuje. Nezdá sa, že by mu to prekážalo.

  
„ Páči sa mi to, čo to je?“ povie, sediac v kresle, oči zatvorené (väčšinou, niekedy nie, niekedy ma sleduje pri hraní a ja sledujem jeho). Predstavujem si, že namiesto toho povie _Milujem ťa_ a ja sa v tých slovách vyhrievam. Je to ako slnečné svetlo, vyžaruje to z neho ako horúčava, ako dym, ktorý ma pohltí. Predstavujem si, ako to ešte nepovedal, ale myslí na to, chce to povedať. A potom som tu ja, zachytený v tých momentoch tesne predtým, než to povie, tesne predtým, než sa tá šanca vyparí. Ide to povedať a ide to povedať mne, zo všetkých ľudí, slová sa pred ním zhmotnia vo vzduchu, ako krúžky dymu. Nechám ich, nech sa nado mnou vznášajú, tá fantázia, ten pocit. On, započúvaný do zvukov mojich huslí, mojich prstov a strún, môjho sláčika, zvuk, ktorý najprv zavibruje mojim hrudníkom, než sa dostane k nemu, jeho oči zavreté (alebo nie). John sedí v kresle a miluje _Serenádu pre struny_ , alebo nejaký kus z _Labutieho jazera_ (povedal som - vulgárne), namiesto toho aby miloval mňa, a je to tak blízko. Sústredím sa, hrám lepšie, vkladám svoje sentimentálne srdce do zvuku strún.

„ Milujem to (ťa)“ povie, „čo je to?“ Ako môže niekto nepoznať Labutie jazero?  
Vždy. Vždy keď sa to opýta, je to Čajkovskij. Prečo? Značí to nejaké potlačené homosexuálne tendencie? Človek môže len dúfať. Človek so sentimentálnym srdcom.  
  
Aj tak je to vulgárne.   
  
Ešte nechcem otvoriť oči. Realita nie je nikdy taká zaujímavá ako vnútrajšok mojej hlavy. Šálky miesto očí? Bizarné. V tom sne bol John nahý. Nahý a vysoký asi štrnásť stôp. Irelevantné. Ja som bol maličký. Mohol ma držať v dlani, uväzniť ma svojimi žiletkovými prstami. Moje podvedomie je zrejme šialené.   
  
Oči pália, nos akoby som mal sploštený a boľavý, mierna bolesť v ľavom mandibulárnom rezáku. Preskúmam ho jazykom. Kýve sa, ale nevypadne. Vďakabohu, neznášam zubárov. Hlava bolí. Trochu krvi, chuť medi. Otvor oči – kalný pohľad. Viečka zalepené. Včera som to zrejme prehnal, ale stálo to za to. Toľko dôkazov! Tak jednoduché. Ten idiot.  
  
Očné buľvy mám úplne suché, riasy sa lepia k sebe. Trochu krvi a pár sĺz. (Plakal by som, keby som ho stratil? Asi áno. Emocionálna bolesť má rovnaké následky ako fyzická – pokiaľ ide o telesné reakcie). Zažmurkám a otvorím zlepené oči (pár mihalníc sa vytrhne). Svet je šedivé miesto, keď človek raz otvorí oči. Nudné, sivé ráno. Biely strop, nahé steny, dvere spálne zatvorené, premieta sa na ne vzor kĺžucich sa dažďových kvapiek vďaka svetlu, ktoré sem preniká cez okno.   
  
Telefón – otvor sa. Nejaká správa od Lestrada? Nie. Napíš mu niečo jedovaté, mal by sa naučiť podeliť sa. To, že si pre seba nechával detaily prípadov ho ešte nikam nedostalo. Nikdy sa nepoučí?  
  
_Stopy sú pod vodou. SH_  
  
Zas sa bude škriabať za uchom ako opica. Ha! Nabudúce si rozmyslí, čo predo mnou bude tajiť. Ako keby som to už všetko dávno nevedel.  
  
John je v kuchyni – v kanvici sa varí voda. Krabica s čajom práve dopadla na linku, cukornička (podľa zvuku poloplná, alebo takmer). John má obuté len ponožky, nemá papuče ani topánky. Je ešte stále trochu groggy, nespal dobre. Zase tie nočné mory (samozrejme). V takéto dni jednoducho priplávam a donútim tie sny ustúpiť čisto silou vlastnej vôle. Vyzvem ich na súboj v zízaní a vyhrám. Prechytračím ich.  
  
Teraz si potichu nadáva. Prečo? Je unavený? Frustrovaný? Och áno. Zbadal tie prsty v chladničke. Kde inde ich mám skladovať, ak nie tam?  
  
Johnove unavené kroky, kráča k mojej izbe so šálkou tekutej horúčavy. Vždy keď mi nesie čaj, kráča opatrnejšie, akoby sa stalo niečo príšerné, keby náhodou kvapku rozlial. V hrudi sa mi rozmáha teplo, moje srdce sa usmieva, keď sa blíži. Rozoznám symptómy, ak je niekto beznádejne zamilovaný. Trochu si prajem, aby som nebol, ale poznanie nemôžete od seba len tak odsotiť. Trochu kokaínu neuškodí. John by to nikdy neschválil.  
  
Klope na dvere, ako slušný spolubývajúci. Odpoveďou mu je zavrčanie. Dvere sa otvoria. Milujem, keď mu je jedno, čo si o tom myslím. Ide ďalej, lebo musí, lebo chce. Chce vidieť, či som v poriadku, zaujíma sa o to. John: je ako slnečné svetlo. Je ako teplo na chladnom mieste. Jeho vlasy, strapaté, jeho tvár so stopami po spánku, chcem ho pobozkať, obmotať sa okolo neho a nikdy ho nepustiť. Ráno nie je také šedivé, keď je John tu. On je mojimi farbami.  
  
„Sherlock?“ jeho hlas je ešte trochu chrapľavý – hodiny mlčania v spánku. Zhrdzavený nástroj. Predstavte si pustovníka, ktorý sa skrýva niekde v jaskyni celé desaťročia, žije iba zo spánku a modlitby, neprehovorí so živou dušou celé veky – a potom sa snaží sformovať hlásky niečím, čo nepoužíval tak dlho, až to zabudlo na svoj účel: ľudské telo by sa malo používať. Ako tvoje srdce, Sherlock. Ako pustovník, čo sa snaží prehovoriť. Metafory. V tých naozaj nie som moc dobrý.  
  
John si sadne ku mne na posteľ, jeho bok sa dotkne môjho stehna. Akoby bol samotnou definíciou tepla. Povzdych. Tvár sa znudene, tvár sa mierne naštvane. John položí hrnček na nočný stolík, jeho ruka sa pohne k mojej tvári.   
  
„Ako ti je?“ Navždy doktor, tento môj John. A navždy môj. Nezáleží na tom, čo sa stane. Svetlo siahne na moje lícne kosti, dotkne sa náplasti na zranenom nose, mojej rozrazenej pery.   
  
„Fajn, je mi fajn. Nerob rozruch.“ Hlboký dych, náhodné (?) zakašľanie, strhnutie sa od bolesti. Johnove ruky na mojej hrudi, medzi nami len tenká látka môjho trička. Oči sa zatvoria.  
  
„Do riti,“ zanadáva John. „ O tom zlomenom rebre si mi nepovedal, Sherlock.“ V jeho hlase zaznie výčitka. Jeho ruky vyhrnú tričko. Bolesť zo zlomeného rebra nie je nič v porovnaní s teplom Johnovych rúk, ktoré sa ma zľahka dotýkajú. Ako krúžky dymu. Ako imaginárna láska. „Dám ti niečo proti bolesti,“ hovorí John.  
  
„Mhmm.“ Nemá zmysel hádať sa. Nejaký opiát by bolesť utíšil – či už fyzickú alebo emocionálnu. Lenže John mu dá maximálne paracetamol. Bastard jeden.  
  
„Viem, že by si sa rád vrátil na miesto činu,“ povie John a povzdychne si. Posunie sa, jeho ruky stále na mne, jeho teplé ruky. Jeho prsty – stlačili spúšť a predsa, ku mne sú také nežné. „Najprv ti to ale musím zafixovať.“  
  
_Och drahý John. Môj blogger, môj partner. Zafixuj ma a vezmi ma von. Milujem ťa. Milujem ťa. Milujem ťa._   
  
Vrčanie. Mumlanie. „Fajn,“ odvrátim hlavu. „Podaj mi čaj.“ Nie otázka. Požiadavka. Pustovník sa snaží hovoriť. Srdce bije. Teplý hrnček v mojich rukách, teplé prsty na mojom tele. „Vďaka.“ Netradičné – zmätie ho to. Prestane. Otvorím oči a sledujem ho. Usmieva sa. Vyzerá ustarane. Musím vyzerať horšie, než sa cítim.   
  
„ To je v poriadku,“ povie. Jeho hlas je nežný, ako jeho prsty, jeho dotyk.  
  
Obujem si ťažké topánky, pôjdem dolu k rieke a ukážem Lestradovi a jeho poskokom, koho presne majú zatknúť. Nebude to zložité. Pôjdem opatrne, lebo John to tak chcel a John ma podrží za lakeť, ak to bude treba. Pôjdeme na večeru a ja budem jesť, pretože John na tom bude trvať. Možno polievku. A keď prídeme domov, zahrám mu nejakého Čajkovského, napriek zrejmej vulgárnosti a jeho protestom, že by som to so zraneným zápästím a zlomeným rebrom nemal robiť. Bude mať otvorené oči a bude ma sledovať. A bude sa mu páčiť, čo mu zahrám. A bude to stačiť.


	2. Nemocničné rohy

Spí. Dýcha tým známym nevedomým spôsobom – plytkým, pravidelným, tichým. Vzduch sypí v jeho nozdrách, keď sa nadýchne a keď vydýchne, urobí to tiché ´puf´. Leží na boku, tvárou od dverí, kolená pokrčené, ruka pod vankúšom. Spí. To sa dá zmeniť, ale nie – nebudem ho budiť. Ešte nie. Nie dnes v noci. Možno raz.  
  
(A možno nie).  
  
Dvere sú pootvorené, ale to bývajú často. Mám dosť miesta, aby som sa pozeral. Dokážem stáť na mieste celé hodiny bez toho, aby som vydal akýkoľvek zvuk. Viem, že to dokážem, už som to predsa robil. Opakovane.   
  
Je len málo okolností (či uhlov) za ktorých by som Johna Watsona nespoznal. Urobil som si podrobnú štúdiu jeho tela – od dĺžky jeho stehien, tvaru jeho palcov až po dynamiku jeho chôdze. Pokiaľ by Johna uniesli a držali v zajatí, vedel by som presne, na akú dĺžku za ten čas narástli jeho vlasy a fúzy. Dokázal by som nakresliť tvar jeho nechtov aj z pamäti. Pokiaľ by som videl fotku davu, na ktorej by bolo z Johna viditeľné len jedno rameno, vedel by som ho podľa toho identifikovať do pätnástich sekúnd.  
A do desiatich, pokiaľ by šlo o videozáznam.  
  
Tu od dverí vidím jeho chrbát – línia jeho ramien je takmer paralelná k lúčom dopadajúceho pouličného osvetlenia. Jeho tvár nevidím. Škoda. Jej obraz mám však v mysli – nikdy to však nie je také dobré ako originál.  
  
Necháva tie dvere pootvorené zámerne? (Možno ma pozýva, zvádza, pokúša.)  
  
Nie, asi nie. Ale je to pekná myšlienka. Aj keď trochu pokrivkáva. Je to niečo, čo by som urobil ja, nie John. John takéto hry nehrá. Predstierať spánok za pootvorenými dverami, vystavený cudzím očiam, obdivovaný, ticho (a na diaľku) zbožňovaný...Pasívna agresia nie je jeho _modus operandi_. Nie, tie dvere nechal otvorené, pretože chcel počuť, ak by sa dolu v byte niečo dialo, hoci aj uprostred noci ( to nie je chybný predpoklad). Nie, nie je to žiadne nemé pozvanie pre mňa. Ako sa to hovorí? Niekedy sú cigary len cigary. Nepamätám si, ako to je ďalej. Vymazal som to už dávno. ( John by si to pamätal.)  
  
Jeho posteľ: taká úhľadná. Obscénne upravená. Na plachte má založené rohy tak, ako to robia v nemocniciach – a rovnako aj na vlnenej deke, ktorú mu dala pani Hudsonová pred pár mesiacmi. Ešte aj na prikrývke si ich tak skladá, nemocničné záložky na každom kúsku jeho života. Sedávam tu, niekedy cez deň (nohy prekrížené, alebo schúlený, alebo ležím na chrbte) keď tu John nie je. Tie založené rohy sa vždy uvoľnia. Môžem tu len tak sedieť, ničiť jeho ustlanú posteľ ,premýšľať. Dýchať. Nechávať stopu v čase a priestore.  
  
Niekedy: ležím v jeho posteli a pozerám hore na strop. Sledujem, aké vzory vrhá svetlo na praskliny v omietke. Perfektne upravená posteľ. Ležím na tej strane, kde John nespáva, na pravej. (John je ľavák). Ležím tam, akoby John spal vedľa mňa, perfektne zapadám na miesto vyhradené pre spolunocľažníka. (To všetci ľaváci spia na ľavej strane? Prečo?)  
  
John si nikdy nevšimne, že založené rohy sa uvoľnili. Že sa línie narušili. Nikdy (teda pokiaľ to dokážem dedukovať a to dokážem pomerne presne), si nevšimne, že jeho posteľ je trošku uváľaná. Že na nej niekto sedel. Nikdy si nevšimol stopy, ktoré moja hlava zanechala na vankúši ( a to je tak zrejmé! Veď toho človeka je z obliečky vždy možné cítiť. Viem to, lebo som to robil. Opakovane.)  
  
Možno si to všimol. Podceňujem ho? Možno to vie a súhlasí, oceňuje moju malú vojnu proti zvyškom jeho vojenských zvykov. Ale skôr bude správna moja pôvodná dedukcia – je to idiot. Jednoducho si nevšíma známky toho, že niekto iný, a očividne je to jeho spolubývajúci (pretože, kto iný by to mal byť, že?) sa pravidelne popoludní schúli na jeho posteli vo fetálnej polohe (má to ako náhradu za to, aby sa mohol schúliť vedľa skutočného objektu svojej patetickej, pubertálnej, smiešnej a neopätovanej túžby). Prinajlepšom. Medziľudské vzťahy nie sú moja parketa. Očividne.  
  
V noci si John starostlivo odostelie a vsúka sa pod prikrývky tak, aby väčšina posteľnej bielizne ostala nedotknutá. Keď zaspáva vyzerá ako nejaké to zvláštne pečivo s plnkou, línie jeho tela sú dobre zreteľné. Jeho chodidlá, jeho členky. Zvlnenie prikrývky tam, kde končí jeho chrbát. Jeho ramená, brániace mi vo výhľade na jeho tvár. Jeho posteľ ho drží, podopiera, upokojuje. To by som mohol urobiť aj ja.  
  
 _Mohol? Naozaj? Mal by som tú trpezlivosť? Nezačal by som sa nudiť? Možno. Pravdepodobne. A možno aj nie. Nedá sa povedať. Štve ma to._  
  
V noci sníva. Snívať je však eufemizmus – neexistuje sloveso pre nočnú moru. Nocou sa pomaly k nemu prikráda tieň strachu ( má tvar teroristu? Alebo míny pod jeho nohami? Smrť, deštrukcia a krik? Neviem, nikdy som sa nepýtal) a on sa začne triasť, prevráti sa na chrbát, akoby bol pripravený brániť sa, akoby sa tisol k stene, alebo sa snažil zaštítiť nevinné afgánske deti, alebo nejaké podobné hrdinstvo, prehadzuje sa a zváľa svoju dokonale ustlanú posteľ. Pohybuje rukami i nohami, najprv nepostrehnuteľne, potom s čoraz väčším úsilím. Bojuje v spánku, zápasí, vzdychá, slová napĺňajú jeho ústa, ale nikdy neprekĺznu cez pery. Rohy plachty, ktoré si zastrčil pri hlave sa uvoľnia najprv a potom tie pri jeho nohách – z toho dedukujem, že vo svojej nočnej more najprv bojuje a až potom uteká. Uteká, pretože boj prehral – alebo možno aj nie a niekto zomrel jeho rukou.  
  
Pokiaľ by John sníval o zabíjaní so strelnou zbraňou, nevyzerala by jeho posteľ každú noc takto. Stlačenie spúšte je jemný pohyb, elegantný. Sú na to potrebné len tri svaly. _Flexor digitorum profundus, Flexlor digitorum superficialis_ a svaly medzi záprstnými kosťami. Nikto okrem mňa by si ani nevšimol jemný pohyb týchto troch svalov, ktoré hýbu Johnovym ukazovákom, a už vôbec nie, keď zaspáva prikrytý až po bradu, tak ako každú noc. Nie, John nesníva o tom, ako stláča spúšť.  
  
A tak, každú noc tú svoju posteľ, ktorú tak starostlivo ustlal, uvedie do totálneho chaosu. Od perfektnej symetrie večera (prikrývka, obliečky, plachta- každá strana založená s matematickou presnosťou) až k neusporiadanosti rána. Niekedy zhrnie celú plachtu a odhalí tak lesklý materiál, ktorým je potiahnutý matrac. Raz sa zobudil, zamotaný v prikrývkach, schovaný v šatníku, matrac i vankúše odkopané až k stene. Bolo to niekedy v začiatkoch, krátko po Moriartym a bazéne. Bol vystrašený, pod tlakom, spomínal si na veci, ktoré si ani nechcel pamätať, nútený ostať na neznámom, nepriateľskom mieste. Všetko čo som videl bol kúsok obliečky vykúkajúci spod dverí šatníka. Určite tam ostal, rukami si objímal kolená, napätý a načúvajúci každému kroku na podlahe akoby to bol hrdzavý bajonet zabodávajúci sa do steny. Nechal som ho tam. Čo iné som mal robiť? Na druhý deň bolo jeho krívanie výraznejšie a jeho prikrývka slabo voňala po kréme na topánky a guličkách proti moliam.   
  
Každý deň vidí stopy po svojom nočnom zápase a zahladí ich, zas a znovu. Napraví posteľ, vnúti jej poriadok, natrasie vankúše. Absurdne nevhodné, toto vojenské správanie voči mäkkosti prikrývok, voči pletenému kobercu na zemi, ginghamovým závesom, ktoré do okien (tak láskyplne) vyvesila pani Hudsonová. Tie prekliate nemocničné rohy na posteli. Absurdné.  
  
Mohli by ste si myslieť, že celý ten zvyk so stlaním postele pochádza z Jonovych liet v armáde a samozrejme by ste mali pravdu. Ale to nie je všetko – je to rituál, ktorým John zaháňa svoje nočné hrôzy. Gumuje ním to násilie, čo zažíva v sne. Bojuje s tým. Tvorí novú realitu. Nie som si istý, či sa mu páči to, čo tvorí. Som si takmer istý, že nie, alebo nie úplne. A tak ju trochu poničím – pre neho. Takto dávajú ľudia najavo náklonnosť? Dávam mu to, čo chce, čo chce tajne? Neporiadok – ale nie jeho vlastný?   
  
Mierny posun: úmyselný. Jeho dych sa zmenil. John je hore. Prečo? Nič nehovorí, nehýbe sa, nevydá ani hlásku. Je otočený chrbtom, iste nemôže...  
  
„Sherlock...“ Jeho hlas je chrapľavý od spánku. Nie je to otázka.  
  
 _Ako to môže vedieť?_  
  
Prvotný inštinkt: Ostať stáť, nehýbať sa, ako jeleň v lúčoch diaľkových svetiel. Ak niečo poviem, otočí sa, spočinú na mne jeho oči? Ako to vie? Sekundárny inštinkt: bije sa s tým prvotným, (pochádza z mozgového kmeňa, nie z mozgu) a velí mi utiecť. Zbehnúť dolu schodmi, vkĺznuť do izby, zabuchnúť dvere, skryť sa pod dekou. Predstierať, že spím. Všetko poprieť.  
  
Jeho rameno sa pohne, prevalí sa na chrbát. Vezme so sebou aj pravý spodný roh plachty, ale nezdá sa, že by mu to prekážalo. Teraz vidím jeho tvár – je v tieni, jeho oči zakrýva temnota. Povzdych, pohne rukami. Prejde si prstami po tvári, potom si nimi zájde do vlasov.   
  
„ Si v poriadku? Deje sa niečo?“ posadí sa. „Sherlock?“  
  
Musí niečo povedať. „ Chcel som vedieť, či si hore.“  
  
„Máš bolesti?“  
  
Chvíľu tú otázku zvažujem: pravdivá odpoveď by bola áno. Rebro stále v jednom ohni, tvár ma bolí na mnohých miestach, hlava sa mi ide rozskočiť. Je ľahké to ignorovať. „Nie.“  
  
„Klamár.“ Spustí nohy na zem, vkĺzne nimi do papúč. Zasvieti svetlo. Príliš jasné. Oči sa snažia prispôsobiť. Svetlo bolí. Zaškúlim.   
  
„ Poď sem, sadni si,“ vstane, ide k šatníku a otvorí jednu zásuvku.  
  
Vkročím do jeho izby, sadnem si na jeho posteľ. Chcem si preložiť nohu cez nohu, ale moja pravá proti tomu protestuje. (Potichu zanadávam.)  
Ide ku mne, len v tričku a trenírkach.(Medzi spodným lemom trička a vrchným lemom boxeriek je medzera: visia na jeho bokoch nízko. Vidím svaly jeho podbruška. Možno zízam, ale nezdá sa, že by si to všimol.) Podá mi tri tabletky a ukáže na pohár vody, ktorý stojí na jeho nočnom stolíku.   
  
„Predpokladám, že pre ne si si sem prišiel.“ Zachránený jeho chybným predpokladom. „To sú posledné tri, tak nevymýšľaj.“  
  
Pozerám na ne. Okrúhle, biele. Opioidné analgetikum. Morfín? Pravdepodobne mu ostal, keď sa zotavoval zo zranení on. Mal som jeho zásuvky preskúmať lepšie.   
Dám si ich na jazyk a pocítim ich horkosť, keď sa začnú rozpúšťať. Vezme pohár s vodou a podá mi ho. Vezmem si ho. Na pár sekúnd sa dotkneme prstami.

Voda je vlažná. Tabletky mi skĺznu dolu krkom. Vezme si pohár späť a položí ho na stolík. Pristane na tácke s nápisom _Nádherný Torquay!_ a vyblednutou pobrežnou scenériou. Potom ma chytí za zápästie.   
(Trhnem sa. Stále je trochu citlivé.)

„Máš to vytknuté.“ Znie prekvapene, jeho ukazovák jemne tlačí na opuchlinu.

„To ťažko,“ odmietnem ten názor. Mal by som svoju ruku vytrhnúť z jeho dlane, ale nechcem. Jeho nežné prsty, jeho ukazovák, ktorým stláča spúšť, pracujú proti mne.

„Muselo ťa to bolieť, keď si dnes večer hral na husle.“ Premýšľavý. Pozorný. (Je to pravda).  
„Prečo si to teda robil?“

„Pomáha mi to myslieť.“ Jeho prsty na chvíľu zaváhajú pri mojej tvári, pozerá sa na moje odreniny.

„Ak by si bol pri zmysloch, nešiel by si dnes vôbec von.“ Jeho dlaň pohladí moju čeľusť. „Ale ty nie si, však?“ Hovorí to dobromyseľne (láskavo).

„Ak by som nešiel, Lestrade by teraz už mal na krku ďalšie mŕtve telo.“  
Môj vlastný hlas mi znie zvláštne. Hlbšie, intímnejšie, trochu defenzívnejšie. (Neúmyselne). Chýba mu jeho bežná uštipačnosť. Otupila bolesť môj jazyk? Alebo je to len efekt sedenia tu, na Johnovej posteli. Uprostred noci. Zízania na svaly jeho podbruška.

„Jasné.“ Teplo jeho dlane na mojom líci. „ To bude asi pravda.“  
Pozerá sa na moju tvár, keď prechádza prstami po bandáži na nose. Zatváram oči. Siahne pod môj župan a vyhrnie mi tričko. Cítim jeho koleno vedľa môjho stena. Jeho ruky. Jedna je na mojom boku – znehybňuje ma, druhá prehmatáva zranené rebro. Potlačím ston.   
„Keby som vedel, že budeš po byte tancovať celú noc, nechal by som ti dlahu.“

Odfrknem si. Netancoval som. Netancoval som od tej katastrofy na tanečnej (1982). Povrchný, nudný, otrasný a ponižujúci zážitok. 

„Možno by som to mal aspoň zafixovať,“ prechádza prstami po boľavom rebre. „Môžem?“

Pokrčím ramenami. 

„Idem nájsť nejaký starý elastický obväz.“ Postaví sa a miesto vedľa mňa na posteli ostane bolestne prázdne. „Ostaň tu.“

Ostanem. Mám prázdny žalúdok, ak nerátam vlažnú vodu a tabletky. Som ospalý. Groggy. Točí sa mi hlava.

Schúlim sa pod prikrývkou. Na pravej strane Johnovej postele. Známy pocit. Pohodlie. Perfektné. Všetky štyri rohy, ktoré si John na tejto posteli založil, sa vyvliekli. Jeho posteľ – môj chaos. Mal by byť potešený. Prinášam dar dokonalého zmätku.

„Vstávaj.“ John. Hlas prichádza akoby z diaľky. Odhrnie deku a pomôže mi posadiť sa. Moje nohy znovu dotknú zeme, skĺznu po nej. 

Možno sa vznášam, ponorený v nejakej teplej tekutine.

Cítim, ako sa látka môjho županu kĺže z mojich ramien. Tričko nasleduje. Vzduch: chladivý na mojom hrudníku (dobrý pocit).

„Sherlock, si v poriadku?“ John. Drží ma za bradu. Otvorím oči (ťažko). John. Svetlo prichádza odniekiaľ zľava. Je to lampa na jeho nočnom stolíku (žltooranžová žiara). Spoznal by som ho aj takto – perfektnú symetriu jeho očí, pevná línia úst, pravý kútik trochu zdvihnutý. Jeho oči sú modré s fliačikmi hnedej (ak sa pozeráte naozaj zblízka). Dúhovka je komplexná, zhmotnený nepokoj. Žiadne pravidelné ostré rohy. Žiadne nemocničné rohy.   
„Sherlock, v pohode?“

„ Áno, je mi fajn,“ pokúsim sa povedať. Nie som si istý, či slabiky vyšli von v správnom poradí.

„Možno som ti nemal dávať všetky tri.“ Johnov hlas. Jeho ruky na mojich ramenách. John. „Daj si ruky za hlavu, dobre?“ presunie moje paže (akoby boli z gumy) hore, spojím ruky za hlavou. „Vydrž takto chvíľu. Vydýchni.“

Vytlačím vzduch z pľúc. Čakám. Obväz sa obtočí okolo hrudníka, raz, dvakrát. Zhlboka sa nadýchnem a cítim: textúru látky. Znovu vydýchnem. Zastrčí koniec obväzu. Akoby ma niekto držal v zovretí (tak ako Johnova posteľ drží jeho). Poriadok okolo chaosu. Odhalenie: On je môj poriadok. Ja som jeho chaos. Yin a Yang. Potrebuje ma (potrebujem ho). Dokonalý súlad, dokonalý pár. Očividne.

„Dýchaj.“ Položí ruky na môj hrudník. „Nie je to príliš tesné?“

Na to nemám názor. Zdá sa mi to v poriadku (viac než v poriadku). Vydám nejaký zvuk, ktorý môže znamenať hocičo. 

„John.“ Toto je dôležité.

„Áno?“

„Som tvoj chaos.“ Urobím gesto smerom k posteli. Žiadne rohy. Žiadny príšerný poriadok, ktorý zanechá Johna prázdneho a zápasiaceho s bolesťou a ľútosťou. Žiadny dôkaz nočných môr. Len dôkaz mňa. „ Toto pre teba robím. Tak ako Čajkovského.“

Spojenie: je to také očividné. Druhé odhalenie: tieto veci robím a robím ich preto, že ho to upokojuje, je to spojenie medzi ním a svetom mimo Afganistan, spojenie medzi ním a mnou. Utešuje ho to – tak ako ho utešujú starostlivo založené rohy na posteľnej bielizni, v noci, keď s ním ja byť nemôžem. (Nemôžem? Mohol by som...za pokus by to stálo.) A on robí to isté pre mňa, jeho poriadok tíši mňa. Symetria, ako jeho oči. „Áno?“

Pozerá na mňa (trochu pobavený, trochu zmätený). Ako môže byť zmätený? Je to také jasné!

„Dobre,“ odvetí pomaly nakoniec. „Tak, ďakujem,“ zasmeje sa. „Myslím, že to oceňujem.“

Áno. Cítim čistú radosť.

„Dúfal som, že by si mohol. “ Úsmev. Nakloním sa. Moje čelo sa dotkne toho jeho. Zavriem oči. Cítim ako sa moje pery dotýkajú tých jeho.

Bozkávam ho.

Hreje (chutí ako zubná pasta).

Zájdem mu rukou do vlasov. Znovu ho pobozkám Dokonalé. 

Cítim jeho dych na líci (hreje).

Položí ma späť do postele. Prikryje ma. Uhladí mi vlasy, dá ma do poriadku. (Utíši ma).

„Teraz sa trochu vyspi.“

Cítim ako sa matrac vedľa mňa prehne. John leží na ľavej strane, ja som na pravej. Toľkokrát som si to predstavoval – je to absolútne perfektné. Skvelé. Hreje, akoby bol sám zdrojom všetkého tepla. Slnko obiehajúce okolo ľadovej planéty, ktorou som ja. 

( Iba ak by to bolo naopak – planéty predsa obiehajú okolo slnka nie? Dáva to zmysel? Koho to zaujíma...)

Posuniem sa, pritlačím čelo na zadnú stranu jeho krku, rukou spočívam na jeho boku.

„Slnečná sústava,“ zamumlem do jeho ramena. „Hviezdy hrejú, planéty sú chladné. Rotujú.“

„Spi Sherlock,“ pohladí ma po ruke. Spím.  
  


*  
  


Ráno. Slnko svieti z nesprávneho smeru. Všetko sa mi vracia: ako stojím medzi dverami do jeho izby, pozorujem ho v tme. Zobudí sa, vidí ma, dá mi morfium. 

Preboha, pobozkal som ho. _Dvakrát._ Preboha.

Posteľ vedľa mňa je ustlaná – nemá nemocničné rohy, ale je upravená, pokrývky uhladené. Vankúš na svojom mieste, nie je preležaný. Vyzerá to, akoby som tu celú noc strávil sám (aj keď viem, že nestrávil).

Kroky na schodoch, Johnove kroky – spoznal by som ich kdekoľvek, za akýchkoľvek okolností. Aj za týchto. Aj keď cítim, že ma začína prepadať panický atak, pred očami mi letí celý život (kto iný by to mohol byť?)

Ruky a nohy mám horúce a hneď vzápätí ako z ľadu. Kroky sa zastavia na vrchole schodiska a naše úlohy sa prehodia – stojí v pootvorených dverách, pozerá na mňa v jeho posteli, pátra po následkoch predchádzajúcej noci. Žiadne rohy, len chaos. Jeho chaos: ja. Cítim, ako mi horia líca.

( Následky noci: ako veľmi sú vážne?)

„Och.“ Jeho hlas. Jeho tón pre všedný deň. Jeho _všetko-je-v-pohode_ tón. „Si hore. Dobre.“  
V rukách nesie dve šálky. „Práve som ťa šiel budiť.“  
„Ja...“ nemám slov. Ako zmerať a zaradiť toto?

Johnova tvár: žiadne emócie, ktoré by boli príliš očividné. Žiadny strach, hnev, úzkosť. Vyzerá pokojný, uvoľnený. Ako vždy, keď príde domov a nevšimne si, že jeho posteľ je rozhádzaná (o to ide aj teraz? Nič viac, len trošku viac rozhádzaná posteľ?)

„Bolí to?“ V jeho tvári nie je nič, len profesionálne znepokojenie.

Povzdych. „Áno.“ Som príliš rozrušený a neistý na to, aby som klamal. (Samozrejme mám bolesti).

„Morfium došlo,“ ospravedlňuje sa. Len trošku irónie. Mal by som to spomenúť. Čo presne ale poviem?

Opatrne vyberám slová („No očividne!“).   
Vypadne to z mojich úst ani neviem ako, drsný tón , je trošku surovejší, než som chcel, viac osobný. Neprezraď rozpaky. Mierne sa usmeje (ťažko zaraditeľný výraz).

„Možno je to lepšie. Mám nejaký ibuprofen s kodeínom.“ Položí šálky na nočný stolík, z vrecka vyberie liekovku. „Vyzdvihol som to dnes ráno.“

„Koľko je hodín?“

„Dve poobede. Dlhšie si bol mimo. Prepáč, zabudol som, aké silné sú tie tabletky. Nemal som ti dávať tri naraz.“ Vytrasie z fľaštičky do dlane dve béžové pilulky a podá mi ich – šálka čaju nasleduje. „Tieto nie sú také silné.“

„Myslíš nie sú také dobré.“

Usmeje sa. „ I tak poslúžia.“

Takže tak. Všetko odpustené. Tá úľava (ale niečím je zakalená). Sklamaním. Predpokladám, že som nechcel, aby sa na to zabudlo. Nemôže to byť predsa upratané ako ten chaos v jeho posteli, zastrčené pod matrac. Ale pre dnešok bude – tak to vyzerá. Zahladené. Žiadne trvalé škody.

Vypijem čaj, vezmem si lieky. John ide dolu, aby pripravil nejaké raňajky. Odkopnem prikrývku na jeho stranu postele, aj keď to zabolí. Trošku viac chaosu.

Dôkaz.


	3. Penroseov muž

Vražda (očividne).

Anderson trvá na tom, že to bol pracovný úraz. Nehoda!   
S tým, ako vyzerajú jeho zápästia? (Povraz: plastové vlákna. Štrnásťkrát omotané. Prestrihnuté až posmrtne nožničkami na nechty. Zničené. Tie nožnice budú zrejme v niektorom odpadkovom koši naokolo.)   
So stopami od topánok (pracovné, oceľová špica, prach ako pozostatok z niektorého z tých veľkých skladov, ktoré sú až po strechu naplnené preglejkovými doskami) na spodku nohavíc a tu, pozdĺž pravého stehna? To si nevšimol ani odtlačok prsta na vŕtačke, ktorý iste nepatrí obeti ani nikomu, s kým pracovala? _Na porazenie_. A toto má prejsť ako forenzná expertíza Scotland Yardu? Nemali mu dovoliť vyjsť ani zo základky. Videl som, ako píše správy. Ešte stále nevie, kam patrí apostrof. Odpad! Má drzosť odrádzať Lestrada od mojich konzultácií a snažiť sa ma udržať mimo miesta činu, a pritom tvrdiť že toto bol _pracovný úraz_? (Samozrejme, idiotov by oklamal každý). 

Nemôžem sa na neho ani pozrieť. „ Buď si slepý a hluchý, alebo sa hráš na blbého.“ Začne protestovať, ale umlčím ho. Mávnem rukou jeho smerom. Lestrade sa o to postará. Kľaknem si: v rebrách ma primerane bodne, ale nie je to ochromujúce. To je dobre. Ochromujúca bolesť ma dokáže rozptýliť viac než Andersonove nepochopiteľné myšlienkové pochody. (Chýba mi Johnova asistencia, ktorá už nie je potrebná pri každom zložitejšom pohybe. Pokušenie: zraniť sa, len aby ma znovu tak nežne opatroval. Úbohé. Smiešne. Ale tie jeho ruky. Tie opojné chvíle blízkosti. Zvláštne, trápne a úžasné zároveň. Zrejme to už nikdy nezažijem.) Z vrecka obete vytiahnem mobil, prečítam posledné tri správy. Lestrade odvelí Andersona preč. Je nanič. Viac ako nanič – prekáža mi. 

Telo je obklopené pilinami, ktoré sa ešte stále znášajú z veľkých strojov nad nami ako snehové vločky. Sústruhy museli náhle zastaviť a tak sa zvyšky ich práce povaľujú po zemi. Vonia to ako les, v ktorom vypukol neveľký požiar.

Zaujímavé, ako vrták prenikol kosťou do mozgu – zanechal zaujímavý vzor. Lebka praskla všetkými smermi, praskliny ako vlnovky, zdanlivo náhodné. Takto by reagovalo sklo...alebo ľad. Živá lebka má toľko premenných . Sila a pomalé otáčanie proti smeru hodinových ručičiek vytvorí jedinečný podpis. Možnosti sú na každom milimetri takmer nekonečné. Účinok na mozog je spektakulárny: oddelí sa na jednotlivé vrstvy, vyleje sa von ako hodvábna látka. Nádhera. Keby som ho zviazal stuhou a dal do vázy, dal by sa obdivovať ako ktorákoľvek iná kytica. Aspoň do momentu, kým začne páchnuť. ( Pre ďalšie závery potrebujem viac experimentov. Určite si na to musím zadovážiť z Bartomolejskej ďalšiu hlavu. Nejakú vŕtačku som videl v krabici pod schodmi. A vývrtka je v zásuvke. Johnova? Moja? Nepamätám sa. Záleží na tom? Možno by som si vedel obstarať aj priemyselnú vŕtačku, to by bolo fajn. Mal by som dať hlavu do zveráka, pre lepšiu stabilitu? Alebo by stačilo zakliniť medzi mikrovlnku a hriankovač? To by mohlo stačiť.)

(John. Neocenil by ďalšiu hlavu na kuchynskej linke.)

Pozriem na jeho. Vyzerá šokovaný a bledý, úzkostlivý. Pozriem späť na telo, nakloním hlavu a snažím sa ho vidieť Johnovymi očami. Johnovymi ľudskými, nežnými, starostlivými očami: zvláštna smrť, určite. Nepríjemná. Bolestivá. Desivá. To je to, čo John vidí? Videl už dosť vnútorností, nie je chúlostivý. Je to empatia? Predstavuje si seba na mieste obete, ako sa mu hrubý vrták zabára do hlavy, tie minúty medzi tým ako prenikne kožou na čele a tým ako prerazí skrz lebku do mozgu?

(Počkaj. Nie. Prestaň. Dýchaj zhlboka.)

Nemám veľmi rád, ak si musím predstavovať Johna ako obeť vraždy. Mám z toho miernu paniku. Za to môžem viniť Moriartyho: _vypálil mi srdce z tela_ , samozrejme. Nebyť jeho, nevšimnem si to, alebo si to aspoň nevšimnem tak skoro. Starostlivosť nie je výhra – vôbec nie. Moje city uvrhli Johna Watsona do oveľa väčšieho rizika, než čokoľvek iné. Viac než nelegálny Sig, viac než svištiace guľky, naháňačky po strechách, najatí vrahovia. (Pokiaľ by som bol ja na jeho mieste, pokiaľ by som sa ocitol v takej pozícií, ako čakajúca obeť, ruky zviazané za chrbtom povrazom z Ikey, nuž...to je zvláštna výhybka v myslení. Vedel by som prísť na sedem spôsobov ako uniknúť skôr, než sa vrták pohol čo len o jeden palec.) Ale nie. Nebude si to predstavovať s Johnom. Nie s _jeho_ mozgom, nie s _jeho_ lebkou. Tento mizerný žart s náklonnosťou.

Sledujem ho: šúcha si čelo, jeho ústa sú skrivené a zaťaté. Nechuť? Nepohodlie? Súcit. (Najpravdepodobnejšie). Pokýve hlavou, prehupne sa na pätách. Jeho srdce na dlani. Niečo v mojom vnútri sa skrúti. Aj keď tomu nerozumiem, týka sa to niečoho, čo na Johnovi milujem. Jeho kapacita súcitu sa rozširuje, dotýka sa každého. Chápadlá krakena obáv. 

(Našiel by aj na mne niečo, za čo by ma mohol poľutovať? Za čo? Keď ma Sally nazvala ´kreténom´? Môj nedostatok priateľov a nadbytok nepriateľov? Čo?)

Johnove oči spočinú na mozgu, ktorý sa vyvalil z lebky. (Ďalšia hlava v chladničke. Molly mi ju zoženie. John sa s tým vyrovná.)

„John?“

Zdvihne zrak, pozrie na mňa. „Uf,“ začne, založí si ruky za chrbtom. „ Príčina smrti je očividná, pochybujem, že potrebuješ, aby som ti povedal, že to bolo poškodenie mozgu nezlučiteľné so životom.“

Úsmev. Nevadí mi, keď John konštatuje očividné. Malo by – ale nevadí. Hádal by som, že to robí s vedomím svojho nízkeho sebavedomia, akoby vnášal na miesto činu trochu čierneho humoru. (Ten je vzácny a je len málo takých, čo ho znášajú). Ale nie – toto nie je ono.

Niečo na jeho prítomnosti odkrýva moje skryté stránky, neviem čo to je, môžem len hádať: paradox jeho povahy. To, ako je tvorený samými protikladmi. Jeho hlas (silný, milý, ale neochvejný, hlas muža, ktorý zabíjal – a nie raz, pre všetky tie správne dôvody, hlas morálky v tom zmysle, v akom to ja nikdy nebudem schopný pochopiť) na tomto pozadí (telo, vrah, dôkaz, problém, ktorý je treba riešiť), jeho pokojné ruky. Jeho zastrihnuté nechty, vždy čisté. Jeho trpezlivosť. Šírka jeho pliec v porovnaní so štíhlym pásom (nemusím znova spomínať svaly jeho brucha, všakže? Vynechajme z toho vulgárne myšlienky, sme na verejnosti, bolo by to príliš).

Tie slová, ktoré používa, keď hovorí o mne, to mrazenie na konci chrbtice, keď sa na mňa pozrie s neskrývaným obdivom. Vyvoláva vo mne emočné krvácanie– vyteká to zo mňa, špinavé, nepohodlné, niečo, čo treba vyčistiť, zlikvidovať, vyliečiť. Ošetriť. Mal by som to nenávidieť, ale nie je to pravda. Konštatuje očividné – ten hlas, ktorý mi hovorí, že som úžasný, že som výnimočný, ten, ktorý kričí zo sna v noci a pýta sa ma, či chcem čaj ráno. Jeho hlas: napĺňa všetky dimenzie, všetky jeho ostré hrany i jemnosť. Časť z neho sa práve teraz, priamo pred Lestradom, Andersonom a bezmenným zvyškom jednotky nesie z jeho hrdla k mojim ušným bubienkom a pohladí ich. Intímny dotyk. (Ale nie, to nie je).  
  
„Na zápästiach má stopy,“ povie John, jeho oči sa mihnú smerom k Andersonovi, ktorý stojí o pár metrov ďalej, s hlúpo založenými rukami na prsiach. (Čo na ňom tá Sally vidí?). John si všíma to, čo si Anderson nevšimol. Samozrejme, že si to všíma. Usmejem sa. John pokračuje. „ Bol zviazaný, zápasil.“

Prikývnem. Venuje mi pohľad. (Pamätám si jeho pery na svojich, dvakrát. Slabo, ale pamätám.) Vidím, ako ho môj súhlas povzbudil. Je to slabo viditeľné, ale je to tam. Jeho chrbát sa vystrel, akoby bol na vojenskej prehliadke a oči veliaceho dôstojníka práve spočinuli na ňom. Je pripravený zapôsobiť. (Čo si asi myslí? Prečo to neuhádnem, prečo si to nemôžem prečítať v jeho otvorenej tvári?) „Predpokladaný čas smrti?“ Môj hlas nadobudne jemnejší tón, je tu dôvernosť. Ostatní by si to nevšimli, ale John áno, ten si to všimne. Zmena. Jemná. Nie úmyselná. Niečo odhalí.

Skrčí sa pri tele a lepšie sa naň zadíva. Dotkne sa ruky prstami v jednorazovej latexovej rukavici. „Nie viac ako pred hodinou, povedal by som.“ Pozrie hore na mňa, sebavedomý vo svojom názore, oči jasné. Vstane a predpokladá, že jeho vágna, civilná maska znovu zapadla na miesto. Venujem mu úsmev – je úprimný, nie vypočítavý a došlo k tomu takmer omylom. Opätuje mi to. Takže také to teraz medzi nami je? Úprimnejšie? Láskyplnejšie? Neviem. Niečo v tom zmysle. (Pobozkal som ho a on sa nebránil. Dvakrát. Objal som ho, skĺzol prstami na gumu jeho šortiek, cítil som pod nimi jeho bedrové kosti a ani tomu sa nebránil.)  
Sledujem jeho tvár: tie oči sú také jasné, nie je v nich nič komplikované, žiadny vnútorný zápas, žiadna hanba. Robí to naschvál, úmyselne ignoruje to, čo o mne predsa musí vedieť (alebo si myslí, že vie) alebo to príležitostne akceptuje? Je to kompromis, na ktorý pristúpil, aby mohol žiť tento život? Ťažko povedať. Usmieva sa na mňa. Náklonnosť. Čo asi tak teraz má v tej jeho hlave? Ani keby som mu tam vyvŕtal dieru, neposkytlo by mi to žiadne odpovede, však?(Haha, veľmi vtipné).

Už je to viac ako týždeň. Jeden týždeň a takmer nič sa nezmenilo. Až na to, že teraz akoby vydával viac tepla a to teplo je určené len pre mňa. Akoby medzi nami vládlo nejaké tiché porozumenie. Ale nevládne. Vôbec tomu nerozumiem. Buď je úplne otvorený, alebo sa úplne uzavrie. Dráždivé. Muž paradoxov. Nemožné a predsa – tu stojí. Penroseov trojuholník z mäsa a kostí. 

„No?“ Lestrade vyzerá trochu bezradne, obočie pozdvihnuté. Akoby som videl ten otáznik vznášajúci sa nad jeho hlavou (ako by si poradili bezo mňa?)

Kútikom oka zahliadnem kôš na odpadky a idem k nemu. „ Odtlačky stôp patria pracovným topánkam, také nosia robotníci– majú oceľovú špicu. Tieto topánky mali na podrážkach zvyšky prachu, lepidla, preglejky, kúsky kartónu. Kto sa zaoberá balením kusov preglejky do kartónu? Ikea, očividne.“ Nazriem do koša. (Samozrejme, tam sú. Vedel som, že budú. Vidím zmotaný povraz a ostrie nožníc na nechty. Nával pýchy. Bol to trochu výstrel na slepo podľa zvyškov vedľa tela.) Vezmem kôš a nesiem ho späť k telu, kde Lestrade pozerá na Andersona, John pozerá na mňa a vyzerá zvedavo, zamyslene (prečo?), trpezlivo, s dôverou. Keby som tak mohol otvoriť jeho myseľ a čítať si v nej...

„Takýto povraz,“ mrknem do koša a potom ho ukážem Lestradovi a spol. „sa používa na v Ikey na balenie krabíc predtým, než ich pošlú zákazníkom. A práve tento konkrétny bol použitý na zviazanie rúk a nôh tohto muža, kým mu niekto prevŕtaval lebku. Môžete na ňom vidieť aj krv – určite patrí obeti. Takže: hľadáte skladového robotníka, pravdepodobne z Ikey vo Wembley, ktorý zmizol z práce, povedzme-“ pozriem na hodinky, „okolo jednej poobede a vrátil sa asi o tretej.“ Vezmem štetec a poprášim vŕtačku – ten odtlačok je zrazu až bolestivo jasne viditeľný. „Toto je jeho odtlačok. Zrejme ho budete mať aj v systéme. Nie je to jeho prvý zločin, a vzhľadom na to, ako otrasne po sebe zahladil stopy to nebude ani prvý raz, čo ste ho chytili.“ 

„Preverte to,“ zavelí Lestrade, a Anderson, hoci sa tvári jedovato, poslúchne.  
„ A prečo by niekoho vraždil a potom sa snažil, nech to vyzerá ako pracovný úraz?“ pýta sa Lestrade.

„Snažil je slovo, s ktorým budeme pracovať.“ Bolo to mierené na Andersona samozrejme. Prevráti očami. „ Ľahké.“  
Pozriem na Johna, ktorý má v tvári ten známy fascinovaný výraz, ktorý by som mu asi neveril, ak by som to predtým už nezažil. Dýchaj. Je čas vytasiť sa s pointou: „ Naša obeť strávila obednú prestávku s priateľkou, s priateľkou, ktorá má manžela či priateľa, to je nejasné. Ak by som mal hádať poviem, že manžela.“ Skrčím sa do podrepu k obeti, otvorím vrecko na jeho nohaviciach a pootvorím ho, aby Lestrade videl, čo je dnu. „ Kondómy, bol pripravený,“ uškrniem sa. Vyberiem telefón obeti z vlastného vrecka, kam som ho predtým odložil a podám ho Lestradovi. „ Posledné tri esemesky v telefóne sa nesú v sugestívnom tóne – naznačujú možnosť sexuálneho styku a nevyhnutnosť utajenia. Tá žena má zrejme žiarlivého manžela so sklonmi k násiliu. Ten žiarlivý manžel je náš skladník z Ikey. Za hodinu končí v práci.“

„Úžasné,“ povie John. Nepocítim pri tom o nič menšie nadšenie ako keď to povedal prvý raz. „ Mimoriadne,“ dodá, uškrnie sa a ide ku mne. Lestrade šteká rozkazy. Anderson skončil s preverovaním odtlačkov a potĺka sa radšej niekde mimo dohľad. Koroner sa dáva do odpratávania tela. „ Dobrá práca,“ povie John a položí mi ruky na ramená.

Na sekundu si myslím, že ma ide objať, alebo pobozkať, a obidve možnosti by boli viac než vítané a obidve ma rovnako desia. (Prečo? Neistota, neskúsenosť? Myriáda pravidiel, ktoré sa týkajú týchto sociálnych interakcií ma mätie. Krok hociktorým smerom vyzerá ako krok zlým smerom. Čo musím urobiť, aby som sa uistil v tom, čo John cíti? Je tak ľahké urobiť alebo povedať zlú vec a objaví sa sklamanie, frustrácia, alebo ( a to je možno ešte horšie) pobavenie. Cítim trochu obavy. Možno som krajne vydesený.) Musel vidieť úzkosť, ktorá sa mi zračila v tvári a jeho výraz sa zmenil. „Máš tu...“ začne a a ako dovetok mi opráši plecia. Piliny, drevená štiepka zo sústruhov. „Stál si na najhoršom možnom mieste. Trochu sa nakloň – máš to aj vo vlasoch.“

Predkloním sa, čo sa mi hodí – červenám sa totiž. Tieto zvláštne vzťahové tančeky, kde si nemôžem byť ničím istý a neexistujú tam žiadne očividné fakty mi pripomínajú trápnosť, ktorú som zažíval ako adolescent. Doprial by som si nad tým chvíľku nevôle, ale to by nesmel mať John prsty v mojich vlasoch, čo je oveľa lepší pocit než by reálne mal byť. Nemá právo byť taký dobrý. Zavriem oči, aby sa mi do nich nenaprášilo, sústredím sa len na ten dotyk. Jemne mi postrapatí ofinu, aby sa z nej vytrúsili piliny. Potom prejde po vlasoch dozadu, dotkne sa ukazovákom končekov mojich uší, prejde mi po zátylku. Nakoniec začne vyberať hrubšie kúsky jeden po druhom a drevo sa znáša k zemi. Zadusil som ten zvuk, čo sa mi dral z krku a zamaskoval to za povzdych.

„Tak,“ povie a uhladí mi ofinu. Otvorím oči. Rýchly pohľad na jeho tvár: dokonale spokojný, dokonale normálny, ale je tu ešte niečo iné. Náklonnosť, celkom určite. Je to priateľská náklonnosť? Neviem. ( Pobavil som ho? Nesmeje sa, ale je tam náznak úsmevu. Neha? Je to tenká hranica.) Hrdosť na moju prácu, línie úžasu, ktoré poznamenajú jeho tvár, keď ma sleduje. Je tam túžba? (Po mne?) Nič príliš zjavné, nič nevhodné. Neviem. Čo by som robil, keby som to uvidel, keby som to rozoznal? (utiekol/skryl sa/skolaboval/vybuchol/plakal/radoval sa/smial/triumfoval/pritlačil ho o stenu a vzal si?) Keby som tak mohol preskúmať jeho mozog tak ako ten, ktorý patrí k telu, ktoré koroner práve súka do plastového vreca? Príliš veľa nezodpovedaných otázok.

Mohol by som sa ho jednoducho na to spýtať. Ale to by bolo podvádzanie.


	4. Srdce nemá tvar srdca

  
Rayleighov rozptyl rozmetal kratšie zelené a modré vlnové dĺžky v miznúcom slnečnom svetle, takže londýnske nebo teraz ožarujú len tie oranžové a červené. 

Obloha. K dnešnému dňu som používal svoju mozgovú kapacitu len na to, aby som zvážil čo z nej spadne a ako to ovplyvní podmienky ľudskej trestnej činnosti. Ale pozrite sa na to – obrovský prázdny priestor. Prvotné pozorovania naznačujú, že nemá žiadny význam. Je to len absencia strechy alebo vyšších podlaží. Funkčne slúži len na to, aby sa na nej striedalo počasie. Dážď, sneh, hmla, mrholenie – tieto veci možno použiť ako dôkazy, to je dôležité si poznamenať. Je to len os Z v karteziánskej sústave súradníc (hore). Nuda. Celý vesmír je nudný. Vo vesmíre neexistujú motívy. Takže ani vraždy a zločiny. Je fádny. Obrovské gule horiaceho plynu sa pohybujú v bezcieľnych kruhoch. Malé svetelné body. Žiaria jasnou červenou, vystrčené z hraníc sveta, pomalý vyhasínajú (Stmievanie môže zmeniť pohľad na miesto činu – isté veci môžu ostať z nedostatku svetla skryté. Na to treba pamätať.) Na horizonte vidno oranžovú, pásy červenej pozvoľna prechádzajú do modro-čiernej.

Ľudia to považujú západ slnka za romantický. Prečo? (Považuje ho za taký aj John? Asi áno. Bodnutie myšlienky. So mnou nikdy pri západe slnka nesedel. Chcel by som to?)

(Môže byť tento proces zaujímavý, ak by John sedel vedľa mňa a spoločne by sme pozorovali zapadajúce slnko?)

(Možno.)

(Pravdepodobne.)

Je to tou farbou? Má červená nejaké signifikantné vlastnosti, ktoré urýchľujú emócie alebo romantické vzplanutie? Vyvolal by pohľad na červenú stenu tú istú reakciu? Môžem vymaľovať celý byt na červeno, aby som vyprovokoval Johna k nejakej milostnej akcii?

Úbohé. Len by som ho donútil rozmýšľať tak o niekom inom. 

Telefón vibruje. Vytiahnem ho z vrecka, pozriem na displej. Textovka od Johna. Nemôžem si pomôcť, otvorím ju. Je to posledná z pätnástich správ, každá úzkostlivejšia než tá predtým.

_Kde si?_

Nepočujem tón hlasu, ale aj tak to dokážem vycítiť. Je na mňa nahnevaný.

Nie je to moja vina, že vlasy tej ženy začali horieť. Chytili sa od sviečky na stole, ponad ktorú sa príliš naklonila, nedržal som jej tam hlavu násilím. Ani som nežiadal, aby sa odo mňa tak prudko odvrátila. Jej rozhodnutie. Chcel som sa len spýtať Johna jednu-dve otázky o rozklade pečene, a ako by som získal jeho názor, keby som mu ju neukázal? 

Ďalšia vibrácia. Displej. Dve nové správy. Žalúdok spraví ďalší kotrmelec.

_Sherlock, prosím odpovedz. Kde si?_

_Aj pani Hudsonová si už začína robiť starosti._

Červená je tiež farbou výstrahy – značky, lodné svetlá, semafory. Červená je farbou krvi, čo je, ak to tak vezmem, ďalšie varovanie: dosť, zašiel si priďaleko, roztrhol kožu, rozbil telo. Srdcia vyzerajú červené, keď sa hrudník otvorí, ale zbavené krvi sú skôr žltkasté, ako koža z kuraťa. Deti ich vyfarbujú na červeno, zrejme preto, že im tento jednoduchý fakt nikto nevysvetlil. Možno preto, že majú na mysli len živé, bijúce srdcia, také, ako ich vidia chirurgovia, podľa vlastných slov (nechávajú rodičia deti sledovať operácie srdca v telke?) a tiež preto, že si neuvedomili, že všetko to červené je len krv? Chcú rodičia, aby ich deti poznali len srdcia naplnené krvou? Podľa všetkého áno – živé veci (zjavne) sú pre ľudí príjemnejšie než veci mŕtve. (Bez ohľadu na farbu, srdce celkom určite nemá tvar srdca, čo je zvláštna jazyková odchýlka, a bizarne chybná lekcia z anatómie pre deti. Predpokladám, že je to niečo ako Santa Claus: jedna z tých vecí, o ktorých dospelí bez hanby klamú deťom).

_Ak sa neozveš do piatich minút, budem predpokladať, že ti niečo hrozí. Ak si si len niekde zabudol mobil, tak ťa zabijem._

Červená je tiež farba zrelosti, sexuálnej pripravenosti. To preto je červená farba oblohy považovaná za romantickú? Má to pripomínať (potenciálnym?) milencom odhalené či zväčšené genitálie? Pohľad na západ slnka však nie je na zozname vecí (kedysi či dnes) zakázaných náboženstvom, ako napríklad tanec, takže zrejme nie.

Ďalšie zavibrovanie. Nie je to John, ale Lestrade.

_Stratil si sa? Prečo ignoruješ Johna? Mám vyslať hliadku?_

Hm. John sa zrejme posunul v reťazci velenia. Dobre. Pošlem správu Johnovi, Lestrada ignorujem.

_Som tu. SH_

_Tu? Kde tu?_

_V 221B samozrejme. SH_

_Nie si. Ja som v byte, takže viem že tu nie si. Je celkom ťažké ťa prehliadnuť._

_Pozri sa hore. SH_

Pozriem na hodinky. Som zvedavý, koľko bude Johnovi trvať, kým si to uvedomí. Priam počujem, ako neuróny v jeho mozgu bzučia, aby vytvorili nové spojenia. Hore, hore, čo je hore? Obloha. Čo nás od nej delí? Podkrovie, vyššie podlažia. Vie, že nie som na treťom, už to skontroloval. Na pani Hudsonovej ostal zvyšok. Takže – čo zostáva? Čo nás ochráni od dažďa, snehu, plieskaníc?

„Sherlock!“ Výkrik z ulice. Je to John. Nakloním sa cez okraj, pozriem dolu. Potom znovu na hodinky. Dve minúty a štyridsať sekúnd. Bodnutie pýchy – bežnému človeku by to trvalo tak o dve minúty dlhšie. Trochu sa posuniem. Krytina sa mi trochu zarýva do stehien. „Kriste Sherlock, nehýb sa!“ Pani Hudsonová vycupitá na ulicu v tých svojich papučkách na opätku, klopká po chodníku. Rozplače sa.  
Je záležitosťou sekúnd, kým sa John vráti do domu a vzápätí sa vynorí z podkrovného okna, zadýchaný. „Sherlock,“ povie. „Nerob to.“

„Čo nemám robiť?“

Vylezie na strechu, pohybuje sa opatrne, ale odhodlane. Vojaci sa nezľaknú škridle, ktorá sa mu môže zviesť pod nohami.

„ Nejdem skočiť.“

„Nie?“ Zdrapí ma za golier. „ Poď späť od toho kraja, prosím.“ Nepáči sa mu, ako moje nohy balancujú na odkvape. Cítim jeho ruku – horúcu a odhodlanú vzadu na krku. Ťahá. Položím dlane na krytinu, posuniem sa vyššie a potom znovu, až kým sa neopieram o komín. John ma drží okolo pliec. Leží bokom, pritisnutý o strešné tašky, lapá po dychu. V tej pozícií je vo väčšom nebezpečenstve, že sa zvezie dolu, než ja. Jeho tvár je tak blízko, cítim jeho dych na líci. Položím ruku na jeho hruď, zatlačím, aby si sadol. Aby bol pokojný a v bezpečí ako ja. Jeho rameno skĺzne za môj chrbát, jeho ruka na mojom bedre. V bezpečí.

„Ale no tak,“ poviem. „ Bol som v bezpečí, kým si sa neobjavil.“

John vydýchne. „Tak čo tu robíš? A prečo si ignoroval moje správy?“

„Červená,“ odvetím. Zdvihnem ruku, aby som ukázal k západu slnka, ale on ju chytí za predlaktie a pritlačí si ho k žalúdku. Nechám ho – mám dlaň na jeho stehne. Cítim pod prstami denimovú látku. Teplo. Cítim jeho dych, zrýchlený tlkot jeho srdca. Naozaj si myslel, že chcem skočiť. Divné: vyzerám snáď ako niekto, kto by bol schopný takého nezmyselného činu? Extrémne krátky let k zemi nie je niečo, čo by ma zaujímalo.

John venuje pohľad londýnskej oblohe, pozoruje západ slnka. „Ty si...“ začne, „Nevyškriabal si sem len preto, aby si sledoval západ slnka, že?“

„Vyzerá to tak.“ To nie je áno ani nie. Cítim jeho prsty na mojom boku, skúmavé, opatrné.

„Skrýval si sa predo mnou.“ Znie to bolestne, zvláštne, ale nie nahnevane. Jeho dedukcia je samozrejme správna. 

„Neskrýval,“ odvetím. “ Samozrejme, že nie. Sledujem to prírodný úkaz, ktorý ľudia považujú za romantický. Chcel som vidieť, čo na tom majú. Predpokladal som, že si ho niekde užívaš s Katy.“

„Cathy,“ opraví ma John. „Volá sa Cathy. A nie, potom čo som vyhodil jej zhorené vlasy, chcela ísť domov. Sama.“

Na to nemám žiadnu odpoveď. Nebudem sa ospravedlňovať. Nebola to moja chyba. Takže miesto toho prechádzam prstami po švoch jeho džínsov a kútikom oka sledujem jeho tvár. Pozoruje zapadajúce slnko. Jeho tvár je v tom svetle červená. Červená ako výstraha (stopka, nebezpečenstvo, krv a bolesť a zranenie) a ako pozvanie, sexuálna pripravenosť _(do toho!_ ). Som paralyzovaný medzi týmito dvoma názormi. 

Položím si hlavu na jeho rameno.

Na chvíľu zaborí tvár do mojich vlasov. Cítim ako si povzdychol a zachvel sa po celom tele. Položí mi ruku na rameno a stisne. Toto niečo znamená (Ale čo? Čo?!)

Prijatie fyzickej blízkosti, niečo čo je leží za hranicami priateľstva? Prijatie toho, že takto blízki sme si boli už aj predtým, že sme sa k sebe túlili už aj predtým, v intimite našej komunikácie? Potreba ma stravuje, aj keď si nie som istý, po čom presne túžim. Blízkosť, iste. Pokožka. Kontakt. Trenie. John.  
Opatrné tápanie v internátnych izbách ma na toto nepripravilo. Som bezbranný, je jedno ako dlho som na neho hľadel. Ako dlho som ho sledoval, študoval. Som mimo svojho odboru. Neviem ako žiť s túžbou po ňom, ale nevedel by som čo robiť s tým, keby bol môj. Nakloní sa a pobozká ma na čelo. 

„Vieš, ja...“ začne. Neprerušujem ho. Chcem vedieť, čo povie. Nehýbem sa, ale on prestane. Jeho srdce tlčie naozaj veľmi rýchlo. Pritlačím prsty na jeho zápästie, chcem údery spočítať, cítiť ich. „Ja niesom...“ Ďalší začiatok. Žiadny záver. Počítam údery. Cítim strach, ktorý by som nemal cítiť. (Nebezpečenstvo? Kde? V ňom: _coming out_ )

„Mohli by sme,“ povie nakoniec. Jeho hlas je veľmi, veľmi tichý – akoby si chcel nechať výhodu popretia toho, čo povedal. Tu, na streche, žiadni svedkovia, ale jeho hlas je taký tichý, že môže predstierať, že tie slová nikdy nevyriekol. „Mohli. Bežne to nerobím...“ znovu povzdych, znovu zaborí tvár do mojich vlasov. Cítim, ako ma vdychuje. „Nie som gay, to vieš. Sme priatelia. Si môj najlepší priateľ, viac než to – to tiež vieš. “ Nehýbem sa. Cítim sa ako vygumovaný, prázdny. Viem si predstaviť asi tak 17 spôsobov, akými John môže tento preslov zakončiť a desia ma všetky. „ Nemal by som si namýšľať...“ väčšina z tých viet nikam nevedie. Trochu sa posuniem, moje mihalnice ho pošteklia na krku. Zachveje sa. „Sú isté veci...ktoré by sa ti nepáčili, Sherlock. Vzťahy vyžadujú veľa úsilia, vieš? Sú zamotané, sú tu isté potreby a kompromisy a ...“

Má pravdu, samozrejme. Sú dôvody, prečo sa vzťahom vyhýbam. Sú únavné. Nudné. Monotónne. Nemám záujem tráviť čas zaoberaním sa niekoho potrebami. Alebo zranenými citmi. Požiadavkami. Aby odo mňa niekto očakával, že budem o istých veciach klamať, len aby som mu pohladil ego. Urobiť z niekoho svoju prioritu, aby stál nad mojou prácou a nado mnou.   
Nie. 

„Mohli by sme...“ znovu začne. „Chápem, teda, cítim, že tu niečo je, viem to. Myslím...“ jeho ruka sa posunie z môjho ramena na krk, nežne ako jeho hlas. Do mojich vlasov, na líce. „Nikdy by som si nemyslel, že to budem cítiť k mužovi. Ale ty si výnimka. Takže mohli by sme – len pre tú srandu. Aby sme sa dostali zo svojich zaužívaných noriem. Nie si zvyknutý, aby mali k tebe ľudia takto blízko, chápem to. Mohli by sme to skúsiť, ale myslím, že to budeš ľutovať.“

Žmurknem. Čo?

„Ja nie som...“ povzdychne si. Nakloní sa a znovu ma pobozká na čelo. V Johnovej mysli je to bezpečné miesto. Bezpečné, asexuálne, neleží za hranicou toho, čo sa smie. Značí náklonnosť. Chce. Chce ma pobozkať na ústa, ale bojí sa. Jeho uháňajúci pulz. Jeho strach ma desí. John sa nebojí ničoho okrem tohto? Mňa? Toho, že ma pobozká? Toho, že mi bude nablízku? (Že ho odoženiem?) „Viem, čo by sa stalo, Sherlock. Snažil som sa to poprieť, snažil som sa nepribližovať príliš blízko. No ak tú hranicu prekročím...“ Jeho prsty ma pohladia vlasoch. Akoby na rozlúčku. Niečo v mojom vnútri sa roztriešti na kúsky. „ Nemyslím, že by som bol schopný to zvládnuť. Tebe by sa to nepáčilo. Neznášal by si to. A zo mňa by to urobilo zraneného a zatrpknutého muža. Začal by si ma nenávidieť. Všetko by to zničilo.“

Odhalenie. Bol som taký pohltený túžbou, že som si ani nevedel predstaviť, čo príde. Z tohto pohľadu, keď tu sedím, v objatí s Johnom, cítim jeho vôňu, cítim jeho pery, jeho prsty v mojich vlasoch, keď sa ho držím ako vydesené dieťa, nemyslel som na nič. Nevedel som si ani predstaviť, aké to je mať niekoho. (Aké? Kolená, lakte, zuby, jazyky a celá tá logistika, ktorú celkom nechápem. Neviem.) John je tri kroky predo mnou, presunul sa od túžby cez pocit vlastníctva až k nude a odmietnutiu. Začal by som sa nudiť. Bol by som unavený. Frustrovaný. Každá osoba, ktorú som kedy v živote stretol, ma časom začala nudiť. Prečo by mal byť výnimka? (Ale je. Len na to nemám žiadny dôkaz, žiadny dôkaz! Bez dôkazov nie sú závery.) Ak prípad trvá dlhšie než týždeň, tiež ma začína nudiť. Je dobre, že myslel dopredu. Brilantný John, je to detektívny konzultant milostných vzťahov. Má pravdu. 

Nechám to tak.

On to tiež nechá tak. Poprie, že sa to stalo. Cítim stratu, akoby mi niekto prestrihol šnúrky. Opriem sa o komín a vstanem, slabý v kolenách. Idem dolu po streche k odkvapu. Cítim sa porazený, akoby ma niekto pokrčil a zahodil. Po prvý raz od mojich trinástich rokov (zosmiešňovaný, bitý spolužiakmi, častovaný prezývkami, odmietnutý, zahanbený, vysmievaný) cítim hlbokú sebanenávisť a prajem si, aby som bol trošku normálnejší, viac ako obyčajný človek, s obyčajnými potrebami a obyčajným mozgom. Menej deštruktívny. Niekto, kto nezačne Johna nenávidieť, pretože on si to zaslúži najmenej. Niekto, kto by dokázal milovať bez toho, aby ho to začalo časom nudiť. (Ako sa môžem takým stať? Čo pre to musím urobiť?)

„Sherlock,“ ozve sa John, tentoraz hlasnejšie. „Prestaň. Desíš ma.“

Ja viem, viem, John. Desím ťa, _ja viem._

Slnko zapadlo. Niet už červenej. Obloha: len temná zívajúca tlama prázdnoty a jediné čo v nej je, sú len malé body bezvýznamného svetla. 


	5. Sedempercentné riešenie

To malé puzdro mi je známe, i keď som sa ho nedotkol už celé roky. Dotyková pamäť je úžasná vec. Väzba tkaniny, ktorou je potiahnuté ma upokojuje skrz brušká prstov. Cvaknú zámky. Otvára sa ľahko, (relatívne) nové pánty. Injekčná striekačka sa na svetle zaleskne, akoby ma zvádzala. Hrabal som sa v skrinkách a zásuvkách, kým som ju nenašiel a teraz leží tu, na mojich kolenách, liekovka s roztokom stojí neďaleko, na vysokom stohu kníh, jasný dôkaz, že ďalšie pokúšanie už nie je potrebné. 

Zdobené strieborné dielko, starožitné sklo, trochu tuhší piest sú vhodnejšími nástrojmi k dosiahnutiu želaného cieľa (zásadná zmena, únik, presun z nepohodlnej prítomnosti do tolerovateľnej budúcnosti) než tie plastové veci na jedno použitie. Dve ihly spočívajú na lôžku z najjemnejšieho zamatu (relatívne nového). Ihly z devätnásteho storočia sú dosť hrubé na to, aby spôsobili uspokojivú bolesť, ale zanechávajú zradné stopy. Trvalo celé týždne, kým som zohnal niekoho schopného upraviť set pre potreby dvadsiateho prvého storočia a pre konkrétny výber drog. Dva druhy – jeden na eufóriu, jeden na zabudnutie. Je to sedem rokov, čo som tie ihly naposledy odložil.

Vlastne ma celkom prekvapuje, že mi Mycroft túto sadu neskonfiškoval. Možno chápe jej význam ako talizmanu, a necháva mi ho dobrovoľne, ako pripomienku. Je plná spomienok – dni a noci, ktoré sa zlievali dokopy, teplé utešujúce svetlo, ktoré ma naplnilo so stlačením piestu, rapídne zrýchlenie mozgu, radosť. Mier. Celistvosť. Pokoj. V tých spomienkach nie sú žiadne tváre, i keď nejaké tam museli byť. Tie spomienky sú len pudové. Túžba sa takmer nedá vydržať. Takmer.

Vchodové dvere sa otvoria a zatvoria. Zvuk povedomých krokov na schodoch, sú niečím zaťažené. Zaklapnem puzdro a šuchnem ho pod gauč. Liekovka vkĺzne do vrecka. Na prvý pohľad skrytá (pre mňa), ale neviditeľná pre kohokoľvek iného (Johna). Hádku k šťastiu nepotrebujem. Cítim akési nezvyčajné bodnutie viny. Rozpaky. Nejmenšiu možnú mieru viny. (Mal by som to zvládať lepšie, byť omnoho silnejší, než som. Nemal by som sa k tomu znovu uchyľovať, ale chaos emočných komplikácií mi nepridáva. To už by mal každý vedieť.)

Znovu začnem brať kokaín. To rozhodnutie už padlo a stalo sa tak už pred niekoľkými dňami. Už o tom so sebou nediskutujem. Ak si nevezmem dnes, tak čoskoro. Mycrofta to rozčúli. Lestrade bude sklamaný. John bude len smutný, bude sa cítiť nepríjemne, a bude a) sa chcieť o mňa starať, to ten dobrý doktor v ňom bude bojovať o môj život alebo b) ho to odo mňa odoženie, vytvorí si odstup od beznádejného feťáka (so zlomeným srdcom) a bude sa z toho obviňovať. Dúfam v to prvé (posledné franforce môjho romantického srdca, ktoré sa znášajú na jeho hlavu, kvôli jeho racionálnemu postoju k tejto záležitosti), ale očakávam skôr to druhé. Oboje bude celkom úľava a určí to smer, akým sa nasledujúce mesiace budú uberať. Položia sa základy nového vzťahu. Je v tom logika. Logika a útecha. Chemicky jasná a jednoznačná. Je to moje (7%) riešenie. Otvorím si na kolenách noviny.

„To je v pohode, nevšímaj si ma,“ povie John, igelitové tašky v oboch rukách. Nevšímam. Otočím stránku. 

John je neoblomne normálny, štúdia priemeru. Je to zjavne úmyselné. Nič sa nezmenilo, ani o vlások. Demonštrácia toho, že žiadna hranica nebola prekročená, ak keď obaja vieme, že bola – čo prekročená, rozmetaná na kilometre ďaleko. Budeme predstierať opak, až kým sa nestane pravdou. A potom budeme predstierať ďalej.

„Čaj?“ Kanvicu už zapol. Pozriem na neho, cítim na sebe jeho oči. Tie tak dobre klamať nevedia. Sú naplnené niečím nepomenovateľným, mieša sa v nich strach, obavy a neistota. Usmejem sa a predstieram (to robíme, nie?) že to nevidím. 

„Prosím,“ odvetím. „Vďaka.“ Zdvorilé slová. Slová, ktoré by som mal hovoriť, ale väčšinou to nerobím. Teraz sa zdajú vhodné. John mierne stuhne. Nechce, aby som bol slušný. Myslím, že ho trochu zraňuje, že som. Necítim žiadnu vinu. „Je to od teba veľmi milé,“ dodám a dúfam, že tým trochu vyrovnám skóre.

Otočí sa späť k nákupu. „ Máš tam niečo?“ 

Na sekundu mám dojem, že myslí to _niečo pod pohovkou_ a pocítim v krku paniku. Nemohol môj plán odhaliť tak skoro, musí to byť prekvapenie. To prekvapenie mám byť ja, takmer v delíriu z predávkovania, zmenený a zraniteľný a vydaný jemu na milosť. Potrebujem šok, ktorý Johna a) ku mne pripúta (pokiaľ možno) alebo b) ho odo mňa odoženie. Jedno alebo druhé. Ak by to zistil príliš skoro, zmenilo by to premenné.   
Ale potom si uvedomím: veď to nevidel. Nevie to. Len zmenil tému, chce vedieť, či mám nejaký nový prípad, na ktorom pracujem, či volal Lestrade, či som si vybral z množstva potenciálnych klientov, ktorí nechávajú na mojej stránke zúrivé odkazy. Samozrejme. Ani jeden z nás nechce vokalizovať tú konverzáciu, ktorú medzi sebou vedú naše telá. Iba zmenil tému. Tá úľava. 

„Možno. V krátkej dobe očakávam návštevu. Zmiznutý člen rodiny.“ Nuda. Nič, čo by som za bežných okolností vzal, ale potrebujem sa rozptýliť. Trápnosť tej situácie s Johnom mi už pár dní spôsobuje agóniu.

Viním ho za to, ale zároveň viem, že za to nemôže. To je na tom to najhoršie. _Chcem ho viniť_. Ale viem, že vina je na mojej strane, to je ešte ťažšie. Protichodné emócie sú nebezpečné, chaotické. Ciele sú nejasné, nie je tu žiadny smer, metaforická streľba sa ozýva zovšadiaľ a oboch nás zraňuje. Absencia Johnovho dotyku, len potľapkanie jeho ruky po mojej, čo bola kedysi samozrejmosť, je teraz preč. Miesto toho, aby vzal vypadnutú riasu z môjho líca, len ma upozorní, že tam je – a dotkne sa prstom svojej tváre, aby to demonštroval. Viac sa na mňa usmieva. Je ku mne nežnejší. Nehnevá sa na mňa za tie skúmavky s krvou, čo sú hneď vedľa zvyškov jedla, ani za tú hnijúcu pečeň (stále v chladničke). Je trpezlivejší. Znepokojujúco. Cítim pokušenie vstať a pomôcť mu s uložením nákupu, ale to by bolo príliš zdvorilé a mohlo by ho to bolieť ešte viac. 

Hlboký nádych. Johnov prístup je nakoniec lichotivý. Ja som _výnimka._ Nebol som odmietnutý, bol som obdarovaný rozšíreným záväzkom. Vzdali sme sa obmedzených a dočasných túžob tela (ktoré nie sú len moje, ale aj jeho, na to nezabúdajme), aby sme rozšírili a zveľadili naše priateľstvo, náš fungujúci vzťah, symbiotické partnerstvo, mysleli sme na budúcnosť. Možno to vydrží celý život. Je to ako prísaha. Sľub. To by ma malo utešovať, nie? Teším sa na to. Čisto racionálne vzaté, to, čo mi ponúkol je lepšie než tie druhé, telesné veci (dúfam v to) ktoré sa dejú v mojich predstavách, veci, na ktoré som si (neúspešne) zakázal myslieť (znova). Mal by som byť potešený. Ale je tu len prázdnota, ktorá ma nechala visieť nad priepasťou. John sa ma snaží zachytiť a stiahnuť späť. Odporujem, ale neviem prečo. 

Medzi mojim racionálnym ja a mojim (čerstvo objaveným) iracionálnym. Možno tiež potrebujem nejakého neschopného terapeuta.

„Súkromný klient?“ spýta sa John.

„Áno,“ poviem. „ Nebude to príliš zaujímavé.“ Znovu stuhne. Chcel som tým naznačiť, že sa nemusí cítiť povinný miešať sa do toho, že môže ísť navštíviť priateľov alebo sledovať telku, zatiaľ čo ja budem riešiť nejakú úbohú rodinnú záhadu a on to vie. Pokušenie vynechať ho z toho je dosť veľké, aj keď jeho prítomnosť v spoločnosti obrusuje hrany. Prečo nechcem, aby tentoraz išiel so mnou? Znovu utekám, utekám od celej tejto trápnosti, od práce, ktorú ej treba urobiť, aby sa to celé napravilo? Má pravdu. Musíme na tom pracovať spoločne. Toto je náš boj za spoločnú budúcnosť, za záchranu. Musím predstierať, že tá priepasť medzi nami nie je, až kým to nebude pravda. „Ocenil by som ale tvoju pomoc, dokážeš zabrániť tomu, aby som bol príliš hrubý, keď ma tá ženská začne nudiť.“ Otočím ďalšiu stránku novín. Kútikom oka vidím, ako sa uvoľnil. 

„ To by som zvládol,“ odvetí. Otvorí chladničku. „To by som určite zvládol.“

Klientka dorazila o hodinu neskôr. Za ten čas som stihol viktoriánske puzdro a fľašku s kokaínom skryť vo svojej izbe, na mieste, ktoré John či Lestrade nikdy nedokážu nájsť, ale stále cítim na prstoch dotyk poťahu puzdra, chladný povrch liekovky, niekde v hĺbke potichu tiká moja závislosť. Vyčkáva. Keď ten prípad uzavriem, vrátim sa k nej, aj k všetkým tým nepekným vedľajším účinkom. Aspoň to bude iné.

Stojí pri dverách. John práve skončil s riadmi, osuší si ruky, otočí sa a pozrie na ňu. Predstaví sa.

„Som Mary,“ povie. „Mary Morstanová.“


	6. Čo vieme o Mary

Muselo sa to raz stať. Bolo to tak očividné , že si to všimol každý (dokonca aj ten zasraný Anderson). John: Naklonený dopredu, hlce každé jej slovo. Ona sa na neho usmieva, flirtuje. Natiahne sa, dotkne sa jeho ruky. Ich prsty sa raz za čas dotknú. Jeho ruky sa posúvajú čoraz bližšie k tým jej, chce, aby ho za ne vzala. Oblizne si pery. Viem čo to znamená. Vojde si rukou do vlasov. Ona sa dotkne jeho ramena a on sa usmeje. Smeje sa na veciach, čo povie, aj keď nie sú veľmi vtipné. Poznámka do budúcnosti: priviesť klienta na večeru s Johnom nie je moc dobrý nápad.

Ešte stále si dokážem spomenúť celkom jasne na dotyk jeho pier na mojom čele. Jeho prsty v mojich vlasoch. Dotyková pamäť je mocná a môže bolieť (Urobiť poznámku.)

Pätnásť minút a už som vedel ako ten prípad skončí. Prázdna krabica, vyriešený prípad, nová žena v Johnovom živote. Perfektná výhovorka, perfektné riešenie. Lepšie než to moje, to musím uznať. Lepšie rozptýlenie, bariéra. Niečo, čo pripomenie Johnovi, aký je normálny a donúti ho myslieť na heterosexuálnu budúcnosť. A mňa to ospravedlní (nech už ku mne cítil, cíti alebo bude cítiť čokoľvek) ak sa stiahnem späť do tieňa. Nie je to tak osviežujúce ako kokaín. A má to aj menej hnusných vedľajších účinkov (pravdepodobne). 

Takže: vrátiť sa ku kokaínu? _Áno/nie_? Som nerozhodný. Polihovať zdrogovaný na gauči, to je lákavá predstava – lenže pri stave, v ako sa John teraz nachádza, si to nemusí ani všimnúť. 

Táto dosť flirtuje – viac než dosť. Viac než si uvedomuje. Flirtuje dokonca aj so mnou – a to nerobí nikto. (Prečo nie? Väčšinou na to nereagujem. Flirtovanie je forma manipulácie a to odmietam. Je to urážlivé.) Vie, že s Johnom flirtuje, robí to vedome a John jej to opláca. V hrudi cítim úzkosť. Bolí to. Emócie sú na nič. Stoja mi v ceste (o ktorej som si nikdy nemyslel, že sa ňou budem uberať). 

(Skôr či neskôr sa to stane. Predpokladám, že skôr je lepšie než neskôr.)

Ak som ja výnimka, ak som niečo čo by zvažoval, niečo s čím by sa mohol milovať, do čoho by sa mohol zamilovať (aj keď len hypoteticky, aj keď len ako experiment) žalostne by som zlyhal. Nemôžem byť ako ona, nemôžem byť ako on. Nemôžem sa chichotať, usmievať a klipkať mihalnicami. Tváriť sa, že ma fascinuje nudná konverzácia. Smiať sa na ničom. (No, môžem. Jasné, že môžem. Ale len by som to hral. Len aby som niekoho zmiatol, manipuloval, zavádzal. Nikdy by to nebolo úprimné. Toto robia bežní ľudia? Hrajú to, celý čas? Alebo mi niečo ušlo?) Zlyhal by som v tom, bolo by to divné a nepríjemné. 

Takto je to lepšie. (Určite je.)

(Nájdi si nejaké rozptýlenie. Srdce sa bolestivo rozbúcha. Rozptýlenie.)

Čo vieme o Mary: Jej otec zmizol pred šiestimi rokmi za záhadných okolností. To nám povedala. Čo nám nepovedala je, že jej matka zomrela, keď bola Mary ešte veľmi mladá. Bola vychovávaná otcom – aj to sotva. Často jej v živote chýbal, ponorený do svojej práce, nevedel čo si s dcérou počať. Možno ju vinil z matkinej smrti. Odhad: pravdepodobne sa na matku podobá. Bolestivá pripomienka. ( Keď budeme v jej byte, poobzerám sa po fotografiách jej matky. Dokážem, že to bola správna dedukcia. Trocha pocitu hrdosti by mi bodla – medzi bodaním toľkých iných pocitov). Vyrastala a sledovala pritom promenádu otcových atraktívnych priateliek. Naučila sa flirtovať a zistila, že jej to (spolu so zvádzaním) prinesie od mužov uznanie. V krátkosti _problémy s ockom_. A niet im konca.

„Čítala som tvoj blog,“ povie Mary Johnovi, „-je fascinujúci!“ Slová, ktoré ľudia používajú, keď flirtujú – samé superlatíva. „Si naozaj dobrý autor.“

Musím uznať, že vie ako pohladkať Johnovo ego. Nereagoval by tak dobre, keby spomenula jeho odvahu alebo hrdinstvo – ženy, ktoré sú očarené jeho profesiou sa väčšinou zajímajú o peniaze a John to vie. Cítil by sa nepríjemne a nudilo by ho, ak by musel rozprávať o svojej službe v armáde či o nekonečných hodinách strávených na operačnej sále. Ale písanie – to je skutočne niečo, v čom má záujem sa zlepšovať. Pochváľte Johna za to, ako dobre píše a on sa začervená (urob si poznámku.)

„Myslíš?“ spýta sa John. Funguje to. Je polichotený. Potešený. _Oh, John._

Aspoň mu neklame. O tom sa nehádam. Myslí to vážne.

( Predpokladám, že sa v tom dosť zlepšil. Ak vás tieto veci zaujímajú.)

Bola vydatá. Najmenej dvakrát, ale skôr tri. Nie je to len jej prstami – jej šperky. Tri náušnice v každom uchu, drahé, oveľa drahšie než si môže dovoliť. Dva sety podarované jedným mužom, ten tretí niekým iným (Nikto, kto kúpil tie prvé dva by sa nerozhodol vybrať ten tretí – radikálne odlišný vkus.) Sledujem, ako sa obzerá po miestnosti. Usmieva sa na Johna, potom sa pozrie na mňa. Skúša na mňa použiť ten koketný úsmev, aj napriek môjmu zjavnému nezáujmu. Je zrejmé, že je náchylná k nevere. Dve manželstvá, skôr tri – všetky skončili rozvodom. Všetky skončili tak, že jej manžel (manželia) prišli na jej nevery. Mám Johna varovať? Nie je to moja vec, že. Neocenil by to. Považoval by to za hrubé, zlé, nemilé. Tri manželstvá – viac než tri nevery. Náhrdelníky (dva z nich má na sebe), prívesok: darčeky od milencov? Má rada, keď jej muži dávajú šperky, hromadí ich. Jedna retiazka s príveskom v tvare srdca, bol kúpený niekedy v prvej polovici osemdesiatych rokov – je to dar od milovaného otca, ktorý si od nej ale držal odstup? Samozrejme! Stále hľadá dokonalú otcovskú postavu, aby ho nahradila. Skromného hrdinu.

Také predvídateľné.

Nie je na to hrdá: úzkosť zanechala na jej tvári stopy. Bojuje s tým. (Terapeut? Nepravdepodobné. Hlboko usadená hanba, nie je pripravená ju s niekým zdieľať. Toho terapeuta zrejme potrebuje.) 

„Kam si chodil do školy?“   
Aspoň sa zaujíma o vzdelanie. Niektoré z Johnovych priateliek sa viac zaujímali o behanie po kluboch a čítali Daily Mail. Ale Mary nie: pracuje na univerzite. Rada je v obraze. Číta (v kabelke má dve knihy, jedna je nejaký román a druhá tiež – ale zo žánru fantasy. Má rada fikciu, ako umenie ale aj ako zábavu. Nie je snob. Má rada červené víno – na stránkach je po ňom čerstvá stopa.)

Súdiac podľa jej veľmi voľnej interpretácie štýlu _business casual_ , mierneho pachu knižnej plesne, ktorého sa nemôže zbaviť, a kúska odtlačku dátumovej pečiatky na prste ľavej ruky, je zamestnaná vo vysokoškolskej knižnici – v niektorej z tých, ktoré sú otvorené do noci, možno aj celú noc. Podľa jej adresy to bude blízko centra. Nespáva moc dobre (ale človeka trpiaceho insomniou dokáže na prvý pohľad rozoznať len ten, kto ňou trpí tiež), takže máva nočné smeny. Vie, ako hovoriť s cudzími ľuďmi. Očarí každého, s kým príde do kontaktu. (Ale mňa nie, samozrejme. Mňa nie. Johna však celkom určite.)

Má tri mačky (jedna z nich je ryšavý kocúr). Takže knihovníčka. 

Má trochu problém s peniazmi. Nájom je zrejme dosť vysoký. Má dlhy. Niet divu, že sa zaujíma o dedičstvo po otcovi (moc kruté?). Topánky má obnosené, oblečenie prané príliš veľa krát. Je pomerne elegantná a čistá, ale nemá iný príjem, ktorý by mohla investovať do svojho vzhľadu. Potrebovala by zájsť ku kaderníkovi – sama si ostrihala ofinu (nie moc dobre). Jej make-up je lacný, ale používa ho dosť málo na to, aby na tom nezáležalo. 

„Kráľovská alebo LSE?“

Obaja sa otočia ku mne, prekvapení. V niečom som ich vyrušil.

„Čože?“ spýta sa John.  
„Mary je knihovníčka,“ poukážem na známy fakt. „Tak v ktorej knižnici? V Kráľovskej alebo tej, čo je pri Vysokej škole ekonomiky a politických vied?“

Vyzerá zmätene, ale to všetci. „Pri ekonomickej.“

„Má taký dar,“ vysvetlí John. „Je to úžasné, však? Stačí jeden pohľad a vie o tebe všetko.“

Mary sa rozhodne cíti nepríjemne. Svet sa delí na dve skupiny ľudí (ak ste tomu deleniu naklonení) – na tých, čo sa cítia nepríjemne a/alebo sa boja, ak odhalím väčšinu (ak nie všetky) veci, ktoré hýbu ich životmi do dvoch minút od nášho prvého stretnutia, a potom na tých, ktorí v tom majú záľubu. Tá druhá skupina je veľmi malá. Vlastne – pozostáva len z jedného človeka.

„Nie je to dar,“ poviem. „Len pozorovanie.“

„Je to dar,“ povie John. Usmieva sa na mňa. „Sherlock je génius.“

„Takže,“ začne Mary, položí ruku na Johnovo koleno a nahne sa ku mne cez kávový stolík. „Čo ešte o mne viete?“ Je to výzva. V jej očiach je niečo ostré. Nie je to strach – je to vzdor. Kto som ja v tejto hre na Ocka? Ten otec, ktorý ostáva vzdialený, úspešný obchodník, ten, čo má brilantnú myseľ, ktorá ho (pravdepodobne) zabila? Jasné. John je jeho nežnejšia časť, tá predstava, ktorú si o ňom vybudovala počas osamelých nocí, tá časť, ktorá ju milovala a o ktorej dúfala, že existuje a po ktorej zúfalo túžila. A ja som tá časť, čo ho od nej drží ďalej. Tá časť, ktorú nenávidí. Prekážka. 

Možno som mal byť psychiatrom. Kruto úprimný psychiater. Ale nanešťastie, v psychiatrii nie je dosť mŕtvych vecí.

„ Tvoja matka zomrela, keď si bola malá. Vyzeráš ako ona. Občas máš v práci nočné smeny, ale nevadí ti to, pretože trpíš nespavosťou. Bola si vydatá,“ zúžim oči, strelím pohľadom po Johnovi – aký úprimný môžem teraz byť? „Najmenej dvakrát, a máš tri mačky. Jedna je ryšavá. Máš rada červené víno.“

Maryine oči sa rozšíria. Je viditeľne otrasená, myslí si, že je to nejaký trik. Potlačím samoľúby úškrn. 

„Mýli sa v niečom?“ spýta sa John. Vyzerá potešený. Varovanie ohľadom manželstiev zrejme išlo mimo neho. Možno som sa mal vyjadriť jasnejšie.

„Nie,“ odvetí Mary.

„Úžasné,“ povie John. Vezme ju za ruky, akoby to bola ona, kto je tu úžasný. Akoby ona práve dospela k záveru. Akoby ona mala pravdu. Potlačím nutkanie urobiť grimasu.

„To ťažko.“ Ani jeden si nevšimne moju skromnosť. Pozerajú si navzájom do očí, akoby tam niečo nachádzali. Odvrátim zrak.

O týždeň neskôr je prípad vyriešený a John a Mary, relatívni cudzí ľudia, ktorí sa dotýkajú bokmi a stále si hľadia do očí, sú zasnúbení. (Zasnúbení!) V ten večer si strelím si štedrú dávku môjho sedempercentného riešenia a čakám, kým príde John domov. Neukáže sa. 


	7. Nadbytočné dáta

  
Sirény. Na ulici kričí nejaká žena: háda sa so svojim priateľom. (Je opitá.) Noc sa rozlieva po Londýne ako olejová škvrna, čierne nebo, mokré ulice. Na chodníku počuť klopkanie lacných opätkov, basové dunenie z útrob klubov. Zvuky sú oveľa zreteľnejšie, keď som sám. Je ťažšie ich ignorovať. Utláčajú ma. Po ruke nie je žiadne ľahké rozptýlenie. Dokázala Johnova fyzická prítomnosť absorbovať nadbytočné dáta? (Ha!) V každom prípade. Je to iné. (Ako môže jeden človek, jeden, takto zmeniť môj svet? Jeden človek proti šiestim miliardám bezmenných. Nedáva to zmysel.)

John: šiel do Claptonu, mal na sebe čisté veci a so sebou fľašu červeného. Dnes v noci bude strašiť v Maryinom špinavom malom byte. Zajtra sa vráti na Baker St. , lebo ona má nočnú. Možno tu bude aj tú noc potom – s ohľadom na meniace sa Maryine záväzky. John: zdieľané aktívum, ako decko čo pendluje medzi rodičmi, ktorí sa nerozviedli úplne v dobrom. U každého má zubnú kefku. Ústupky. Pol týždňa a každý druhý víkend. Uspokojivé prímerie. 

Noci bez Johna sú bezútešné. Temné (nikto nezasvietil svetlo), chladné (nikto nezapol kúrenie ani neotvoril komín a nezakúril v krbe, ani neprehodil deku cez moje lono so znepokojeným výrazom v tvári) a tiché (žiadna telka, žiadna konverzácia, žiadny pokojný dych, odkašľanie, prevrátenie stránky v knihe, žiadne varenie vody v kanvici a ponúknutý čaj, dokonalá absencia zvuku denimovej látky, keď si prehodí nohu cez nohu). Po prvý raz za tie roky nemám žiadne nutkanie vziať do ruky husle. Nie, keď je preč. Absencia publika bola kedysi požehnaním. Zrejme to už nebude ten prípad.

Kokaín zmizol – nie som si istý, komu za to vďačím – či Johnovi alebo Mycroftovi. (Odhadujem to na Mycrofta- John by zrejme neodolal nutkaniu ma napomenúť, akonáhle by ho našiel, zatiaľ čo Mycroft, ktorý je oveľa schopnejší nájsť moje tajné skrýše, by za žiadnych okolností nepriznal, že v byte bol. Takže zmiznutie nelegálnej látky bez stopy svedčí o Mycroftovej práci.) Možno je to tak lepšie. Stavy po užití kokaínu boli krátkodobejšie, než som si pamätal a deň potom bol skutočne výnimočne nepríjemný zážitok. Zabudol som. Bolesť nie je niečo, čo by si ľudský mozog dlho pamätal. (V tomto fakte nachádzam istú útechu.)

Mohol by som si zohnať ďalší, ak by som chcel. Nechávam si čas na rozmyslenie.

Jazda v taxíku bez Johna je povedomá, ale aj tak nepríjemná. Prázdne sedadlo vedľa mňa mi navodzuje divný pocit a volá po náprave (akoby tú časť niekto vymazal), trvalá pripomienka straty. (Len dočasnej – zajtra sa vráti ku mne. Zajtra. Bude sedieť vedľa mňa a vesmír sa vráti do starých koľají, bude ma počúvať a povie mi, že som úžasný a jedinečný a tá tupá bolesť v mojich útrobách ustúpi).

Taxík sa pohybuje trochu rýchlejšie, než je povolená rýchlosť, ale ostatní účastníci cestnej premávky sa zrejme na tom dohodli, takže nikto dopravu zbytočné nebrzdí. Prijateľné: prísť skôr, aj keď ma to môže stáť zdravie či bezpečnosť. Všetky riziká, väčšie či menšie (skákanie po strechách, prenasledovanie ozbrojených zločincov v temných uličkách, injekcie s nezákonnými látkami) sa zdajú prijateľnejšie, keď so sebou nemám Johna. Ani som si nevšimol, ako veľmi jeho prítomnosť ovplyvňuje moje správanie. (Riskujem viac, pretože sa nebojím o jeho bezpečnosť, alebo preto, že sa menej bojím o svoju? Oboje? Vybudoval by som si strach z nebezpečenstva počas tých dní, keď bol so mnou a živil som v sebe svoj riskantný životný štýl, keď nebol? Ruská ruleta.)  
Neexistuje žiadny pevný rozvrh pripnutý na chladničke. John sa občas zjaví ako prekvapenie (veľmi vítané). Mary pracuje v noci trikrát do týždňa (pravda, overiteľné), má knižný klub (pravda, ale málokedy) a hráva bridž s jej priateľkami (tiež pravda, sporadicky). Chodí tiež na knižné výpredaje, akcie, charity, berie služby za kolegov, volávajú jej študenti z fakúlt, dáva tiež nejaké súkromné hodiny (vtedy je najnedostupnejšia). Je tiež dobrovoľníčkou v útulku pre bezdomovcov (pravda, ale je ťažké dopátrať sa hodín, kedy tam bola, pretože neexistuje priamy dohľad). Jej život je naplnený (naplnený potenciálnymi výhovorkami, prijateľnými alibi) a necháva Johnovi priestor vrátiť sa občas na Baker St. (ku mne), aby uspokojil svoju túžbu po bojovom poli (po mne). Maryin život je životom sériovej nevernice, aj keď momentálne nemá žiadnu bokovku. Je ženou, ktorá vždy vie, kde má telefón, a nikdy nedovolí Johnovi aby čo i len zahliadol od koho je prichádzajúca správa bez toho, aby to ona zistila prvá. Nedá sa ukotviť, zaradiť do rozvrhu, nedá sa (to si myslí ona) sledovať alebo spochybňovať. 

Nepodvádza ho. Zatiaľ. Ale ak s tým začne, jej život jej to umožní. (Zdá sa, že je to nevyhnutné. Nezastaviteľné. Kompulzívne správanie.)

Povedať to Johnovi? Ako? Ako tú tému načať, bez toho, aby okamžite odišiel z bytu, rozčúlený? Len ak sa spýta. Ak sa spýta, poviem mu to. Jemne. Nebudem hovoriť konkrétne. Žiadne obviňovanie (zatiaľ žiadne nie je k dispozícií). Možno by som mal navrhnúť terapeuta. Alebo nech si pohovorí so mnou. Chcem ju vydesiť tak, že ostane verná, alebo ju chcem vydesiť tak, že od Johna ujde? (Preskúmať: chcem, aby ho podviedla, zlomila mu srdce, zanechala ho zlomeného, aby sa vrátil ku mne a ja som ho mohol po druhý krát dať dokopy? Odpoveď sa priam ponúka, ale ja ostávam neistý. Stávky sú príliš vysoké. Johnovo šťastie. S Mary mám Johna aspoň na pol úväzku. S niekým iným ho môžem stratiť úplne.)

Jej rozvrh je nepredvídateľný (zámerne). Stačí jedna správa a privolá si ho k sebe. Dokážem to aj ja? Dnešok: perfektná príležitosť na malý test. Kontrolný čas: po jedenástej večer. Ak už nie je v posteli (nemysli na to), tak sa práve do nej chystá. Pošlem správu.

_Miesto činu v okolí. Môže to byť nebezpečné. SH_

Príde? Dnes je Maryina noc, noc v Claptone. Príjemný večer s jeho milovanou, alebo príjemný večer so skrvavenými telami? (So mnou?) Odolá?

Jeho odpoveď príde nemožne rýchlo.

_Aj sa mi zdalo, že počujem policajné sirény. Už si tu?_

Úsmev. Nudí sa, sedí tam (leží?) vedľa tej ženy na pohovke z tretej ruky (alebo v príliš mäkkej posteli?) Možno to bude ľahšie, než som si myslel.

_Som v taxíku. Lestrade má podozrenie. Uvítal by som tvoju pomoc, ak môžeš. SH_

Pauza. Zvažuje to, zhovára sa s Mary, uvedomuje si fakt, že stále kontroluje svoj telefón. Je to hrubé, nie? Snaží sa, nech to nie je príliš okaté, ale ona si to aj tak všimne (lebo robí to isté). Zamračí sa na neho. Cíti sa odstrčená. Bodnutie neistoty, ktoré tak často zamoruje myseľ neverných. (Uvedomila si to napätie medzi mnou a Johnom? Myslím, že nie. Nevie si to ani predstaviť, ja nie som typ, s ktorým by bežne súperila).

(Nie som jej súper. Nie je tu žiadna súťaž, nikdy nebola. Ona vyhrala, vyhrala.)  
Taxikár vyhodí smerovku – chce odbočiť doprava.

„Choďte rovno.“ Vyzerá prekvapene, akoby zabudol, že tma som. „Je tam uzávierka cesty. Choďte rovno. Rýchlejšie.“ Telefón zavibruje. Ďalšia správa od Johna. Cítim nával radosti. (Prestane to niekedy? Vyvolajú správy od Johna niekedy takú reakciu ako od kohokoľvek iného? Pravdepodobne. Dúfajme, že to bude radšej skôr než neskôr. Je divné, pri tej myšlienke cítiť stratu? Nenávidím to, cením si to. Paradoxy.)

_Kde?_

Jediné slovo zasiahne centrum slasti v mojom mozgu. Napíšem mu adresu. Bude tam skôr než ja, bude na mňa čakať, v tvári očakávanie, dobre skryté za maskou profesionála (kompetentného, pokojného, objektívneho) a trošku vzrušenia navrch. Bude tam stáť, akoby vrástol do pozadia, nenápadný, bude čakať na mňa.

Londýn ubieha dozadu. Nadbytočné zvuky sa strácajú. (John dokáže ovládať svet okolo mňa aj na diaľku, jedinou správou. Úžasné, akú veľkú moc mu dávajú moje zmysly nado mnou). 

_Zdá sa, že Anderson a Donovanová sa pohádali._

Úsmev. Už je tam. Príliš nerozmýšľal, obul sa, obliekol a bežal. John pokračuje v našej tichej konverzácií akýmkoľvek dostupným prostriedkom. Môj John.

_Excelentná dedukcia. Anderson odmieta opustiť svoju ženu. Sally sa to nepáči. SH_

_Aha. No, má na viac._

Taxík zastaví pred neudržiavaným poschodovým domom. Obzerám sa a srdce pritom cítim až v krku. 

Prekvapenie: John nie je sám. Priviedol Mary. (Prečo?) Obzerá si miesto činu s miernym záujmom. Ako turistka. Pocítim nával hnevu – prečo John kontaminuje miesto činu svojimi milostnými pletkami? Pokazí mi všetky spomienky na túto vraždu. Zaplatím taxikárovi, vystúpim. Zbadám Lestrada: tá úľava.

„Sherlock!“ zavolá na mňa a máva, aby som prišiel. Sally prevracia oči. Musím sa nútiť k tomu, aby som sa pozrel do očí Johnovi. Mary je len krok za ním. 

„Dobrý večer John.“ Tou formálnosťou sa idem zadáviť, ale vďaka Mary sa cítim neisto, nepríjemne.  
„Mary,“ kývnem jej. Viem byť zdvorilý. „Zaujímaš sa o zločiny?“

„No, nie tak celkom, nie.“ Nakrčí nos. Zisťujem, že ju naozaj nemám rád. Objíme Johna, jej ruka spočinie na jeho boku. 

Žiarlivosť je bežný motív pre množstvo zločinov, a ja som si dobre vedomý jej potenciálu, ale zažiť ju na vlastnej koži, výbuch emócií, ktoré ma zadúšajú tak, že sa to nedá ani opísať. Túto skúsenosť budem musieť niekedy v budúcnosti dôkladne preskúmať a zvážiť, čo som sa v tomto okamihu naučil a ako to využiť v mojej detektívnej práci. Žiarlivosť musí byť motív oveľa bežnejší, než som predpokladal. Pravdepodobne som ju v mnohých prípadoch prehliadol. (John: prečo mi to robíš?)

Malý claptonský dom, ktorý je obohnaný policajnou páskou je plný rôznych pachov – štyri rôzne druhy osviežovačov (príšerných), čerstvá farba na stenách v obývačke (maľované nie menej ako pred dvoma hodinami), čistič na koberce, plyn a v rúre jablkový koláč. Ľudia z metropolitnej balia do plastových vreciek dôkazy ( všetky sú na nič). Na záhrade je napoly zhorená kôpka lístia.

„Zmlátil ma a potom ma tu nechal, aby som zdochla,“ hovorí tá žena. „Mali by ste ho nájsť a zatknúť! Ako mohol!“ Mary si k nej sadne, pohladí ju po vlasoch, nežne sa jej prihovára. Súcití s ňou. John zatiaľ prezrie jej zranenia – na líci má čerstvú ranu, krvavý nos, zlomený prst. Nič vážne. Má dva monokle a na ramene štyri dokonalé škrabance. Ukazuje modrinu na bruchu (hrdo). Lestrade: jeho podozrenie je správne. Tá modrina je od stoličky v kuchyni (urobila si ju sama.) Monokle: známky na jej lícach poukazujú na to, že vznikli tak, že silno udierala hlavou do dverí (sama). Jej nechty sú čerstvo ostrihané, škrabance perfektne sedia na miesto, kam si dočiahla pravou rukou (sama). Preskúmam kuchynské dvere – stopy jej krvi. Otvorím rúru – výrazná vôňa jabĺk. Rúra je dokonale čistá. Na linke sú stopy po farbe, ale je čerstvo umytá. Nazriem do suterénu – plyn. Pleseň. Keď odtiaľto odídem, nebudem schopný nič cítiť. Je to útok na zmysly. Z toho zápachu mi slzia oči. Zavriem dvere.

„Ten koláč sa začína prihárať.“ Mary vojde do kuchyne, v ruke utierku so škvrnami od krvi. „ Nezatknú ju?“

„Kvôli spálenému koláču?“ spýtam sa. Som zvedavý.

„Za to, že zabila svojho manžela, samozrejme.“ Vyplácha utierku v dreze a potom ju vyžmýka. „ Predpokladám, že jeho telo je v pivnici. Pozrel si sa?“

Z môjho pohľadu by skyslo aj mlieko. Prekvapila ma. Myslel by som si, že táto domácka scénka ju oklame, že jej vlastná hanba jej zabráni vidieť zrejmé známky nevery, na ktorú tá žena prišla. Očividne ju to ale neoklamalo.  
(Tá žena si dala dolu snubný prsteň a hodila ho o stenu. Pod gaučom je kondóm, v koši sú nohavičky. Je očividné, čo sa tu stalo.) 

Mary zdvihne jedno obočie. Čaká odo mňa odpoveď, ale nedám jej ju. Je to ako hra na mačku a myš. Znovu: berie to ako výzvu. „Nie je to očividné? Vymaľovala steny, Kto maľuje byt, potom čo ho niekto zmlátil ako psa? Chcela niečo skryť. Krv? Stopy streľby? Niečo.“ Zle, ale nie celkom. Nie je to zlá hypotéza. Určite lepšia než niečo, s čím by sa vytasil Anderson.

Takže: Mary nie je hlúpa. Vôbec. Samozrejme, že nie. John obdivuje inteligenciu. (To už vieme). Musela sa zachovať šikovne za rozličných okolností – keď skrývala svoju neveru (nepochybne), keď chcela získať štupendium (má tri tituly, jeden bakalársky, dva magisterské), keď manipulovala so svojim zamestnávateľom, aby rozvrh práce upravil tak, aby jej to vyhovovalo. Za iných okolností by sme možno mohli byť priatelia. (Príliš silné slovo.) Kolegovia? Ak nič iné, vedeli by sme sa tolerovať.

Má na sebe džínsy a tričko – je slabo oblečená, vonku je chladno. Musela sa obliecť rýchlo, hodila na seba to, čo bolo pri posteli najbližšie. (Jej veci boli na zemi. Mary sa nestará o svoje oblečenie tak ako ja o svoje, ani nie je tak upravená a čistá ako John. Potrebuje niekoho, aby sa unúvala upratovať. Vidím v tom istý vzorec.) John ju vytiahol z postele, aby ju doviedol na miesto činu. Predstav si: Mary, v posteli, John schúlený vedľa nej, jej hnedé vlasy zachytené pod jeho bradou, pred chvíľou mali sex (pravdepodobne.) Natiahne sa, aby skontroloval mobil, pretože mu prišla správa. Myslí na mňa (myslí? Jasné, že áno.) Pohádali sa? Nechcela sem ísť, ale išla, len aby si stála za svojim, aby mi pripomenula, že toto je jej noc, nie moja? Hľadí na mňa, čaká, až potvrdím alebo vyvrátim jej hypotézu. Nevidím v jej tvári žiadny hnev. (Určite ma nepovažuje sa súpera). Zdvihnem jeden kútik úst a je to skoro úprimné. 

„Zaujímavé,“ poviem a to je všetko, čo zo mňa dostane.

Založí si ruky na hrudi. „Myslíš si niečo iné?“

Neodpoviem. Idem nazad do pracovne, kde John utešuje tú ženu. Plače (predstiera to, žiadne skutočné slzy, nahlas vzlyká).

„Takže.“ Kľaknem si pred ňu, pred Johna. Jeho koleno je priamo predo mnou. Položím naň ruku, akoby som potreboval oporu. Pozrel na mňa akoby nič. Je zvedavý. Jeho teplo mnou preniká skrz končeky mojich chladných prstov. John. (Chýbaš mi.) Pohladí ju po vlasoch. Na tvári nemá žiadne slzy, má ju napoly skrytú. „ Povedzte,“ snažím sa hovoriť tak milo, ako len dokážem, „-kde ste ukryli tie telá?“

Stuhne, falošný plač ustane. Je v šoku. Prichytili ju. Triumfujem.

„Telá? Je ich viac?“ Lestrade. Samozrejme, že ich je viac. Manžel a jeho milenka, vyrušila ich uprostred čísla na podlahe tu v pracovni. (Bola to jej priateľka? Možno.) Obaja sú mŕtvi. Otrávila ich plynom v pivnici a telá potom odvliekla z domu. (Kde? Do záhrady? Pohodila ich niekde v bočnej uličke?) Nevera zabíja. Som zvedavý, či si z toho Mary vezme nejaké poučenie. Bude to chápať ako varovanie? Uvidíme. Jeden pach je medzi ostatnými nezameniteľný. Pravda ostáva pravdou a nezáleží na tom, koľko lží na ňu navŕšite, aby ste ju ukryli.

Mary sa pohráva so zoznamom dôkazov a dospeje k zrejmému záveru. Žena kričí, keď ju zatýkajú a odvádzajú do policajného auta. Sotva to počuť (dvere sa zabuchnú, vysielačka praská statickou elektrinou, biely šum). Johnova prítomnosť utlmila zvuky zvyšku sveta a moja pozornosť sa kryštalizuje okolo neho. Je ako magnetické pole (vťahuje ma do seba). My traja: kráčame po hlavnej. Zvuky podrážok na chodníku.

„Podvádzal ju,“ podotkne John. Mary sa ošije. Fascinujúce. Johnova tvár je jasná, empatická, ale necíti (osobné) znepokojenie. Nepovedala mu to. Ešte nie. Chce, ale ešte to neurobila. ( Čo na to John povie? Čo urobí?) „ A s jej priateľkou.“

„Áno.“ Obmedzím sa na jednoslovné odpovede. Tri manželstvá, John. Už o nich vieš. Myslíš, že to štvrté bude iné? Ako by mohlo?

„To ale vraždu neospravdlňuje.“ Mary je defenzívna, aj keď je to ťažko postrehnuteľné. Všimne si to John? Objíme sa pažami, akoby jej bola zima (nie je).

„Nie,“ povie. (Nemyslí to tak.) „Ale aj tak. Zdalo sa, že jej trochu preskočilo. V rýchlosti vymaľovala.“

„ Pach farby mal prekryť pach plynu,“ vysvetlím. Nie je to jasné? „ Rovnako ako to lístie, osviežovače a koláč.“

„ S tým koláčom by nič neskryla,“ povie Mary. S Johnom sa pozrieme na seba a zasmejeme sa. Po chvíli sa pridá aj Mary.

Asi nie je taká zlá.

Pozvú ma na pohárik do toho jej ulepeného bytíku, ale odmietnem. Nechcem vidieť tú ich domáckosť, je to dosť zlé, už len keď si to predstavujem: sadol by som si do kresla, oni by sa k sebe pritúlili na gauči, v rukách poháre s vínom. Nie. Radšej nie. Sledujem, ako John odchádza domov s ňou, jeho ruka na jej chrbte. Otočí sa, len raz, a vidí, že ich sledujem. Jeho oči sú v tieni.

Kráčam cez Clapton, stratený v myšlienkach, až kým nezačne pršať. Telefón, správa. Je od Johna. Znovu tá fyzická odozva.

_Vďaka._

_Za čo? SH_

_Že si ju tam nechal. Cením si to. Teší sa z toho. Bol si k nej milý._

_Bol? SH_

_Myslím, že ju budeš mať rád, keď ju bližšie spoznáš. Dúfam v to._

Pauza. Neviem ako na to odpovedať.

_Obaja ste pre mňa dôležití, ty to vieš._

Začnem vymýšľať odpoveď, niečo v duchu S _amozrejme, John_ alebo _Nemal by si už spať_? Ale skôr než stihnem čokoľvek napísať, objaví sa ďalšia správa.

_Chýbaš mi._

Priamo do hrude. Prečo? Veď ma teraz videl. Zajtra ma uvidí celkom určite a budeme zrejme sledovať nejakú blbosť v televízií. Uvidí ma každých pár dní, každý druhý víkend. Ale viem, čo tým myslí. Prečo mi to hovorí teraz, prečo sa teraz nebojí (na tej streche sa bál, a bál sa aj v posteli, keď som mal ruku na jeho bedre)? Jej vlasy ho šteklia na krku, jej pokojný dych z druhej strany postele, jeho heterosexuálnu budúcnosť nikto nespochybňuje, cíti sa v bezpečí. Keď mi takéto veci hovorí, láme mu to srdce (znovu). Napíšem mu odpoveď, ktorá iste nie je tým, čo by som mu chcel povedať, čo by som mu mal povedať, ak by som sa nad tým zamyslel. Lenže zvuky rána v Claptone ma ohlušujú, omračujú ma. Hluk dopravy, nejakí opilci čúrajú na ploty a smejú sa, niekde sa rozbila fľaša. Bolí to. 

_Aj ty mne. SH_


	8. Dirigent

Mycroft má v ruke môj slák, prsty jemne spočívajú na žabke. Nebezpečne blízko vlásia. Neznášam to. Diriguje s ním ako s taktovkou (pomalé šesť-osminové tempo, nejaká nemecká kravina), samý iktus. Pre Mycrofta hudba začína i končí dirigovaním. Všetko na čom záleží, sa odohráva v jeho hlave – ani nemusí vziať do ruky violu. Lenivý bastard. (Má ju ešte? Odpratal ju a zamkol spolu s ostatnými rodinnými pokladmi, keď mama zomrela?) Môj ľadový pohľad nič neznamená – aj tak sa na mňa nedíva. Číta niečo z poznámkového bloku a tvári sa pri tom ako zasraný lord Byron. Chce moju pozornosť. Má ju. Vždy ju má. Ide ma z toho poraziť.

Brnkám prstami po strunách na husliach, dutý zvuk, ktorý rozozvučí niečo v mojej hrudi. (Trochu Čajkovského, každá druhá nota melódie, Mycroft nemusí vedieť, ako upokojujem svoje malé boliestky.) Chcem mu vytrhnúť slák z ruky, aby som mohol hrať, nahlas, prehlušiť to, čo sa snaží čítať. Nepodarilo by sa mi to, ani keby som ten zošit vzal a roztrhal na márne kúsky – uškŕňal by sa ďalej. 

_„Problémy s dôverou_.“ Už som to počul, prečo mi to číta? Dospel k ďalšiemu vrcholu a mávol slákom ako prípravu na ďalší takt. Zasviští to vzduchom. Priam počujem ten wágnerovský pochod a vytáča ma to.   
_„Problémy s intimitou_. Je tu o tom celá jedna časť, a ty by si rád o tom vedel viac, všakže?“

John nemá problémy s intimitou. No, aspoň nie vo všeobecnosti. Ide skôr o intimitu so mnou, ale aj tu je perspektíva zlepšenia. S ostatnými ten problém nemá. Ak môžem súdiť podľa Mary. Je pripravený sa zblížiť s akoukoľvek ženou, ktorá o to prejaví záujem. A aj s pár takými, ktoré ten záujem nejavia. Heterosexuálna panika? (Som to ja, kto to spôsobuje? Asi som to ja.)

„ Vôbec ma to nezaujíma.“ Nepozerám sa na neho. Radšej sa venujem husliam, mojim odtlačkom na nich – sú viditeľné len z jedného uhla (z tohto). Prstoklad je záležitosťou svalovej pamäte. _Labutie jazero._ (Vulgárne. Ale utešujúce.) Brnknem po strunách. Kútikom oka stále vidím slonovinovú špicu môjho sláčika. Vždy dokáže získať moju pozornosť a nezáleží na tom, ako veľmi sa bránim. Frustrujúce.

 _„Náchylnos_ ť,“ povie Mycroft a urobí pre väčší efekt pauzu. „ _k záchvatom nevery._ Ale to si už tiež vedel.“

Pozriem hore. Na tvári má hnusný úsmev. Užíva si to. 

Mary. Nemyslel som si, že by mala terapeuta.

„Tieto poznámky sú niekoľko rokov staré,“ zamáva nimi. „Myslíš, že sa toho veľa zmenilo?“ Môj sláčik stále lieta vo vzduchu. Iktus, iktus, iktus. „ _Chladný otec, ktorý si držal odstup, zrejme aby zakryl incestnú náklonnosť_.“ Zloží si poznámkový blok do lona – je malý, ale husto popísaný, veľa stránok. Tony informácií o Mary. „ Myslíš, že to o skrytom inceste je vlastne...“

„Ja viem,“ odsekne. Som netrpezlivý. Úzkostlivý. Čo chce? Prečo mi to hovorí?

„Bola tri krát vydatá. To pre teba nemôže byť novinka. Okrem toho bola ešte raz zasnúbená, ale dokázala to sabotovať skôr, než v predchádzajúcich prípadoch. Tu sa píše-" znovu zdvihne blok: " _strach z intimity kombinovaný s malou sebadôverou a túžbou po uznaní od mužov vyústilo do agresívnej sexuality a viacerým neverám_.“ Prevráti stránku. „ Tento terapeut odporučil regresnú terapiu. Nekompetentný idiot.“

„Musím ti pripomínať,“ na jednu strunu brnknem silnejšie, než som mal v úmysle „- že ja nie som ten, čo si ju ide vziať?“

„Ukázala ľútosť.“ Pokračuje, akoby som ani nič nepovedal. Varí sa vo mne krv. „ Nerobí to úmyselne. Je to kompulzívne správanie. Terapeut ju ľutoval. Vieš, že sa s ním nakoniec vyspala? Prišiel o licenciu. Ale to nebola jej chyba, pravdaže. Trpí silným narcizmom.“

„Nie je narcistka.“ Bránim ju? Jasné že áno. Mycroft klame.

„ No, ty by si to mal vedieť, samozrejme.“

„Stretol som sa s ňou.“

„Vyhodnotil si ju ako svoju _konkurenciu_.“ Myslí si, že ma opravuje. Diriguje ďalej, ani na sekundu nezaváha. Mycroft by kľudne mohol túto konverzáciu viesť aj bezo mňa. 

Iktus, iktus, iktus. „ Predpokladal som to. Ty a tvoj spolubývajúci. To vieš.“

Nadýchnem sa nosom. To nie je jeho vec. Vôbec. Ak chce viesť tento rozhovor, môže kľudne sám vyplniť tie miesta, kde by som mal niečo povedať ja. Keby som sa veľmi, veľmi, veľmi snažil, dokázal by som možno vymazať aj zvuk jeho hlasu. V kuchyni je jeden experiment (olovo, soľ, zrazená krv), mohol by som to skontrolovať. Alebo počítať prvočísla: _83,89,97,101,103,107..._

„ Od prvej chvíle som vedel, že bude mať na teba taký efekt. Vtedy to začalo? Keď na ňom prvý raz spočinul tvoj zrak? Alebo to bolo neskôr?“

 _...109,113,127_ Bože, nie je to príliš nudné, dostáva sa dnu. Do pekla.

Nevie všetko. Chcel by, všetky tie irelevantné detaily. Veci, čo sa nedajú vyčísliť. Veci, ktoré by sa nemali otvárať. Veci, čo môže využiť proti mne, aby tak dostal čo chce. Nedám mu ich. Nikdy. Manipulatívny bastard. Svrbia ma prsty, aby som mu ten blok nevytrhol z ruky – blok, alebo môj slák. Jedno alebo druhé. Nemôže mať oboje – Maryine zlyhania alebo moje. Tak si vyber Mycroft. Môžeš mať len jednu vec.

„ Ty sa z toho tešíš, že? Si rád, že ho miluješ.“ Nie je to otázka. Nenávidím ho. „Ach, áno. Tešíš. Bože, Sherlock, to je pokrok. Mama by bola rada.“

Prevrátim oči. Samozrejme, že to vytiahol. Len aby mal navrch. Tlačí na pílu. Áno- chcela, aby sa mi to stalo, aby som to cítil. Robila si starosti. Bola zvedavá, či som toho schopný (alebo presnejšie – ak som, som schopný pustiť niekoho k sebe tak blízko? Nikdy nepochybovala. Nie ako iní. Nie ako ja.)Aj tak nebolo nič, čím by som ju v tom dokázal uistiť. Vtedy nie. John by sa jej páčil.   
  
„Až doteraz som si myslel, že je to neopätované. Bláznivé, pubertálne vzplanutie, ale neopätované. Teraz však viem, že to nebude tak celkom pravda.“

Znovu drží ten blok. „ Toto bol dôkaz, ktorý ma o tom nakoniec presvedčil, tá časť, kde si jej terapeut zapísal: _Mary je primárne priťahovaná k emocionálne nedostupným mužom. Takým, ktorý sú nestáli, nemôžu lásku opätovať, alebo milujú niekoho iného._ “ Blok s tupým žuchnutím dopadne na jeho kolená. „ Hovorí tu o sebe, spôsob, akým miluje svoju ženu je pre Mary atraktívny. Pokojne by však mohol hovoriť aj o tvojom Johnovi. Za to, že sa o neho začala zaujímať môžeš ty. On totiž chce teba – a veľmi. “

Perfektne naaranžované, ako vždy. Moje oči sa stretnú s tými jeho bez účasti mojej vôle. Uškrnie sa. „ Vedel si to? Ach. Samozrejme. Vedel. Och, môj úbohý Sherlock. Ty nevieš čo teraz s ním, všakže?“

Povzdych. Za toto ho nenávidím. Prečo ma nenechá na pokoji? „Nemiluje ma.“

„Dôkazy naznačujú opak.“ Hodí poznámkový blok predo mňa na stôl, ale odmietnem sa naň čo i len pozrieť. Prečo musí vždy tak snoriť?

„Ide sa ženiť.“

„Manželstvo ti fyzicky nezabráni milovať niekoho iného, Sherlock.“ Prevrátim oči. „ A ty tu sedíš, vybrnkávaš Labutie jazero, ako keby ho to donútilo milovať ťa natoľko, že ju opustí.“

Cítim, ako sa mi do tváre nahrnula krv.

„Vieš to aj lepšie, Sherlock.“

„Nie.“ Uložím husle späť do kufríka. Natiahnem ruku, aby mi podal slák. Dokončí posledné dva takty a potom mi ho zľahka vloží do ruky. Mám spotené dlane, chvejú sa mi. Pokúsim sa to skryť, ale vidí všetko. Beznádejne.

„Ale áno, vieš.“

„Je to irelevantné.“ Cítim, ako sa vracia môj hnev, takže zdravý úsudok nemá šancu. Poviem veci, ktoré nechcem povedať, ktoré nechcem priznať, ktoré nechcem, aby Mycroft vedel, a to všetko len preto, že on vie, ako vo mne vyprovokovať slepú zúrivosť. V tú chvíľu predtým, než sa do tej priepasti zrútim si jasne uvedomujem, ako so mnou Mycroft manipuluje, ako ma núti vrátiť sa do úlohy decka, za ktoré ma vždy považoval (sedemročný, v dlaniach črepy rozbitého akvária, červený v tvári, zúrivý a zahanbený), ale potom to všetko nechám rozpustiť vo svojom rozhorčení a krvi a jediné čo viem, je prskať.  
„On to nechce.“

Pauza. „Aha.“

Nepozerám sa. Trasiem sa od zúrivosti. Svet vidím cez červenú clonu. Časť zo mňa dúfa, že cez ňu dokáže nahliadnuť. Ale neurobí to. Moje zhodnotenie situácie je bolestne správne.

„Tak potom si možno jeden druhého zaslúžia.“

Keď je preč, zistím, že v rukách zvieram len zlámané kusy sláčika. 


	9. Takmer nebadateľne

Divné konverzácie o osobných veciach: rozhodne nie sú moja parketa. John sedí za kuchynským stolom, v ruke šálku kávy. V obnosenom tričku a pyžamových nohaviciach, na nohách má papuče. John toto predtým nerobil, býval formálny, už od rána. Osprchoval sa a obliekol predtým, než zišiel dolu. Vlhké vlasy učesané, obutý, všetky záhyby upravené, uhladené (to tie vojenské zvyky, zvyšky _nemocničných rohov_ , ktoré neprestávam narúšať). John je teraz neformálnejší, uvoľnenejší. (Čo ubudlo: palička, krívanie, neustále zúfalstvo). Jeho tričko je už také obnosené, že ešte jedno pranie a švy sa začnú párať. Dokonca môžem cez tenkú látku vidieť jeho jazvu – červenšia pokožka, zvlnená textúra.

( Čím viac z neho dokážem vidieť, tým viac chodí ráno k stolu v tom zapratom tričku a papučiach. Je to mierka jeho osobného šťastia? Ak áno: zdá sa veľmi šťastný.)

Pred sebou má noviny. ( Vždy najprv číta medzinárodné správy, a to všetky, dokonca aj tie na zadných stránkach. Zameriava sa na Afganistan (pochopiteľne) a miestny zločin (prirodzene). Potom jeho koncentrácia klesá. Zvyšok len prebehne: britskú politiku, šport, nekrológy. Zvyšok ignoruje.)

V strede dnešných novín nájde ďalší z článkov, ktoré som pre neho zozbieral a rozmiestnil po byte. Rôzne tézy k jednej téme by mali dokázať vyjadriť môj názor bez toho, aby sa toho plietli zmätené slová z mojej strany a bez toho, aby došlo k nejakej scéne. Tento konkrétny som našiel v knižnici, okopíroval som ho a zopol. Podčiarkol som dôležité časti, na okrajoch dopísal poznámky. Tregerove „Vplyvy sociosexuality a spôsobu pripútanosti v reakciách na emočnú a sexuálnu neveru,“ z časopisu _Výskum sexuality (2010)_.

Keď dočíta posledné články, otočí stranu a uvidí to. Bude to štvrtý článok, ktorý dnes ráno nájde, ktorý má za úlohu doviesť ho k nevyhnutnému záveru, že Maryina nevera je takmer vrodená a nevyhnutná a to všetko bez toho, aby som to ja spomenul čo i len jedným slovom.

Ten prvý (z knižnice LSE, tá irónia) bol položený na záchode. (Ezrar, „Perspektíva rodinnej terapie v odlúčení dospelých“, _Časopis rodinnej psychoterapie (2010)_ : bol plný nezmyselnej teórie a zakladal si skôr na množstve, než na kvalite dôkazov, ale pointu vystihol), ďalší bol na stolíku vedľa jeho kresla (Hawkinsová, „Definícia intimity v rôznych ázijských kultúrach“ _Absolventský výskum_ (2010): trochu mimo tému, ale obsahoval určité názory na intimitu ako takú, takže sa dá pokladať za relevantný), a nakoniec, jeden som nechal aj vedľa mikrovlnky. Tento ma zlákal možnosťou vniesť do tejto témy trochu môjho suchého humoru (Finchham, „Vernosť a nevera: Dokáže vaša modlitba zabrániť partnerovi v zahýbaní?“ _Žurnál osobnostnej a sociálnej psychológie (2010)_ , ktorý očividne nemal ani cenu papiera, na ktorom bol vytlačený, ale bol celkom zábavný a podčiarkol môj zámer). Bude otáčať stránky, uvidí moje poznámky a pochopí to.

Slnko sa dotklo jeho hlavy: jeho vlasy v tom svetle zažiarili. Ako zlato. Sem-tam šedivé. Chcem sa ich dotknúť, zistiť, či sú na dotyk iné: sivé a blond,(jemnejšie? tenšie?), ale donútim svoje ruky ostať na mieste. Pritlačím ich dlaňami k sebe. Čakám. Otočí stránku. Pochopí. Končeky ukazovákov pritlačím k perám. Mlčím. Zhlboka sa nadýchne, pomaly vydýchne. Napije sa zo šálky. Pozorujem, ako jeho oči behajú po drobných riadkoch, dolu stránkou a potom znova hore na ďalšiu. Cik-cak, cik-cak.

„To som vážne taký zaujímavý?“ povie, ale nevzhliadne. Otočí stránku.

Asi na neho moc zízam. Možno to nie je dobrý nápad. No a čo. „Samozrejme.“

„Ozaj?“ pozrie hore, na okamih mi vracia pohľad. Usmeje sa. Jeho oči sú hrejivé: nevadí mu to. Možno sa mu to dokonca páči. Pozerá na mňa, jeho modré dúhovky s drobnými škvrnami hnedej – v tom pohľade je niečo zvláštne dôverné. Rovnako ako stôl medzi nami leží ťažoba nevhodne zvolených slov, zlých rozhodnutí. To všetko sa dá odsunúť. Prejdem si prstami po perách a predstavujem si, že sa dotýkam tých jeho. „Čo o mne dnes dedukuješ?“

„Tvoje ľavé oko je trochu slabšie ako pravé,“ odvetím automaticky. Je to pravda, ale zistil som to už pred mesiacmi, nie teraz. Prečo klamem? Vykĺzlo mi to úplne prirodzene. Chcem i nechcem začať tento rozhovor. Ten o Mary a o tom, čo urobí. O tom, čo musí vedieť. Bizarný vnútorný konflikt naštartoval ten vonkajší. (Svedomie? Strach? Snaha udržať medzi nami mier? Nemám poňatia.) Čakám.

„Skutočne?“ Zdá sa mu to zaujímavé.

„Áno.“ Prepletiem si prsty. Stále na mňa pozerá, na tvári jemný náznak úsmevu. „Tiež toto: Tvoje vlasy majú rôznu farbu. Blond, hnedé, niektoré šedé. Chcel by som zistiť, aké sú na dotyk:“ Toto je pravda. Je nevhodné povedať to nahlas?

Znovu sa usmeje. Ľudská tvár je extrémne plastická, evolučná výhoda, ktorá umožnila sociálne žijúcemu tvorovi vzťahovú interakciu. Johnova tvár je výrazovo unikátna ( a on má jedinečnú potrebu vzťahov, sú tieto veci spojené?) Jeho náklonnosť ku mne: očividná. (Ten trpký pocit v mojom žalúdku na chvíľku prehluší niečo iné, ľahká radosť, potešenie z toho, že sa na mňa takto usmieva. Upokojí ma to. Tiež vzruší. Zaujímavé.) Trochu sa nakloní dopredu. „Tak do toho. Kto som, aby som stál v ceste vede?“

Stôl viac nie je prekážkou. Zaborím prsty do jeho vlasov: tam, kde sa ich dotklo slnko, sú teplé: blond, hnedé, sivé. Je ťažké to rozlíšiť, ale každý druh má inú textúru. Tie blond sú najtenšie a najjemnejšie (samozrejme), šedé sú hrubšie, drsnejšie. Keď zostarne, pokryjú celú hlavu- hladina testosterónu v jeho krvi je dosť vysoká na to, aby mu vydržala túžba po pohlavnom styku, ale nie dosť na to, aby začal plešatieť. Prejdem rukou dozadu, na jeho zátylok, palec spočinie za uchom. Teplo. Cítim pulz, zvyšujúcu sa teplotu pokožky. Cítim, ako sa mu zrýchlil dych. Známky vzrušenia. Bodnutie slasti. Musím pred tým zavrieť oči. John vonia ako spánok a mydlo. Necítim pach pokazeného tuku z toho grilu blízko Maryinho domu, chorobný zápach lacných čistiacich prostriedkov, ktoré sú používané na chodbe pred jej bytom. Toto ráno vonia John len ako byt Baker Street a ako on sám.

Moja ruka spočíva na jeho krku a v jeho vlasoch trochu dlhšie, než by bolo vhodné. Viem to. A viem, že on to vie tiež, ale nezdá sa, že by chcel protestovať. Nakloním sa a obtriem sa lícom o jeho vlasy a potom rýchlo skrz ne pritlačím pery na jeho čelo. Zrkadlím bozk, ktorý dal on mne. Potom ho pustím. V žalúdku cítim chvenie. Znovu spojím dlane, prepletiem prsty a dýcham.

John sa oprie dozadu a napije sa kávy. Študuje moju tvár, jeho výraz pokojný, uvoľnený. „No?“

„Napíšem ti podrobnú správu, ak chceš.“

Zasmeje sa. Neotočil stránku v novinách, nevidel ten článok, čo som mu vytlačil. Môžem len hádať, či to bol dôvod toho, že nepochopil, čo som sa mu dnes ráno o Mary snažil povedať.

Takže to skúsim znova poobede. Dve strategicky umiestnené učebnice psychológie na stolíku pred pohovkou (len znovu vzbudili moju nechuť k tejto takzvanej vede, musel som sa veľmi premáhať, aby som si ich obstaral – oboje som našiel v antikvariáte blízko Britskej kráľovskej knižnice, prvá otvorená na kapitole o vzájomnej závislosti, riadky zvýraznené predchádzajúcim majiteľom (prehnane veľa, zrejme študent posadnutý neónovo žltým zvýrazňovačom) a tá druhá pojednáva o neobvyklej súvzťažnosti medzi intimitou a neverou. Uložil som ich tak, aby okraj jednej poukazoval na zvýraznený odstavec v druhej. _Na milimeter presne._

Za dvadsaťpäť minút pôjde v telke dokument o sexuálne deštruktívnom správaní šimpanzov bonobo. Je nepravdepodobné, že ho John bude sledovať, ale keď v úvode spomenú tému, mohlo by ho to naviesť správnym smerom v uvažovaní. John sedí so mnou na gauči, je jablko, pozerá nejakú talk show. Sedím bokom, nohy skrčené, na kolenách správu ktorej sa musím venovať. (Samozrejme, že môžem sledovať dokument a overovať nejaké laboratórne výsledky _naraz_.) Vstane, aby zahodil ohryzok a keď sa vráti, sadne si čiastočne na moje nahé priehlavky. Pohnem prstami.

Vráti sa k sledovanou telky, ale ovinie ruku okolo môjho členka, neprítomne pohladí palcom moje chodilo a ten mäkký bod medzi kosťami priehlavku a päty. Dostal ma: nečakal som to. Zvláštne intímny dotyk. (Dýchaj, dýchaj.) Počujem zavibrovať môj telefón: správa. Nestarám sa.

V čínskej tradícií má za cieľ trenie tohto miesta stimuláciu slabín. Ale aj keď dobre viem, že orgány v ľudskom tele nie sú spojené s bodmi na chodidlách, predstava spojenia medzi chodidlom a slabinami môže mať fyziologický základ. Neskôr sa tomu musím venovať podrobnejšie. Moja koncentrácia sa v tomto momente blíži nule. Videnie sa rozostruje. Musím si udržať dostatok vedomia, aby som nezačal slintať. Musím predstierať, že ma zaujíma jedine správa. Och to blaho. Keď prestane, uvedomím si, že prepol kanál bez toho, aby som to postrehol. John začiatok toho dokumentu mohol vidieť, ale tiež nemusel.

Skontrolujem telefón: Správa od Mycrofta. Ignorujem ju (aspoň zatiaľ). Nenechám ho pokaziť mi popoludnie (zase). V bruchu sa mi ustálili mierne vibrácie. Nádhera. Nemyslím, že John si všimol účel tých učebníc alebo dokumentu v televízií. Príliš jemný náznak?

Pri večeri sa ho opýtam. Hľadám tie správne slová, ten spôsob, akým sa ľudia na niečo pýtajú, keď nechcú spôsobiť veľký rozruch. Ako sa pýtajú na veci, na ktoré sa v skutočnosti nechcú pýtať, ale chcú si len zamiesť cestičku k dôležitejším otázkam. Chcem sa spýtať: „povedala ti to?“, ale skutočná otázka je: „ si si vedomý, že tvoje manželstvo skočí rovnako ako Maryine predchádzajúce tri, pretože nie je spôsob ako tomu zabrániť? Si si istý, že to chceš?“ Nenachádzam spôsob, ako sa to spýtať tak, aby hneď nezačal byť defenzívny. Užívam si jeho uvoľnený postoj, tú uhladenosť. Nechcem, aby tie hrejivé dotyky prestali, tie úsmevy. Je šťastný. Zvažujem tucty alternatív. „Mary už bola vydatá, správne?“ hranie sa na blbého mi nejde, ale táto otázka aspoň vyžaduje jednoduchú odpoveď áno alebo nie.) „ Má celkom farbistú minulosť, však?“ (to je na hranici urážky, zlý výber slov, banálne, zdĺhavé) alebo „ešte sa stretáva so svojimi exmanželmi?“ (Drzé.) Ani jedno nevyzerá dobre. Nehovoriť o tom je jednoduchšie, príjemnejšie. Mám to na jazyku, visí to tam, po celý čas čo večeriame, ale nedovolím, aby to vykĺzlo. 

Medzitým skontrolujem Mycroftovu správu: britská sybila, celý on, ako vždy. _Ak mu to povieš a ona bude neverná, bude ti to klásť za vinu_. Som otrávený. Neznášam, ako veľmi dokáže sledovať, čo si myslím, dokonca aj na diaľku. Ale funguje to. Odradí ma to. Prestanem to zvažovať. Nemôžem sa hádať, že nemá jediný pádny dôvod. Zdá sa mi, akoby som Johna nejako zrádzal. Nie som pripravený obetovať sa ( alebo môj vzťah s ním, môj budúci vzťah s ním, nech už bude mať akúkoľvek formu), len aby som zabránil jeho bolesti. Nie je to moja vec. Je to jeho rozhodnutie.

Mycroft dostane veľmi špecifickú odpoveď: _Srať na teba. SH_

Noc pred svadbou zaspím opretý o veraje pootvorených dverí do Johnovej spálne. Musel som: pamätám sa, že som stále pred dverami, sledoval ako spí, čakal, kedy bude mať nočnú moru, čakal som, kým sa pravý horný roh jeho postele vyvlečie. A potom náhle John stojí predo mnou, ruka na mojom ramene. Musel som spadnúť, zviesť sa na zem. Bez slova ma zdvihne na nohy a postrkuje ma k posteli. Uloží ma do nej a sám si ľahne na ľavú stranu (prečo vždy na ľavú, dáva mu to nejakú výhodu?) a schúli sa vedľa mňa, čelo si položí na môj zátylok, ruku na môj bok, pohne sa, akoby chcel komunikovať (ruka, bok, primitívny jazyk). Nemyslel som si, že to dokážem, ale zaspal som.

Harry a ja sme svedkovia, zatiaľ čo dve Maryine chichotajúce sa priateľky dozerajú na fotografovanie. John vyzerá vo svojom tmavom obleku vážne. Mary vyzerá šťastne vo svojich zelených šatách (aspoň mala dosť slušnosti neobliecť si biele, ktoré sú aj tak ohavné). Harry vyzerá trochu znepokojene: neschvaľuje to o nič viac než ja (ak je to tak, tak som možno stretol novú priateľku) alebo len ráta, koľko to bude trvať, kým sa dostane k nejakému drinku. (Vyzerá ako John, tie isté ostré oči a neuveriteľne otvorená tvár.)

Je tu však niečo, čo môžem vidieť len ja (a možno Mycroft, čert ho vzal): Keď John kráča do auta, aby si užil radosti medových týždňov v penzióne na vidieku (Whitstable v Kente), trošku kríva. Je to takmer nebadateľné. Ale len takmer. 


	10. Príliš dlho

Vražedná zbraň: nôž. (Je to starý kuchynský nôž, zaujímavým ho robia len dve starostlivo perom napísané písmená na rukoväti, pretreté priehľadným lakom na nechty. Niekto sa o ten nôž staral, niekto, kto s ním pracoval v kuchyni, ktorá nebola jeho vlastná, niekto kto si dával pozor na veci (očividne žena). Kuchynský nôž na prípravu večerí a šalátov, nie na bodanie štrnásťročných výrastkov v temných bočných uličkách. Ten nôž patril žene, ktorá s niekým zdieľala kuchyňu – rovnako ako dom. Útulok. Útulok pre týrané ženy. Doniesla si vlastné veci. Ale to už sú roky. Teraz má vlastné bývanie, lak sa ošúpal a už nepotrebovala ho znovu naniesť. Jej syn má šestnásť. Násilie. Ten nôž už v minulosti niekto v hneve pozdvihol. Stopy po nechtoch na drevenej rukoväti. Mužských. Jej syna? Jej manžela?)

Zábery z bezpečnostných kamier sa prehrávajú na obrazovke: do uličky vchádzajú dvaja chlapci. Jeden, štrnásťročný (obeť, teraz leží v nemocnici v kritickom stave, bodné poranenia) a druhý, šestnásťročný (zosmolil nejakú story o vysokom mužovi vo veste, ktorý na nich vykrikoval hrozby – vymyslená, očividne. Kto by si už všimol vestu? No dobre – _kto okrem mňa?)_ Na ulici aj tak nikto iný nebol. Starší chlapec vybehol. Jasný pokus o vraždu. A ešte zachytený na videu. Tichá ulica, svedectvo. Zastavím záznam a napíšem Lestradovi.  
 _Zatknite toho šestnásťročného. Zožeňte si prepisy internetových chatov kvôli motívu. SH_

Niekto si odkašľal. John. (Očividne. Rozoznám zvuk jeho hlasu. Nezameniteľný.)

Otočím sa a vidím ho stáť vo dverách. Napoly skrytý za vešiakom na kabáty. Vyzerá malý. Akoby sa hanbil. Skrýva sa, ale nie vedome. Prečo? John. (Ako dlho tam stojíš?) Usmeje sa. Nevidel som ho tri týždne. Užíval si s Mary medové týždne. Chýbal mi. Až teraz keď ho vidím, viem ako veľmi. Niečo je zle.

Je ostrihaný (nie, to nie je tým). Pristane mu to.

„Ideš neskoro.“ Stále držím zbraň, zabalenú vo vrecku na dôkazy.

„No, chvíľku mi to sem trvalo,“ povie John a znie to zbabelo. Pohne sa ku mne. Kríva. Strašne kríva, dokonca má paličku. (Je nová: drevená. Dar. Aha. Dar od Mary. Musela ju obstarať nedávno, pretože Johnovo krívanie sa vrátilo, kým bol preč z Londýna. Vybrala ju pre neho, myslí si, že sa mu páči. On ju ale neznáša. Cíti sa vďaka nej ako starec so stareckou paličkou. Jeho dedko mal podobnú. Ešte aj tá jeho stará kovová palica bola lepšia – nie starecká ale zdravotná pomôcka. Vzbudzovala nádej, že krívanie je dočasné. Táto akurát tak naznaščuje, že musí s krívaním akurát tak dožiť a opierať sa pri tom o skrútený a buržoázne naleštený kus dreva. Nie, nie to teda nemusí.)

Samozrejme, že mu to zabralo nejaký čas. Sme na piatom poschodí starej policajnej budovy. Bez výťahu. Och, John.

To je ono. On vie, že je to len v jeho hlave. Čaká, že si ho budem doberať? Vysmievať sa mu? Budem sa na neho pozerať zvrchu za to, že sa priplazil späť? (Urobil by som to? Možno raz. Ale teraz nie).

Zamračím sa. Nemôžem si pomôcť. Mám obavy. Prečo sa to krívanie vrátilo? Myslel som si, že som to vyliečil. Šokom. Jeho myseľ je však záludná a tvrdohlavá. Chce Johna potrestať. Chce aby trpel. 

„ Chápem.“

Kríva cez miestnosť smerom ku mne. Je to ešte horšie než kedysi. Tri týždne bez prípadu (bez rizika, bez útekov, bez možnosti vytiahnuť jeho ilegálnu zbraň) je pre neho príliš veľa.

(Ale vezmi do úvahy toto: päť týždňov sme nemali žiadny prípad, ale býval so mnou a krívanie sa nevrátilo. Možno to bolo aj šesť týždňov. Jeho normálny pracovný týždeň, večere vonku, sledovanie telky, skladanie prikrývok, nočné mory: šesť týždňov a ani stopa po krívaní. Ale teraz: tri týždne bol preč a kríva naozaj strašne. Takže: nevyliečilo ho riziko. Vyliečila ho _jeho možnosť_. Každé ráno vstával a nevedel čo bude, či ho niekto znovu nepostrelí, či náhodou nebude musieť skočiť zo strechy, či sa nebude musieť skrývať pred vrahmi alebo sa niekde vlámať kvôli dôkazom. Takže nie len riziko. Aj ja. Tri týždne bezo mňa a znovu začal krívať). 

(Johnovo blaho závisí na mojej prítomnosti. Uspokojujúce. Horkosladké. Potešujúce. Vie to?)

„Urobil to ten chlapec.“

„Už si to vyriešil?“ John znie sklamane. No dobre, som trochu samoľúby. Áno, vyriešil som to.

„ Kamery,“ mávnem rukou. Nechcem sa príliš vyťahovať, keď je John očividne na dne. „Vieme kto, ale nevieme prečo. Treba prejsť jeho rozhovory na Skype.“ Pohnem sa k laptopu na stole. Oprie si (tú hroznú) palicu o stoličku a prisadne si. Pozrie na obrazovku. Bezmyšlienkovito si šúcha nohu, zatiaľ čo číta prepisy rozhovorov. Odkedy ho poznám, nevidel som, aby mu spôsobovala takú bolesť. Nemala by.

Riešenie: jednoduché. (Pošlem pár správ, dohodnem stretnutie. Ľahké.)

Polovicu noci strávime útekom pred mužom, ktorý je potenciálny vrah (ale nie veľmi skúsený), vystrelí po nás, ale netrafí. Zatknutie prebehne (John zrazí toho muža na zem a ten ´náhodou´ stratí vedomie). Lapá po dychu, jeho noha je v poriadku (samozrejme, že je. Je to v jeho hlave, potreboval si to len pripomenúť.) Drsne ma prehmatá, akoby sa bál, že ma postrelili bez toho, aby si to všimol. Chytí ma za bradu a donúti ma otočiť hlavu. Cítim jeho prsty na krku, za uchom. Páli to. Ukáže mi prsty – sú od krvi. Len škrabnutie. Ani som to necítil. Teraz to trochu pichá. 

„Au,“ poviem a dotknem sa krku. Krv sa rinie z môjho ušného lalôčika.

„Tak to bolo hlúpe,“ povie. „ Keby si bol o trochu nižší, už by si mal guľku v hlave. Čo si si myslel?“

Myslel som na teba. Na teba, John. Očividne. Krívanie je preč. Dvadsať jeden dní je príliš dlho. Jeden výbuch nebezpečenstva ( pripomienka toho, aký život má žiť, so mnou, má byť so mnou) stačí. 

Na ako dlho?

*

Hlavu mám v jednom ohni. Hrdlo podráždené a vyschnuté. Je mi taká zima, akoby ma sústavne prefukoval vietor a náhle mi je tak horúco, že zo seba skopnem prikrývky. Nekašlem len preto, že sa bojím, že už by som neprestal a vychrchal si pľúca z tela. Potím sa. Všetko ma bolí. Studený obklad, ktorý mi John priloží na čelo ma utíši. (Pretože mi ho tam priložil on? Možno).

„ Očividne ti už dlhšie nie je dobre. Mal si mi zavolať.“ John premiestni televíziu do mojej izby. Nemám potuchy prečo. 

„ Radšej píšem esemesky.“ Môj hlas znie zvláštne. Priškrtene. Vôbec to nie je môj hlas. 

„Tak si mal napísať. Teraz máš zápal pľúc.“

„Budem v pohode.“ Musím priznať, že to vôbec neznie v pohode. Znie to hrozne. Vzadu v krku stále cítim pachuť antibiotík. Zakašlem. (Au!)

Televízor umiestni na bielizník a zapojí ho. Zapne. Je príliš nahlas a tak z vrecka vytiahne ovládač, aby ho stíšil. Nastaví obrazovku do takého uhla, že nemám kam uhnúť a musím sa pozerať. Blikajúce svetlo mi vadí. Chystám sa ho spýtať, prečo to sem dovliekol, ale zase by som začal kašľať. Nepríjemné.  
Pobehuje okolo ako nervózny králik. (Poznámka: ani stopa po krívaní. Už sú to štyri dni, čo som ho naposledy videl. Štyri dni odlúčenia sa zdajú byť v poriadku, ak ide o Johnovu nohu. Och byť tak moje pľúca na jej mieste). Donesie mi z kuchyne pohár vody. Donúti ma ho vypiť. Znovu ide nabrať vodu a pohár postaví na nočný stolík. Vráti sa do kuchyne a donesie odtiaľ tri pomaranče. Usadí sa vedľa mňa na posteľ, vezme ovládač a prepína kanály, až kým nenájde niečo, čo sa mu páči. Pohodlne sa vedľa mňa usadí, oprie sa o čelo postele tak, že sa dotýkame ramenami. (Možno tá telka nebol až taký zlý nápad.) Olúpe pomaranč, jeden mesiačik si vloží do úst a jeden ponúkne mne.

„ Jedz.“ Opatrne sa posadí, kašlem a nadávam. Vloží mi mesiačik do neochotných úst. Sladké. Jeho prsty sa dotknú mojej pery, na chvíľu spočinú na mojej brade. Potom oddelí ďalší mesiačik a drží mi ho pred ústami, kým nevyplazím jazyk a nevezmem si ho od neho. „Dobrý.“

Štyri dni sú v poriadku.

*

Telo leží v rákosí, nafúknuté a zapáchajúce. Donovanová a Lestrade sa držia v úctivej vzdialenosti. Nevadí mi to. Pokiaľ ide o mňa rozkladajúce sa telo sa od živého až tak nelíši. Elastický kontajner napakovaný viac-menej rovnakými chemickými zlúčeninami. Stále ľudský. Plný detailov. Stopy na krku (prsty), stopy na zápästí (prsty), na bokoch (prsty), na členkoch (prsty). Koľko párov rúk sa o to postaralo? Päť. Ten muž bol silný, bojoval. Vzal so sebou pár zubov. 

Kútikom oka zachytím pohyb. Už to budú dva týždne, čo som ho nevidel (bol s Mary navštíviť jej priateľov v Berwicku, hrali golf a tak podobne). John. Zase kríva. Vzhliadne.

„Všetko v poriadku, John?“ Schádza dolu strmým svahom, nikto mu nepomôže. Znovu má palicu (tú drevenú, úbohý John. Je otrasná a je pre neho trochu krátka).

„Fajn,“ zašomre. „Som v pohode.“

„Ako bolo na golfe?“

„ Otras. Bolo to nudnejšie, než si vieš predstaviť.“

„ Vzhľadom na to, ako dobre poznáš hĺbky do ktorých moja fantázia vie klesnúť, je to skutočne desivá predstava.“

Našťastie, v Londýne sa dá vždy robiť niečo nebezpečné. Jedenásť dní. Príliš dlho odlúčení.

„Napíš za mňa správu.“ Vzhliadne, na chvíľu vyplašený. Zastavil v polovici svahu, vytiahol mobil z vrecka. Pozrie na mňa.

Nadiktujem mu číslo. Bude to dlhá noc.

*

Telo našla domáca. (Zváž: ako by reagovala pani Hudsonová, keby našla moje rozsekané torzo napchaté v taške na kriket v podkroví? Kričala by, utiekla, plakala, zavolala políciu alebo kričala, utiekla, zavolala políciu a až potom by sa rozplakala? Je to praktická žena, niekde vo vnútri.) Počujem Johna na schodoch. Podľa zvuku viem rozoznať, že je to deväť dní. To je pridlho. Krívanie sa znovu objavilo. Nie je to také zlé, ale zaváhal, kým sa pustil hore po schodoch a keď si sadne, určite skriví tvár od bolesti. Na schodoch počujem klopkanie jeho palice.

Neotočím sa, keď vojde. Krčím sa nad kriketovou taškou, hľadám čo ešte sa dá využiť predtým, než ju otočím. ( Po miestnosti sú rozhádzané hrable, sekera, ručná pílka, mačeta, motorová píla. Nič z toho nie je vraždená zbraň. Na krku vidím stopy, tesne pod líniou, kde bola oddelená hlava od tela. Takže uškrtenie. Niečo mäkké: šál. Obliečka? Určite nie lano.)

„John.“ Zastaví sa vo dverách. Nemusím sa otočiť, aby som vedel, ako v ruke otáča tú drevenú obludnosť. „Daj mi tú palicu.“

Kríva ku mne. Vystriem ruku, ale neobzriem sa. Nemusím vidieť: viem ako vyzerá práve teraz: hanbí sa, že kríva, je z toho trochu zmätený, hnevá ho to. Dúfa, že to nespomeniem. (Nespomenie. Nikdy to nerobím). Skrýva sa za svojou prerastenou ofinou (akoby mohol). Palica mi vkĺzne do dlane. „Vďaka.“ Chvíľu rozmýšľam: sekera? Pílka? Najjednoduchšie to bude motorovou pílou. Idem k nej, vezmem ju, Johnovu palicu v ľavej ruke.

„Sherlock?“

Chytím si ju pod pazuchu a naštartujem pílu. Chytí na prvý raz. Držím ju v pravej ruke, zatiaľ čo palička pristane v ľavej. Jediný hladký rez, priamo v strede. Spodná časť klepne o podlahu. (Lacná pozlátená špica, už teraz ošúchaná a škaredá. Vyzerá, akoby ju niekto žul.) Vypnem pílu.

Pozriem na Johna. Vyzerá ohromený. Zmätený.

„To je hrozné,“ poviem. „ Tragická nehoda. To je ale škoda.“

Začne sa smiať.

Idem k dverám a vezmem odtiaľ palicu, ktorú som sem doniesol. Podám ju Johnovi, rúčkou napred. „ Toto by malo ako náhrada stačiť.“ Je to pre neho perfektná veľkosť – je na mieru (samozrejme lepšia než tá predchádzajúca, lebo poznám dĺžku jeho nôh a ramien, viem ako chodí. Niekedy neskôr si všime aj vygravírované iniciály pod rúčkou. Maličké písmená: JHW, po ktorých môže prechádzať končekmi prstov, keď sa bude nudiť. Teraz si ich ešte nevšimne, až neskôr, doma, keď jeho prsty nevedomky zavadia o brúsený kov.) Nie je taká obyčajná, ako tá pôvodná (tá, ktorú mi dali v nemocnici, otrieskaná od predchádzajúcich majiteľov), ale je solídna, nenáročná a (predovšetkým) dočasná. „Nedalo sa nič robiť.“

„Ďakujem.“ Usmeje sa na mňa. V tvári má vpísané prekvapenie. Vďačnosť. Náklonnosť.

Prikývnem a vrátim sa späť k taške na kriket.

*

John sa so mnou stretne u Angela na večeru. Mary dnes v noci pracuje (och, naozaj? Som zvedavý) takže máme večer pre seba. Nič na pláne, uvidíme, či sa niečo ukáže. Sedím pri okne a vidím ho prichádzať. Kráča stabilne, ale mierne sa nakláňa doľava – znovu začína preferovať pravú nohu. Nevie o tom, ale robí to. Jeho telo proti nemu bojuje, jeho mozog chce reagovať na zranenie, ktoré neexistuje. Ešte nekríva, ale bude. Je to šesť dní, čo som ho videl naposledy.

Šesť dní. Pridlho.

*

„Musíme sa vídať dvakrát do týždňa.“

Poviem to Johnovi, keď sedí v kresle oproti mne. Číta nejaký lekársky časopis (jeho predplatné stále chodí na adresu Baker Street, aj keď už neplatí nájom). Je štvrtok večer a Mary má stretnutie v knižnom klube. John má v ruke šálku čaju. Potreboval by sa dať ostrihať. Pozrie na mňa, ofina mu padá do očí.

„Čože?“

„Sledoval som zlepšenia ohľadom tvojho krívania.“

Trochu zbledne. Doteraz som to nespomenul, nepoukazoval som na to, ako sa to zjavovalo a zase mizlo posledných pár mesiacov. Radšej by predstieral, že sa nič nedeje, ale prisahám, toto bude jediný rozhovor k tejto téme. Rýchlo to prebehneme a potom zmením tému. „Potrebuješ byť vystavený určitej miere nebezpečenstva, alebo aspoň jeho možnosti. To môžem zabezpečiť. Ak si štyri až šesť dní bez toho, znovu začínaš krívať. Takže ak sa budeme vídať dvakrát za týždeň, budeš v pohode.“

Pauza. Vyzerá zaskočený. Pozriem znovu na noviny v mojom lone. Prebehnem správy. Hľadám nejaký zločin, ktorý súvisí s valivými ložiskami (dôležité).

„ Samozrejme, ak pôjdeš na dovolenku, alebo sa z nejakých dôvodov nebudeme môcť stretnúť, mal by si sa nebezpečenstvu vystaviť sám, aspoň raz za týždeň. Mohlo by to fungovať, ale nemám to overené. Jednoduchšie je asi vídať sa so mnou.“

„Ja...“ zdá sa, že John nevie, čo povedať.

„ Mary má najmenej jednu nočnú službu za týždeň, a s priateľmi sa tiež stretáva v najmenej jeden večer po práci. Ak tie dni stráviš so mnou, nebudeš už vôbec potrebovať palicu.“ Nepozriem na neho. Počujem, ako sa v kresle uvoľnil. So smiechom vydýchne.

„Aha,“ povie. Pozriem na neho. Na tvári má úškrn. Spravil som na neho dojem. Je polichotený. Ale aj tak sa cíti trochu trápne. Znovu som za neho vyriešil nejaký problém. (Sám si to neuvedomil?) „ Úžasné. Zaznamenával si si to na hodinu presne, ako ťa poznám.“ Zavrtí hlavou. „Úžasné.“

„No.“ Zakryjem si tvár novinami. Johnove komplimenty rozširujú moje kapiláry a cítim teplo.

„Ako dlho si na tom pracoval?“

  
Zvážim to. „ Asi štyri mesiace.“

Vstane, ide ku mne. Posadí sa vedľa. Položí mi dlaň na líce, pohladí ma palcom. Otočím k nemu hlavu, stále držím noviny. Divoko sa na mňa usmieva, úplne žiari. Nakloní sa a pobozká ma (zľahka). „To je dobrý plán. Vďaka.“

Neviem čo povedať. Tak nepoviem nič. 

Ostáva sedieť vedľa mňa, číta svoje časopisy. 

Cítim ozvenu jeho bozku na svojich perách po celý zvyšok noci.


	11. Nazvi to pravým menom

  
Malá (lacná) jedálenská stolička, uvoľnené vretená v operadle vŕzgajú a omínajú. Stále sa musím vrtieť. Kýve sa to z boka na bok, uvoľnená ľavá noha vydáva neustále _staccato_. Všetky nohy sú holé, kúsky plsti sa z ich spodkov dávno odlepili a tak kreslia po podlahe vertikálne čiary ( neustále šúchaním sa obrúsila až na surové drevo). Živý obraz tejto večere. Dokázali by ste scénu, ktorá sa tu práve odohráva vyčítať len z nábytku: milujúci pár (John za vrchom stola, Mary po jeho pravici) sa nakláňajú k sebe, celí žiaria šťastím, zatiaľ čo ich úzkostlivý hosť (ktorý sa cíti nepríjemne, každú chvíľu vyskakuje, plný nevyriešeného napätia) na ľavej strane. Celú story vyčítate z podlahy: dvaja ľudia čo nič neľutujú. A jeden, čo ľutuje všetko.  
  
"A tak som to otvorila a bol tam kondóm. A vo vnútri kancelárske sponky!" Mary. Rozpráva srandovné príbehy z knižnice. Mary má zmysel pre načasovanie komickej i dramatickej pointy. Typická vlastnosť patologickej klamárky. (Aby sme boli úprimní, sú to tiež vlastnosti, ktoré sú považované za spoločensky vhodné a očarujúce). "A na druhý deň prišiel a dožadoval sa svojej záložky."  
  
John sa smeje. Dotýka sa jej ruky.  
  
(Jeho vlasy sú trochu strapaté. Jej - nedávno upravené (prestriekané lakom, lacným). Ústa si pretrela rúžom (veľmi lacným), na vrchnej pere to trochu prehnala. Šmuha toho istého rúžu sa nachádza na Johnovej čeľusti. Ich posteľ (za zavretými dverami, akoby chceli svoje manželské lôžko predo mnou ukryť, akoby som niečo nemal vidieť) bola nedávno upravená. Páchne potom, lacným lubrikantom a semenom. Kým som dorazil, tak mali sex. Priam vidím oxytocín pomaly vyprchávajúci z Johnovych žíl. Ťažoba okolo jeho očí, tiché závažie uspokojenia. Dôvera. Náklonosť. ( Láska. Nazývaj veci pravými menami).  
  
Jeho tvár nezastiera frustrácia (hnev, bolesť?) keď je s ňou ( naopak je to často, keď je so mnou). Ona vyhladila celý jeho výzor ( jeho ramená, dlhé svaly jeho chrbta, malé svaly jeho rúk, všetky komplikácie spojené so životom _po-vojne_ ) Ona hovorí, on sa smeje. Je naplnený, neobmedzuje sa, verí si, nebojí sa.   
  
(Nedostatok strachu: jeho telu sa to nepáči. Jeho telo cíti napätie tam, kde jeho myseľ verí, že žiadne nie je a spôsobuje mu zranenie z dôvodu jeho trvalej neprítomnosti. Vojna Johna zlomila. Veci, ktoré chce (šťastie, stabilitu, útechu, lásku), tieto veci ho mrzačia.)  
  
Môj skromný príspevok k tomuto blaženému usporiadaniu: ohrozenie a strach. Neistota. Nebezpečenstvo. ( Horkosť. Ľútosť.)  
  
Šklbnutie.  
  
(Platné hodnotenie: Vyhľadávam riziko, samozrejme. Problémy a zločiny, dôkazy a opatrné zvažovanie, pozorovanie a dedukcia - udržuje ma to pri zmysloch. Do akej veľkej miery som neschopný poskytnúť takýto pohodlný a nezdravý pôžitok, ktorý čítam v Johnovej tvári, keď ovinie (pravú) ruku okolo Mary? Telo oťažené od nadmiery dôvery a oxytocínu. Toto mal John na mysli, keď hovoril, že by som to nenávidel? Tú nudu zdieľanej posteľnej bielizne a strapatých vlasov, známe telo pod mojimi prstami, reagujúce predvýdanými spôsobmi? ( Moje vlastné, nenamaľované pery na jeho čeľusti?) Neznášal by som to? Mýlil sa John? Neviem. Myslím, že sa mýlil. Myslím, že som sa mýlil aj ja. Ľútosť. _Pretočiť. Pustiť znovu_.)  
  
" Dáš si ešte zemiaky?" Mary má v ruke lyžicu (glazúra na rúčke sa začína lúpať, poreže sa o to, ak posunie dlaň trochu doľava.) Usmieva sa na mňa. Dokonale šťastná.   
  
Prekvapenie: Mary je ťažko čitateľná. V tejto chvíli ( práve v tejto) je to pre mňa takmer nemožné. Celé jej telo je neutrálne: jej správanie vyzerá prirodzene, ale nie je. Poučenie: Mary môže mať sex ( s Johnom, s hocikým) a ja to nebudem schopný dedukovať. Jej oči sú jasné a priateľské, pohľad priamy. Vyzerá ako niekto, kto si užíva, dôveruje si, a všetko ostatné ostáva skryté za jej očami, ústami, uvoľneným výrazom tváre. Pozriem na Johna a viem čo sa tu dialo len pár minút predtým, než som prišiel, ale jej oči (tvár, telo) mi nehovoria absolútne nič. Znepokojivé.  
  
Mary si buď vyvinula dokonalú schopnosť skrývať svoje pocity, alebo je požehnaná tým, že žiadne nemá ( Sociopatka? Nie, to si nemyslím.) Keby bola len o trošku menej opatrná či menej zameraná na to, aby sa kontrolovala v každej situácií, dokázal by som vidieť v jej tvári alebo na jej tele aspoň malinkú známku po jej predchádzajúcej sexuálnej aktivite. Je však oveľa nebezpečenejšia, než som si myslel. Keď ju prichytia ( tri rozvody a jedno zrušené manželstvo, jasné že ju prichytili), stane sa to, lebo ona to tak chce. ( Aby sa potrestala? Možno. Vina. Hanba. Túžba byť iná, lepšia? Túžba začať znova?) Zanechávajú jej omyly nejaké stopy na tých, ktorých oklamala? Robí ich to, že ich oklame pre ňu menej atraktívnymi, menej zaujímavými? Pripomínajú jej vlastné zlyhania tým, že ich úplne ignorujú?  
  
Napriek tomu, že sedia v tomto byte v Claptone, zavesení do seba ako handrové bábiky, John a Mary sa nachádzajú na úplne iných miestach. Ona situáciu kontroluje svojom nonšalantnosťou, zatiaľ čo on je uvoľnený, zraniteľný. Otvorený. Pred tými, ktorých miluje je od prírody úprimný. Ona je prirodzene neúprimná. Nesúlad. Drží mu zbraň pri hlave. A jemu to nevadí. Katastrofa.  
  
Je rovnako blízko nebezpečenstvu a bolesti keď je s ňou, ako keď je so mnou, ale nevie to. Byť s Mary by ho malo zbaviť krívania, keby vedel, aká je. Nepotrebuje ma.  
  
"Au!"  
  
" Och, porezala si si-"  
  
"Auvajs..."  
  
"Nechaj..."  
  
" Je to len-"  
  
"Donesiem svoj-"  
  
Posunie ruku doľava. Rezná rana na dlani. Krváca to. Kvapka spadne aj do zemiakov.  
  
" Takže zajtra žiadne plávanie," obväzuje jej John ruku.  
  
" Asi nie," odvetí Mary. " Ale zajtra večer mám -" malá pauza. " knižný klub, pamätáš?"  
  
V jej hlase niečo zakolíše. Len trošičku. Jej ruka (tá zdravá, ktorú John neobväzuje) sa nevedomky pohne k jej tvári. Vrhne na mňa pohľad a potom späť na Johna. _"Sentimentalisti."_ Ďalšie zakolísanie. Nacvičené, vedomé. Vedome normálne. Pokojné. Udržuje očný kontakt. Pokojne drží ruku. Usmeje sa. " Už sa na to teším. Je to skvelá kniha. Kanadská. Vyhrala pár cien. Počul si o nej?"  
  
Klame. Vyhodila ju tá bolesť na chvíľu z konceptu? Prevapila ju krv? Klame o knižnom klube. Je to prvý raz? Prvé rande mimo (tohoto) manželstva? Nemôže byť. John nemá ani poňatia. Necháva ju pokojne zmeniť tému, nikdy nepočul o _Sentimentalistoch_ , alebo Gillerovej cene. O oboch mu porozpráva. Dobre sa pripravila. Tú knihu čítala (veď je knihovníčka). Vzduchotesné alibi. Knižný klub existuje (samozrejme), ale stavil by som život (jej? Jeho?), že žiadne stretnutie zajtra večer nemajú. To je tá lož. (Možno sa stretnú zajtra poobede, tým by bola jej lož tak blízko pravde, ako sa len dá, a dá jej to pár hodín na to, aby sa robila niečo, o čom nechce, aby to John vedel. Chce, aby jej to prešlo. To vzrušenie.) Je skúsená. Trénovala to. Necítiť z nej žiadnu vinu. Teraz je to len trik, hra, vzrušenie: sex dnes večer, predtým než som prišiel, to všetko je toho súčasťou. Je tiež závislá na bezepečenstve. Je závislá na tom, že jej to prechádza. Korčuľuje tak blízko okraja, že ju takmer chytia. Ale nechytia. Nie, kým to ona sama nechce.  
  
" Vy dvaja by ste teda mali niečo podniknúť spolu." Maryine oči sú samý úsmev. "Vyriešiť zločin, sledovať telku, či? Vezmeš ho predtým na večeru, Sherlock?"  
  
"Samozrejme." Usmejem sa na ňu. Lenže ja tiež viem, ako hrať. Som milý a úprimný. Snaží sa ma dostať z cesty, zamestnať ma niečím, aby som neprišiel na to, čím sa zamestnáva ona? Ak zabavím Johna (večera, telka, možno miesto činu), odvedie to moju pozornosť od jej nočných vychádzok. ( Je vypočítavá? Vie, že ju podozrievam? Že by som ju sledoval, pozoroval a dedukoval?)  
  
" Aký gentleman!" zasmeje sa. " Vy dvaja na rande, zatiaľ čo ja sedím s babami v knižnom klube. Mala by som žiarliť!"  
  
Uhýbací manéver. Klasika. Naznačiť, že John je neverný, zatiaľ čo ona má schôdzku s milencom, to znie ako plán. Očividne. Smeje sa na vlastnom vtipe. Myslí si, aká je zábavná.  
  
John po nej strelí trochu zraneným pohľadom. V jeho tvári sa objaví náznak hnevu, ale rýchlo ho utlmí. Práve prekročila nejakú hranicu ( akú?) Celá jeho tvár je napätá, ruka zaťatá v päsť a znovu uvoľnená, nevedomky sa snaží znovu uchopiť kontrolu. Je veľmi nahnevaný. Takého som ho ešte nikdy nevidel. Napäto sa na mňa usmieva ( ospravedlnenie : prečo?) a potom sa napije vína ( lacného: hnusného). Je zradený, jedna z tých tisícov malých zrád medzi milencami. Prerieknutie. Dotkla sa jeho citlivého miesta na verejnosti. Je predo mnou v rozpakoch. (Prečo? John má predo mnou nejaké tajomstvá?)  
  
Prečo to prehlásenie Johna tak trápi? Podrylo to jeho heterosexualitu? Jeho maskulnitu? Najskôr nie. S takými vecami nemá problém. Jeho sestra je lesbička. Pobozkal ma (na pery), spal vedľa mňa v posteli a objímal ma pri tom. Priznal, že túžil (aj keď je to neobvyklé) po mužovi (po mne). Nevidím, prečo by mal byť urazený vtipom ( očividne to bol vtip) o tom, ako si so mnou vyrazí.  
  
 _Aha._  
  
Nie je to vtip. A je jedno, ako veľmi sa na tom Mary chichoce.  
  
V tme, možno v posteli, v jednu chladnú noc, niekedy minulú zimu, ležal s Mary v náručí a v temnote noci boli priznania ľahšie než inokedy, tak sa priznal k svojej márnej ( úmyselne) a nenaplnenej túžbe (po mne). Samozrejme! Žiadne tajomstvá medzi manželmi - John je dosť romantický, aby niečomu takému veril. Totálna úprimnosť. Bol celkom úprimný. Ona vie, že medzi Johnom a mnou niečo bolo (niečo nedefinovateľné, niečo čo ju vôbec neohrozuje, jasné - necíti sa mnou ohrozená).  
  
( Vie o tom bozku? Záleží vôbec na ňom? Bolo to len ľahké _ďakujem_ medzi priateľmi, letmý dotyk pier. Ani som mu to nestihol opätovať, nebol čas. Zaskočil ma. Preto na tom nezáleží? Myslia si obaja si, že som to nechcel? Preto je jej celá idea toho, že by mala na mňa žiarliť taká smiešna?) On so mnou chcel (mať sex). (Stále chce?) A zároveň nechce. ( Nie preto, že by nemohol. Pretože by to neurobil. Pretože sme sa dohodli, že by nás to zničilo. Jemu by to ublížilo... _Ona toto všetko vie_? Samozrejme, že áno. A to si John nepamätá, ako to naozaj bolo? Alebo jej to len inak interpretoval?) Alebo som si celý čas tú neochotu a odmietnutie len namýšľal?  
  
Smeje sa. Smeje sa, pretože som neschopný? Lebo John sa na tom smiať nebude a ani ja - pretože som monštrum, čo sa len zahráva s jeho citmi? Alebo je to naopak - to monštrum je John a zahráva sa so mnou? Nemožné. Nepredstaviteľné. A v žiadnom prípade to nie je vtipné.) Alebo snáď Mary verí ( alebo nebodaj obaja), že som nejaká asexuálna kreatúra, ktorá nerozumie tomu čo znamená (bozk(y), ruka na mojom boku, čelo na mojom zátylku, prsty v mojich vlasoch) blízkosť, a ako taká nie je žiadnou hrozbou pre ich manželstvo? Myslia si, že nemôžem byť pre nikoho legitímnym partnerom, spoločníkom, milencom?  
  
Aha.  
  
Takže ten vtip je o mne? Alebo o Johnovi? Je o neschopnom panicovi, čo je vydesený z toho že by mal mať Johna (alebo že ho mať nebude)? Nemožné. Nevedia to. Ako by mohli? Alebo je o bývalom vojakovi s (neopätovanou) láskou k svojmu asexuálnemu, bezcitnému, nedostiahnuteľnému spolubývajúcemu/najlepšiemu priateľovi? Alebo je o nás oboch, lebo sme uväznení v tejto smiešnej patovej situácií? Potkýname sa o domnienky a zmätky. Bol som taký hlúpy.  
  
Johnov hnev na Mary postupne vybledne, ale nepohodlie tu ostane. Chce jej hneď odpustiť, sedí tam na tej vŕzgavej stoličke, opierka mu škrípe za chrbtom. Vypila dosť vína, on ju miluje, pripíše to jej malej seba-dôvere, jej strachu. Taká je pravda. Niečo ku mne stále cíti a nevie ako s tým naložiť. Nebude sa ale preto odo mňa izolovať. Ona má právo byť z toho nervózna. On to chápe. Odpúšťa jej. Donúti sa usmiať, odkašle si. Falošný smiech, ktorý by si mala všimnúť. Ale nevšimne.  
  
Pamätám si, čo mi čítal Mycroft: _Mary je priťahovaná k emocionálne nedostupným mužom. K mužom, ktorí sú nestáli, alebo jej nemôžu lásku opätovať, alebo milujú niekoho iného_. Mary je dosť inteligentná na to, aby si to uvedomovala. John je dosť úprimný na to, aby priznal, že jeho pocity sú rozdvojené. Dosiahli kompromis.   
  
Ona si ho doberá. Doberá si ho za to, že sa zamiloval do asexuálneho sociopata. Jeho hnev (skrytý za falošným smiechom) je takmer hmatateľný.  
  
Od chvíle, čo to vyriekla ubehlo len pár chvíľ (ale zdalo sa, že to trvá oveľa dlhšie. Môj svet sa zmenil. Potrebujem priestor, aby som to strávil). Ešte stále sa smeje. Oči má zatvorené. Nevidí, ako John zúril, ale za pár sekúnd trochu vychladol vďaka trápnosti celej situácie.   
  
Poviem: " Možno by si mala." Žiarliť, myslím. Všetko, čo si o mne myslí, že vie, je zle.  
  
Znovu sa zasmeje, ešte hlasnejšie, akoby som povedal niečo neuveriteľne smiešne. Myslí si, že sa hrám. John sa pokúša o úsmev, ale jeho oči, tie sú ponížené, zmätené, plné bolesti. Vynára sa otázka. Pod tým povrchom niečo je. Niečo viac, než som zistil dnes večer. Ale ako to vysvetliť, keď sedím tu, na tej otrasnej stoličke, nakláňajúc sa nad spálenou pečienkou, nedovarenými zemiakmi a vodnatou omáčkou?  
  
Neodídem hneď. Mysleli by si, že som sa urazil. Všetci by boli naštvaní. John by sa rozčúlil. Počkám ďalšiu hodinu a štyridsaťpäť minút, čas trávim nudnou konverzáciou o miestnom zločine a nudnej televízií. Neškodné. Únavné. Jednoduché. Atmosféra pohltí to napätie v miestnosti, vyparí sa, akoby sa nič nestalo. Sila falošných predpokladov a lží vybledla a John sa znova uvoľnil. Smeje sa. Rozpráva príbehy z prípadov, ktorým Mary sotva verí. Občas na mňa pozrie, aby som Johna opravil či usmernil, ale neurobím to.   
  
Nemôžem od neho odtrhnúť oči. Úmyselne si musím brániť v zízaní. Som vydesený a fascinovaný zároveň. Sledujem ho, chcem viac dôkazov, nejaký jemný pohyb, emócia vpísaná v jeho otvorenej tvári. Nejaké ďalšie vodítko. Všetko je to nejednoznačné. Naleje nám ešte víno. John ide do kuchyne a donesie tanier bakewellských koláčikov. ( spoznávam ich, sú z pekárne, ku ktorej mám veľkú úctu), John sa na mňa usmeje. Tiež sa usmejem. (Je to dôkaz? Ťažko.)  
  
Maryine viečka oťaželi po toľkom víne a je čas, aby som odišiel, tak vstanem a vezmem si kabát. Hľadí na Johna s úprimnou náklonnosťou ( Láskou. Nazvi to pravým menom). Nedostatok citu rozhodne nepatrí medzi jej chyby. Nevšimla si, že Johna urazila a strápnila, a poskytla mi dôležité dôkazy. ( Moje závery musia, rozhodne musia ostať predbežné. Je základná chyba teoretizovať, keď nemáte dôkazy. A moje zaujatie v tomto prípade je viac než zrejmé.)  
  
Už som vo vchode a chystám sa opustiť ten úbohý byt, keď ma John objíme. Priateľsky. Objíme ma na rozlúčku. Zhora z kuchyne počuť buchot odkladaného riadu v dreze. Mary to neuvidí. Objatie. Ospravedlnenie.  
  
"Vďaka." Johnov hlas: cítim, ako mi preniká cez kožu, cítim jeho vibrácie. "Som rád, že si prišiel." Je. Čokoľvek sa to medzi nami deje, sme priatelia. Sme jeden pre druhého dôležití. Sme radi, že ten druhý existuje. Je to komplikované.  
  
Odtiahne sa, ale jeho ruka stále spočíva na mojom chrbte. Váha. Usmejem sa. Urobím bleskové rozhodnutie, ale nepremýšľam o tom. Nakloním sa a pobozkám ho. Jazykom prebehnem po jeho vrchnej pere. ( Víno. Mäso. Omáčka. Mandle. Niečo ako mlieko - to je on.) Je tým trochu zaskočený ale aj pripitý - jeho reakčný čas je dlhší, nebráni sa. Je uvoľnený, dôveruje. (Dokonca aj mne, alebo skôr - práve mne. Prečo nie mne?) Zľahka vsaje do úst moju spodnú peru, ruka na mojom chrbte sa zovrie a potom sa posunie hore, na môj krk. Jeho jazyk. V mojich ústach. Zvláštny povrch. Vášeň. Krv v mojich žilách je v jednom ohni. Pery. Vlhké. Rachot riadu v kuchyni, pustená voda ( pripomienka.) Pustíme sa. Jeho ruka skĺzne po mojom krku. Pozeráme na seba. Lapáme po dychu ( on - a po chvíli si uvedomím, že aj ja).  
  
"Bolo to fajn." Mám na mysli večeru. Je to jasné? Teraz ten bozk nemôžem ešte vyhodnotiť. Fajn by rozhodne nebolo slovo, ktoré by som v súvislosti s ním použil. Cítim sa divne. Odhalený. " Vďaka za pozvanie." Stále mám na mysli tú večeru. Dúfam, že to pochopil. ( Bola tam nejaká pozvánka k bozku? Možno. Bolo to vzájomné. Náš prvý (posledný? Určite nie) skutočne obojstranný bozk.) Môj hlas je zachrípnutejší, než som predpokladal. Vyzerá trochu hlúpo. Prekvapene. ( Ako môže byť prekvapený? Ak, ak...potrebujem viac času. Aby som si to dal dokopy.) Prebralo ho to. Ale mňa tiež. V ušiach mi hučí krv. Určite sa červenám. Musí to byť očividné. ( Pripisujem to vínu.) "Uvidíme sa zajtra." Nemôžem tu len tak stáť. Neviem čo robiť.  
Otočím sa a schádzam dolu schodmi.  
  
"Tak zajtra," povie John. Potvrdenie. V jeho hlase tiež niečo počuť. Nepočujem, že by zavrel dvere. Pozoruje ma. Som v pokušení otočiť sa a podeliť sa s ním o určitý pohľad, chcem mu dať najavo, že teraz už viem, čo som predtým nechápal (myslím) a čo nechápal on (určite) a povedať niečo smiešne emocionálne, niečo čo takmer ihneď oľutujem. Ale neotočím sa.   
  
Vonku začína mrholiť. Sotva si to všimnem. Žily v jednom ohni. Koža ma svrbí. John.


	12. Prípad Mary Morstanovej

Nie je ťažké pomýliť si ma so študentom. Vlasy strapaté ( trochu tužidla), zhrbený. Veľká taška s knihami, na sebe staré džínsy a tenké tričko (Johnovo) a pseudohipsterský starý kardigan zo second handu. Tenisky. Okuliare, rohovinový rám a falošné sklá (už je to nejaká doba, čo som naposledy potreboval nejaký prevlek), Vyzerám placho, ostýchavo. Pri chôdzi zatáčam špičky k sebe. Stojím vedľa vchodu do knižnice, zízam do telefónu, čítam správy ( rovnako ako sedem ďalších študentov okolo), v jednej ruke papierový kelímok s kávou. Mary prejde okolo. Nespozná ma. Perfektné.   
  
Mary má na sebe tiež určitý druh prevleku. Má parfém (drahý, nový: neobvyklé), na nohách modré lodičky, pančucháče ( kúpila ich obchode, ktorý je na tej istej ulici, ako jej byt v Claptone). Šaty s veľkým výstrihom. Rúž. Vlasy nemá v cope tak, ako obyčajne, ani zopnuté po bokoch - teraz ich má rozpustené. Vyfúkané, natočené. ( Jej vlasy sú niečo medzi blond a myšacou hnedou, ako malá ich mala blond a to si o sebe myslí doteraz: blondínka zo základnej školy, každý má na fotkách zo školy nejakú takú. Ako tínedžerka strávila nejaký čas v Indii, tam jej blond vlasy pomohli vyniknúť. Bola vďaka nim atraktívnejšia. Bola iná. Zabezpečili jej neobvyklé množstvo mužskej pozornosti. Páčilo sa jej to a zároveň to nenávidela. Nefarbí si ich. Nechala ich prirodzene stmavnúť vekom. Je to zaujímavý súboj medzi tým, čo sa medzi ženami všeobecne považuje za krásne a čo považuje za krásne ona sama. Akceptácia (dokonca možno vítaná) toho, že sa vekom mení. Že sa môže zmeniť.) Je nahodená, akoby bol nejaký výnimočný deň. Je oblečená úplne inak ako tá osoba, ktorou v skutočnosti je.  
  
S niekým sa má stretnúť. Knižný klub: očividná zásterka. Dnes večer sa s ním stretne (nech už je to ktokoľvek) a ak budem mať šťastie, pôjdu spolu na večeru. Bude ťažké to dokázať. Sieť bezdomovcov už má svoje rozkazy. Päťdesiat libier za fotku Mary plus podrobnosti. Kde, kedy, s kým? Odpovede sa budú len hrnúť. Mary si myslí, že ak budem tráviť večer s Johnom, zabráni mi to sledovať ju. Myslí si, že je mimo nielen jeho podozrenia, ale aj mimo môjho. Mýli sa.   
  
Nabúrať sa do jej pracovného kalendára nebolo príliš ťažké. ( Ona a John majú spoločné veľmi divné veci - výber hesiel je jedna z nich. Nemajú ich rovnaké, samozrejme, ale používajú na ich vytvorenie rovnaký vzorec: objekty citovej povahy, zvieratká z detstva a - čo je ešte divnejšie, online pseudonymy, ktoré používali, keď sa chceli s niekým pohádať na internete. John a Mary, obaja majú tendenciu tvoriť skryté identity.) V čase obeda mala niečo zaznačené ako Stretnutie. Žiadne meno. Najzaujímavejšia udalosť dňa.  
  
Kalendár na pulte mal pripnutú pracovná tabuľku knihovníkov, ktorý pracovali v ten ktorý deň. Nazrel som. Podľa Johna mala Mary dve nočné za minulý týždeň: v utorok (John bol so mnou na mieste činu, o druhej ráno zaspal u mňa na gauči) a štvrtok ( trval na tom, že donesie DVD, aby sme sa naň spolu pozreli a večer strávil tým, že sedel vedľa mňa, ruku na mojom kolene.) Čo hovorí tabuľka: štvrtok: áno, Maryine meno je tu ( ´MM´, keby sa náhodou niekto snažil sliediť. Presne ako teraz ja.) Ale v utorok sú na nočnej zapísané iné iniciálky. Mary tu v utorok v noci nebola. A nebude tu ani na budúci utorok. Lož.  
  
Maryine modré lodičky klopkajú po dláždení a ja ju sledujem, stále zízajúc do mobilu. Jej natočené vlasy sa s každým krokom pohojdávajú. Nikto si ma nevšíma. Nikto si nemyslí, že sa chovám divne. Ani keď zrýchlim, keď zahne za roh a prejde cez ulicu. Pozriem na hodinky ( nech si myslia, že meškám). Mobil hodím do vrecka, kde ihneď zavibruje. Znovu ho vyberiem. John.   
  
_Kde sa stretneme? Baker Street alebo u Angela? Je nejaké miesto činu, ktoré vyžaduje tvoju pozornosť?_  
  
Cítím teplo. John. Ešte je skoro robiť plány na večer. Väčšinou posielam správy s informáciami o tom, čo bude večer okolo štvrtej, keď sa mu končí smena v nemocnici a nie predpoludním. Sedí na klinike, v ambulancií, medzi pacientami. Väčšinou si urobí čaj a vezme si k tomu sušienku. Ale teraz miesto toho myslí na mňa.   
  
_Našu pozornosť. Ešte nič. Preferencie? SH_  
  
Mary zabočí do bočnej ulice. Vyhnem sa mužovi s vozíkom, nestrácam ju z dohľadu. Zrýchlim, aby mi nezmizla.  
  
 _Tak asi Baker Street. Chcem pozerať X Factor. Mám presťahovať televízor späť?_  
  
Vidím, ako jej modré topánky a lem šiat miznú v reštaurácií. Naproti cez ulicu je kníhkupectvo s veľkým výkladom. Tam si oddýchnem a budem pozorovať.   
  
_Zavesil som tam kožu z kravy. Televízoru je dobre tam, kde je. SH_  
  
Sadne si ďalej od okna, škoda, ale postačí to. Je otočená tvárou k nemu, voľné miesto necháva pre neho, aby videl na vchod a prichádzajúceho čašníka. Mary je na pasívnom, prístupnom mieste. To sa jej nepodobá. Pije vodu. Výraz jej tváre: potešenie. Očakávanie. Riskuje, spôsobuje jej to nával adrenalínu - môžu ju prichytiť. To majú s Johnom spoločné. V tomto sa k sebe celkom hodia.   
  
_Nejdem sa radšej ani pýtať. Mám niečo doniesť?_  
  
Príde auto. Muž v obleku. Nádejný uchádzač. Ženatý. Plešatie. Dobre vyzerá, ale nie príliš. Úspešný ( drahý oblek, drahé topánky, spona v kravate). Prejde cez ulicu, vojde do reštaurácie. Mary vstane, objímu sa. Pobozká ho na líce. Ruky sa stretnú. Sadne si a on naproti nej. Obrúsky pristanú na lonách. Ruky na stoloch. Dotyky prstov. Smeje sa, flirtuje. Je to rande.  
  
 _Čokoľvek chceš. SH_  
  
Vyjdem von z knihkupectva, prejdem okolo auta, z ktorého muž vystúpil. (Červené Bentley. Nezameniteľné aj z diaľky). Zastavím, a tvárim sa, že zúrivo píšem správu. Auto odfotím a potom sa posunie, aby som získal záber značky. Vzdychnem, potrasiem hlavou, posuniem si okuliare na nose. Strčím ruky do vrecák. Je dôležité predchádzať odhaleniu a študent píšuci správu je na chodníku nenápadný. Idem späť ku knihkupectvu, opriem sa o stenu. Vyberiem telefón a ulovím záber Mary, ako sa zamilovane pozerá na toho muža. ( Má vyššiu hladinu testosterónu než John. Náruživejší? No, rozhodne ambicióznejší.)  
  
  
Pošlem správu Lestradovi: nech preverí značku a pripojím fotku. Lestrade berie veci vážnejšie, ak ich vidí na vlastné oči. Akoby fotka bola dôležitejšia, než to, že by som mu to číslo jednoducho napísal.   
  
_O čo ide?_  
  
 _Dôležité. Potrebujem meno/adresu. SH  
_  
Znovu pozriem na Mary. Má dlaň na jeho tvári, usmieva sa na neho. Neznámy výraz. Čistá pasivita. zvláštne. Lestrade neodpovie hneď - to je dobré znamenie. Tú značku preveruje.  
Telefón znovu zavibruje. Lestrade? To by bolo strašne rýchlo. Nie. Mycroft. Takmer hodím telefón znovu do vrecka, z čírej detinskosti. Potom si ale všimnem na budove neďaleko bezpečnostnú kameru.   
  
_To nevieš čas tráviť lepšie?_  
  
Úžasné, ako Mycroft dokáže ten svoj uštipačný tón dostať aj do obyčajnej esemesky.  
  
 _A ty? SH_  
  
O tri ulice ďalej. Zájdem do obchodu a prezlečiem sa v neobsadenej kabínke. Obujem si svoje topánky a oblečiem svoje nohavice. Na Johnovo roztrhané tričko si oblešiem svoju košeľu: je niečo príťažlivé na tom mať ju na sebe. Vonia ako on. Tie hrozné tenisky tam nechám, okuliare a džínsy napchám do tašky. Prehodím si ju cez rameno. Kardigan zavesím na háčik v kabínke. Telefón vibruje. Lestrade.  
  
  
 _James Carstairs. 4 Myddleton Sq Clarkenwell. Čo urobil?_  
  
Relatívne nóbl adresa. Korešponduje s výberom auta, s cenou topánok. Zamávam na taxík. Nie je čas odpovedať Lestradovi (aj tak sa teraz už zrejme venuje niečomu inému), musím zistiť viac. Taxík sa prepletá pomedzi ostatné autá. Musím sa sústrediť. Adresa a meno, hľadám v databázach do ktorých mám prístup (och Mycroft, ty a to tvoje úbohé zabezpečenie) a zistím, že je to realitný maklér pre horných desať tisíc. Je spojenie s London School of Economics významné? Nepromoval tam. Žiadne očividné spojenie. Ani neočividné. Jeho obed s Mary: môže ísť o obchodné stretnutie, ale nie je to pravdepodobné. On by nikdy ani nepáchol do blízkosti Claptonu, ktorý smrdí ako prepálený tuk z vyprážaných kureniec. Ani sa mu nesnilo. Čo môže bohatý realitný maklér chcieť od knihovníčky (teda okrem toho, čo je očividné)? Mary nič nevlastní, a ani si žiadny majetok nemôže dovoliť kúpiť. Interakcia medzi nimi nevypovedá o ničom inom, než o dôvernosti (dotýka sa jej prstov).   
Mary sa nevyhla ani svojej štvrtej manželskej nevere ( v skutočnosti piatej, odhliadnuc od sémantiky). Bolo by šialenstvo očakávať niečo iné.   
  
Číslo 4 na Myddleton Square je impozantný mestský dom. Okná na hornom podlaží naznačujú dve deti - asi dcéry, ale ešte nedospeli do tínedžerského veku. Tapety naznačujú prítomnosť manželky. Vnútri je nejaký pohyb. To je pomocníčka v domácnosti? Nie. Drahé šaty. Manželka je doma. Dáva kvety do vázy. Máva si rukou do rytmu hudby. O ničom nevie. Telefón zavibruje. Skontrolujem to. Mycroft. (Prečo ma nenechá na pokoji?)  
  
 _To čo sa chystáš urobiť je extrémne hlúpe._  
  
Nevera je zrada, ktorá bolí, len keď o nej človek vie. Keď nevie: dni plynú tak, ako obyčajne. Kvety idú do vázy. Hudba hrá. Deti sú na internáte niekde na vidieku a domov chodia na prázdniny. Ak vedomosť vypustíme z rovnice ( vymažeme hard disky, zničíme dôkazy a svedkovia neexistujú), ten zločin môže ostať bez obetí. Ale oni tam sú. Vždy tam sú.   
  
Predpokladám, že v určitých prípadoch to tak môže byť: otvorené manželstvá, polyamória/polyandria, ale to sú len výnimky z pravidla. Dokonca aj tieto usporiadania sú len nejakou verziou nevery. O to tu ide? Žena s tulipánmi, obrovský drahý dom, červený Bentley. Dve deti. Tapety Osborne a Little. Nábytok, čo navrhol Christopher Guy. Neisté. Nepravdepodobné. Ona medzi stenami toho domu niečo buduje, niečo dôležité, niečo čo on (James) nevedomky rúca. Ďalší chudák, čo miluje riziko. (Veď je realitný maklér.) Môže ho opustiť a všetko si zobrať so sebou. Môže ho zruinovať.  
Telefón zavibruje. Správa. Znovu Mycroft? Nie. John. Vítané, ale prečo teraz? Je v ambulancii, ordinuje. Väčšinou je o tom čase príliš zanepráznený, hovorí mi, nech ho nechám tak. Teraz na mňa myslí. Jeden bozk, jeden skutočný bozk: a má ma plnú hlavu. (Tak ako ja mám plnú hlavu jeho.)  
  
 _Ráno som mal pacienta, čo si myslel, že má lepru._  
  
Príbehy Johnovych pacientov: vždy vypĺňali čas medzi prípadmi, šálkami čaju a otrasnými programami v televízore. Je netrpezlivý: úzkostlivý. Chce si niečím vyplniť čas (hocičím). Pobozkal som ho a on mi to oplatil. Jednoznačne. Musí byť zvedavý, čo som tým sledoval. (A čom som tým sledoval?) Význam vecí sa zmenil. Chce dnes ostať v Baker Street, čo naznačuje intímnejší večer, než keby sme boli vonku. Plánuje veci posunúť ďalej? (Bodnutie úzkosti/očakávanie. Je ťažké ich rozlíšiť.) Povie mi, konečne, že sa musel rozhodnúť medzi mnou (nebezpečenstvo, katastrofa) a Mary (nebezpečenstvo, katastrofa) a vybral si ju?  
  
 _A mal? SH_  
  
Dnes večer budem mať v rukách skutočný dôkaz toho, že jej miera jej potenciálnej smrtonosnosti je najmenej taká vysoká ako moja.  
Myslím, že bol trochu sklamaný, keď sa ukázalo, že nie.  
  
Je to tak, ako to je. John nie je obeť. Nevie to. Mary ho pred tým chráni. Bude ho chrániť, až kým s ním neskončí, až kým jej pohľad do jeho ( otvorenej, úprimnej) tváre nebude prinášať viac hanby než potešenia. Bez vedomosti o tom, čo robí ( samozrejme, za predpokladu, že Mary nechytí nejakú pohlavnú chorobu, ale je skúsená, takže sa chráni) John nie je obeťou. Ak mu to poviem: bude zranený. A budem to ja, kto mu to urobí.Občas je bolesť prospešná.  
  
 _Ja by som bol tiež. Lepra je zaujímavá. SH_  
  
Už tu nemám čo robiť, v tomto snobskom susedstve s nič netušiacimi manželkami. Mycroft si myslí, že som ju chcel konfrontovať, varovať ju, dať jej dôkaz o nevere jej manžela. To nikdy nebol môj plán. Chcel som len vedieť, kto je James Carstairs. Opak Johna. Je všetkým, čím John nie je. Vykalkulovaný risk tam, kde je John istotou. Tam leží začiatok i koniec toho, prečo je pre Mary dôležitý.   
Dievča zo siete ma zastaví pred vchodom do 221B. Idem neskoro, John už je tam, jedlo (thajské) stihlo vychladnúť. Napísal som mu, aby na mňa s večerou nečakal, ale trval na tom. (Toto je rande?) To dievča (verím, že sa volá Jane) mi strčí do ruky papier. Je na ňom vytlačená fotka Mary. Niekto ju sledoval po práci. Smena jej skončila pred dve a pol hodinou. Ceruzkou je tam dopísané: Myddelton č. 4, Červený Bentley. Tam je, tam ju nájdem. Mal by som tam vziať Johna, aby videl pravdu. Skončiť to.   
  
Alebo možno by som mohol prezentovať Mary toto stretnutie ako Johnovu neveru so mnou. Túto hru predsa môžu hrať dvaja. Dvaja ju predsa už hrajú. John stojí na kraji priepasti. Zatiaľ necíti potrebu sa rozhodnúť, či skočí. Mary už dávno do tej priepasti spadla.  
  
Idem hore schodmi, neistý, ale Johnova tvár ( úprimná, otvorená, známa) ma zastaví. Pozeráme telku, sedíme na moje posteli (to jedlo ešte vôbec nebolo studené). Smeje sa a ten smiech rezonuje mojim vnútrom. Opiera sa o lakeť na mojich vankúšoch, dotkne sa môjho ramena, môjho krku. Ten bozk nespomína, tak ani ja. Nič odo mňa nechce. Utrie mi z tváre arašidovú omáčku prstom a potom ho oblizne. Zízam na jeho ruky. Zaspí v mojej posteli, opretý o môj hrudník. Ja som hore, až kým nezačne svitať. 


	13. James

Otvorím oči. Kroky na schodoch: nie sú pani Hudsonovej. Mužské. (Nebezpečenstvo? Nepriateľ?) Mozog je na chvíľu zmätený, akoby ho niekto prerušil uprostred konverzácie, uprostred dedukcie, celkom roztržitý, prichytený, ospalý. Mal som zvláštny sen. (Streľba? Množstvo snehu, zbraň, kúsok omietky, dlažobná kocka?) Je to preč. Kroky na schodoch. Opatrné. Chce byť potichu. Muž v topánkach s gumenou podrážkou. Kríva.  
  
John. (Dedukcia trvá tri sekundy. Spomeniem si na rytmus jeho chôdze, líši sa podľa toho, ako sa mu vracia psychosomatické zranenie. Dokážem rozoznať Johnovu chôdzu bez ohľadu na to, ako kráča, kde, či som ospalý alebo nie, a bez ohľadu na to, v akom štádiu sa práve nachádza jeho krívanie.)  
  
Je niečo po druhej. Už budú tri. (Prečo kríva? Sú to len tri dni odkedy bol posledný krát vystavený nebezpečenstvu (prípad, unikajúci podozrivý, nôž). Tri dni nie sú dosť na to, aby sa krívanie znovu objavilo.) Nesvieti mesiac. Do izby preniká len žlté sodíkové svetlo pouličných lámp. Sadnem si, nohy spustím na studenú podlahu. Vstanem. Nie je čas navliecť si župan. (Je John zranený?) Nával adrenalínu.  
  
Ruka na kľučke, otvorím dvere. Cítim v pľúcach studený vzduch a zadržím dych (skutočne?). John. Ramená zvesené, kríva, ale nie tak strašne, ako som myslel. Nemá paličku. Išiel sem pešo, cez celé mesto a iba to zhoršil. Je prekvapený, že ma tu vidí - a sotva to dokáže, je tma. Žmurká (známka vzrušenia, silných emócií alebo úzkosti). Jeho tvár vyzerá v žltom svetle lámp nezdravo.  
Nie je zranený, nemá zlomený nos či odreniny na tvári, nekrváca zo strelnej rany alebo od bodnutia nožom, nemá zlomené rebro, ani nevypľúva krv a zuby, nie sú tú žiadne známky po násilí. Nič ho nebolí. I tak však rýchlo žmurká. Pokožka je mokrá - najmä okolo očí. Takže je zranený, ale inak. Mary. (Odhalil jej tajomstvo?) Moje srdce tlčie trochu prirýchlo.  
  
"Zobudil som ťa." Nie je to otázka. John so mnou žil dosť dlho, takže rozozná ako vyzerám krátko po prebudení. Pyžamové nohavice a tričko (jeho). Nemám župan. Som bosý. "Prepáč. Nechcel som. Ja..."  
  
Chce ísť ďalej. Očividne. Otvorím dvere dokorán - kríva dnu.  
  
Krívanie. Som zvedavý. Odhalil tak rýchlo Maryinu neveru? Emočné nebezpečenstvo, emočné zranenia. Tieto veci tiež môžu spôsobiť zvýšenie adrenalínu. Toto riziko však nespúšťa v Johnovi tie isté procesy ako to fyzické. Pocity a ich efekty: v tejto téme si neverím natoľko, aby som o tom mohol napísať monografiu. Cigaretový popol: to je iná vec. Vplyv intenzívnych emočných zážitkov na ľudské telo alebo ľudské motivácie: nie. Príliš veľa možností. Nepredvídateľné. Osobné (Bola by to výzva. Prílišná sebadôvera je nudná.)  
  
"Všetko v poriadku?" Môj hlas je po prebudení chrapľavý. Počujem v ňom však známku znepokojenia. Nedával som si pozor, som ospalý. Je to ako byť v jaskyni, počuť ozvenu cudzích pocitov, odrážajú sa v nekonečnom rade, ako v miestnosti plnej zrkadiel. Bolesť v jeho tvári je celkom zreteľná. Cíti sa bezmocný. Nemám rád, krď vidím, že trpí. Je to akoby mi na hrudi ležalo niečo ťažké a horúce, bránilo mi to dýchať.   
  
Pozrie na mňa. Jeho oči sú červené a vlhké. Vyzerá vydesene. Položím ruku na jeho rameno.  
  
" V poriadku," položí ruku na tú moju. " Nikdy som ťa nevidel takého ustarosteného." Jeho úsmev vyzerá zvláštne v kombinácií s bolesťou v jeho očiach. " Skúšal si si to pred zrkadlom, však?"  
  
" Sú skoro tri hodiny ráno," okamžite prejdem do defenzívy. Cítim sa trápne. "Samozrejme, že som si myslel, že si zranený." Pozriem na jeho nohu. "Ty..." chcem povedať, že kríva, ale potom si to rozmyslím. Nechcem mu spôsobiť viac bolesti. Zvláštny ťah, mlčať, ale nevyhnutný. John.  
  
Pozrie dolu. Vie, čo som mal na jazyku. Ruka mu klesne k boku, tá moja skĺzne z jeho ramena. Založím si ich na hrudi. Je trochu chladno. Moje telo sa zachveje. Zobudil som sa na zvláštne zvuky,   
potenciálne nebezpečenstvo telo naštartuje. John si pošúcha oči. Zavriem za nim dvere. Držím ho vo vnútri. Držím ho.  
  
"Nie si v poriadku." To nie je otázka.  
  
Vzdychne. Mlčí. Možno ani neodpovie. Drží si ruky na očiach, tam, kde je jeho úzkosť najjviditeľnejšia. Nechce mi to povedať (prečo?) Jeho ústa: úzka linka, niečo zadržiavajú. Niečo v ňom chce von, ale on to nedovolí.  
  
"Pohádali sme sa."  
  
Aha. Takže (nielen) odhalenie (ak bolo), žiadne fakty a dôkazy. Konfrontácia. Zistil to o svojej žene a o Jamesovi Carstairsovi, mužovi s dvoma malými deťmi a nóbl domom? Alebo len prišiel na to, že Mary (raz, dvakrát) nebola tam, kde povedala, že bude, prichytil ju pri inej, menšej lži? Klame priam patologicky, klame aj keď to nepotrebuje. Knižný klub, bridž, nočné služby a dobrovoľníctvo, to všetko je rozhoratá hra, do ktorej sa John len priplietol. Mohlo to byť čokoľvek, akákoľvek malá zrada. (Mohli sa hádať kvôli peniazom, tie modré lodičky neboli lacné. Parfém bol dar, ale priznala by to pred Johnom?) Tie drobné vypäté situácie, ktoré prišli s manželstvom podnietili jeho krívanie, rovnako ako odlúčenie odo mňa. Je ľahké predstaviť si, ako sa John s Mary hádajú. Radšej sa na tom nebudem pýtať (ak mi to sám nechce povedať.) Manželské problémy by mali ostať len medzi nimi dvoma (teda aspoň by si to mali myslieť.)  
  
Bolí to tak len preto, že ju miluje.  
  
Pohne sa k pohovke. "Nevadí?"  
  
Chce tu ostať na noc. Chce sa schúliť na gauči (nie v mojej posteli, nie pri mne, jeho vlasy na mojom líci, jeho teplý dych na mojom (jeho) tričku, pokojný, reálny.) Trochu to zabolí, toto malé odmietnutie. Potrasiem hlavou.  
  
"Samozrejme, že nie." Nepovedal by som nie. Johnovi? Nikdy. Už neplatí polovicu nájmu, ale stále ho beriem ako spolubývajúceho. "Zostaň."  
  
Na chvíľu zaváha. Tak ako ja. Balancujeme na okraji. Je neskoro. Trasiem sa vďaka prerušenému spánku. Jeho oči: opuchnuté, krvavé, plné smútku. Hnevu. Bolesti. Vezmem jeho ruku. Vediem ho do temnoty. Odhrniem prikrývky v mojej posteli ( na ľavej strane, Johnovej strane) a ukážem mu, aby si sadol. Urobí to. Dá si dolu topánky, bundu, sveter, hodí ich na zem. Je taký unavený, že sa mu trasú ruky (aj mne). Vstane: ruky na chvíľu zaváhajú na spone opasku. Pozrie na mňa. Vidí medzi nami nejaká nevyslovená otázka, ktorej celkom nerozumiem. ( Toto sme už predsa robili. Veľakrát. Prečo sa teraz pýta?)  
  
Uvedomím si, že tam stojím a sledujem ho (zízam). Dochádza tu k akémusi odhaleniu. Čo? Túžba? Náklonnosť? Obavy? (Láska? Bolo by to prekvapenie? Som toho názoru, že áno. Ukázal som mu niečo, o čom som si myslel, že ostane skryté.) Vleziem do postele, nohy úplne ľadové. John si vyzlečie džínsky a ľahne si vedľa. Leží na chrbte: napätie. (Prečo? Myslí si, že niečo čakám? Toto predsa nie je iné, ako tie ostatné noci, čo sme vedľa seba spávali. Keď zaspal na mojej hrudi. Bolo to nevinné. (Väčšinou). Nie snáď? Otočí sa na bok, položí mi ruku na rameno, potom na krk (má studené prsty). Posunie sa bližšie a pobozká ma.  
  
Jeho pery. Jeho jazyk. Jeho líce - trochu zarastené a hladkosť zadnej strany jeho krku. Horko. Jeho telo: tak blízko. Vinie sa k tomu môjmu. Pevné. Reálne. Túžim po ňom tak, že to bolí. Zahlcuje. Studené ruky, jeho stúpajúca teplota, jeho brucho, jeho pás, krivka jeho chrbta. Moja (pravá) ruka na prieskume. Jeho (ľavé) koleno na mojom stehne. Jeho (ľavá) ruka v mojich vlasoch. John.  
Zrazu prestane a odvráti sa odomňa (prečo?). Vydýchne. "Prepáč."  
  
Prečo sa ospravedlňuje? (Za to, že prestal, alebo že vôbec začínal?) Chcem sa ho na to spýtať. Ale namiesto toho poviem len: "To je v poriadku." Položím ruku na jeho brucho (teplé). Cítim ako dýcha. Zrazu mím pocit, akoby v miestnosti nebolo dosť vzduchu.   
  
"Ja len..." znovu sa nadýchne a vydýchne. "Som zmätený. Nahnevaný. Vyčerpaný." Položí svoju ruku na tú moju. Chveje sa mu.  
  
"Tak spi."  
  
Keď sa zobudím, je preč. Ako sa mu podarilo odísť a nezobudiť ma pritom? (Moje telo si od neho už tak zvyklo).  
  
  
*  
  
 _Potrebujem tvoju pomoc. Príď ak sa ti to hodí. Príď, aj keď sa to nehodí. SH_  
  
Keď sa John konečne objaví, Mary je s ním. Nekríva. Hádka za pár dní prehrmela? Zdá sa. Domáce šťastie: obnovené. Obývačka je zaprataná plastovými prepravkami rôznych veľkostí, každá z nich naplnená náradím z troch rôznych záhradok (všetky z jednej ulice v Laughtone). Pracujem na jednom (ozaj) starom prípade a mám k dispozícií len pár fotiek a prasknutú lebku. Vražda je vražda: aj tento desať rokov starý prípad mi poslúži.  
  
Potrebujem rozptýlenie.  
  
Sobota ráno: šťastný párik nakupoval. John nesie tašky, ktoré očividne patria Mary. Mary vyzerá odvážnejšie, má na sebe jasnočervený rúž ( taký odtieň v sobotu ráno? Úmyselné. Niečo tým vyjadruje. Čo? Varovanie? Pozvanie? Červená: komplikovaná). Predbežne sa uzmierili. Jej tvár je (ako vždy) priateľská, príjemná a otvorená, ale v jej očiach je prázdno. Ako bábika z čínskeho porcelánu: každý rys tváre dotiahnutý do najmenšieho detailu, ale nič viac. John vyzerá odhodlane. Nie je nešťastný, nie je napätý. Jeho ramená rú uvoľnené. Už viac nechce vyťahovať to, prečo sa hádali: dôvera, ktorú mu Mary neopláca. Ticho po búrke. Jeho oči: problémy so spánkom. Zloží tašky (oblečenie? Skôr topánky) hneď za dverami.  
  
"Na čom pracuješ?" Johnove oči spočinú na prepravkách.  
  
" Hľadám vražednú zbraň, ktorá mohla spôsobiť toto zranenie," ukážem mu fotku. Rozmery sú dopísané ceruzkou. "Dedukoval som, že to bude nejaké záhradné náčinie. Niektoré z tých, ktoré tu mám."  
  
" Aha." John si pošúcha čelo. " No, je dobre, že si začal už ráno."  
  
"Och bože." Mary sa zastaví v dverách do kuchyne. "Toto miesto je životu nebezpečné."  
  
" Tak to sa radšej nedívaj sa do chladničky." John je pobavený.   
  
"A vyhni sa aj mikrovlnke, ak máš slabší žalúdok." Zdá sa fér varovať ju. Pani Hudsonová nemá rada, keď tu niekto kričí.  
  
"A toto sú..." a už to ide. Nekonečné otázky. Na čo sa pozerá? Na holuby vo formaldehyde? (Nie sú zaujímavé) Na kúsky asfaltu? Och, jasné - tie nechty.  
  
"Áno." Najlepšie je uťať ich hneď v zárodku. "Áno sú to ľudské nechty. Ale nemaj strach, boli získané post mortem."  
  
John si s priduseným smiechom pritiahol prvú debničku."Takže čo s týmto?"  
  
" Povedz mi úprimne James, ty skutočne v tejto kuchyni občas jedávaš?"   
Mary po nej klopká svojimi opätkami (nie modrými), nevšimla si svoj omyl. James. Taká amatérska chyba. Pošmykol sa jej jazyk. Zamenila mená, ktoré u nej spadajú do jednej kategórie: milovaní, deti, zvieratká, kolegovia, priatelia, _milenci ktorýmklamem_. Ešte stále jej to nedochádza. " Potrebuješ pravidelné dávky penicilínu."  
  
John: jeho tvár prešla od pobavenia a spokojnosti, únavy a mieru, ku ktorému tak ťažko dospel, do absolútnej agónie behom pár sekúnd. Celý stuhol. Ruky zaťal v päsť, pery sa zovreli do tenkej, bielej linky. Z tváre mu zmizla všetka farba. Je slabý v kolenách. Bolo to, akoby ho niekto fyzicky napadol, prichytil ho nepripraveného. Mary to nevidí, medzi nimi je stoh prepraviek. Chodí po kuchyni, akoby to boli len vzorky v obchode s nábytkom a John zatiaľ prechádza totálnou sebadeštrukciou.  
  
Vie to.   
  
Jasné, že to vie (ako som si mohol myslieť niečo iné?)  
  
Vie o tých neverách: vie, prečo jej predchádzajúce manželstvá skončili, vie aj o tom terapeutovi. Všetko vie. Vedel to, už keď si ju bral a nebolo to z časti aj preto? Bol priťahovaný tým, aká je zlomená, tomu rozumel, obaja boli v minulosti zničení. On vie: jej problémy so sebadôverou, deštruktívny vplyv jej otca, jej vinu a hanbu. Vie dokonca o Jamesovi Carstairsovi. Vie aj detaily: jeho meno. Ja som mu to nepovedal a Mycroft to tiež určite nebol. Mary je opatrná. Povedala mu to sama? Jasné že povedala. Vina. Chce sa polepšiť. Chce sa cez to dostať. Chce byť úprimná, úprimná tvárou v tvár Johnovi, ktorý trpí. Chce k nemu byť úprimná tak, ako on bol k nej (keď jej povedal o mne, o svojich pocitoch ku mne). Oko za oko.  
  
To je ono? Je James Carstairs forma pomsty?  
  
Trestá ho za to, že so mnou trávi čas? Za ten bozk? (vie to?) Za (nevinné) noci v mojej posteli? Za to, že karty boli od začiatku rozdané medzi ňu a mňa? ( Toto ju priťahuje, ale zároveň frustruje). Môže byť taká pomstychtivá? Ťažko povedať. Možno nie úmyselne. Podvedome. To, že povedala to meno bola náhoda ( ale nie nečakaná, dala sa predpokladať). Maryine problémy sa prevalili cez tie Johnove ako príboj. Chcela to mať pod kontrolou tak, ako to má John. Ale nedokázala to.  
  
Čo hovorí Johnova tvár: nie je to prvý raz.   
  
Jasné, že nie je. Už sú svoji viac než rok a nie je to prvý raz, čo sa Mary priznala k nevere. Má to napísané v tvári. Prvý raz to bolo ťažké: druhý (a tretí?) ešte ťažšie. Jeho dych: kontroluje ho. Nádych, výdych. Trasie sa. Všetko čo môže robiť, je len tak stáť. Tá agónia. Prečo? Oslovila ho jeho (Jamesovym) menom. John: vygumovaný, odstránený, premaľovaný. (Mary, čo si to urobila?)  
Ešte stále si to nevšimla. A ani nevšimne. Pozerá do drezu. " To umývaš riady v tejto žumpe?"  
  
Otvorím jednu debničku, vyberiem murársku lyžicu (ktorá očividne nie vražednou zbraňou). Ukážem ju Johnovi. Jeho oči (temné hnevom, hanbou, bolesťou) zaborené do mojich. Nepohne sa.  
Vie dokonca aj to, že ja to viem. (Jasné, že to vie, akoby som to mohol nevedieť?) Neskrýva predo mnou svoj hnev, ani to neskúša. Och, aký delikátny tanec to je. Viac, než som si myslel. Chytím ho za zápästie: chveje sa. Neodporuje.  
  
" Jeden koniec čepele, čo myslíš? Je to možné?"  
  
Pozrie na mňa. Nepovie nič.  
  
"Súhlasím." Hodím tú vec späť do prepravky. " Takže lyžica nie." Pustím mu ruku a on si náhle kľakne. Pravá noha vypovedala službu. Musí si ju posunúť rukou pod seba. Otvorí ďalšiu debničku. Nechce, aby mu bolo vidno do tváre. Chvíľka súkromia.  
  
"Ako dlho to bude trvať?" Mary sa oprie o stenu, pozerá do obývačky. Je múdra, ale nie dosť. Nevidí to napätie v jeho chrbte. Nevidí, že sa nemôže zdvihnúť kvôli nohe. Nepočuje, ako dýcha. Necíti to napätie čo naplnilo celú izbu.  
  
" Och, možno až do večera." Môj hlas: vyrovnaný. Nečitateľný. Už len to by pre ňu mala byť stopa. John ku mne vzhliadle. Vďačnosť.  
  
Vzdychne si. " Tak pôjdem domov, čo povieš?" vezme svoje tašky. "Vidíme sa neskôr, John?"  
  
"Mohla by to byť lopata?" vytiahnem jednu a zoširoka ňou mávnem ( nie, nemohla).  
  
"Tak neskôr," zavrčí John cez vrstvy bolesti. Odkašle si, akoby sa z debničiek prášilo (nepráši). "Jasné, neskôr."


	14. Rozoznanie vzorca

Prsty na mieste, (nový, o niečo horší) sláčik vo vzduchu. Noty pripravené, čakajú, až ich niekto zahrá. Táto bezprostredná budúcnosť je daná, predurčená: parametre sú hotové. Iná budúcnosť bez súhry týchto faktorov nemôže nastať: tlak mojich prstov, sú na mieste, čakajú. Sláčik skĺzne po strunách. Zaznejú prvé tóny, dokonalé, tak ako boli myslené. Hudba (určitá, nekomplikovaná) je výsledkom drobného násilia páchaného na kúskoch ocele, mojej svalovej pamäte a tlaku brušiek mojich prstov. Neochvejná. Dôkaz, ktorý vždy poukáže na zrejmý koniec. Je to len záležitosť rozoznania vzorca.   
  
Čajkovskij (samozrejme): _Souvenir d´un Lieu Cher_. Krikľavé, sentimentálne ( a v neposlednom rade) to hraničí s banalitou. Ale John nevyzerá, že by mu to vadilo ( Johnovi to nikdy nevadí.) Bol som donútený (po všetkých tých hodinách Čajkovského) rozoznávať jeho vkus: pozoroval som jeho potešenie a to aj mňa donútilo počuť tie veci inak, tak, ako ich počul on, aj keď moje prsty ten vzorec dávno poznali. Na jednej strane ostentatívna precitlivelosť, na druhej nenáročná úprimnosť.   
  
John sedí vo svojom kresle, oči zavreté, tvár uvoľnená ( konečne). Tá bolesť, ktorú Mary spôsobila je stále čerstvá, vznáša sa nad ním ako temný mrak. (Poslala mu už štyri správy. Zakaždým sa len pozrel na telefón a odložil ho. Odpovedal až na tú poslednú. Stručne.) Teraz má ruky voľné, položené na opierkach. Dlaňami smerom dolu. Čisté nechty. Džínsy: trochu špinavé od tých debničiek (teraz už zbalené a poslané späť na políciu), identifikovali sme prerezávaciu pílku, dokonca mala na zuboch zaschnuté škvrny od krvi. Ľahké.) Johnov hrudník sa dvíha a klesá. Vidím tričko pod jeho košeľou rozopol si vrchné gombíky. Ľahký pohyb jeho ohryzku. Pravú nohu má v divnom uhle (to spôsobila tá bolesť) Odraz svetla na jeho spone opasku. (Pamätám si: zvuk, keď dopadol na podlahu v mojej spálni. Dotyk jeho kolena na mojom stehne. Jeho pery na mojich.)  
  
Spomienky na tieto malé dôvernosti ma prepadnú v tých najnevhodnejších chvíľach.V taxíku, keď stojím nad nejakou mŕtvolou, pri rozhovore s Lestradom, keď čakám v banke. Jeho vôňa sa ku mne v takých chvíľach vracia a spôsobuje nepredvídateľné fyzické reakcie. Začne mi bušiť srdce. Začnem sa červenať. Zastihne ma to ako choroba v najhoršom čase. Nikdy som nebol taký roztržitý a nikdy som tak po tom netúžil. Doháňa ma to k šialenstvu. Zhlboka dýcham, sústreďujem sa na hudbu. Neochvejná svalová pamäť. Zvyšky donášky (čínskeho) jedla na stole. John si vzdychne, trochu sa v kresle zvezie. Usmeje sa, mávne rukou do taktu. Je tvár: usmieva sa a usmieva sa na mňa, ťažko odolávam, aby som potešením nezavrel oči. Páči sa mu ako hrám.  
  
Už som skoro na konci. Otočím sa k oknu, akoby som sa radšej pozeral do prázdneho priestoru nad ulicou radšej než na neho. Posledná poznámka: nechaj to znieť, až kým nenastane ticho. Stojím s husľami pod bradou, prsty uvoľnené na ich krku, prechádzam po strunách. Zrazu som nervózny (prečo?). Špica sláčika zavadí o šev nohavíc. Ticho. Johnn dýcha. Počujem, ako moje srdce divoko uháňa.   
Počujem, ako sa chystá niečo povedať - posunie sa v kresle, nechty škrabnú po čalúnení, otvorí ústa. " Krásne. Nádherné." Johnove komplimenty si užívam. Spôsobujú mi v hrudi výbuch tepla.  
  
Posunul nohy, naklonil sa dopredu. Malé zaváhanie: " Keď si..." John začína vety, ale nikdy ich nedokončí. "Keď s niekým chodíš...teda, keď s niekým si, hrávaš pre nich?" Pauza. " Musel si." Znovu sa oprie vo svojom kresle (počujem, ako jeho podrážky zavŕzgali na koberci).  
  
Na prvý pohľad to vyzerá ako jednoduchá otázka, na ktorú sa dá odpovedať áno alebo nie, aj keď oboje vyznie zvláštne, vzhľadom na divnú vetnú konštrukciu musel si, ktorá celú otázku posunie do rétorickej roviny. Odpoveď sa nevyžaduje. Prečo sa pýta na také veci, keď som mu dal jasne najavo, že chodenie s niekým (alebo spávanie s niekým, lebo to je zrejme to, na čo sa pýta) nie je nič pre mňa. Dôkazy sú relatívne jasné.   
  
"Znie to..." znovu začne, ale keď vidí, že tú vetu za neho nedokončím, odhodlá sa: " Znie to akoby si niekoho zvádzal, vieš? Určite by to bolo...efektívne."  
  
"Hm." Nič nehovoriaca odpoveď. Som nadmerne potešený tým, než označil moju hru za ´zvodnú´. Spomína si na tie isté dôvernosti medzi nami? ( Moje ruky zozadu na jeho krku, v jeho vlasoch, na jeho chrbte?) Prahne po nich? Núti ma to zahrať mu niečo iné. Zdvihnem slák.  
  
"Takže hrávaš? Alebo... hráš?" Takže to nebola rečnícka otázka. Otočím sa a pozriem na neho. Oči má otvorené, hladné, je v napätí. Bolesť v nohe je (na teraz) zabudnutá. Jeho dych je zrýchlený ( tak ako môj). Vzrušenie. Myknem jedným obočím. John hovorí jedno ale myslí druhé. Slovné hry nie sú niečo, v čom by som exceloval. Čo to znamená? Či s niekým práve teraz spávam? Tak ako on s Mary, pýta sa, či niekoho mám? Hrávam pre niekoho, zatiaľ čo on sedí na zadku v Claptone a pozerá s Mary X-factor?  
  
" Hral si tak aj pre svojho " pauza. "Svojich..." chce niečo povedať, ale nenachádza slová. Viem, že osciluje medzi priateľky, priateľov, a nie je istý, ktoré z toho vybrať. Musí vedieť, že mám nejaké preferencie. Nevie si ma predstaviť ani s mužom ani so ženou a preto tak zápasí? Alebo môže - prestavuje si ma s oboma a nevie si vybrať? Nechcem útočiť, robiť unáhlené závery. (Mylné závery - to predsa vieme najlepšie.) Konečne k niečomu dospeje: "Hrával si svojim bývalým?" Genderovo neutrálne. Bod pre politickú korektnosť. Bravo, John.   
  
Mávnem sláčikom a ten ostane visieť nad strunami. Ešte som sa nerozhodol, čo chcem hrať. Moje prsty: nie sú na mieste, nedostali žiadne poverenie. Pauza. Divná otázka na to, aby na ňu bolo odpovedané priamo. Musíme si to vyjasniť. ( To chce? Som si istý, že som sa v tejto veci vyjadril viac než jasne.)  
  
"Nikoho takého nemám."  
  
Takže znovu Čajkovského? Alebo niečo iné? Čajkovskij ho vždy poteší, zvádza - podľa jeho vlastných slov.  
  
" Žiadni bývalí?" krátky smiech. "Takže s nimi ešte stále spávaš?"  
  
To je ale zvláštny predpoklad. John ma vôbec nepozná, ak si myslí, že toto je pravda. Možno tu prebieha nejaká sub-konverzácia, ktorú som nezachytil, niečo v zmysle: John žiarli na ľudí, ktorí neexistujú? " Nie, nikdy som nikoho nemal." _Concerto v D_? Je ten kus dosť dobrý? Položím prsty na miesto: pripravený.  
  
"Čože?" úprimný údiv. " Vôbec..." ďalšia veta bez konca. Vôbec nikoho? Správne John. Predpokladám, že je to zvláštne. Je mi to jedno.

"Aha." Vydýchne. " Ja..." Asi najkrašia veta, ktorú kedy niekto nedokončil. Ticho sa naťahuje. Rozozvučím struny. Nech to strávi ako chce.   
  
Čo znamená to, že toto o mne nevie? Nič. Nič to neznamená. Nie je žiadne pred a po, sex nerobí muža mužom. Nie je žiadne tajomstvo, ktoré by mi tým mohlo byť odhalené. Nie je v tom žiadny rozdiel, okrem toho, ktorý tomu pripisuje John. Medzi nami je priam hmatateľné napätie, ale neviem ho definovať. Nechcem stáť pri okne s husľami pod bradou. Chcem byť v posteli, chcem aby tam bol John so mnou, aby sa ma dotýkal, chcem jeho pery cítiť na mojich. Nemám ani potuchy, ako sa dostať z bodu, v ktorom sa nachádzam, do bodu, v ktorom sa chcem nachádzať. Neexistuje žiadna priama cesta. Neexistuje mapa. Otočím sa a uvidím jeho tvár. Zložím husle. Čakaj. Pozoruj.  
  
" Myslel som si, že..." ďalší povzdych. Vyzerá nervózne. Zvláštne nervózne. Je to vôbec nervozita? Alebo niečo iné?   
  
Zrejme je to väčšie odhalenie, než som myslel. Prečo? Do akej kategórie to pre Johna spadá, do akej skupiny, ktorá mne očividne chýba? Znamená to, že sa všetko zmenilo(znovu)?  
  
Prejde si ukazovákom po perách. " No tak, v prvom rade, vieš, trochu ma to udivuje. Povedal si, že ťa to nezaujíma. To si pamätám. Myslím, že som to bral tak, že nemáš...no že nemáš záujem o vzťah. Že si po nejakom ťažkom rozchode alebo niečo také. A neskôr som nadobudol dojem, že...no, že nemáš..."  
  
Nemám čo? Keby som mal takého zbytočného terapeuta ako John, som si istý, že by sme túto otázku rozobrali, ale väčšinou so mnou ľudia nerozoberajú moju sexuálnu minulosť (alebo jej neexistenciu). Predpokladám, že väčšina si myslí, že nemám žiadne podobné nutkania, takže sa v mojej prítomnosti cítia uvoľnení. Asexuálny muž - nie je to muž, ale nie je to ani žena. Žiadne problémy. Absurdný súbor idejí. Užitočná predstava. Nenapadlo by ma, že John si to bude myslieť tiež. Preto toľko váhal (váha)?  
  
John si oblizne pery. Nervozita. Je to celkom príťažlivé. Záblesk zmyslovej pamäte: Johnov jazyk na mojich perách, v mojich ústach a krátko aj za mojim ( pravým) ušným lalôčikom. Jasný dôkaz fyzickej túžby (jeho boky sa dotýkajú mojich, moje stehná tých jeho.) Očividné. Iste si to všimol. Kým k tomu nedošlo, myslel si, že žiadny sex nepotrebujem? (Potreby môžu existovať bez toho, aby boli napĺňané.) Alebo si myslel, že netúžim ( po nikom - ako výsledok zložitého rozchodu, že ma to zničilo, emočne poškodilo, alebo že netúžim konkrétne po ňom?) Bozky a pohladenia a dotyky bez konca, ale nikdy nevyústili v sex: celoročný experiment s mojou sexualitou? ( Dobre, John!)   
Alebo bol možno zvedavý, či sa dokážem vzrušiť?(Zaujímalo ho práve toto? Priam ho vidím, ako sedí sám v tme, zviera v dlani vlastnú erekciu, predstavuje si, že to bude on, kto ma z toho vylieči, jeho ruky, jeho ústa. Opojná predstava.)  
  
John tú vetu ani nedokončil, a už som vydedukoval jeho posledné dve masturbačné fantázie, ktoré zahŕňali mňa a vyriešil jednu vlastnú hádanku.  
  
Rozhodnem sa mu pomôcť. Nepotrebujeme viac napätia. Je to výzva. " Myslel si si, že nemám libido?"  
  
No, bol som zvedavý." Johnovu tvár pokryje rumenec. Zahanbil som ho. Je zložité priznať to?  
  
"Aha. No, tak mám."  
  
" Áno." John si pošúcha zadnú stranu krku. " Áno, máš...to som už zistil." Trochu sa vystrie. Džínsy mu začínajú byť tesné. Táto konverzácia ho vzrušuje. Nemôžem o sebe tvrdiť opak, aj keď je to možno z celkom iných dôvodov.  
  
"Takže," pozrie sa mi priamo do očí. " Máš libido, ale v považoval si za stratu času uspokojovať ho? Takto to je?"  
  
Zvažujem, čo povedať. Pravda je: moje ( pätnásťročné) ruky pod blúzkou dievčaťa v sakristii vidieckeho kostola. Súhlasila s tým a ja som bol zvedavý. Jemná pokožka ukrytá v bavlne. Bol to rýchly, priam klinický prieskum. Odvtedy: žiadny kontakt (okrem Johna), ktorý by sa dal považovať za intímny. V preferenciách som mal celkom jasno (mám radšej mužov ako ženy), ale túto hypotézu som sa nikdy neobťažoval overovať. Nebolo prečo. Netúžil som po komplikáciách, ktoré prinášajú vzťahy, po tých drobných poníženiach. Nebolo to dokonca ani žiadne veľké rozhodnutie: len výsledok série malých volieb, deň za dňom, týždeň za týždňom. Takže predpokladám, že odpoveď je áno.  
  
John na mňa pozerá. Vyčkáva. Chce do toho vniesť nejaký zmysel, aj žiadny neexistuje. Jednoducho nie som ten typ (Alebo, ako by povedala moja matka: Rozhodol si sa, že si príliš nezávislý na to, aby ťa niekto miloval. Myslela si, že je to len známka emočnej nedospelosti. Možno mala pravdu, keď sa na to teraz dívam s odstupom.)  
  
"Nikdy sa neobjavila žiadna..." uvažujem aké slová mám použiť, a zlyhávam pri ich hľadaní. Nikdy som nebol dosť žiadúci? To nebude celkom pravda. Dostupný? Príležitostne. Nebol som dosť? Tak nejak. Ale to je príliš dojímavé na to, aby sa to dalo dôstojne vyjadriť. "Vhodná príležitosť," rozhodnem sa nakoniec. To nie je lož. Boli príležitosti, návrhy, ponuky.Ale nikdy neboli dosť lákavé, ani nestáli za tú námahu. Alebo za tie dopady na môj spoločenský život. Alebo: vždy tu boli aj naliehavejšie záležitosti, ktoré si vyžadovali moju pozornosť. Prípady, alebo kokaín. Väčinou prípady.  
  
"A nemáš pocit, že by ti to chýbalo?" Som ohúrený tým, ako dokážeme viesť dva rozhovory súčasne, aj keď pointa toho druhého mi uniká. " Mám na mysli to, že toto je tiež oblasť ľudskej existencie, nemal by si o nej mať aspoň základný prehľad?"  
  
Váham. Neviem, ako na túto otázku odpovedať v oboch rovinách. Viem len, čo znamená navonok. " Viem ako funguje pohlavný styk." Niekedy jednoducho musíš ozrejmiť zrejmé.  
  
John sa usmeje. Je to láskavý úsmev, ale je tam aj niečo iné. Znovu si prejde jazykom po spodnej pere. Práve som si uvedomil, že som Johnovi nevedomky poskytol materiál na tretiu masturbačnú fantáziu. Má dravý výraz v tvári. (A ja som jeho korisť). Zachvejem sa. Musím položiť husle skôr, než by vypadnú z rúk. Trasú sa mi. Nespúšťa zo mňa zrak.  
  
"Myslíš, že to stačí?"  
  
" Stačí? K mojej práci? Áno." Mám pocit, že to nebola správna odpoveď. Lepšia by bola nie? _Nie, nie je to dosť. Nie, pokiaľ ide o teba, John. Nikdy nemám dosť. Niekedy je toho príliš, ale ani vtedy mi to nestačí. Paradox, tak ako ty_. Pozerá na mňa s výrazom mierneho pobavenia ale aj nerozhodnosti. Akoby som bol hádanka, ktorú treba rozlúsknuť. Nakoniec dospeje k záveru.  
  
Vstane. Ide ku mne. Otvorí puzdro, ktoré leží na stole a ukáže naň, aby som odložil husle. Ruky sa mi trasú a odmietajú sa pohnúť. John ma vezme za zápästie, vedie ma. Uvoľním rameno a John mi vezme husle z ruky, opatrne ich uloží do ich zamatového lôžka.   
  
S klapnutím puzdro zavrie. " Každý si zaslúži, aby sa ho niekto dotýkal, Sherlock."  
  
Chcem povedať, že to nie je vec _zásluh_ , ale výraz v jeho tvári mi v tom zabráni. Ničím nezastretá túžba. Vášeň. Láska. Znovu som na tej streche, pred viac ako rokom, a pocit, že je tak blízko pri mne je pre mňa nový, pocit ako dýcha a vôňa jeho pokožky. Pocítim kŕč paniky. Neznáme vody.   
  
Položí mi ruku dozadu na krk a pritiahne si ma bližšie. Pobozká ma.


	15. Molová chemická väzba

Koniec pokusov. Neuvedomil som si, že to všetko boli doteraz len pokusy. Láskanie, zatiaľ čo som napoly spal, opatrné bozky, jeho ruka spočívajúca na mojom členku: všetko to boli len tiene. Všetko to bola len (potenciálna) predohra k tomuto. Jeho prsty sa zvierajú v mojich vlasoch, akoby ma chcel udržať na mieste, jeho zuby na mojej spodnej pere, jeho (ľavá) ruka sa venuje mojej košeli. Rozopína gombíky a s každým jedným sa dotkne aj môjho brucha. Mení ma. Zanecháva za sebou cestičku, ktorá páli.)  
  
Mýlil som sa. Nerozumel som tomu. Vôbec.  
  
Koktejl mojej telesnej chémie sa začína búriť, napĺňa ma až po okraj. Stáva sa nestabilným. Cítim nával norepinefrínu a vazopresínu, ktoré sa spoja s konštantne vysokou úrovňou dopamínu, ktorú vyvoláva Johnova prítomnosť: cítim to ako emócie, ktoré mi nezastaviteľne stúpajú do hlavy. Bolestná (zúfalá a nezastaviteľná) láska, chtíč, zbožňovanie. Pre neho. Iba pre neho. (Navždy). Predstavte si môj mozog teraz na CT-čku ( jeho ľavá ruka ma hladí po rebrách, jeho pery zanechávajú značku na mojom krku) Talamus, hipokampus, mozgová kôra. Žiarivé body túžby a zúfalej potreby musia byť teraz viditeľnejšie než obyčajne. Nepopierateľne. Jeho meno je tam vpísané oxytocínom. Chemické hry, prirodzené drogy pre mozog (Milujem ťa, milujem ťa, milujem ťa.)  
  
Jeho ruka klesne na môj bok ( ktorý sa zavlní pod jeho horúcou dlaňou) a potom skĺzne dozadu, na chrbát. Ruka tlačí, prsty vystreté. Úškrn na mojich perách zavadí o tie jeho. Tlak sa mení - tvrdý/nežný. Jeho prsty kreslia línie pozdĺž mojej chrbtice. Triaška: stopy jeho prstov sa rozlievajú pod mojou pokožkou, šíria sa, obklopujú ma. Zanechávajú ma hypersenzitívnym, všetko ma páli - všetko, čoho sa dotkol. Srdce mi duní v ušiach, uháňa mojím telom: šialene rýchlo. Nemám dosť vzduchu.  
  
Zaborím tvár do jeh krku. Dýcham. Jeho vôňa, bežne sa skladá z: jeho šampónu, jeho prášku na pranie, och a mliečnej vône jeho pokožky. Vôňa, ktorú by som spoznal kedykoľvek. Nadýchem sa jeho neodolateľného adrenosterónu: jeho feromóny zvyšujú moju (očividnú, hmatateľnú) reakciu.  
  
Ruky mi klesnú na jeho pás. Zovriem v hrsti jeho sveter, moje prsty mi pripadajú hrubé a neohrabané. Záchvev začne na ich končekoch a prebehne celým telom. Jeho (ľavá) ruka na mojich krížoch, skĺzne za opasok. Hlava mi padne dozadu, akoby tým vyvolal nejakú automatickú reakciu. Lapám po dychu. Ston mi uviazne v hrdle, zatiaľ čo sa venuje mojim perám. Pravou rukou mi podoprie hlavu, prsty zapletené v mojich vlasoch. Cítim textúru jeho jazyka, príchuť čaju Earl Grey. Vsal ten môj, uhryzol ho. Bolí to.  
  
Zvuky bez slov, ktoré sa tvoria v jeho hrdle vibrujú mojou čeľusťou, keď ma tam bozkáva, krátke nechty ma škrabnú pod lopatkou. Horúci dych na mojom uchu. Pery na ušnom lalôčiku. Zuby. Prsty na gombíku mojich nohavíc - rýchlo rozopnuté.  
  
Nedostáva sa mi vzduchu - spotreba kyslíka sa zvyšuje. Svet sa zmenšil, obmedzil sa na túto izbu, na priestor, v ktorom sa nachádza len on ( a ja.) A ten svet mi náhle pripadá ešte menší, keď sa mi dostane do nohavíc a dotkne sa mojej nedočkavej erekcie. Všetko sa to mohlo udiať v jednom okamihu: teplo jeho rúk na ( teraz už vlhkej) pokožke, nával nových pocitov, ktoré rozochveli moje kolená. Zachytí ma. Jeho nohy: dokonale stabilné, silné. Na krku cítim, ako sa usmieva. Pobozká ma. Cítim jeho mihalnice.  
  
" Do postele," zavelí a jeho hlas je trochu chrapľavý. Vezme ma za ruku ( palcom pohladí moju dlaň.) Vedie ma do mojej vlastnej spálne. ( Tradičná voľba miesta pre takéto záležitosti. Hrá podľa pravidiel.) Je ťažké mať na pamäti, že existuje aj nejaká iná miestnosť (iné miesto). ( Môj svet pozostáva z jeho palca na mojej dlani. Malý pohyb, trochu trenia. Slová, ktoré nič neznamenajú v žiadnom jazyku.) Nemôžem na neho prestať pozerať. Pery má červené a pripuchnuté. Vidím na nich odtlačky svojich vlastných zubov ( aj keď si nepamätám, že by som ho hrýzol).  
  
Moja spálňa. Vyzlečie si sveter i košeľu. Môj dych je plytký, a moc mi nepomáha, že teraz vidím jeho nahú pokožku. Je mi známa a súčasne neznáma. (Protiklady neubúdajú). Jeho telo, vycvičené armádou si zachovalo svoju štíhlosť. Rovné línie. Poznám ich a predsa sú mi teraz cudzie. Vídaval som jeho plecia hrbiť sa za počítačom, alebo nad drezom (keď umýval riad), alebo keď niesol tašky s nákupom. Jeho telo zahalené vrstvami svetrov a kabátov, chránené vzdialenosťou. A teraz stojí rovno: neoblomný. Neohrozený tým čo príde, chaosom (mnou). Okrúhla jazva po guľke - bola jasno červená, keď sme sa po prvý krát stretli, mal ju vtedy len pár mesiacov. Citlivá a boľavá, opuchnutá, keď som ju prvý krát videl. Teraz je to len svetloružová zaujímavosť, je skoro plochá, tak ako spomienka na nemysliteľné vniknutie do jeho tela ( ako mohli!), teraz vyliečená. Je to ako znamienko- vysvetľuje, prečo je teraz tu (tu, so mnou, polonahý, hľadí na mňa). Čierna je biela, biela je čierna, to čo je nebezpečné utešuje a to čo je pohodlné znamená riziko. Všetko je na hlavu postavené.  
  
Nahý do pol pása, natiahne ku mne ruku. Vyzlieka ma, akoby rozbaľoval darček. (Nežný dotyk jeho prstov na mojich priehlavkoch, keď mi dáva dolu ponožky, jednu po druhej). Zbavuje ma vrstiev látky, pomaly, opatrne, až kým pred ním nestojím úplne nahý, nechvejem sa a nemám tú najsilnejšiu erekciu v živote. Hľadí. Dotkne sa môjho boku ( opatrne, akoby som sa mohol rozbiť. Mohol by som.) Skloní sa a pobozká (ľavú) bradavku, prejde po nej vlhkým jazykom. Obávam sa, že dnes v noci to nebude dlho trvať. Prehltnem zvuk, ktorý sotva rozoznávam.   
  
Rýchlo si rozopne opasok, gombík na nohaviciach i zips - zvyšok jeho oblečenia skončí na zemi jediným hladkým pohybom. ( Na moment pocítim bodnutie ľútosti, že som nikdy nemal možnosť vidieť ho neskúseného a neohrabaného, len pre potešenie z toho, aby som to mohol porovnať.) Čo vidím: dôkaz toho, čo som si celý čas myslel (alebo o čom som celý čas fantazíroval), celková veľkosť a hrúbka jeho vztýčeného penisu, založená na tucte príležitostí, keď som mal možnosť dostať sa s ním do dosť tesného telesného kontaktu i skrz bariéru šiat a dekórum.( Mesiace mojich masturbačných predstáv sa ukázali ako založené na pravde). Moja krv musí byť plná kortizolu, môj mozog preteká dopamínom. Nezanedbateľne intenzívna túžba sa ho dotknúť. Obávam sa, že váham s jazykom v kútiku úst, ako idiot.  
  
" Poď sem," stiahne ma do postele, na seba. Jeho pokožka, nekonečne hladká, sa posúva po mojej. Skončíme prepletení, moje koleno medzi jeho stehnami, ruka ponorená vo vankúšoch, druhá na jeho ramene (pozor na zjazvené rameno). Bozkáva ma tak, ako predtým: na čelo. Zavriem oči a on ich pobozká. Moja tvár spočíva v jeho dlaniach. Znovu otvorím oči a vidím, ako sa na mňa pozerá, akoby ma chcel prečítať. Výraz: neha. Náklonnosť. Sleduje moju tvár, moje telo, chce vedieť, či som v poriadku, že sa mi to páči, že súhlasím. Nežne ma pobozká, akoby išlo o nový začiatok. Odpoviem mu jazykom medzi jeho perami.   
  
Jeho ruky sa plazia dolu po mojom chrbte a skončia na mojom zadku. Pevne ho zovrie a je to dokonalý pocit. Potlačím stonanie.   
Po prvý krát som zvedavý či má nejaký plán. ( Séria po sebe idúcich krokov smeruje k jedinému: kopulácií.) Jeho zovretie je na mojom zadku pevné, posúva ma smerom k nemu, _perineum_ sa náhle stiahlo blízkosťou jeho rúk, zúfalo chce, aby sa ho niekto dotkol. Náhla túžba po vniknutí (čoho?) Nepovedal by som nie čomukoľvek, čo by sa ponúkalo. Nemám žiadne hranice. Môj penis, uväznený medzi mojim bruchom a tým jeho, roní tekutinu a rozotiera ju po nás oboch. Trenie. Vzrušenie. Je to príliš a súčasne nie dosť.  
  
Tlmene sa zasmeje do mojich vlasov. " Takto to dlho asi nepotrvá."  
  
Na sekundu si pomyslím: bolí to? Je to kritika? Nie. Hovorí o sebe. A možno aj o mne, ale určite o sebe. Zveziem sa na bok, opriem sa o lakeť, moja ruka ostáva na jeho hrudi. Prepletiem jednu nohu s tou jeho. Mohol pokojne hovoriť aj o mne.  
  
"Nie." Súhlas. Nakloním sa a vezmem do úst jeho (pravú) bradavku. Sajem. V jeho hrudi zaduní ston. Pod jazykom cítim, ako sa vztýčila. Zázraky erektilného tkaniva. Pohladí ma po chrbte, cítim, ako sa zápästím dotkol môjho boku a potom znovu skončí na mojom zadku.  
  
Prebehnem prstami po takmer celej dĺžke jeho tela, po jeho ( teraz zmáčanom) bruchu a vezmem ho do ruky. Zvuk, ktorý vydá, je nezameniteľný a usadí sa hlboko v jeho hrdi. Horúci a tvrdý, živý sval, ktorý je tvrdý túžbou (po mne). Stlačím ho. Prejdem palcom po žaludi, cítim v štrbine hodvábne vlhko a pod tým tesný uzol jeho _frenula_. Trhne bokmi. Zastoná do úžľabiny môjho krku. Tieto reakcie nie sú odlišné od tých, ktoré som už zažil: prechádzam rukou po jeho penise hore a dolu, prstami kĺžem po predkožke, palcom po žaludi. Objaví sa viac tekutiny. Jeho (ľavá) ruka sa pripojí k tej mojej, prsty sa do seba zakliesnia. Je to tvrdé, zúfalé, rýchle. Zrýchľuje, ale nechá ma sa dotýkať. Skúmať ho. Je ako ja, len iný. Fascinuje ma.  
  
"Sherlock." Pozriem mu do tváre, oči napoly zatvorené, ústa napoly otvorené. Nakloním sa a pobozkám ho, môj jazyk vkĺzne medzi jeho pery. Postupujem podľa rytmu, ktorý diktuje jeho ruka. Spomalí a zdrsnie. Vykríkne a jeho ejakulát mi zmáča prsty. Potom ma pustí, a jeho ústa nežne spočinú na mojej spodnej pere. Je vyčerpaný. Dýcha zhlboka a rýchlo. Jeho telo je zrazu pokojné, jeho pravá ruka spočíva na mojich krížoch, prsty sa ani nepohnú. Sledujem ako sa dvíha a klesá jeho hrudník, ako sa mu zatvárajú oči. Trochu sa posuniem, zdvihnem si ruku k tvári. Biela tekutina pokryla moje prsty - vložím si ich do úst, ochutnám: John. Niečo zahmká. Cítim vibrácie jeho tela cez svoju pokožku. Vzhliadnem, prsty stále v ústach a vidím, že sa pozerá.  
  
Vezme ma za zápästie a zopakuje môj pohyb - vloží si moje prsty do úst. Povrch jeho jazyka, ústa: horúce. Zatlačí na môj bok a prevráti ma na chrbát. Moje viečka sa zachvejú a zatvoria a on je náhle úplne všade. Uhniezdi sa medzi mojimi nohami: keď mám oči pevne zavreté, môžem len hádať, čo bude nasledovať. Srdce bije ako o závod. Dýchaj.  
  
Ale mýlim sa. ( Ako to dokáže, že sa stále mýlim?) Leží na mne, jeho pokožka na mojej. Mokrý a uvoľnený a hrejivý. Jeho chĺpky ma šteklia na podbrušku. Pobozká ma, najprv na ústa (tie nežné pery), potom na krk, na hrudník, cez bruchi pokračuje nižšie. Potom cítim jeho pery na mojich bedrách, na vnútornej strane stehien. Na sekundu prestane. Cítim jeho dych na svojej erekcii. Otvorím oči a vidím, ako váha, uvažuje. Jeho ruka je vo vzduchu - a potom sa náhle nakloní, vezme do dlane môj penis a prejde jazykom po žaludi, oči zatvorené.  
  
Svet sa skondenzuje do jediného ostrého bodu. Telo vypne všetky nepotrebné procesy. Odovzdá sa.  
  
Tá blaženosť.  
  
Jeho jazyk (drsný, horúci, šikovný. Och)  
  
Ústa (vlhké. Sanie. Zuby. Horúce a sebaisté.)  
  
Cítim jeho podnebie. Tlak. Jeho jazyk ( _Kriste._ )  
  
Objíme ma perami. Celok, ktorý ma tvorí ( transport, mozog, deduktívne schopnosti, malé víťazstvá) sa nahustia do jedného bodu. Do jedného výčnelku erektilného tkaniva. Pod jeho perami. Do jeho úst.  
  
Moje neužitočné ruky sa zaryjú do prikrývky.   
  
Jeho prsty na mojom miešku - stlačia. Počujem nejaké zvuky ( zrejme to bude môj hlas), ale neviem ich rozoznať. Nemôžem. Blaženosť. Dokonalosť.  
  
Cítim jazyk na hrádzi. Škrabnutie jeho brady. Vrčanie v mojej hrudi. ( _Viac._ )  
  
Stonám, prosím, slová sa hrnú z mojich úst úplne bez kontroly.   
  
Horúci vlhký palec (vlhký jeho vlastným ejakulátom a tiež jeho slinami, ktoré sú teraz neoddeliteľné) na mojom žaludi, na mojej hrádzi. Potešenie: intenzívne a kruté, tak ako bolesť. ( Och, prosím. John.)  
  
Prsty ma hladia, tvrdé trenie, studené ruky. Niečo hovorí (je to otázka?) Nerozumiem. Nemám slov ( _Viac. Prosím. Viac._ )  
  
Moja ruka: niekto z nej vypáčil prikrývku. Pobozká ma na dlaň. Položí si ju na svoj zátylok. Moje prsty sa bez mojej vôle zapletú do jeho vlasov. Jeho (ľavá? nie pravá) pustí môj bok a chytí ma za (pravú) ruku. Päť kontaktných bodov, naše prsty. Zavrčím ( _Prosím_.)  
  
Jeho pery, znovu jeho jazyk, horúci, vlhký, dokonalý (chýbal mi, neprestávaj). Cítim, ako sa zvuky z jeho hrdla okolo mňa ovíjajú, jeho hlas ma napĺňa.   
  
Jeho palec skĺzne dolu. Pod miešok. Krúži okolo môjho anusu ,ľahko zatlačí. Je klzký.  
  
Znovu ten jazyk ( _Bože, áno. Nikdy neustaň_.)  
  
Palec spočinie na mojom _perineu_ , masíruje ho. Prostata. Zovriem do hrsti jeho vlasy. Vsaje ma ešte drsnejšie, prebehne jazykom. Slasť vybuchne v neónových farbách.  
  
Explózia: začína vo vnútri a tlačí sa von na vlne čírej slasti. Vo vlnách: boky a nohy sa mi nekontrolovateľne chvejú. Bez hanby. Bez myšlienok. Asi aj kričím. Zvuk bledne až k úplnej belobe ničoty.  
  
Niekto ma objíma. Slová plynú z mojich úst. Jeho meno. Sľuby. Vyznania. Pamätaj: postorgazmické chemické zmeny organizmu. Akoby som v tele nemal žiadne kosti. Nemôžem sa pohnúť. Nikdy viac. Mysli. Pamätaj: Oxytocín. Endogénne opioidné peptidy. Výsledkom je molová chemická väzba.  
Je mi to jedno. Cítim jeho prsty prepletené s tými mojimi. Nemôžem ho nechať odísť ( a nenechám). Jeho telo na mojom, jeho stehná na mojich. Pobozká ma, ale sotva to cítim. Som príliš slabý aby som mu to oplatil.   
  
Odpúšťa mi. Cítim jeho bradu na mojom čele (strnisko). Dokonalé.  
  
"Aj ja ťa milujem," zašepká.


	16. Príšerne nudné klišé

Už svitalo. Sedem hodín. Možno 7:20. Som hore (prečo?). Matrac sa posunul, závažie na pravej strane. Zobudilo ma to. Som omámený. Chcem spať.

Teplo, pohodlne. Naplnený. Niekto leží vedľa mňa v posteli. Ruka na mojej hrudi.

John.

(Spomínam si: jeho ruky na mojom podbrušku, jeho nahý bok spočívajúci na mojom stehne, jeho jazyk _och bože_ ). Jeho pery. Prsty. Jeho palec. Zaspávame prepletení a vláčni, tlkot jeho srdca znie mojim ušiam ako hudba.

Znovu sa zobudím, pár hodín po svitaní, dezorientovaný, natiahnutý medzi jeho nohami, jeho ranná erekcia v mojej ruke, triem jeho žaluď perami. Mokrý. On tiež napoly spí, vzdychá, jeho boky mi vychádzajú v ústrety, žiadne hranice, žiadne pravidlá. Telo si berie čo chce, dokonca i v spánku. Mesiace masturbačných fantázií zhmotnené v jedinú noc, jeho predkožka na mojich perách, zavádzam si ho do úst, potláčam dávivý reflex. Jeho ruka v mojich vlasoch, jeho telo sa chveje, bez slova a napätím. Je to lepšie, než v mojich predstavách. Som šialený túžbou po ňom. Vykríkne a ejakuluje mi do hrdla. Priviniem si ho na hruď, rukou hladím jeho chrbát: trasie sa. Pobozká ma, drsne, zovrie môj penis v dlani, tri rýchle pohyby a za mojimi viečkami vybuchnú svetlá, naplnia ma slasťou až po prsty na nohách a na jeho bruchu zanechávam vlhkú cestičku. Nepamätám si žiadne slová. Len zabudnutie.

Uprostred noci, blíži sa hodina duchov. Všetko je zahmlené. Detaily blednú ako impresionistický obraz v postorgazmickom opare. Príjemná zhýralosť. Spálňa vonia ako sex.

Niekto sa na matraci znovu prevráti, jeho pery na tých mojich. Vonia ako mydlo, šampón (môj). Dal si sprchu. Otvorím oči. Mám kalný pohľad. Keď sa konečne objaví v zornom poli, hľadí na mňa: má mokré vlasy. Je oblečený.Má na sebe kabát. Odchádza. ( _Prosím, neodchádzaj, John._ )

Natiahne ruku k mojej tvári, palcom mi pohladí lícnu kosť. ( _Neodch_ _ádzaj.)_

"Dobré ránko."

Niečo zavrčím. Som príliš unavený. Prevrátim sa, zaľahnem mu ruku, pritúlim sa k nej. Moje telo na neho reaguje bez môjho vedomia.

"Musím ísť do ordinácie. Mám službu."

Koľko ľudí asi tak musí ísť k doktorovi v nedeľu ráno? Určite sa nemôžu dočkať.   
_Nech pália do_ _čerta._

" Chceš..." prestávka. (Prečo?) Trápnosť. Denné svetlo veci komplikuje. Zastri závesy, vyžeň ho odtiaľto. " Chceš ísť so mnou dnes na obed? Alebo...na večeru? Možno?"

Večera? Žiadne srdcervúce stretnutie v Claptone? " Napíš mi." Môj hlas je zastretý vzdychmi a spánkom.

"Čo máš dnes na pláne? Prípad?" naťahuje to. Mierne potešujúce, ale aj tak- odchádza. Musí. Zmysel pre povinnosť. Priority. (Treba platiť účty.) Chorí a starí. Potrebujú ho. Snažím sa nebiť na nich naštvaný.

"Zatiaľ nič." Otočím sa chrbtom k nemu. Fetálna pozícia. Nechcem vidieť, ako odchádza. "Som unavený."

"Tak spi." Pobozká ma na lopatku, zaborí nos do ohybu krku, potom sa znovu posadí. Váha. Pozoruje ma. Prejde mi prstami po vlasoch. "Napíšem ti."

Zamumlem niečo ako odpoveď. Cítim, ako sa matrac vyrovná, keď vstane.

Zvuk jeho krokov na podlahe - nevidím ako odchádza, ale stále to môžem počuť. Kroky na koberci. Zastavil sa - zapína si kabát. Dvere sa otvoria a zavrú (zľahka. Ešte je skoro, nechce zobudiť pani Hudsonovú, nechce rušiť mňa). Kroky na schodoch, jeden za druhým, pomaly zostupuje dolu. (Ani stopa po krívaní.) Zastaví sa asi v polovici, noha na šiestom schode. Počujem šuchot látky kabáta. (Čo robí?) Zmenil názor? Zvažuje svoje možnosti, vráti sa nazad, vyzlečie kabát, skrúti sa vedľa mňa na posteli, líce na mojom krku? Pobozká ma, ja sa obrátim, aby som mu to oplatil, pritúlim sa k nemu, hlava na hrudi, budem počúvať, ako mu bije srdce. Dopamín. Oxytocín. Serotonín. Vazopresín - tvoria cestičku k upevneniu tejto nemožnej párovej väzby. Robia ma hlúpym. Biologická báza medziľudských spojení. Bol som s niekým spojený. ( _Neodchádzaj, John._ )

Kroky na schodoch. Tentoraz rýchlejšie. Došiel k dverám, tam je koberec. Neostáva tu. (Sklamanie: je to ako spadnúť z útesu. Žalúdok na hojdačke.) Otvoril dvere.

Vibrácie: môj telefón. Vchodové dvere sa zavrú a ich sklenená výplň zadrnčí. Je preč.

Zhlboka sa nadýchnem, vstanem (no, skoro) a vyberiem telefón z vrecka nohavíc. Je tu chladno. Svaly na vnútornej strane stehien mám preťažené. Vleziem späť do postele ( prikrývky sú neuveriteľne rozhádzané). Pozriem na displej. John (samozrejme). Usmejem sa.

_Už teraz mi ch_ _ýbaš._

Bodnutie radosti. Uvoľnenie. Náklonnosť. Túžba. Mám pocit, akoby sa mi na hrudi usalašilo nejaké veľké zviera a pokojne tam odfukovalo.

_Vráť sa. SH_

_Bože, keby som tak mohol._

Čo mu odpísať? Všetko čo je pravda znie skôr ako z učebnice biológie, alebo z pohľadnice (jedno alebo druhé.) Vášeň, láska, dychtivosť, každé zvlášť či všetko spolu tvoria desivo nudné klišé. Tak plebejské.

_Keby si tak bol tu._

_Výrazne prispievaš k mojej zv_ _ýšenej hladine serotonínu._

_Bez teba som stratený._

Popri tom, ako rozmýšľam čo odpísať, zaspím.

Počujem hrkot riadu. Som hore. Malé opätky smiešnych dámskych papučiek na podlahe v kuchyni. Pani Hudsonová. Je skoro pol jedenástej. Je neskoro. Pretriem si oči. Natiahnem sa (stehná ma stále bolia, spomienka: _John._ ) Skontrolujem telefón. Šesť správ, všetky od Johna.

_Nemôžem na teba prestať myslieť._

_Toto sme mali spraviť sk_ _ôr, než sa veci tak skomplikovali._

_Možno sme vtedy na to ešte neboli pripraven_ _í._

_Teda aspoň ja nie. Neviem ako ty. Čo mysl_ _íš?_

_Myslel som, že sa dostanem preč cez obedn_ _ú prestávku, ale nevyzerá to tak. Je tu nával._

_Bože, milujem ťa, to vieš. Kriste._

Johnove odhalené emócie zhmotnené do digitálnych písmen. Teplo, náklonnosť, vášeň/láska prekvitá v mojich útrobách. Zahlcujúce. jeho srdce zobrazené na displeji telefónu: je to tak jasné, ako pozerať sa do slnka. Musím odvrátiť zrak, je toho príliš. Správy uložím, nechám si ich na neskôr, ako pripomienky. Láska, ktorú mi v tých správach tak nehanebne vyznáva. Neviem ako odpovedať a nenávidím sa za to.

Bolesť: potreba. Jeho neprítomnosť ma priam fyzicky bolí. Som omámený. Deň asi strávim v mdlobách na gauči.

_Spravil si zo mňa hrdinku viktori_ _ánskeho románu. SH_

V ústach mám zvláštnu pachuť. Potrebujem zubnú pastu. Kávu. Prezliecť posteľ, aktivity, ktoré sa tu diali sú príliš zrejmé. Pamäť: Johnovo nahé telo, napoly zakryté, hlava na vankúši. Vôňa jeho pokožky. Chodidlá vkĺznu do papúč. Navlečiem si župan. Vyzlečiem prikrývky i vankúše a obliečky hodím do koša na bielizeň.

Telefón znova zabzučí.

_Skutočne? Obch_ _ádzajú ťa mdloby?_

_Zrejme sa k tomu budem musieť uch_ _ýliť. SH_

"Sherlock?" Pani Hudsonová a jej miniatúrne opätky klopkajú po dlažbe, na chvíľu ich stlmí koberec v obývačke. Dvere do spálne sú pootvorené (nazrela dnu? Videla, ako spím? Nahý, zhýralý a _použitý?_ ) Uistím sa, že mám zaviazaný župan a uhladím si vlasy. Nohy na zem - stehná bolia, na bruchu, na nohách na hrudi sú stopy po viacnásobnej ejakulácií (jeho, mojej). Potrebujem sprchu. Telefón znovu zabzučí.

_Musím ťa dnes vidieť. Večera? U Angela?_

"Dobré ráno, pani Hudsonová." Snažím sa znieť tak dobre, ako sa cítim. Som rád, že ju mám - v rukách nesie dve šálky čaju, jednu pre mňa, jednu pre seba. Pokynie mi, aby sme si spolu sadli. Na moment zaváham. Rád by som si dal tú sprchu. A kávu.

"Och, to vskutku je," počastuje ma vedúcim pohľadom. Chvíľa prekvapenia: vie to? Prichytím sa: samozrejme. Musela to počuť. Hlasy sa tu nesú. Nebolo príliš neskoro, keď zo mňa John strhol šaty - mohla vtedy pokojne stáť na schodoch, niesť podnos s čajom a sušienkami, tak ako to robieva vždy. Ani jeden z nás sa nedokázal príliš krotiť. Steny sú tenké. A pani Hudsonová je zvedavá. Samozrejme, že niečo začula. Očividne.

Úžasné, ako dokážem zabudnúť na zvyšok sveta, keď som s Johnom. Ukážka dokonalej solipsistickej arogancie, myslieť si, že ten úsek času patril len nám dvom.

Rozhodnem sa a usadím do svojho kresla. Ona zaujme to Johnovo. Podáva mi šálku čaju. Vezmem si ju. "Nepočula som, keď ten mladý muž ráno odchádzal," žmurkne na mňa. " Som rada, že si sa cez to konečne preniesol."

Cez _to?_ Cez Johna. Aha.

"Nemohla som uveriť, že si skutočne zobral tú ženu." Zavrtí smutne hlavou, pery zovreté do úzkej linky. " Hrozné. Vyzeral ako milý človek."

"Aha." To neznie moc fér.

"A potom sa tu ešte okolo teba mesiace obšmietal, ako keby nevedel, že ťa to zraňuje. Pár krát som mu už chcela povedať, nech sa tu radšej neukazuje." Tskla jazykom a znovu zavrtela hlvou. "Daj si čaj, zlatíčko."

Čaj je horúci a trochu sladší, než aký ho zvykol pripravovať John. Oparím si ním jazyk.

_Áno, večera. U Angela. Stretneme sa tam. SH_


	17. A neuveď ma do pokušenia

Fascinujúce miesto činu. Niekto to celé naaranžoval, je takmer barokovo obscénne. Mohol by som celé dni tráviť len tým, že by som vyberal tie dokonale usporiadané dôkazy jeden po druhom). Aký úžasný dôraz na detail. Všetko so všetkým súvisí, je to ako naratív, ako príbeh, aj keď ešte nie je celkom jasné, o čom tento konkrétny je (zatiaľ). To zistím. Spojím prsty. Pozorujem. Myslím. _Mysli._

Telefón v mojom vrecku vibruje. Ignorujem ho. _Mysli._

Dve telá. Jedno (mužské, vek niečo medzi päťdesiatpäť a päťdesiatsedem) usadené na záhradnej stoličke, má na hlave (úplne novú) helmu na rugby, odrezané nohy stoličky sú pokryté fermežou (ruky sú čisté, drobný rez niekto urobil až _post mortem_ \- nad ukazovákom pravej ruky), má snubné prstene na oboch, oba sú jeho. Ten na ľavej ruke je o najmenej desať -nie viac ako pätnásť rokov starší ako ten na pravej). Druhé telo (ženské, tridsaťšesť, alebo tridsaťsedem rokov) leží na zemi na osuške, na sebe plavky s kvetinovým vzorom a slnečné okuliare, hlava spočíva na ľudskej pečeni (nie jej vlastnej). Na bruchu má stránkami dolu otvorený paperback (Orlando). Prsty okolo pohára s ginom a ( teraz už neperlivým) tonikom. Obe telá: posmrtne ostrihané nechty. Francúzska manikúra (ona). Prehnaná ženskosť. Vlasy upravené podľa módy z roku 1964. Celá scéna sa nachádza v obrovskom chladiacom boxe.

Naratív: čo to má značiť? Vrahovi rodičia, naaranžovaní pomocou nevinných tiel? Nejaká spomienka? Majú títo ľudia byť niečo ako herci, modely niečoho? Nie. Dôkazy sú príliš blízke ich vlastným životom. Toto nie je žiadna hra, nie je to lož. Niečo iné. Niečo pravdivé. Och, aká lahôdka.

Keď sa prizriem bližšie: mužove nohy (v ponožkách a nejakých zvláštnych drevákoch) sú podopreté jeho daňovými priznaniami za posledných desať rokov. (Je to Holanďan? Alebo sa odtiaľ vrátil z prázdnin?) Nohy má oholené do výšky asi troch palcov nad pravým členkom.

Mysli. Čo to asi môže znamenať? Čo sa tu stalo? Skutočná záhada. Skvelé. Miesto činu, ktoré si ma doberá, prahne po publiku a je to tým vzrušujúcejšie, že neviem, kam sa prv pozerať. Opojné. Pozerám sa všade. Vpíjam sa do toho. Doháňa ma to do šialenstva ( v tom dobrom zmysle).

"Už ich môžeme odpratať?" Lestrade si pošúcha ruky. Je zima? Asi áno. No, je to mraziak, čo čakal?

"Nie." Ešte som neskončil, ani zďaleka. Už sme tu hodiny ( koľko? Netuším.) a stále nachádzam niečo nové. Chýba mi však niečo zásadné. Všetky tieto čiastkové dôkazy niekto nachystal, aby odviedol pozornosť od toho hlavného. Niečo, čo je zrejmé na prvý pohľad. Pozriem do ženinho ucha. Niečo tam je. Vyberiem pinzetu. Opatrne, opatrne...hmyz zaliaty v jantárovej živici. Maličký. Lotyšsko. (Prečo?) V plavkách má zastrčený nejaký papier, medzi prsiami, osemkrát preložená účtenka. Účet za ergonomický vankúš z pohánky. Jedno slovo, napísané ceruzkou: _vnútornosti._ Čím viac sa do toho ponáram, tým viac ma to mätie. Fantastické.

" Nemôžu tu ostať celú noc. Majiteľ reštaurácie mi odtrhne hlavu." Znovu Lestrade. Ide mi na nervy. Majitelia reštaurácií mi môžu...

" Nechaj ho."

Zložky, detaily. Príbehy životov týchto ľudí. Gareth Jones, pôvodne z Walesu (očividne). Prechádzam papiere. Pozriem na telo (bývalý rugbyový hráč. Zranil si členok tak, že to vyžadovalo operáciu. Bol dvakrát ženatý, dvakrát rozvedený. Okráda štát na daniach. Tie dôkazy rozprávajú jeho príbeh. Žiadne lži. Len pravda zachytená v detailoch. Vrah ho dobre poznal.)

Žena: Chloe Taylorová, Londýn. Chronická alkoholička s letenkami na Bahamy budúci týždeň. Prázdniny, na ktorých sa chcela pekne opáliť (záznamy z kreditiek, impulzívne nákupy, forma odmeny - za čo?) Román: Orlando. Bolo by to príliš jednoduché, príliš zjavné hádať že je _trans?_ Tajne, alebo možno skoro tajne. Zo ženy na muža. Je skoro nemožné dedukovať niečo iné. Ale nie sú o tom žiadne záznamy, žiadne dôkazy. Obsah ľudských najtajnejších túžob je vždy ťažké vidieť naraz pred sebou zhmotnené v celej nahote. ( Musela to niekomu povedať, niekomu zašepkať, ako tajnú spoveď - komu?) Možno je to až príliš ľahké. Príliš dokonalé. Všetko ostatné na tomto mieste je perfektné, tak prečo nie toto?

Vyberiem telefón. Bliká - batéria sa o chvíľu vybije. 14 nových správ. Ignorujem ich.

" Sherlock." Lestrade. Štve ma. Ignorujem ho tiež. Aj tak poslúžil - zohnal mi dokumenty o týchto dvoch, ktoré teraz ležia naskladané vedľa mojich nôh na zemi. Už som ich prešiel. Nesúvisia spolu. Pravdepodobne sa nikdy nestretli. Nežili blízko seba, nechodili do rovnakých škôl, nepracovali pre rovnakého zamestnávateľa. On: obchodník, ona: učiteľka. Nezdá sa, že by sa ich cesty niekedy skrížili, okrem pár náhodných križovatiek a kruhového objazdu. Ale nie je to náhoda - vrah ich oboch poznal. A dobre. Tak dobre, že zozbieral (alebo zozbierala? Teraz nie som celkom presvedčený, že vrahom je muž) detaily o ich životoch a naaranžoval ich telá smrti uprostred nich. (Ako?) Bol to taxikár? Zamestnanec cestovky? Terapeutka? Vodič autobusu? Predavačka? Čašníčka? Barman? Niekto, komu poviete čokoľvek? (Absolútne čokoľvek?)

Čakám. Myslím. Vyzujem im sandále, dreváky i ponožky. Nechty na nohách: pedikúra. Päty: ošetrené. Mŕtva pokožka odstránená žiletkou. Nechty na rukách: dokonalé. Vlasy upravené po smrti. Kaderníčka? aha. _Kaderníčka._ Neškodná. Vyhľadávať. Mapy. Salóny krásy niekde v okolí: jeho práce, jej domova. Tri sú relatívne neďaleko. Batéria sa vybíja.

"Kaderníčka." Poviem to nahlas, nech si to Lestrade spracuje ako chce. "Pracuje v jednom z týchto troch salónov." Podám mu telefón " Baterka o chvíľu zdochne."

Pozrie naň. Prikývne. " Nemal si sa niekde stretnúť s Johnom?" Stop. Čože?

" Zase si ignoroval jeho správy, že?"

Vytrhnem mu telefón z ruky. Správy. Od Johna. Och nie. Koľko je hodín? Pol jedenástej. Už je neskoro na večeru. Zmeškal som ju. John na mňa čakal. Prečo som mu nenapísal? Mohol som ho zavolať sem. Určite by si túto bohatú tabuľu užil. Nemyslel som na to. Nemyslel som. Zrazu je mi zima. Žalúdok sa skrúti. Aj tak by som nič nejedol, riešim prípad. ( _Sústreď sa!_ )

" Tak už ich môžeme odpratať?" Lestrade. jeho slová mi bzučia v uchu ako uviaznutá včela.

Mávnem rukou. "Hej, jasné, len do toho." Opustím sklad, vonku je teplejšie. Ani som si neuvedomil, aká mi je zima. Necítim si chodidlá. Prsty mám pomalé a neohrabané. Uši omrznuté. Nezáleží na tom.

„Takže...prečo si myslíš, že to bola kaderníčka?“ Lestrade si fúka do dlaní v snahe zahriať sa, i keď má omnoho hrubší kabát ako ja.

Ignorujem ho. Správy. Štrnásť správ. Všetky od Johna? ( _Och nie._ ) Nechcem ich čítať. Musím. (Čo som to spravil?) Musím ich prečítať rýchlo – kontrolka batérie netrpezlivo žmurká. Napíšem:  
 _Prípad. Dvojitá vražda. Baterka sa vybíja. Stratil som pojem o čase. Prepáč. SH_

Nie som si istý, čo viac povedať.

Odpoveď príde vzápätí.

_Myslel som si. Tak inokedy._

Zízam na to. Digitálna správa. Nič mi nedokáže povedať – žiadny tón hlasu, žiadne výčitky. Ale aj tak ich cítim. John: je nahnevaný? Sklamaná? Frustrovaný? Pravdepodobne. Dotknem sa displeja. Batéria to za pár minút vzdá a tá správa zmizne. Čo by som mal cítiť? Úľavu? John to chápe. Vie, kto som. Vie, že som ženatý so svojou prácou. Už som to vravel. Je to fajn. Nič sa nemení. Drobné nedopatrenie. Ale prečo necítim úľavu? Cítim...čo? Vinu? Je mi to ľúto? Bodnutie ľútosti v žalúdku? (To je ono?) Strach? (Strach z čoho?) Ruky sa mi trasú – to musí byť tou zimou. (Čo som to spravil?)

Nadýchnem sa. Čítam.

_Nemôžem sa dočkať, až ťa uvid_ _ím. Myslím len na teba._

_Nechápem, prečo si cel_ _ý čas nič nepovedal. Myslel som si, že viem čo si myslíš. Mýlil som sa._

_Predpokladám, že som sa nikdy nemal ani pok_ _úšať hádať, na čo myslíš. Chyba č. 1_

_Pacient si odrezal kúsok prsta: „Takže...kedy mi to dorastie?“ C_ _ítim sa ako v scénke od Monty Python._

_Kam pôjdeš dnes?_

_Dnešok st_ _ále platí, však?_

_Odchádzam z ordinácie, kde si? Stretneme sa tam?_

_Sherlock? Budeš meškať, alebo nepr_ _ídeš vôbec?_

_Viem, že by som to nemal brať osobne, ale je to celkom ťažk_ _é, keď ťa čašníci častujú súcitnými pohľadmi._

_Dal ti Lestrade zaujímavý prípad? No, pokiaľ som niekedy potreboval demonštr_ _áciu toho, že si ženatý so svojou prácou..._

_Dúfam, že si v poriadku a nelež_ _íš mŕtvy v nejakej stoke, ty bastard._

_Mohol si mi napísať, vieš. Kedykoľvek._

_Dobre, idem domov. Prišiel si o skvel_ _é jedlo, ale predpokladám, že by si aj tak nič nejedol._

_No, len som dúfal, že...no. D_ _úfal som._

Displej stmavol. V tom najlepšom. John je teraz späť v Claptone, a hruď mu zviera ľútosť. Čo je na povrchu: chyba v komunikácií. Očakávané. Nikoho by to neprekvapilo. Ako vždy. Nie je to prvý raz. Je to len večera. Nič to nie je.

Dúfal. Dúfal _v čo?_ Že sa nebudem takto správať? Bláznovstvo. (Skutočne?) Ľudia sa nemenia. John to vie. Vie to lepšie, než ktokoľvek iný. Očakával, že Mary prestane s neverami, aj keď je to neoddeliteľná súčasť jej osobnosti a čakal, že niekoho (jeho) uprednostním pred svojou prácou? Nemožné. Chcem byť nahnevaný, chcem z toho viniť len jeho. Dúfal...dúfal v čo? Že ma pobozká a ja sa stanem niekým iným? Nemôžem. Nechcem. Tie predstavy sa vymkli kontrole. Skúsil som to a nejde mi to. Sklamanie. (Jeho. Moje. Tiež som chcel, aby to vyšlo.)

Nie je ľahké nájsť niečo, z čoho by som ho mohol obviniť. Nenachádzam dôkazy, ktoré by sadli k tej teórií, ktorá chcem aby platila. Dobre to viem. Je to moja chyba. Nemyslel som. Zamotal som sa. Odlákaný, rozptýlený. Urobil som opatrenia, niečo som sľúbil. Zlyhal som. Nie som zvyknutý myslieť na iných. Vzťahy vyžadujú preprogramovanie mozgu. Možno to u toho môjho nie je možné. Nebola toto tá teória, už od začiatku? Pochyby boli oprávnené. Nie som v tom dobrý.

Je to len večera. Budú aj iné príležitosti. (Zničil som niečo? Stratil som niečo?) Nebolo to len o večeri – duálna povaha tých rozhovorov: hovorili sme o jednej veci, ale obaja sme chceli niečo iné. Čo? Chcem to pochopiť. Čo hľadal John?

Čo som mal hľadať? Dôkazy. Dôkazy blízkosti, starostlivosti, záväzkov. Ľudia (iní než ja) potrebujú aspoň dve z toho. Za rozličných okolností. To, čo sa dialo v tme (so mnou, v hodine duchov) musí mať svoje dôsledky aj cez deň (prekliate denné svetlo). Ukotvenie v realite. Upevnenie. Neuvedomil som si to. Mal som. Mal som to mať na pamäti. (Mal som to tam, mal, až kým....sa neobjavil cirkus tohto nádherného prípadu. _Neuveď ma do pokušenia._ )

Nemala to byť večera. Mal som ho zavolať sem. Dotknúť sa jeho ruky, usmiať sa, zdieľať s ním niečo. Prečo som to neurobil? (Bolo to _úmyselné?_ ) Kurva, potrebujem terapeuta. Neviem čo s tým.

Vezmem si taxi do Claptonu. Neviem prečo. Jednoducho to chcem. Chcem ho vidieť. Nechcem aby ma videl. Nechcem sa rozprávať (žiadne slová. Niet čo povedať.) Idem na iné miesto činu, na to, ktoré som vytvoril ja. Menej krásne, viac bolestivé. Žiadna fermež, žiadna z tela vyrezaná pečeň. Žiadny vybublinkovaný gin s tonikom. Clapton, kuracie grily, skoky po schodoch a dvere medzi ním a mnou. Nepôjdem dnu.

Taxík zastaví, vystúpim a prejdem cez ulicu. Pozriem sa hore – svieti sa len v Maryinom byte. Svetlo televízora ožaruje protiľahlú (hnusne béžovú) stenu. Mary sleduje svoje programy. John: sedí vedľa nej? Drží ju za ruku? Objíma ju, jej hlava na ramene? Predstiera, že sa nič nestalo? (Možno sa naozaj nič nestalo. Možno nás moja chyba navrátila k _statu quo._ Možno sa to nikdy nemalo zmeniť.)

Budova oproti je otvorená (vylomený zámok, nemusím sa tam vlámať). Vojdem do nej, vybehnem hore na prvé odpočívadlo (smrdí to tu po kapuste). Malé, špinavé okno, prasknutý mramorový parapet. (Postačí.) Ďalekohľad.

Domácka atmosféra: John ( _oh, John_ ) sedí na gauči s Mary. Bolí ho noha. Mary sedí odvrátená od okna, oboma rukami zviera Johnovu (pravú) dlaň. Televízor je pustený, ale nikto sa naň nepozerá. Zvuk je pravdepodobne stíšený. Rozprávajú sa. John vyzerá rozrušený. Smutný. Šúcha si oči. Mary si privinie jeho ruku k hrudi. Dotkne sa jej tváre – plače? Nedokážem si predstaviť ako Mary plače. John zavrtí hlavou. Niečo hovorí. Nedokážem odčítať z pier o čo ide. Priznáva sa k niečomu? (Urobil by to? Prečo by to robil?) Ona sa k nemu nakloní, pohladí ho (ľavou) rukou. Potom ju nechá na jeho chrbte. On si tále zakrýva oči (a skrýva tak predo mnou svoj výraz).

Ona ho utešuje. Tak by manželka na Johnovo priznanie nereagovala. Nie? Mary však nie je obyčajná manželka. Nemám ani poňatia, o čom sa tak môžu zhovárať. Môže to byť hocičo.

S Johnom sme nikdy neviedli podobné rozhovory. Nevedel by som, ako začať. Nevedel by som, ako pokračovať, ak by začal on. Slepý bod v mojich znalostiach. Trápne rozhovory. Väčšinou ich zarazím tým, že poviem ´som ženatý so svojou prácou´. Mary je ale očividne expertka. Je skvelá vo veciach, v ktorých ja konštantne zlyhávam. (Ona by na večeru nezabudla, nehľadiac na to, aké pokušenia by jej skrížili cestu. Teraz to už viem.)

John vedel čo robí, keď si bral Mary. Ona je ochranná stena proti bolesti, ktorú mu neodvratne spôsobím. Napriek všetkým jej chybám, je pre neho lepšia voľba než ja. Nakloní sa a pobozká ho. Zaborí tvár do jej ramena a ona ho drží. Kolíše ho. Je stvorená na útechu tak, ako ja som stvorený na bezohľadnosť a ľahostajnosť. ( _Bola to len večera._ )

Je mi chladno a cítim sa strnulý. Telefón mám vybitý. Žiadne správy, žiadne ospravedlnenia. Čas ísť domov.


	18. Tá otázka pod tým

John kľačí vedľa tela (žena, šesťdeisiatdva alebo šesťdesiattri rokov). Jeho noha mu znova robí problémy. Skrčí si ju pod seba, alebo by jej neveril (a je to moja chyba.) Sleduj: opatrné ruky na tele. Posunie rameno, nakloní hlavu. Zatlačí na líce, aby sa mohol pozrieť na oči. Opatrne. Prsty ukryté v latexových rukaviciach. Sústredený. Súcitný. Má súcit k tejto žene, ležiacej na trávniku v hmlistom popoludní (očividne naaranžovaná). Ruky má hore nad hlavou, nohy v zvláštnom uhle. Pokojná tvár nekorešponduje s jej pozíciou. (To telo sem dal niekto, kto videl infarkt akurát tak v televízií) Výrazná vôňa šampónu (umelé jahody, otrasné) a mydlo ( _Sunlight?_ ). Vlasy, tvár, ruky sú vydrhnuté dočista. Vidno dokonca odreniny. Stopy po oleji (repkový) sú v jej vlasoch i za nechtami (prečo?)

„Infarkt.“ Anderson. (Idiot.)

„To si nemyslím.“ John ani nevzhliadne.

Správne. Nebol to infakrt. Tvár, ruky a vlasy umyté posmrtne: prečo? Aby odstránil ten olej. Utopená v olej? Nie. (John to potvrdí.)

„Nie?“ Anderson vzdoruje. Ruky má prekrížené. Neznáša, keď je na mieste činu doktor. John vždy vie viac než on. Cíti sa vďaka tomu nadbytočný (a aj je.)

John zachytí môj pohľad. Venuje Andersonovi unavený pohľad. Srdce mi poskočí. ( _Och John, milujem ťa._ )

„Udusila sa.“

„Čo? Ako – utopila sa v tráve a piesku?“ Smeje sa. Čo je tu na smiech?

„Nie,“ John si pošúcha líce. „Petechiálne krvácanie, tu-“ ukáže na jej bradu, „ a tu-“ ukáže na koreň jej nosa. „a tiež tu.“ Znovu sa zohne a otvorí jej oči.Sú červené, sieť explodovaných kapilár. Vzhliadne. „ Ručím za to, že pri pitve zistíte, že jej srdce je zväčšené. Udusenie.”

Áno ale ako? Prečo? Niečo mi tu chýba.

„Žiadne známky po škrtení, žiadne modriny, jazylka nie je zlomená,“ Anderson stále bojuje na stratenom fronte. Nuda. Vytáča ma to. „Infarkt môže mať rovnaké následky.“

„Nie,“ John zavrtí hlavou. „Nebola uškrtená, to vás uisťujem. Ale bola dlho ponechaná bez prísunu vzduchu.“ Znovu sa pozrie na telo. Súcit v očiach. „Asi si ani neuvedomila, že sa to deje. Ani nebojovala.“ Dotkol sa jej ramena, akoby ju chcel utešiť.

Nebojovala. Neuvedomila si to? Och. Jasné. John. _Milujem ťa._

Telefón. Hľadám. Repkový olej.

Vyhrala v lotérii. Manžel.

Samozrejme. _No samozrejme._

Vražda. Kvôli peniazom (och, tak bežné.) Chcela ho opustiť? Boli uprostred rozvodu? Možno. Papiere nám to povedia. Motív je jasný.

Ochrana. Chýbajúce kúsky skladačky, dodané _in situ._ Rovno z jeho mozgu do mojich uší. Ako som to kedysi mohol robiť bez neho? (Prečo som to kedy _chcel_ robiť bez neho?)

Otočím sa k Lestradovi, ktorý tam len tak stojí, ruky založené, čelo zvrásené.

„George Simon,“ ukážem mu správy na mojom mobile, natešeného muža na nejakej tlačovke. „Ale on si ten výherný tiket do EuroMiliónov nekúpil.“ (56 miliónov libier)

Lestradova zmätená tvár (och, túto časť milujem) „Pokračuj.“

Pozriem na Johna. Predvídavosť. Mierny úsmev (Náklonnosť.)

„Toto,“ ukážem na telo, „je pani Simonová. Jej manžel ju identifikuje a bude tvrdiť, že zmizla pre pár dňami. Bude klamať. Zabil ju minulú noc. Včera si kúpila tiket.“

Kľaknem si vedľa Johna, moje stehno sa obtrie o jeho bok. Zachvejem sa. _John._ (Nie, nerozptyľuj sa, nie teraz.) Natiahnem sa vyberiem z jej vrecka skrčený papierik – doklad o kúpe tiketu. (To spojenie by som si neuvedomil, nebyť Johna. Výbuch tepla v hrudi.) Povystieram ho a podám Lestradovi. Pozrie naň. Čaká.

„Jej manžel si výhru vyzdvihol dnes poobede.“ Mrknem na telefón. „Pán Simon je vodič kamiónu pre spoločnosť, ktorá obchoduje s olejom v Tottenhame. Si si vedomý-“ otočím sa na Andersona, „ – že cisterny na stolový olej sú udržiavané v inertnom stave bez prístupu kyslíka, aby sa olej nepokazil?“

Hľadí. Ruky založené na hrudi. Uškrniem sa. (Triumf.)

„ Pán Simon zavrel manželku do cisterny. Umierala celé minúty, neuvedomila si, že vzduch, ktorý dýcha nemá takmer žiadny kyslík. Na spodku cisterny bol ešte nejaký olej, spadla do neho. Pokryl jej tvár, ruky, vlasy. Preto tá vôňa šampónu a mydla,“ potočím je hlavu, aby videli stopy po oleji na spánku. „- ale pánovi Simonovi sa nepodarilo odstrániť z tela všetku mastnotu.“

„Aha.“ John si sadne na päty. „Deficit kyslíka. To to vysvetľuje.“ Pozrie na mňa. Tá jeho expresívna tvár...dokážem čítať emócie v jeho očiach, v spôsobe, akým zovrel pery (Dokážem to? Skutočne? Vždy som si myslel že áno. Ale zrejme som sa mýlil toľko krát, že som si to ani neuvedomil. Vždy mi niečo ušlo.) V tvári má úctu, obdiv, prekvapenie. Náklonnosť (túžbu.)

„Výnimočné.“ Myslí to vážne. Vždy to tak myslel. John nikdy nehovorí nič, čo by nemyslel vážne.

A vždy to hovorí nahlas, slová ako tieto, aj po tom všetkom. _Výnimočné, Úžasné. Fantastické._ Nemôžem si pomôcť, usmejem sa na neho. Tiež sa usmeje. Zahryznem si do spodnej pery a spomeniem si, ako to robil on, ruka na mojom boku, moja na jeho krížoch, povzbudenie bez slov.)

„Takže to bol manžel?“ Lestrade. Otočím hlavu. Skoro som zabudol, že tam je. Tak ľahko sa nechám rozptýliť. Sally stojí vedľa a zíza do mobilu.

„Jasné, že áno. Pod nechtami a vo vlasoch má stopy po repkovom oleji a ako John naznačil, dôsledky nedostatku kyslíka i bez upchatia dýchacích ciest ľahko odhalí pitva.“ Rozhliadnem sa po parku. „Zrejme nájdete aj viac ako jedného svedka, ktorý vám potvrdí, “ pozriem na odtlačky pneumatík v blate, „- že tu videl neskoro v noci Ford Focus.“

„ No, reklamnému oddeleniu _EuroMili_ _ónov_ sa toto iste páčiť nebude,“ zavrtí Sally hlavou.

Lestrade vloží potvrdenku o kúpe tiketu do plastového vrecka. Zvyšok tímu sa zhŕkne okolo tela a on kráča späť k autu. Nasledujem ho. Ešte niečo zabudol. (Odtlačky, mám jednu teóriu).

Počkaj. Stoj. Otoč sa. John.

Ešte stále tam kľačí, snaží sa vstať bez palice. Niekto ju odkopol mimo jeho dosah. Asi Anderson. Dáva si dolu rukavice a necháva ich hodené vedľa tela. Lestrade môže počkať. Sú to len detaily, vysporiada sa s tým aj sám.

„John,“ podídem bližšie. Pozrie na mňa hore, prekvapený. (To som vždy taký bezohľadný, že ho takto opúšťam vždy? Zrejme som.) Vezme ma za ruku. Pomôžem mu vstať. Oviniem ruku okolo jeho pása (len aby som ho podoprel). Vkĺzne pod bundu. Dotkne sa jeho boku. Jeho dych sa trochu zrýchli (aj môj.) Intímny kontakt. Denné svetlo. (Nebezpečné.)

„To bolo úžasné.“ Jeho hlas: zámerne pokojný. Noha: zlepšenie? Ťažko povedať. Nakláňa sa ku mne. Môj palec skĺzne za jeho opasok. Cítim jeho pokožku. Je teplá. „To všetko si zistil len z toho, že mala mastné vlasy?“

„A vďaka tvojej diagnóze.“ Cítim neodolateľnú túžbu pobozkať ho, ale nezdá sa to vhodné. Na verejnosti. Za denného svetla. Neistota. (Je ženatý.) „Bola skvelá.“ Môj hlas rozhodne nie je taký pokojný ako ten jeho.

Usmeje sa.

Moja (ľavá) ruka neopúšťa teplo jeho chrbta(krížov), celou cestou do Baker Street. (Taxík vonia po kolínskej, čo mal na sebe predchádzajúci cestujúci). Končeky prstov za jeho opaskom (koža sa mi zarýva do kĺbov). Jemné trenie medzi nami narastá každou zatáčkou, každým zapískaním pneumatík, každým hrboľom na ceste. Jeho (pravá) ruka je na mojom stehne, jeho prsty na vnútornom šve mojich nohavíc. Stačila by len kvapka tekutiny a ten dotyk by prenikol až do kostí. Je to menej ako týždeň. (A čo Mary?) Nechcem sa pýtať. Nezaujíma ma to. (Som zvedavý. Povedal jej to? Čo ona na to?) Nezáleží na tom.

Vzrušenie, akoby niekto stlačil tlačidlo, z racionálneho na iracionálne v sekunde. Oblizne si pery. Držím jazyk za zubami. ( Je deň, dekórum treba dodržiavať, všade sú kamery: Moji nepriatelia.)

John hore schodmi nepotrebuje moju pomoc. (Palicu zabudol v taxíku.) Vedie ma: drží moje prsty vo svojej dlani. Ľahký dotyk. Sme v byte: zavrie za mnou dvere. Chytí ma vzadu za krk a pobozká ma. Horúci. Vlhký. Pachuť kávy. _John._ Známy povrch jeho jazyka. Zvuky, ktoré sa rodia v jeho hrdle.

Svet potemnel. (Zavrel som oči. Prečo?) Niečo v konzistentnosti tejto slasti ma núti držať ich zavreté. Evolučná výhoda? Možno. Nepríjemné pravdy vyblokujem: predchádzajúce záväzky, čas, komplikácie, chyby. Denné svetlo. Vynárajú sa otázniky. Teraz: dôležité sú nervové zakončenia a zvýšený prah bolesti, nával endorfínov a závislosť na Johnovi.

John: nalieha. Pery a zuby majú vlastný jazyk. Hovoria: _viac, viac, viac._ Nie len tie jeho. Aj moje. Dožadujú sa. Poddávam sa rýdzej túžbe. Tá moja (vzhľadom na chvenie v mojich bedrách, moje nemé žobranie, nedočkavé ústa) zvyšuje tú jeho (jeho jazyk, jeho erekcia na mojom boku, jeho ruky v mojich vlasoch, ťahajú ma k nemu). Jeho túžba zase zvýši tú moju. Delikátny kruh.

Vyzlečiem mu bundu, vkĺznem rukami pod košeľu, spočinú na jeho krížoch. Odstránim spomienku na Mary. Vymažem pamäť a všetky moje chyby (moju aroganciu, ignoráciu, bezohľadnosť.) Moju neistotu, moje chvíľkové rozptýlenia.

(Cítim jeho zuby na jazyku) Potrebuje. Dožaduje sa. Berie si. Jeho dych je plný jeho hlasu. Nemôže byť ticho.

Príliš mnoho bariér.

Rozopnem jeho opasok, gombík na nohaviciach i zips. Jednu ruku zaborím do jeho vlasov a druhú do jeho džínsov. Oviniem prsty okolo jeho penisu (horúceho, tvrdého, vlhkého). Zastoná, preruší bozk. Jeho lapanie po dychu ma donúti otvoriť oči. Chcem sa pozerať.

Má zavreté oči. Otvorené ústa. Červená sa. Vzdychá s každým pohybom mojej dlane, s každým stlačením. Bez dychu zanadáva a ja ho pobozkám na kútik úst, dotknem sa nosom jeho rozhorúčeného líca. Povie moje meno, zopakuje ho. Tlak jeho boku na mojom rozkroku sa dožaduje trenia, ale nevenujem tomu pozornosť.

Sledujem Johnovu tvár. Premietajú sa na nej všetky jeho pocity, takmer dokážem cítiť to, čo cíti on, je to také očividné. Chce, aby som prsty viac zovrel, zrýchlil pohyby: oblizne si pery a znovu zastoná. Dám mu, čo chce. _Viac._

Zahryznem mu do ušného lalôčika. Zaťahám ho za vlasy (znovu zanadáva), zaborím zuby do jeho čeľuste a on sa napne, zastoná a ejakuluje – na môj bok, do mojej dlane. Oči zavreté, nohy sa chvejú. Nechcem ho pustiť.

Nadýchne sa a potom znovu. Má mokré mihalnice. Prejde rukou po mojom trupe, po mojej hrudi a ten tlak v mojom lone je náhle príliš. Začínam horieť, ako prskavka, ktorá hrozí, že sa každú chvíľu vzplanie.

Rozopnem zips a tvrdo zovriem svoj penis (prsty vlhké od jeho semena). Cítim Johnov ukazovák na svojej bradavke. Tak nepatrný pohyb. Jeho prst a moje erektilné tkanivo. Jeho druhá ruka klesne dozadu, zovrie môj zadok. Zalapám po dychu. Pobozká ma a svet znovu zaleje tma, slasť ma pohltí. Priškrtnený vzlyk (môj). Hlava padne dozadu. Klimax.

Jeho ruka na mojej. Jeho pery na mojom krku. Trhaný dych (jeho. Môj.) Kolená sa mi trasú. Potešenie sa valí mojimi končatinami. Zľahka ma pobozká na ústa, prsty ma hladia po vlasoch. Každý pohyb, každý dotyk je perfektný.

Zachechce sa niekde vedľa môjho ucha. „ Ver tomu alebo nie,“ drží môj vädnúci penis a zastrkáva ho späť do nohavíc,. „- niekedy-“ Zapne mi zips. „- to môže trvať aj dlhšie.“

Zafuní, keď si zapína svoj zips, opretý o mňa ramenom.

„Počkám na dôkazný materiál.“

Zasmeje sa.

Dáme si donášku (čínu). Sleduje telku, skontroluje blog. Odpočívam na vankúši zloženom v jeho lone. Čítam _Medzinárodný žurnál forenznej vedy (_ „ Dôsledky distribúcie krvi zo zranení v dýchacích cestách“ D. Denison, A. Porter. M.Mills _)._ Pohráva sa s mojimi vlasmi, jeho ruka sa občas dotkne môjho boku, môjho kolena. Slnko zapadá. Prechodné obdobie. Z jedného štádia do ďalšieho. Z dňa do noci, z napätia k pokoju. Tlmený červený svit sa pomaly vytráca a prichádza temnota. Stav milosti. Môžem si oddýchnuť.

Prejde mi prstami po vlasoch. Je to dobrý pocit. Mám z neho zimomriavky. Zavriem oči, otvorený časopis ostane nelažať na mojej hrudi.

„Mätieš ma.“ Povie nežne, takže si na prvý raz neuvedomím význam tých slov. (Jeho prsty v mojich vlasoch ma rozptyľujú.)

„Skutočne?“ Samozrejme, že áno. Predpokladám, že to nie je prekvapenie.

„Bez prestávky.“

Usmejem sa. Nechávam oči zavreté. Posunie sa a vyloží si nohy na kávový stolík. Zdvihnem ruku a zasuniem ju pod jeho koleno.

„Musím sa ťa spýtať.“

„Áno?“ prestávka. Hladím ho prstami, tam a späť v jeho podkolennej jamke. Denim je zohriaty od jeho tela.

„Nemusíš odpovedať hneď, popremýšľaj o tom.“ Posunie sa. Necíti sa príjemne. (Prečo?) Ťažký nádych. (Čože?) „Hej, neodpovedaj hneď. Rozmysli si to.“

Čakám.

Jeho prsty mám stále vo vlasoch. Rozptyľujúce. Uspávajúce. Čakám. S očami zavretými.

„Chcem vedieť...teda, rád by som vedel...“ znovu tie vety bez konca. _Čo potrebuješ vedieť, John? Je ešte niečo, čo nevieš?_ „Potrebujem vedieť, čo chceš.“ Čo chcem? Práve teraz? To je jednoduché. Chcem aby ma hladil. Tento pocit úľavy (ktorý sa tak rýchlo vytráca). Prísľub spoločne strávenej noci (on na ľavej strane mojej postele, ja na pravej, jeho telo patrí mne, budem ho skúmať.) Chcem, aby ostal do rána, sedel vedľa mňa za stolom (káva, toasty, džem). Jednoduché veci. „Odo mňa. Čo chceš odo mňa.“

Aha, takže obšírnejšia otázka. Čo chcem od Johna? Jeho čas. Jeho náklonnosť (fyzickú aj tú druhú). Jeho pozornosť. Ale – na čo sa ma v skutočnosti pýta? Aká je tá otázka _pod tým?_ (Je to zamotané: protichodné dôkazy. Významy sú zaobalené v niečom inom. Jednoduché otázky skrývajú omnoho zložitejšie. Toľko spôsobov ako zlyhať. Čo je správna odpoveď? (Čo odo mňa chce? Práve teraz? K čomu sa mu mám ešte priznať?)

Urobím, čo po mne chce. Ukážem mu svoju ochotu. Ukážem mu, že som pochopil tie Penroseove schody, na ktorých práve teraz stojím.

„ Popremýšľam o tom.“ Pohladím ho po zadnej strane kolena. Vzdychne si. Znovu sa začne venovať blogu. Otvorím oči. Tvár má napätú. (Odpovedal som zle?) Vidí, že sa na neho pozerám. Usmeje sa. Znovu po pohladí po vlasoch. (Absurdne príjemné).

Zvyšok článku prečítam bez toho, aby som mu venoval pozornosť. Sotva vstrebem 80% toho, čo sa tam píše. Počká to. Neskôr.

Program v televízií skončí. Jeho ruka je stále v mojich vlasoch. „Mal by som už ísť.“ Znie porazene. (Prečo?)

 _Neodchádzaj, John._ Sadnem si. Otočím sa k nemu tvárou v tvár.

„John.“ Snaží sa tváriť neutrálne. Niečo skrýva. (prečo? Čo som zas urobil?) „Budem premýšľať o tvojej otázke tak, ako si to odo mňa žiadal. Ale určite viem...“ chytil som od neho ten zvyk nedokončovať vety? „ Bol by som rád, keby si tu zostal.“ (Neodchádzaj.)

Usmeje sa.

Zostane.


	19. Equilibrium

Neznáme malé bistro. Malé stoličky, malé stolíky – vynútená dôvernosť. Lakte sa nemajú kam zložiť. Vidličky neladia k nožom. Akoby ma za trest posadili k detskému stolu. Quiche (asparágus a švajčiarsky syr: otrasný) a šalát (premočený). Dva, moštrózne veľké hrnčeky s presladenou kávou. A s penou na vrchu.

Musel som to pozvanie prijať. Bol som príliš zvedavý. (Vie John o tomto malom stretnutí? Nepravdepodobné.)

Mary má nohy prekrížené v členkoch, tvídovú sukňu a hodvábnu blúzku (zo second handu). Náhrdelník z perál (vkusný. Dar od Johna.) Je oblečená tak, ako by ste si predstavili knihovníčku, akurát ten výstrih je moc veľký (úmyselne). Vidno jej kúsok podprsenky (indigovo modrá, výborne sa hodí k jej modrým lodičkám) a oblinu prsníka, vždy keď sa nahne, aby sa napila kávy. (Aj toto je zámerné? Och, nepochybne.) Chce útočiť na moje primárne inštinkty. (Moje primárne inštinkty sa určite neuberajú týmto smerom).

Pokúša sa ma zviesť? Môže toto byť vôbec pravda? Nie som si istý, tak čakám. Zbieram dôkazy.

Je úzkostlivá (alebo to len hrá?) Klopká prstami po šálke, koleno jej poskakuje hore-dolu. Tvár: nečitateľná. Otvorená, priateľská. Nič neprenikde jej prísnou sebakontrolou. Prečo? Vie to. Jasné, že to vie.

Keď som prišiel, pobozkala ma na obe líca, prstami zovrela moje ramená. (Zvláštne spoločenské konvencie). Pýta sa na môj ´konzultačný biznis´ a – toto ma naozaj vydesí - ´brata, ktorý pracuje pre vládu.´

Nikdy som nebol dobrý v rečičkách o ničom. Je to nudné. Únavné. Zbytočné. Odvetím tak rýchlo, ako dokážem, sucho: ´Zamestnáva ma to,“ a potom, na otázku o Mycroftovi (ktorý strkal zrejme nos do Johnovych vecí hlbšie, než som si myslel) „-nemám poňatia. Nezaujíma ma.“

Nepýtam sa jej na jej prácu, na Jamesa Carstairsa, na jej knižný klub, jej dobrovoľnícku prácu, jej nočné smeny. Nepýtam sa jej na to nové meno, čo niekto napísal na papier a poslal mi ho po sieti bezdomovcov. _Mark Johnson._ Advokát. Rozvedený, v minulosti dosť pil. (Keď sa s ním mala stretnúť, dala si dolu obrúčku.)

Vystrie nohy a kolená stlačí k sebe. Kontroluje sa. Jej lacný lak na vlasy cítim až sem.

„Ubližuješ mu, vieš?“ Usmeje sa, ako keby to nebolo príšerné, to čo práve povedala. Ja mu ubližujem? Ako? Že na mňa čaká v reštauráciách? Na miestach činu? Áno. Robil som to a on mi odpustil snáď tucetkrát, aj keď som neveril, že to môže byť pravda. Áno. Ublížil som mu. (Ľudia si ubližujú. To proste ľudia robia.)

Ale on mi tiež ublížil. (Nechal ma kvôli nej. Kvôli _Mary._ Predtým, než som vôbec dostal šancu. Skôr, než som si to stihol uvedomiť. Predtým, než som mal pádne dôkazy.) _Ubližuješ mu, vieš?_ Jasné že viem. No a čo.

„Aj ty,“ odseknem. Je to detinské, ale je to pravda. Ubližuje mu viac než ja. Videl som to v jeho tvári. Neodolá túžbe flirtovať, zvádzať, manipulovať iných mužov (no, možno aj jeho). Nikdy neprestane. Klame (vyhýba sa pravde).

Stisne pery. To nebola odpoveď, ktorú čakala. Neurobila na ňu dojem. (Zahanbila ju?) Argument-protiargument. Neviem čo si ľudia myslia, ale väčšinou to uhádnem. U Mary netuším. Nie som si istý. Neviem čo je zakrýva. Jej vrodená zákernosť.

„Ale takto nie.“ Posúva po tanier lístok šalátu vidličkou a potom ho napichne a nesie si ho do úst. „Ja viem, že ty nie si...“ urobí pauzu. Uvažuje nad tým šalátom. „ No, nie si moc na city, ale mal by si byť trochu opatrnejší. Pokiaľ ho nechceš zabiť tým, že mu zlomíš srdce.“  
Konečne si vidličku so šalátom vloží do úst. Nechá ma to stráviť.

Zlomené srdce? (Spomeň si: tlkot jeho srdca. Nie je zlomené. Je celé. Celé a pumpuje krv do jeho tela, to teplo, ktoré dokážem vnímať svojou pokožkou.)

Prečo by sa malo jeho srdce lámať? Nevyjadril som sa dosť jasne? Nemá snáď ženu (aj keď úbohú) a milenca (mňa), aby jeho srdce naplnili až po okraj? Cítim rozpaky. Nemilujeme ho snáď obaja dostatočne? Kedy, _kedy_ , som bol niečo iné, než opatrný?

„Je v poriadku, ak s ním chceš spávať,“ (Hovorí s plnými ústami.) Vie to. (Vie? Hnevá sa? Nie. Vie to.) Nezdá sa, že by jej to vadilo. Ako by mohlo? Čítaj v jej tvári: nemožné. Štúdia ničoty. Príjemná, bezstarostná, pokojná. Nereálna. Skrýva sa za hradbou dobrých spôsobov. Neukáže známky úzkosti, Ani len prekvapenia. ( Ale cítim ich tam.)

Divné. Nečakané.

John a Mary si dohodli isté pravidlá. Aké?

Mary: môže pokračovať v svojich tajomstvách (Ozaj, John?) Tichá akceptácia jedinej vernosti, ktorú Mary dokáže ponúknuť? (A čo tie nutkavé lži?) Záhada.

John: John má výnimku. Mňa. Každým možným spôsobom.

Čo viem určite: Johna priťahujem (intelektuálne, fyzicky). John ma miluje. Mary: Priťahujú ju emocionálne nedostupní muži. Obaja si mysleli, že som asexuál.(Obaja to priznali.)

Musí vedieť, že John ma vždy miloval. Od prvej chvíle. Obaja si mysleli, že som nedotknuteľný. Bezpečné miesto pre Johnove (veľmi špecifické) potreby. Mysleli si, že nechcem (nebudem akceptovať) jeho telo, jeho náklonnosť, jeho lásku (John má svoje vlastné pochybnosti. Len si predstav tie rozhovory: Mary ho o tom musela presvedčiť. Nie je plachý, neskúsený, neistý. Nečaká, nezbiera dôkazy, nezvažuje dôkazy. Je asexuálny. Maryine tvrdenia si chcel John overiť. A zistil, že sú chybné. _Výborne, John._ )

Ona akceptovala, že do ich vzťahu vstúpil niekto tretí (ja) – tak ako ona koštantne privádzala do tohto zväzku niekoho štvrtého. Vítaná (potenciálna) hrozba. Brala Johnovi čas i energiu. Fyzický kompromis (John zdieľal priestor s ňou, potom so mnou a znovu s ňou). Prečo to akceptovala? Vyžaduje si to jej zvláštna psychológia (zástup tajných milencov, snaha konkurovať Johnovi) a jeho túžba po mne (po mne, len po mne).

Je to pravda? Podporuje to stanovenú tézu? Všetko sedí: keď mu napíšem, odpíše mi. Ak ho požiadam, aby prišiel, objaví sa. Keď ho pobozkám, oplatí mi to. Keď je nahý a objíma ma, necítim z neho žiadnu vinu. Som výnimka. Požiadal som ho, aby ostal a on to urobil. (John: si už môj?)

„Nie, že by si ma žiadal o dovolenie.“ Mary. Smeje sa. Čo je tu také vtipné? To mal byť vtip? Vie, že nepotrebujem jej súhlas. Už ho mám. (Aká zvláštna zhoda okolností.) „Ale práve teraz je teba riadne zmätený.“

„Zo mňa? “ Akoby som stál na pohyblivom piesku. Pravda nie je taká jasná, ako som si myslel. Nie je jednoduchá. Možno je naopak oveľa jednoduchšia. (John: do čoho si nás to dostal?)

Znovu sa zasmeje. „Očividne.“ Znovu sa natiahne za hrnčekom s kávou (Indigo.)

„Nechápem prečo.“ Jediné čo môžem robiť je kopať ďalej. Hľadať dôkazy. Informácie.

Mary si vzdychne. „Je to romantik, vieš?“

„Nie, to neviem.“

„Jasné, že vieš, o čom si myslíš, že boli tie jeho správy?“ Ona ich videla? To čo mi písal? Tie vyznania? To sklamanie? (A videla aj to, čo som mu písal ja?)

Moje odpovede?

_Och._

Myslí si, že John ku mne prechováva neopätované city? Moje dojmy: pozri sa na to nezaujato. Palica: nebol to taký ohľaduplný dar, ako som si myslel? Myslí si Mary, že to bol žart? Posmech? (ešte horší, než predviedla so svojim darom ona?) Správy: strohé? Pozriem na svoj telefón. Mary sa samoľúbo oprie dozadu. Myslí si, že si čítam správy od Johna. Čítam si tie svoje. Povedal mi, že ma miluje – obrátil som to na vtip. Zarazil som to. Pozri sa na to, ako na dôkaz: ako by som to bral, keby som nemal tie informácie, čo mám? Keby sa na to pozeral niekto nezainteresovaný, videl by ma ako bezcitného. Áno. Už to vidím. Jej argument. Jej dôkaz. Jej (mylné) dedukcie.

John: _Čo chceš odo mňa?_

Je to otázka založená na jeho rozhovoroch s Mary, John chcel vedieť, či ho milujem ( _och áno, John, áno, máš pravdu_ ) a Mary mu tvrdila, že určite nie? A to vytiahne tie textovky ako dôkaz?

Nedostatočné vedomosti vedú k chybným predpokladom.

„Tak vidíš?“ Založí si ruky na prsiach.

„Vidím.“ Vidím, ale nepriznávam sa k tomu, čo má na mysli ona.

. „Čo myslíš, že by som mal urobiť?“

„Povedz mu pravdu,“ pokrčí ramenami. „Ak s ním chceš len spávať, mne to nevadí. Vlastne mi to vyhovuje. Ale povedz mu, že sa nechceš-“ zmĺkne. _Čo nechcem, Mary?_ „- romanticky viazať. Nechceš, aby sa k tebe každý večer vracal, aby ste sa mohli pritúliť na gauči, však?“ Prevráti oči. Akoby to bola poburujúca predstava. Podivná Johnova slabina, ktorú za považujem za (čo?) nemysliteľnú.

John, vracia sa ku mne, hľadá u mňa útechu radšej než i nej. Nechcem to? ( _Nie.Vlastne by som to uvítal._ )

Pocítim nával vzrušenia. Potešenia. Takmer to nevydržím. Vyhýbal som sa tomu kvôli agónií, ktorú to mohlo spôsobiť. Ak John opustí Mary, vráti sa ku mne? Bude znovu môj?

Zaručené: Johnova pokožka (pery, jazyk, zuby, ruky podbrušok, boky a to nehovorím o iných častiach jeho tela) je neuveriteľne rozptyľujúca. Ak by bol môj (celý môj) a nie Maryin, pokiaľ by náklonnosť vyhľadával len u mňa, miesto o nej, bolo by to problematické? Potenciálne. Vyžadovalo by si to moju úplnú pozornosť. Budem schopný mu ju dať?

Možno by som si na to časom zvykol. Prestal by ma tak rozptyľovať. Alebo by som sa naučil, ako sa s tým vyrovnať, naučil by som sa ako spracovať tie dáta, plynúce z dotyku Johnovej pokožky. Výzva. Johnova prítomnosť spôsobuje, že môj svet sa rozpína namiesto toho aby sa zmršťoval. Sú dôkazy, ktoré by som bez neho prehliadol. Áno. Dokážem sa s tým vyrovať. A on pochopí, ak zakolíšem. Pomôže mi. Áno. (Problém, s ktorým sa vyrovnám s radosťou).

Maryin tón je sarkastický, nepríjemný. (Musí si naozaj myslieť, že som sociopat. Veľa ľudí si to myslí. Veľa – ale nie John.) „Nechceš ho pohladiť každý večer po ramene a spýtať sa, aký mal deň, však nie?“ Nechcem?

Nikdy som sa Johna neopýtal, aký mal deň. Predpokladám, že by mi to povedal, keby chcel. Ak by bol dosť zaujímavý. (Prejaviť záujem o životy ostatných: forma náklonnosti. Je to viac, než len získavanie nepotrebných imformácií. Indikuje to starostlivosť. Užitočné zistenie.)

Znovu sa zasmeje. (Nervózne. Predpokladá, že sa mýli? Ak dokáže čítať v mojej tvári, vidí niečo, čo v nej vzbudzuje pochybnosť? Možno. A možno aj nie.) „Je z toho popletený. Fantazíruje o tom, že by si to dokázal. A to je pre neho...lákavé. Chápeš.“

„Aha.“

„Je to tak trochu jeho utkvelá predstava. Už si to musel uhádnuť, s tvojim mozgom. Nemal by si tie predstavy zneužívať proti nemu.“ Zhovievavý úsmev. (Po tom všetkom, po všetkých tých chybách a kompromisoch, ho stále miluje. Chce, aby bol šťastný. Chce, aby mal to, po čom túži. Nemyslí si, že to môže mať so mnou. Myslí si, že ho len zraním, zlomím mu srdce. Chce ho chrániť.)

Vedel som, že má nejaké predstavy. Myslel som si, že ich drží na uzde. Že si vybral inú cestu. Ale nemal som potrebné dáta. Ale ešte je čas. Môžeme sa vrátiť späť, na tú strechu, a ja odpoviem na tú otázku, ktorú mi vtedy položil – a ani som si neuvedomil, že to bola otázka. _Nepáčilo by sa ti to. Mal by si k tomu odpor._ Nevedel som to. Nepoznal som pravdu: Nemám k tomu odpor, páči sa mi, že ma miluje. Túžim po tom. Tak ako on túži riskovať svoj život. Bez neho by som si možno aj ja vytvoril nejakú psychosomatickú poruchu. Jeho potreba chaosu (mňa) a moja potreba poriadku (neho). Symetria.

„Predstavy sú v poriadku, samozrejme. Viac ako v poriadku. Vždy túžime po tom, čo nemôžeme mať, to je ľudská priordzenosť, nie?“ Jej odpustenie je extrémne (samozrejme, že je.) Odpúšťa aj sebe. Dovolí mu mať jeho malé fantázie (život so mnou, láska ku mne, to, že mu to opätujem, mínus kúsok domova, ktorý si uchová pre ňu), len aby bol šťastný – dosť šťastný na to, aby ostal v takomto otvorenom vzťahu. Ona nastúpi tam, kde ja zlyhám. Chce, aby som zlyhal v určitých veciach. Voľne visiace lano – každý poryv vetra ho vychýli (ja som poryv vetra). 

„Jediná ľudská prirodzenosť o ktorej viem, je buď byť nažive alebo mŕtvy. Zvyšok je otázny.“

„Ja len...“ pod stolom sa jej kolená znovu rozkmitajú. Úzkosť. Ale v jej tvári je úľava. Vie, že to chápem. „ Ja sa len chcem vrátiť k tomu, ako to bolo.“ Pošúcha si spánok. „On je zmätený, veci už nie sú....aké bývali. Nie sú také, aké by mali byť. Musíme to vyriešiť.“

Johnove romantické potreby. Jeho pochybnosti. Presiakli do jeho manželstva. Nepochybne. Museli.

Och.

Nakreslil pomyselnú čiaru v piesku. Niet sa čo čudovať, ža ma zavolala na túto tajnú schôdzku – musí mať pod kontrolou, ako na to zareagujem. Už nemá na Johna dostatočný vplyv. Chce, aby som zlyhal. Aby som ho opustil svojim spôsobom tak, ako ho ona opúšťa tým svojim. Equilibrium.

Nespí s ňou. Nechce to. Samozrejme, že nie. Drží sa overeného vzorca. Čaká na moju odpoveď. Tak, ako Mary. Som poistka. Až dokým sa tieto vzťahy nevyjasnia, nedajú do poriadku.

Znovu pôsobím chaos. Ničím jeho nemocničné rohy. A on je tomu naklonený, vyhľadáva to. Vlezie do tej postele a miluje sa (so mnou).

_Čo odo mňa chceš?_

„Pohovorím si s ním.“ Urobím to. Nemaj obavy. Slová, ktorými sa vyjadrím ešte nemám, ale ja ich nájdem. Napíšem Johnovi správu.

_Som tvoj chaos. Ty si môj poriadok. Potrebujem ťa. SH_

Odošlem ju. Vložím telefón do vrecka. Čakám.

„Výborne!“ Mary vyzerá šťastne. Dopije svoju kávu, nakloní sa na svoje miniatúrnej stoličke. Nepochopila ma (nikdy.) Neviem, ako jej to vysvetliť. Nie tu. Ako? „Vedela som, že to pochopíš. John bol....rozrušený. Odkedy ste s tým začali. Robila som si starosti. Myslela som, že je na čase, aby sme si pohovorili.“

„Samozrejme.“ Telefón zavibruje. Osteň strachu (prečo?) Pozriem na displej.

_Kde si? Na mieste činu? Chceš, aby som prišiel? Alebo mi to hovor_ _íš len preto, aby som ti vypral bielizeň?_

Usmejem sa na telefón. _John._ Pozriem na Mary. „Mala by si niečo vedieť,“ jej obočie poskočí, „o Markovi Johnsonovi.“

Zbledne. Jej ruky (doteraz voľne na stole) sa zovrú v päste. Zloží si ich do lona. O Markovi Johnsonovi zatiaľ Johnovi nepovedala. Je nový – veľmi nový. Našla ho v momente, keď jej John povedal o mne, o tom, že so mnou spí. _Mark Johnson_ je jej pomsta. Jej oko za oko. Jej pokus o nastolenie rovnováhy. (Jej manželstvo je hanebné, nehľadiac na tie kompromisy a priznanú náklonnosť). Tvár, ktorú mala doteraz pod kontrolou začína niečo prezrádzať. (Strach, hnev, ľútosť, vinu, zahanbenie). Chvíľu jej trvá, kým sa pozbiera. Nadýchne. Usmeje.

„Má genitálny herpes.“

Zažmurká. Zíza.

„Našiel som obal od Acykloviru v jeho odpadkoch.“ Jasný dôkaz. Vlastne tých balení bolo viac. Ešte sa toho nezbavil. Očividne. Toho herpesu (a pravdepodobne je genitálny). Možno zatiaľ nemá žiadne lézie, ale to by mala vedieť Mary. Aj keď je nepravdepodobné, že by si s niekým niečo začínal v čase, keď to ochorenie kulminuje. Jeden nikdy nevie.

Zakryje si ústa rukou. Vyvalí oči. (Čože?)

„Mala by si ísť k doktorovi, nechať si spraviť testy.“ Vstanem. „Len pre istotu.“ Oblečiem si kabát. Vietor je dnes trochu chladný. Mám pocit, akoby sa deň chýlil ku koncu. John. „Vďaka za obed.“ Usmejem sa. „ Bolo to veľmi poučné.“


	20. Slúži poézií, nie vede

_Ona sa mýli, vieš. SH_

Na ulici je príliš mnoho ľudí. Všetci kráčajú moc pomaly. Narážam do nich. Cítim výbuch energie, akoby som si strelil kokaín, mal zopár náplastí a malé espresso k tomu. Štrikujem ulicami. Adrenalín (ma prenasleduje ako sériový vrah) rozpumpuje moje srdce. Eufória (spôsobená endrofínmi? Alebo sa oboje objavilo nezávisle na sebe? Je mi to jedno.) Som na pokraji. Ponáhľam sa dolu hlavnou ulicou, zachytím svoj obraz v skle výkladu – na tvári mám podivný úsmev. Zízam – nespoznávam sa. Kútikom oka zachytím pohyb kamerového systému na rohu ulice. Mycroft. Kašlem na to. Nezmaže mi úsmev z tváre. Nechcem to. Na ničom inom nezáleží. Musím sa dostať k Johnovi.

Mávnem na taxík. Ledva lapím dych. Skontrolujem telefón – žiadna odozva. Divné.

_Ty vieš, že sa m_ _ýli, nie? Určite vieš. Poznáš ma. SH_

Zadám adresu Johnovej ordinácie. Opriem sa, hľadím von z okna. Už od rána popŕcha, ale mraky sa teraz roztrhli a vykuklo slnko. Cítim nervozitu. Cítim že meškám (viac než jeden rok.)Neviem, čo poviem, až sa k nemu dostanem. Telefón zavibruje – očakávanie. Skontrolujem to, ale tá správa je len od Mycrofta. Sklamanie. Ignorujem to. Napíšem novú správu Johnovi. (Prečo neodpovedá?)

_Nebol som pripravený. Teraz som. Myslím, že som. Chcem byť. SH_

Nervozita ma svrbí pod kožou. Opakovane si siaham na koreň nosa ( akoby to taxík donútilo ísť rýchlejšie). Prekliata premávka. Skontrolujem telefón. A potom znovu. John? (Čo mu poviem?)

Telefón zavibruje. Pozriem na obrazovku. Znovu Mycroft (kašlať na neho). Prečítam si jeho správu len z čírej frustrácie.

_No ale akí sme rozjarení dnes poobede. Uspokojivý obed s Mary? Rozkošn_ _á žena._

_Keď m_ _áš toľko energie, čo keby si mi trochu pomohol. Pre kráľovnú a vlasť._

Mycroft. Nuda.

Odpoveď: pošlem mu textovku plnú nadávok. Reakcia príde takmer okamžite (Mal ju dopredu pripravenú, samozrejme. Možno ju dokonca nadiktoval svojej asistentke. Vedel, čo poviem, samozrejme.) Bastard jeden.

_No, mamička by bola pyšn_ _á. Kreatívne využitie jazyka. Neskôr sa zastavím a preberieme detaily._

Zavrčím. Nezáleží na tom. Ignorujem ho. Aj tak nejdem domov. Musím vidieť Johna. Sledujem Londýn za oknom taxíka. Znovu vytiahnem telefón. (John stále neodpovedá. Tá agónia.) Vibrácie. Displej. John. Vlna slasti zaplaví rpíslušné mozgové centrá. Cítím to až v končekoch prstov. John. (No, mamička by bola celkom určite pyšná.)

_Kde si? O čom to hovor_ _íš? Si v poriadku?_

Nedáva mu to zmysel. Nie sú na to slová. (Čo poviem?)

_Je mi fajn. Lepšie než fajn. Som na ceste do ordin_ _ácie. Všetko ti vysvetlím. SH_

Pauza. Zvažujem to. Rozhodnutie: áno. Samozrejme. Musím.

_Milujem ťa. SH_

Keď stlačím ´odoslať´, preženie sa mnou vlna paniky. Absolútne bezdôvodne. Nie je to žiadna novinka. A predsa. Nepríjemné: extrémna zraniteľnosť (tak takéto to je?) Cítim sa otvorený ako rozrezaný hlodavec na laboratórnom stole, srdcový sval vystavený všetkým na obdiv. (Vždy som si myslel, že srdce a láska sú len blbé asociácie. Láska je psychologický a fyzický fenomén, tvoria ho synapsie, hormóny, endrofíny a dopamínové receptory, feromóny, skúsenosti, zážitky, spoločné rysy, vzájomná príťažlivosť. Ale nie srdcový sval. Nepresná metafora. Slúži poézií, nie vede.)

Cítim to rovnako. Tlak na hrudu. Akoby tam bolo oveľa viac pocitov, než dokážem zvládnuť, niekde v hornej časti pľúc. Tlačí to na tracheu, takže to cítim pri každom nádychu. Ako keby to bola nejaká fyzická vec, ktorá by sa dala chirurgicky odstrániť. Preskúmať. Vysvetliť. (Dala by sa?)

Zváž to.

(Nie.)

Mohol by som si dať spraviť sériu krvných testov. Možno by mi John požičal injekcie, vzal mi krv. Strávili by sme popoludnie v kuchyni, čakal by som, až si dôkaz mojej absolútnej lásky k nemu sám zistí z výsledkov. Vedecký dôkaz. Tie výsledky by som pripol na stenu. Už žiadne pochybnosti. Len by som na ne ukázal a všetko by bolo jasné.

Telefón. Správa. John.

_Aj ja teba. Čo sa stalo? To ťa postrelili?_

Taxík zastaví. Vodičovi zaplatím (trochu veľa) a vyskočím von, bežím do ordinácie. John. (Čo mu poviem?) Prebehnem okolo recepčnej, ktorá stojí za pultom a vyzerá naštvane. Niečo hovorí (bezvýznamné). Johnove dvere: zavreté. Vpadnem do nich.

Sedí tam a zalevajú ho zlaté lúče slnka, ktoré sem prenikajú cez veľké okno za jeho chrbtom. Jeho vlasy žiaria tak, že to vyzerá, akoby mal svätožiaru. (Na spánkoch sú šedé, iné na dotyk.) V rukách má niečiu zdravotnú kartu, odráža sa od nej to zlaté svetlo. Tvár má v tieni. Kvôli slnku nič nevidím. _John._

"Sherlock!" vstane. "Si v poriadku?" Ponáhľa sa ku mne. Donúti ma sadnúť si a prizrie sa mi bližšie, zisťuje, či nie som zranený. Náhle sa cítim hlúpo. Jeho tvár. Jeho oči. Jeho ruky (na mojom hrudníku, bruchu, ramenách). _John._

"Len moment, prepáčte," prehodí cez rameno. "Hneď som pri vás." Sedí tam nejaká žena. Asi šesťdesiatročná. V ruke má paličku (tú Johnovu sme stratili. Treba ju nájsť.) Vyzerá vyčerpane. Nevyspala sa už celé týždne. Obaja na mňa zmätene pozerajú.

Aha. Vpadol som sem uprostred vyšetrenia. Zabudol som, že tu môžu byť pacienti.

"Sherlock?" John stíši hlas. " Čo sa do pekla deje?"

" Len sem tak vletel!" Rozrušená recepčná vo dverách.

"Áno, ja viem Daisy." John znie unavene. "On je..." krátka pauza. "Je to môj priateľ, v poriadku."

"No, pre pani Clarkovú to rozhodne v poriadku nie je." Rozhorčenie. Daisy si rozhorčenie užíva. Musí to cvičiť celý deň.

"Och nie, nevadí mu to." Pani Clarková: chrapľavý hlas staršej ženy. Má vychýlenú nosnú prepážku. Zrejme ako dôsledok jej spánkového apnoe. Zvedavo sa na mňa pozerá. Zrejme si myslí, že som Johnov kolega - doktor.

" Máte vychýlenú nosnú prepážku." Je to očividné. Zvuk jej hlasu, nedostatok spánku. Môže dýchať len jednou nosnou dierkou. Tej druhej sa musí stále dotýkať. Daisy zatská a odpochoduje späť k recepcií. John si povzdychne.

Pani Clarková vyzerá prekvapene. John pozrie na mňa a potom na pani Clarkovú- znovu si povzdychne. Rezignovane. " Takže si v poriadku?" Nežný hlas. Má obavy. Znepokojil som ho. Je zmätený z môjho emocionálneho výlevu. Zrejme na to nejdem dobre. "Nie si zranený?"

"Nie, vôbec nie. Len som s tebou potreboval hovoriť."

" Moja prateta to tiež mala- vychýlenú prepážku." Pani Clarková: úľava v tvári. "Urobili jej operáciu a odvtedy spávala ko bábätko."

" Presne to sa vám John chystal odporučiť," použijem svoj najpresvedčivejší tón hlasu. "Budete v poriadku." Niečo som sa o starostlivosti naučil. Mohol by som mať lepšie spôsoby aj v posteli.

John si povzdychne. "Nemôže to počkať do večera?" Stíši hlas. Robím mu tu hanbu?

" Samozrejme, že nie." Myslím, že mohlo. Ale nepriznám to.

"Zrejme máš pravdu s tou prepážkou."

Usmejem sa. " Samozrejme, že mám."

"Pani Clarková, vadilo by vám, keby ste nás ospravedlnili - na také dve minútky?"

"Och, samozrejme že nie, vybavte si čo potrebujete." Usadí sa v kresle, z tašky vytiahne knihu ( _Intímne dobrodružstvá jednej londýnskej prostitútky_ ). Otvorí ju a začíta sa - má na nej oslie uši. John ma vezme za lakeť a vedie ma do malého skladu, do ktorého sa vchádza poza jeho pracovný stôl. Sú tam police so zásobami liekov, krabice s latexovými rukavicami, súpravy na stery a vakcíny. Privrie za nami dvere.

"Čo to má znamenať?" Vyzerá zmätený.

"Ja..." Počkaj. Premýšľaj. " Raz si mi povedal, že si myslíš, že to nie je pre mňa. Tento...proces. Pamätáš sa."

John zdvihne jeho obočie.

"Mýlil si sa. Ja som sa mýlil. A Mary sa mýli celkom určite."

V jeho tvári sa objavuje poplach. " Hovoril si s Mary?"

 **"** Boli sme spolu na obede. **"**

"Och preboha," John si rukou pretrie čelo.

Nakloním sa dopredu, pobozkám ho. Mierim na ústa, ale pohne sa a tak bozk skončí v ich kútiku. Jeho telo sa napne prekvapením, potom sa uvoľní. Posunie sa, aby pobozka on mňa, cítim ruku na svojom krku. Teplo. Jeho jazyk na mojom (čaj Earl Grey). Jeho pery na mojich. Moje srdce znovu začína divoko uháňať. Pozerá hore na mňa. Znovu ma pobozká - zľahka.

"Myslím, že ti rozumiem." Vyzerá vážne. (Skutočne mi rozumie?)

"Chcem odpovedať na tvoju otázku."

"Dobre." Pozrie k dverám, za ktorými sedí pani Clarková. "Ale teraz nie." Usmeje sa. Je to veľký, široký úsmev. Rozumie. "Oceňujem tú naliehavosť, skutočne. Ale pred šiestou musím ešte stihnúť dosť pacientov."

"Milujem ťa." Znovu na laboratórnom stole. Všetky rany znovu otvorené. Mäkký podbrušok odhalený. Hrdlo vystavené skalpelu.

Usmeje sa. Jeho oči sú plné...istoty. "Aj ja ťa milujem." Znovu ma pobozká. Ruka skĺzne po krku, na kľúčnu kosť. Akoby bola stvorená na to, aby bola odhalená a to odhalenie sa zdá správne. Dobré. (Oxytocín. Serotonín. Dopamín. Endorfíny. Ešte aj bolesť by teraz bola fajn pocit. Moje nervové zakončenia iskria chemickou polievkou. Vzal by mi krv? No- teraz možno nie je správna chvíľa.)

Vezme tenkú baterku a nosné _speculum._ "Musím ísť potvrdiť tvoju diagnózu. Pohovoríme si večer."

"Áno." Neviem, čo iné povedať. " Áno, dobre."

*

Dvere do obývačky sú pootvorené. Mycroft ma tak uisťuje, že už je tu. Mal by som sa otočiť na päte a zmiznúť. Nech tu pekne sedí, až kým sa nezotmie, a premárni tak celé popoludnie. Nie som pripravený čeliť jeho hlúpym kauzám. Som zaneprázdnený, preťažený. Mám o čom premýšľať.

Dolu pod schodami zaváham.

"Niečo som ti priniesol." Mycroftov hlas, nevhodne spevavý. Doberá si ma. Ozvena sa nesie dolu po schodoch. Stuhnem. Otočím sa. Darčeky od Mycrofta nie sú dobrým znamením. Môžem odísť a sedieť v nejakej zašitej putike, kým John v práci neskončí. "No tak poď. Bude sa ti to páčiť. Keď sa ti už ten predchádzajúci zlomil." Aha. Doniesol mi slák. Som v pokušení. (Ten, ktorý som si obstaral ja príliš lacný. Príliš tuhý. Plochý zvuk. Nevyvážený.)

(Stavím sa, že tento je francúzsky. Pozlátené _parnambuco._ Okolo _1870_ )

(Do pekla.)

Znovu sa otočím. Neochotne kráčam hore schodmi, z nohy na nohu.

" Ták, pekne." Jeho potešený hlas. Nech ide do čerta. Manipulatívny bastard.

Mycroft. Sedí v Johnovom kresle. A skutočne, medzi ukazovákmi drží francúzsky slák z pozláteného dreva sapanu brazílskeho. Ako keby sa ho chystal hodiť na zem, keby som sa po tých schodoch nevybral hore. 

"Dobré popoludnie, Sherlock." Usmieva sa. Ukazuje svoje (nedávno bielené) zuby. (Nový oblek. Má trochu odlišný strih, zrejme preto, aby zakryl, že znovu pribral. Keď sa to stane, zväčšia sa najmä jeho zásoby viscelárneho tuku na bruchu, takže na tých tenkých nohách vyzerá ako pštros. Oblek to neskryje. Uškrniem sa.)

Hodím sa do kresla oproti nemu. "Tak čo chceš?"

"Takmer nič." Úsmev. " Únik menej významných dokumentov.Vnútorná záležitosť, myslel som si, že by sa ti to páčilo."

Nuda. "Nezáujem."

"Nie?" Jeho palec a prsteník sa ovinú okolo sláku, svetlo dopadne na úžasnú žabku z korytnačiny. Drží ho tak, akoby išiel hrať. "Si si istý?" Zblízka si obzerá vlásie z konských žíní. " Nemusíš odpovedať hneď, rozmysli si to..." láskyplne prechádza prstami po vzácnom dreve. (Bastard). "Mohol by si sa pozrieť, čo k tomu mám, nie?"

Francúzsky. Pozlátené pernambuco. Vďaka nemu by Čajkovskij pohladil Johnove uši ako hodváb. (Do čerta.)

Je to nefér. "Myslím, že to by som mohol." Tvárim sa, že som tomu naklonený. (Nie som.)

Usmeje sa a slák mi podá. "Je tvoj." Nehýbem sa. Neverím mu. Zdvihne jedno obočie. " No tak."

Vezmem si ho. Je nádherný. Je dokonalý. Najlepší, aký som kedy mal.

Mycroft. Zhovievavo sa na mňa usmieva, ako starý otec. Siahne do vrecka a vytiahne zápisník. _Terapeutov_ zápisník. Čí? (To sa John vrátil k psychologičke? A ja som si to nevšimol?)

"Vyzerá to tak," prevracia opatrne stránky, " že je na mieste gratulácia, ak sa nemýlim." Prejde po každej stránke kĺbmi prstov a až potom prejde na ďalšiu. "Niečo si mi zatajil, Sherlock."

"Tajím ti všetko, čo môžem, _Mycroft,_ " odseknem. Stále nemám na neho náladu. Nádherný slák v mojej ruke. John bude o pár hodín doma. Zahrám mu.

" Viem. A preto musím takto plebejsky snoriť." Jeho ruka sa zastaví. Stránka, ktorú hľadal. Usmeje sa na mňa.

Číta. " _Komplexný vzťah, ktorý by sa dal označiť ako polyamória_." Pozrie hore na mňa. Myslí si, že je to vtipné. "Vedel si, že si súčasťou polyamórneho vzťahu? Myslím si, že si si to prinajmenšom musel trochu uvedomovať." Prevráti stránku. " _Demonštrovaná asexualita bývalého spolubývajúceho spôsobila napätie v manželstve._ Takže tu je dôkaz. Je ich tu celý zoznam - a nie krátky. Bol by to materiál na zaujímavú štúdiu."

Prevrátim oči. " Určite si sa na tom dobre pobavil."

"Celkom aj áno. _Najnovš_ _í milenec je dokonale zapadá do zoznamu pacientovej patológie. Je intelektuálne i sexuálne príťažlivý, a zároveň nevyžaduje žiadny emočný vklad._ Neznie ti to povedome?"

Akoby ma hodili do ľadovej vody. Dokonale to zapadá. Žiadny emočný vklad. Mary, nie John. Ale mohol by byť. (Mohol?) Možno raz. Ale nie teraz.

" John sa nevrátil k terapeutke, upokoj sa. To svedectvo nie je také dôverné," nakrčí nos. " - a úprimne, moc sa mi nechce v tých špinavých detailoch hrabať."

Mary si našla nového terapeuta? To si nemohla nájsť niekoho, kto je schopný udržať karty pacientov mimo dosah pazúrov vlády?

_Aha._

To nie Mary si našla terapeuta. Ale on našiel ju. Mycroftov zamestnanec.(Vie, že Mycroft si niekoho najal, aby z nej ťahal tajomstvá a potom mu ich predával na pobavenie? Už ho stretla - _môj brat, ktorý pracuje pre vládu._ Aké okolnosti k tomu viedli? Aké lži jej natáral?)

 _"Vykazuje nutkavú potrebu vyvliecť sa z manželstva, akoby išlo o vz_ _ájomnú dohodu."_ Zasmeje sa. " Je to fascinujúce. Cíti sa bezpečnejšie, keď sú jej nevery s niečím porovnateľné, vidíš? Úplný opak, ako z učebnice. Ale samozrejme - to by nebol môj brat, aby nebol zapletený do tej najzložitejšej z nich!"

Znovu zalistuje v zápisníku. " Och a tu sa dostávame k pointe. _Pacientkin manžel si mysl_ _í, že jeho bývalý spolubývajúci k nemu prechováva romantické city. Bola z toho hádka. Pacientka sa bojí, že by to mohol byť koniec jej manželstva._ " Neprestáva sa uškŕňať. Je jednoznačne zlý. "Nikdy si si podobných emócií necenil, ale vidíš, ako si iní cenia tých tvojich? _Pozrite na moje skutky, vy mocní a zúfalí!_ "*

Otočí poznámky textom ku mne. Nechcem sa na to pozerať. " Vidíš ten dátum? Je to skoro pred rokom. Hádali sa kvôli tomu takmer celé ich manželstvo. Či už Sherlock Holmes Johna Watsona miloval alebo nie." Znovu zalistuje zápisníkom. " Zdá sa, že to bola ich obľúbená téma. John si nebol celkom istý. Opýtal sa ťa na to niekedy? Zdá sa, že by to malo pomerne jednoduché riešenie."

Pozrie na mňa. Čaká na moju odpoveď. Žiadnu mu nedám.

"Aha, takže spýtal, však? Ty si sa odpovedi vyhol. No, potom ho nemôžeš z ničoho viniť." Ďalšie stránky.

"Aha, tu to je. _Oprava: Bývalý spolubývajúci nie je asexuál. Je len neskúsený, neistý a plachý._ Plachý! Ty!" Začne sa rehotať tak, že mu ten blok takmer vypadne z rúk. Pani Hudsonová ho musí počuť až dolu. Každú chvíľu sa tu objaví s kanvicou čaju.

" _Pacientkin manžel inicioval so svojim b_ _ývalým spolubývajúcim sexuálny styk._ " Zazubí sa na mňa. " _Pacientke sa uľavilo._ To bola Maryina prvá reakcia na to, keď zistila, že John s tebou strávil noc. Úľava! Si základným kameňom toho manželstva. Priťahuješ ju - sprostredkovane. Ale zamotalo sa to - Mary to len uistilo, že neprechovávaš k Johnovi žiadne city." Zavrie poznámkový blok a nechá ho znovu zmiznúť vo vrecku. "Myslí si, že si ako ona. Predátor. Využívaš iných vo svoj prospech. Kohokoľvek. Predpokladám, že v tom má pravdu."

"Nie."

"Nie?" Chvíľu moju tvár študuje. Zdá sa to ako večnosť. Prikývne. "Nie, asi nie." Usmeje sa. "Tak by si sa ho mal držať. A správať sa k nemu pekne." Zízam na neho. Znovu prikývne. "Mama by bola rada."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Citát: Ozymandias, Percy B. Shelley.


	21. Jeho (ľavá) ruka

Večera v papierovom vrecku na stole pomaly chladne. Jeho tvár v mojich dlaniach, jeho jazyk na mojej spodnej pere. Jedna ruka na mojich krížoch, prsty kĺžu do mojich nohavíc. Druhá zviera moje vlasy. Všetko, čo počujem, je len tlkot srdca (môjho) a sťažený dych (môj, jeho). Akoby sme bežali. Prenasledovali sériového vraha. Ten istý nával adrenalínu. Moje ruky padnú na jeho pás, pohladím jeho ľavý bok. Môj pravý palec vkĺzne za jeho opasok. Cítm na stehne jeho erekciu. Vzdychá. Usmieva sa do môjho krku, nečujne sa zasmeje. (Cítim jeho dych na krku.)

"Kriste." Pobozká moju čeľusť. Jeho (ľavá) ruka spočíva v priehlbine môjho chrbta, akoby tam patrila odjakživa: ( Poetická licencia: prostriedok na vyjadrenie niečoho, čo sa nedá overiť alebo otestovať, ale napriek tomu je to pravda.) Jeho prsty skĺznu na moju kostrč: zachvejem sa. Spustili pozostatkový polomotorický reflex. Husia koža. Príznak sexuálneho vzrušenia (príznačné). Zmysly sú v pohotovosti. Cítim vôňu jeho pokožky, počujem dych v jeho priedušnici. Skrz prsty cítim tlkot jeho srdca. Som si hyper-vedomý jeho prítomnosti, jeho pohybov, každého napätého svalu (a chcem ich všetky pobozkať).

" S tebou sa cítim ako nejaký blbý tínedžer," zašepká. Hovorí mi to do ucha ako tajomstvo. Obvinenie. Niečo, k čomu som ho donútil. K pocitu. K pocitu čoho? Nemotornosti? Hnevu? Zmätku? Mrzutosti? To sú slová, ktorými by som opísal seba v tínedžerskom veku. (Ako sa asi cítia v tomto veku normálni ľudia?) "Len sa ma dotkneš a ja sa takmer urobím do nohavíc, je to na smiech." Aha. Sexuálne vzrušenie vedúce k predčasnej ejakulácií. Je to kompliment? Možno. (Pravdepodobne). Pritlačím pery na jeho krk, počujem nežné zvuky, ktoré sa mu rodia v hrdle. Rukami prebehnem po horúcej pokožke jeho chrbta, kopírujem krivku jeho chrbtice. Pobozkám ho. (Jeho naliehavý jazyk).

"Sherlock, doniesla som-" Pani Hudsonová. V byte. Bože.

Uvedomenie v retrospektíve: počujem opätky pani Hudsonovej na schodoch. Počujem, ako zľahka klope na dvere. Tie zvuky som ignoroval kvôli tým, ktoré vydával John, kvôli jeho ústam, kvôli jeho rukám na mojom zadku. Mozog selektívne vybral to, čo chcel registrovať a čo nie.

Zalapanie po dychu. "Och, prepáčte, ja-" Pani Hudsonová. John stuhne a rýchlo vytiahne ruku z mojich nohavíc, vymaní sa z môjho náručia. Jej tvár v sekunde zmení výraz z ´ospravedlnenie´ na ´mozgová porážka´. "

John Watson!" Jej ústa sa otvoria prekvapením.

" Ach, ja..." odkašle si. Zasmeje sa. "Dobrý deň." Natiahne si svoj sveter.

"No predpokladám, že by som nemala byť taká prekvapená," založí si ruky v bok. Priam z nej srší hnev. " Objavíš sa tu práve vtedy, keď sa konečne pozbieral z toho, ako si ho odkopol." Založí si ruky na prsiach, klopká nohou. Nikdy som nevidel pani Hudsonovú takú naštvanú. "Zabilo by ťa, keby si nechal Sherlocka, nech je aspoň raz v živote šťastný?"

John otvorí ústa, aby niečo povedal, ale zase ich zavrie. Otočí sa ku mne s otázkou v očiach. Je zaskočený.

"Tak čo plánuješ teraz povedať tomu mladíkovi, Sherlock?" Tskne na mňa. Kriste. Zdá sa, že sa odo mňa čaká vysvetlenie.

"Pani Huds-"

"Nemôžeš to ťahať s oboma!" rozhodí rukami. "A to platí aj pre teba John Watson. Rozhodnite sa, ja to vzdávam." Otočí sa a zatresne za sebou dverami. Hudre si celou cestou dolu schodmi.

Ticho. John si založí ruky vbok. Jeho prsty zbelejú, ako veľmi tlačí. "Takže _mladík?"_ (To je žiarlivosť? To má John skutočne toľko drzosti, aby po tom všetkom žiarlil?)

(No, som polichotený.)

Povzdych. Vysvetlím. "Ty." Zdvihne obočie. Nevie, čo si má myslieť. Nerozmýšľa o sebe ako o _mladíkovi._ "Počula nás. Minulý týždeň. Myslela si, že som tu mal niekoho iného."

"Že si sa dostal..." Počujem, ako rozmýšľa, priam to cítim pod kožou. Zovriem prsty na jeho bokoch. " Ona si myslí, že sme..." John zase prestáva dokončovať vety.

"Áno." Potvrdím. "Myslí si, že si ma opustil kvôli Mary a zlomil mi tým srdce."

Odfrkne si. "Dobre." Zavrtí hlavou, usmeje sa nad tým, akoby to bolo vtipné, poburujúce, neuveriteľné. "Niekedy si nájdi čas a povedz jej pravdu, aby ma mohla prestať nenávidieť."

Pauza. Zváž to. (Mal by som to povedať?) " No." (Možno by som mal.) " Urobil si to. Opustil ma. Kvôli Mary." Bolí to, už len keď to hovorím. ( A viac, než som čakal.) Je to ako bodnutie v hrudi, ako otvorenie dverí do bolestivej ničoty. (Opustil si ma, John.) Premýšľam nad Johnovym zranením po guľke: vniknutie cudzieho objektu, prienik svalom. Emocionálna rana. Lapím dych. _Bolí to._

"Nie." Pozrie na mňa, zavrtí hlavou. Neústupný. Rozrušený. (Neviem si ani predstaviť, čo sa teraz zračí v mojej tvári.) Zahryzne si do pery. Ruky na mojich ramenách, objíme ma. Zloží si hlavu na moje plece. Pritiahne si ma bližšie. Pošúcha mi chrbát. "Nie, to vôbec nie." Objímem pažami jeho pás, zaborím tvár do úžľabiny medzi jeho krkom a ramenom. Dýcham, nechcem ho nechať odísť. ( _Áno, urobil si to John. Urobil._ )

Odtrhne sa odo mňa, znovu na mňa pozrie. " Nemyslel som si, že..." Povzdychne si. (Jeho výdych cítim na brade.) "Pokúšal som sa o tom s tebou hovoriť, ale..."

"Ja viem." Viem ti. Ale vtedy to nebola otázka. Bolo to konštatovanie faktu a vyzeralo to pravdivo. (Ako som to mal vedieť? Ako som mal vedieť, že to v skutočnosti bola otázka?) Chyba v dedukcii. Medzera v mojich znalostiach, ktoré John vždy preklenul. Moja ignorácia je taká značná ako moje vedomosti. Samé extrémy.

"Nemyslel som si, že budeš..." Pauza. Taký som bol? " Že by si mal záujem..." O čo? O toto? Nie. Nemal som záujem o to, čo mal s Mary. (A ani teraz to nemáme. Nemyslím. Ešte nie. No môžeme, možno už čoskoro.) Mám záujem? Jasné, že mám. ( A vtedy? Asi nie. Neviem. Vtedy som nevedel, čo viem dnes. Nepoznal som sám seba.) "Nemyslel som si, že by si mal záujem o romantický vzťah. So mnou."

Neviem. Možno som mal. Určite by som tomu dal aspoň šancu. Mohol som tomu porozumieť. Ušetril by som si zlomené srdce.

Zlomené srdce. Ten pocit v hrudi, keď som ho videl s Mary, keď som ho videl šťastného: to je ono? Musí byť. Som si toho vedomý teraz, keď sa ten pocit vytráca. _Potom to bolí viac._

"Vedel som to." Pozrie sa mi do očí. Čaká, že uhnem pohľadom. Neurobím to. "Vedel som, že ťa milujem. Vedel som, čo chcem. Ale nezdalo sa mi veľmi pravdepodobné, že by som to dostal. Nemohol som..." Zavrie oči. (Je to príliš? Je pre neho zložité byť úprimný? Ku mne?) " Chcem ti dať len toľko, čo odo mňa chceš, jasné? Akoby som tu mohol ostať, a túžiť po tebe ako..." otvorí oči. Jeho ruky klesnú na chrbát, potom na zadok. Stisne ho a ja potlačím vzdych. " A túžiť po tebe ako pubertiak, ak ty to tak necítiš? To by ma zabilo."

"Tak si ma opustil." (Jeho jediný sebecký čin.) Je to pravda, Objektívny fakt. Bol som sám. Moje ruky sa posúvajú po jeho pokožke.

Znovu povzdych. " Asi hej. Tá časť mňa, ktorú si nepoznal chcela odísť. Tá problematická časť. Ale tá druhá - tá tu ostala." Metafyzický nezmysel. John sa nemôže rozdeliť, časť odíde, časť ostane. Časť sa ožení s Mary a druhá sa odštiepi, aby ostala so mnou. " Nikdy som ťa neopustil úplne. Nemohol som. Nechcel som. Potrebujem ťa."

Ruka na jeho čeľusti. Pobozkám ho. Nezáleží na tom. Neviním ho. Mal sa spýtať miesto toho, aby konštatoval fakt: a ja by som to poprel (viem, že áno). A potom by som strávil zvyšok života v ochromujúcej ľútosti ( bez pochyby.) Keby bolo keby. Na tom nezáleží. Poviem to jeho perám: "Milujem ťa."

*

John drieme, jeho končatiny prepletené s mojimi, naše telá unavené (doteraz poháňané energiou nervov a ohrievanou čínou.) Sledujem ho. Ramená uvoľnené, oči zavreté. Pomalý nádych, výdych. Jeho (ľavá) ruka spočíva na mojom bruchu. Svetlo dopadajúce z okna sa odrazí od jeho ošúchanej obrúčky. Zviezla sa na jeho prste príliš nízko. Je voľná.

_Och._

Náhle uvedomenie: dôvod, prečo (ako ľavák) spáva vždy na ľavej strane postele a pravú necháva pre mňa. Zvyk sexuálne aktívneho jedinca. Toho, ktorý dúfa - ak spí na ľavej strane a otočí sa napravo - k svojmu partnerovi (ku mne, teraz som to ja, v realite i v jeho predstavách), jeho dominantná ruka ostane voľná. A moja ostane tiež. Aby sa ho dotkla. Aby ho pohladila. Vždy ľavá strana, aby pravá mohla ostať voľná. Pozvanie. Požiadavka. Nenásytná predstavivosť. John.

Uvedomím si: neodpovedal som na jeho otázku. ( _Čo odo mňa chceš?_ ) Sľúbil som to. Chcem. Myslím to vážne. Žiadne ďalšie otázky. Položím svoju (pravú) ruku na jeho (ľavú). Pod prstami cítim kov, z ktorého je obrúčka vyrobená. Pootočím ju, potom potiahnem. Zachytí sa na kĺbe, ale potom sa uvoľní. Je preč. Držím ju - je ľahká. Bezvýznamná. (Môže byť symbol sľubu taký ľahký, taká maličkosť? Šperk, ktorého sa dá ľahko zbaviť?) Položím ju na nočný stolík. Cinkne o drevo. (Maličkosť. Nič.) Znovu ho chytím za ruku - obtočím svoj malíček okolo jeho prstenníka, moja päsť pod jeho dlaňou. Prsteň tvorený telom, kosťami, mnou tam, kde bol prestým ošúchaný kúsok kovu. Náhrada. (John: rozumieš?) Žiadosť. Návrh. Ďalšia otázka.

 _Toto od teba chcem, John._ Nemôže to byť jasnejšie. (Áno?)

Zľahka stisne moju v päsť zovretú ruku. Zdvihne si ju k ústam a pobozká môj prst ovinutý okolo toho jeho. Chápe to (akceptuje?) Jeho palec pohladí ten môj. Priloží si moju dlaň na hruď. Cítim, ako mu bije srdce, nakloním sa, pobozkám jeho pery, jeho čelo. Počúvam, ako zaspáva.

John. (Môj.)


	22. Výhoda: John

Som hore. (Prečo?) Je tma.

(Uprostred noci: je niečo medzi druhou a treťou.)

V posteli. Horko. (Nejaké telo je tu so mnou. John. To teplo sála z neho.) Takmer spadol z postele, balansuje na rukách, jedna noha na zemi. John: to kričal on? Možno. Jeho dych: znie to, akoby sa topil.

( Bazén. Výbuch. _John, neumieraj._ )

Mozog je pomalý, ešte napoly spí. Netopí sa. Nočná mora.

Opatrne. Sadne si (hlavu má ťažkú.) Snaží sa pozbierať. (Nočné mory môžu byť násilné.) Reakcia na ňu vyzerá ako panický atak. John Watson, bývalý vojak, zabijak s pevnou rukou, môj ochranca: za denného svetla nie je náchylný k panickým atakom. (Zato sny považuje za smrteľné nebezpečenstvo a smrteľné nebezpečestvo za sen. Muž paradoxov.)

"John." Šepot. Potrebuje utešiť. (Čo by robila Mary?) Pohladím ho po vlasoch. Po chrbte. Počúvam, ako sa jeho dych uvoľňuje (zámerne). Pobozkám ho na spánok. (Demonštrácia náklonnosti.) Pomáha to? Sú ešte ďalšie nevyhnutnosti? Zaborím nos do jeho krku.

"Chceš o tom hovoriť?" (Správna otázka, nie?)

Vydýchne nosom. "Nie." (Chvalabohu.) Hlas má drsný. Rozochvený. Neznie to ako on. Značí to úzkosť. "Prepáč, ja len..."

"To je v poriadku." Pošúcham ho po ramene. Priviniem si ho k sebe, ľahneme si. Tvárou v tvár. Slabé svetlo utopí jeho oči v tieňoch (sú otvorené? Zavreté? Netuším.) Počúvam, ako dýcha, cítim to na líci. Už sa to blíži normálu (ale normálne to ešte nie je). Cítim ako mu bije srdce (prirýchlo.)

Dotknem sa prstami jeho pokožky. Jeho chvenie by nemalo na mňa pôsobiť eroticky (ale pôsobí). Neprestávajúca triaška akoby bol intenzívne vzrušený (ale nie je.) Horúca pokožka, jeho nahé telo. Moja (pravá) ruka na jeho krku, hladím jeho čeľusť palcom. Skĺznem dolu, zatlačím na jeho rameno. (Línie narušenej pokožky tam, kde vnikla do tela guľka. Nakloním sa, pobozkám ich. Nie preto, že by to bol dôvod jeho nočných môr. Preto, že ho to priviedlo ku mne. Som za to vďačný. Posunie ruku, spočinie na mojom ramene. Jeho prsty v mojich vlasoch (milujem, keď sa ich dotýka) Prejdem mu rukou po rebrách, vyčnievajúcej bedrovej kosti. Po bruchu, ktoré je od nervozity vlhké potom. Po drsných chĺpkoch na jeho prirodzení, po jeho penise. Zvädnutom.

Ešte nikdy som sa ho predtým takto nedotýkal. Vždy som (on je) priveľmi dychtivý, neschopný vidieť jeden druhého v takomto svetskom stave (nikdy sme neboli nahý v prítomnosti toho druhého.) Krátke ukradnuté chvíle. Mesiace predstáv, ktoré vybuchnú v krátkom čase a priestore. Explózia vášne. Teraz: nočné mory, doznievajúci panický atak, to nebolo predmetom predstáv. Túžba (po mne) je to posledné na čo teraz myslí. Ruka sa lenivo prehrabáva v mojich vlasoch (blaženosť.) Nebojí sa. Dôveruje. Pohnem prstami - delikátna pokožka, hodvábna, elastická, poddajná mäkká. Kolíšem jeho (neškodný, bezbranný) penis v ruke.

Bez pochyby: toto je tá najintímnejšia vec, akú som kedy zažil. Taký malý čin: kúsok zraniteľného svalu v mojej dlani. Cítim, ako sa nejaká skrytá neznáma časť mojej psyché trhá na kusy. ( _John: milujem ťa._ )

Pohladím ho palcom, nežne stlačím (oceňujem jedinečné vlastnosti erektilného tkaniva.)

Pobozká ma na kútik pst a vzdychne. Jeho dych: pravidelný. (Zotavil sa. Moja neortodoxná liečba na panické ataky funguje. Poznač si to.)

Pustí moje vlasy, jeho ruka klesne na moje rameno a potom ma pohladí po paži, predlaktí až k zápästiu a zase späť. (Malé povzbudenie.) Mierne pritlačím. Jeho penis v mojej ruke: mení sa. Cítim to. Mäkké tkanivo sa stáva pevnejším. Jeho _Corpora cavernosa_ sa plní krvou. Už nespočíva len tak pokojne v mojej dlani, zväčšuje sa, pokožka sa napína. Hladím ho a užívam si tú zmenu. Jeho dych sa zrýchľuje. Adaptácia.

Zvonku sa to zdá iné, tento bilogický proces, metamorfóza. Hodvábna mäkkosť sa stáva naliehavou požiadavkou. Známe, predvídateľné a predsa iné. Vzdychá, hladí ma prstami po chrbte, stlačí mi rameno, pobozká ma. Jazyk na mojich perách. Jeho tvár je vlhká (panické ataky so sebou často prinášajú slzy, slzy si s Johnom nespájam. Prehodnoť to.)

Zakrúžim po jeho odhalenom _frenule_ palcom - zavzdychá pri mojej čeľusti. Jeho ruka skĺzne na moje bedro. Pritlačí. Požiadavka. ( _Tvrdšie. Rýchlejšie._ ) Viem, čo chce. Túžba je taká intenzívna, že vytlačí všetko ostatné. (Ten pocit poznám.) Dokončenie. Slasť. Úľava. (Tak blízko.) Nevyhoviem mu: spomalím, užívam si zmenenú textúru jeho pokožky, zvuky v jeho hrdle. ( _Nie tak rýchlo, John._ ) Cítim, ako sa smeje.

" To robíš naschvál." Úsmev. Ťažko dýcha. (Oceňuje to.)

Prevrátim sa - schmatnem z nočného stolíka malú nádobku, ktorú som tam nechal pre tieto prípady (ignorujem Johnov prsteň). Znovu sa k nemu nakloním, vidím ho ležať v matnom svetle z okna, napoly v tieni, napoly zreteľný, predlaktie prehodené cez oči, odoláva nutkaniu dokončiť to sám. Je nádherný. Jeho štíhle, praktické telo, jeho túžba tak zreteľná. Pobozkám ho na ústa, na krk. Jeho ruky, zoslabnuté atakom ma objímu. (Je vyčerpaný. Ja som neoblomný. Nezdá sa, že by mu to vadilo.) Zošuchnem sa na posteli nižšie, oddelím jeho kolená, aby som si medzi nimi urobil miesto.

" Nemáme sa kam ponáhľať, nie?"

Odfrkne si a znamená to: _Jasné, ty nie._ Je tak blízko, až je zúfalý. Ale tiež: je zvedavý. Chce vedieť čo mám za lubom.

Dve veci naraz: moje pery sa ovinú okolo jeho žaluďa a zatiaľ čo vzdychá a dvíha boky, otvorím nádobku a vylejem si na prsty trochu tekutiny - radšej viac ako menej. Myslel som na to dopredu, ostrihal som si nechty (keby sa náhodou vyskytla príležitosť.) Vkĺznem medzi jeho nohy. (Trochu stuhne.) Jazyk na jeho hrádzi, znovu sa vrátim k penisu a pobozkám ho. Jeden prst pritlačím na jeho anus. Pomaličky krúžim. Čakám, či začne protestovať (nezačne). Musím si byť istý, tak sa spýtam: "Áno?"

"Áno." Rýchla odpoveď. Napätý hlas. Zadržiava dych? Chytím jeho penis (ľavou) rukou. Znovu vezmem do úst jeho žaluď, pokrytý preejakulátom. Zachveje sa, vydá dychtivý vzdych. Tie zvuky, čo vydáva sú samé osebe návykové. (Tekutiny, ktoré potrebujem sú nahradené ním a jeho tekutinami. Závislák sa nikdy nezmení, závislosť musí byť len zmenená na nejaký sociálne akceptovateľnejší zvyk. V tomto prípade na monogamiu. Nevedel som, že je to také ľahké.)

Zatlačím dovnútra. Trochu to povolí, potom musím prekonať tesný zvierač. (Očakávajúci i autonómny. Urobil som si menší výskum.) Úžasné horko. Uvoľním a chvíľu počkám (30 sekúnd, počítam), potom znovu zatalčím. Mäkkosť jeho tkaniva na tomto mieste je prekvapujúca: je priam delikátna, kontrast k svalom, ktoré mi bránia v stupe. Praktický výskum o tomto nijako nesvedčil (ľahko sa poraní, opatrne.) Žiadne mŕtve tkanivo nie je také hebké ako toto Johnovo živé. A určite nie také horúce, poddajné, flexibilné. Mŕtve tkanivo sa nezvíja slasťou, navzdychá, neopakuje meno chrapľavým hlasom (Johnova výhoda.)

Predstava tohto činu, toho, že časť mňa je v ňom: omračujúco úžasná. Ten spôsob, akým sa hrá s mojimi vlasmi rozochveje celé moje telo. Tretie zatlačenie, starostlivo vypočítané: na dva palce v ňom, malý prieskum, hore a - _aha, tam._

Z Johnovych úst vypadne prúd kreatívne zvolených nadávok. Potvrdenie toho, že som našiel prostatu. Znovu prst vytiahnem a potom pridám ďalší. Druhý krát to miesto nájdem ľahšie. Ďalšie kliatby (tématicky podobné tým prvým, ale nie identické.) Prsty sa v ňom pohybujú v drobných krúžkoch. Konštantný tlak. Pery na jeho (pravom) semenníku, ruka hladí jeho penis, dva prsty na hrbolčeku zaujímavej žľazy v ňom. Cítim napätie v jeho tele (dnu i navonok). S jeho dychom plynú z jeho hrdla i nejaké zvuky (žiadne slová). Jeho bedrá priam vibrujú napätím. Jediná chvíľa napätia a jeho telo stuhne. Do vzlykom sa urobí. (Chveje sa dlhšie, než je priemer. Účinok stimulácie prostaty. Môj výskum to predpokladal.) Držím ho, kým sa nezvalí späť na matrac.

"Ježiši Kriste." Trasie sa mu hlas. Vykĺznem z neho, urobí - vydá nejaký žalostný zvuk (bolesť? Nie. Precitlivelosť.) Vystriem sa vedľa neho, hlavu položím na jeho hrudník. Cítim, ako sa trasie, jeho dych, jeho srdce. Zhlboka sa nadýchne, snaží sa dať dokopy. (Dve zotavenia: z panického ataku a zo slasti. Hodí sa to k sebe.)

Objíme ma okolo ramien. Slabý, uvoľnený. Vydýchne. "Ježíš." Toľko ho dnes večer vzýva. " To bolo..." Ťažko hľadá slová. "Kde si sa to do pekla...?"

Prestávka.

"Aha _. Bože_."

Teraz čo?

" Povedz mi, že si nestrkal prsty do zadku nejakej mŕtvoly, len aby si sa to naučil."

Samozrejme, že áno. Ako inak by som našiel tú malú žľazu, bez skúsenosti, na mieste, kde nevidím? Ako inak by som dokázal lokalizovať tak malé miesto v mužskom tele v tak napätej situácií? Nič nie je lepšie než vlastná skúsenosť.

"Tuším, že moja odpoveď by ťa nepotešila."

Rozosmeje sa. Smeje sa tak, že skĺznem z jeho hrudníka. Smeje sa takmer hystericky (je ťažké sa k nemu nepridať.) Prevrátim sa a opriem si bradu o ruku. Sledujem ho a sám sa chechcem. (Asi je to trošku vtipné. Pre ľudí, ktorí nemajú pravidelný prístup k mŕtvym telám a neutíchajúcu zvedavosť.)

Smeje sa a smeje. "Bože, ty si úplne šialený." Snaží sa ma pobozkať, ale nemôže sa prestať smiať, jeho dych na mojej tvári cítiť, akoby sa o neho pokúšal ďalší panický atak. (Rozdielne ľudské emócie: omnoho komplikovanejšie, než ich fyzické prejavy. Agónia a extáza, zúfalstvo a slasť. Vyzerajú podobne.)

" Si blázon a ja ťa milujem." Smeje sa, až mu tečú slzy. (Dvakrát za jednu noc: slzy.) Utrie si tvár. "Och môj bože." Smiech pomaly utícha a potom znovu vybuchne. "Dúfam, že si si potom aspoň umyl ruky."

"Samozrejme! Bolo to už pred pár dňami." Prestávka. "A mal som rukavice." Očividne. (Musím to hovoriť?)

Rozosmeje ho to ešte viac. Drží sa za brucho, akoby ho bolelo. (Pani Hudsonová bude isto už hore, aj keď sa tomu nebude určite tešiť tak, ako tuto John.) Tri hodiny nadránom. Výbuchy smiechu - pridávajú sa na zoznam nevhodných aktivít v byte 221 b. Keď jeho smiech konečne začne odoznievať, (zľahka) ma pobozká. Pritlačí svoju od sĺz mokrú tvár na môj krku. Ešte stále sa uškŕňa.

"Vieš," Viem? (Asi áno.) "ak chceš experimentovať," Nejaké absurdné vyhlásenie (teraz žiadne nepotrebujem). Objíme ma rukou okolo pása. "Môžeš experimentovať so mnou."

Experiment na živom (milovanom) tele. Pútavé. Nárast eufórie. Nekonečné možnosti. ( Jeho zvíjajúce sa telo. Príťažlivá predstava.) Otočí sa, privinie sa chrbtom k mojej hrudi. Položí si hlavu na môj vankúš. Položím ruku na jeho bok. (Pohodlie. Ospalosť.)

"Dobre." Položím hlavu vedľa tej jeho. "Budem."

"Dobre." Pauza. Cítim, ako sa smiech znovu rodí v jeho hrudi. "Bolo by divné, keby som žiarlil na mŕtvolu." Smiech utlmí vankúš.


	23. Skrytý muž

Odtlačky. Vodotlač. Stopa IP adries. Analytické dáta. Prihlásenia do databáz. Opakujúca sa pravopisná chyba.

Motívy (príliš očividné. Ťažkopádne. Ukazujúce zlým smerom.) Zdĺhavé výmeny e-mailov. (Vôňa kávy.) Prepisy telefonických rozhovorov. Fotografie. Dôkazy sexuálneho škandálu (Nuda, až sa to slovami nedá opísať.) Účty. (Toast.)

Stopy, ktoré vedú samé k sebe. Chodník, ktorý sa rozvetví a potom sa znovu spojí v jeden okruh. Na nevydržanie. Kľúčový dôkaz chýba. Stred celej tejto veci je prázdny. (Vyžaduje veľa pochôdzok. Výskum. Možno nejaký prevlek.) Nie je to nezaujímavé.

A to všetko kvôli sláku. Odniesol by si ho, keby som odmietol? (Nie je to len možné- je to vysoko pravdepodobné.) Typický Mycroft - počká, až si naň zvyknem, až si ho zamilujem, až bez neho nebudem vedieť žiť a potom mi ho vytrhne z rúk. Ako pri našom pamätnom šachovom súboji (1981). Bastard jeden. Hral na mne ako na jeho (zasranej) viole od mojich piatich rokov. Vždy zatlačiť na správne miesto, donútiť veci (mňa) aby sa diali (som konal) tak, ako on chce. Kypí vo mne žlč. Vyhoviem mu (nemám na výber.)

Záznamy transakcií. Dôkazy defraudácií. Noviny: štyri príbehy navonok nesúvisiace, ale vnútorne prepojené týmto prípadom. Pútavé. Napriek svojmu pôvodu.

Otravný mail od Mycrofta. (Ignoruj.) Tri správy od Lestrada (Nuda.)

Predo mnou je hrnček s kávou (horúca) a tanier: toast (s džemom.)

_John._

Už je hore (očividne.) Pohybuje sa v kuchyni. Urobil raňajky (pre mňa). Hovorí (so mnou). Vlhké vlasy, oblečený. Má tú košeľu, ktorú nechala pred vyše rokom hore pani Hudsonová, po tom, ako ju vyprala. Má džínsy (ležali na podlahe v spálni.)

"-a na prvý pohľad to vôbec nebolo vidno." Chechce sa. Povedal nejaký vtip? Zábavnú anekdotu? Prišiel som o celú konverzáciu? Bola vôbec nejaká? Ani som nevedel, že je tu. (Ako?)

Ako dlho už so mnou hovorí? (Ako dlho je už hore?) Musel vstať, povedať dorbé ráno, osprachovať sa, obliecť, zísť dolu, urobiť kávu a toast. Natrieť ho džemom. Položiť mi tanier a hrnček rovno pod nos. Kedy som sa stal takým slepým? (Je hladný? Sklamaný?Zranil som ho?)

Pozrie na mňa. Zmätenie musím mať vpísané do tváre. Usmeje sa. "Nepočul si ani slovo, čo som vravel, že?"

Správna odpoveď, nesprávna odpoveď. Ktorá je ktorá? (To všetko závisí na tom, čo poviem?)

Zasmeje sa. "V pohode. Aj tak kecám len samé kraviny." Vloží svoj tanier a hrnček do drezu. Stal sa takým známym, že moje zmysly ho ignorujú. (Zvláštne.) "Prípad?"

Prikývem. "Pre Mycrofta."

"To si vzal? Nezvyklé."

" Povedal som, že sa pozriem na dôkazy." Už som hore celé hodiny. Smädný. Ani som si to nevšimol. Mozog stotožnil Johna s ostatnými potrebami a slabinami môjho tela, ignoruje ho, len aby mohol správne fungovať. (Posvätené a spojené v jedno. Jedno telo. Sme? Už? Tiché rituály noci sú mocné.) Vezmem hrnček do rúk (horúci). Napijem sa. (Perfektná.) Upokojujúce (Predpokladám.) Schopnosť sústrediť sa je dokonalá - jeho prítomnosť ma neruší, keď pochoduje po byte, ani so svojim jednostranným rozhovorom (skrytý muž srdca, nezničiteľný).

"Aspoň máš čo robiť." Usmeje sa na mňa zoširoka. Opätujem to. ( _Dokážem ťa ignorovať len preto, že ťa milujem, John. Prijmi túto úprimnú ponuku._ )

"Lestrade nemá nič zaujímavejšie." (Zatiaľ.) Nejaký vrah by bodol. (Sériový vrah - už dlhší čas sa žiadny neobjavil.) To by bolo lepšie než prípad pár uniknutých dokumentov. (Mycroft: pochovaný zaživa v otravných papierovačkách.) Mohol by som mu tú zložku hodiť späť do lona, vziať Johna, preliezť popod policajnú pásku, kvôli zabijakovi, ktorý by nás na chvíľu zabavil. Maličké detaily.

Sledujem Johna, ako si máča ruky v dreze. (Prsteň chýba.) Utiera sa do utierky.

"Nie je to nič nebezpečné, však?" John: znovu pri dreze.

"Nie, nie je." No, možno potenciálne. Všetko je potenciálne nebezpečné. Aj opustiť byt je potenciálne nebezpečné. (Ostať v tomto byte _je_ potenciálne nebezpečné.) Odhryznem z toastu. Napijem sa kávy. Vrátim sa k hromade priznaní k daniam z príjmu.

Kútikom oka vidím: John vyberie niečo z vrecka - ma to v dlani a sústredene na to pozerá. Prsteň (zahliadnem záblesk zlata vďaka svetlu z kuchynského okna.) Na niečo myslí. Zašuchocem papiermi, rozptýlim ho. ( Cítím sa divne. Nepríjemne. V rozpakoch.)

(Ja som mu ho dal dole, nie on. Moje rozhodnutie, nie jeho. Mal to byť návrh, nie požiadavka. Vysvetlenie. Odpoveď. Na jeho otázku. Cítim, ako sa červenám. Radšej sa ešte napijem kávy.)

Vráti ho do vrecka. Odkašle si.

"Mám nejaké pochôdzky." Pozriem hore. Usmejem sa. Vyzerá unavene. Išiel späť neskoro (nezvykne.) "Nedostaň sa zatiaľ do žiadnych problémov, dobre?" (Náklonnosť.)

"Samozrejme že nie. Len menší terénny výskum."

*

Bojujem. Ruky na mojom krku. Podozrivý mi (takmer) úplne uzavrel prívod vzduchu. Panika. Túžba znovu sa nadýchnuť je silnejšia (takmer) než čokoľvek iné.

Trošku som ho podcenil. (Wright. Pracuje pre vládu. Nemyslel som si, že tu bude, že bude predávať štátne tajomstvá za denného svetla, dokážem tak ľahko, že som mal pravdu, že to bol Mycroftov únik.) Nudný muž zo stredného manažmentu (palce sa zabárajú do môjho hrdla). Žiadna násilná minulosť. Žiadne vraždy, to celkom určite. Prekvapil ma tu. (Nemyslel som si, že tu bude. Nemyslel som si, že sa nechá chytiť. Nemyslel som.) Pristihol ma bez môjho ochrancu a jeho spoľahlivej zbrane.

Bol v armáde (ale nikdy v skutočnom nasadení). Je silnejší, než naznačoval výskum. Jeho zovretie na krku je ako z ocele a ešte pritlačí.

(Do pekla.)

Nadáva mi, v tvári je červený akoby to bol on, koho práve škrtia. (Dyspnea: strácam jemné motorické schopnosti). Kopnem ho, použijem kolená, päste, snažím sa vykrútiť, ale nie je to nič platné. Nemôžem prestať – nedostatok vzduchu ma núti bojovať. Prská a cítím na tvári jeho sliny. Zovrie ma silnejšie. Prívod vzduchu sa uzavrel.

Túžba nadýchnuť sa je silnejšia než čokoľvek iné. Sotva dokážem myslieť na niečo iné.

Telefón: vibruje vo vrecku. John. Odpovedá na moju poslednú (úsečnú) správu. _Nebezpečné. Je tu._

_John. Nájdi ma. Zachráň ma. Vyber zbraň a zastreľ ho, don_ _úť ho pustiť môj krk. Zmáčaj ma jeho krvou. Zabi ho a necíť žiadne výčitky (nie je to dobrý muž.) Zabi ho a hraj nevinného. Ja uchovám tvoje tajomstvá navždy._

Telefón znovu zavibruje. Potom ešte raz. John. _Kde si?_

Príliš neskoro. Menej ako dve minúty a omdliem. (Zomriem v bezvedomí. Ako správna viktoriánska hrdinka. Tá irónia.) Bojujem z posledných síl, podarí sa mi posunúť. Dostane sa mi trocha vzduchu (snažím sa oddialiť neodvratné.) Bolí to. Akoby som mal hrudník naplnený čistým ohňom. Pľúca sa dožadujú akéhokoľvek vnemu – dokonca aj bolesti. Prsty mi začínajú brnieť. Tlak na hrudníku, chcem kričať, nemám vzduch. Nemám vzduch. Ticho.

Kroky na schodoch. John. (Tu.) Beží. Nekríva, vôbec. (Nebezpečenstvo, ja som v nebezpečenstve, potrebujem pomoc.) Beží – ako v spomalenom filme. Cítim každý krok, počujem ho na drevených schodoch – akoby to boli mesiace, kým sa sem dostane, rozrazí dvere, zastane na prahu a namieri zbraň, stlačí spúšť. Sme tak blízko (tak blízko). Wrightova tvár je tesne vedľa mojej, ale John neminie. Odpustil by som mu, aj keby áno – ležal by som tu, na podlahe, krvácajúc a hľadiac do jeho ustarostenej tváre, vzal by som ho za ruku (bez prsteňa) a bol by som rád, že on bude tá posledná vec, ktorú v živote uvidím. Vzdal by som sa. Nemám čo viac povedať. _Zabi ma John, zabi ma a nechaj ma pri tom pozerať sa ti do tváre._

Dvere sa rozletia. Pohľad mám rozostrený, končatinami mi myká. John kričí, ale ja mu nerozumiem, beží. _(Zabi ho John. Zastreľ nás oboch, ak musíš.)_ Počujem zvuk klepnutia kovu o telo – Johnova zbraň a Wrightov spánok. Náhle: ruky sú preč, môžem dýchať. Hltám vzduch, dýcham. Dýcham. Všetko ma bolí. V krku cítim tep. Srdce uháňa prirýchlo. Nával krvi do rúk, do nôh. Bolesť.

Dýchaj. (Prirýchlo.)

Kašlem, stonám. Sliny tečú na mastnú podlahu, naťahuje ma na vracanie. Johnov ľavý hák zloží Wrighta na zem. Má na ústach krv. (Dýchaj, snaž sa zabrániť hyperventilácií. Neskoro.)

Zbraň klepne o zem vedľa mňa. (Ten zvuk je mi známy – akoby to bolo predĺženie Johnovej paže. Cítim k nej/nemu náklonnosť.) Je odistená (pripravená vystreliť, poslať ďalšieho kriminálnika do horúcich pekiel.) Brúsený kov (je od krvi. John vie udrieť silno, ak chce.) Wright kdesi v pozadí tíško chladne.

Moja hlava na podlahe vo zvláštnom uhle. Cítim sa slabý. Vidím Johnove topánky a potom sa vo výhľade objavia jeho kolená.

„Ty idiot.“ Starosť. A úľava. Pozriem hore na neho. V tvári má vpísanú úzkosť. Strach. (Nechce ma stratiť. Som jeho chaos.) Žmurknem. Jeho ruky na mojej hrudi – zisťuje, či nemám zlomené rebrá. Prsty skontrolujú jazylku (zlomená? Dúfajme, že nie), prstencovú chrupavku, prebehnú dolu po hrdle. Nežné prsty. Jemný dotyk. (Johnove ruky, tak všestranné, ako hlas s rozsahom štyroch oktáv) „Budeš mať riadnu modrinu.“

Vonku počujem sirény. Lestrade. Nie je taký rýchly ako John. Ruky na mojej tvári. Cítim jeho dych: zrýchlený. Adrenalín. Pokúsim sa prehltnúť (bolí to). Kašlem. Prevrátim sa na bok (stabilizovaná poloha). „Čo si si myslel?“ Ruky v mojich vlasoch. „Neodpovedaj. Kriste, Sherlock.“ Nakloní sa, vezme zbraň. Zacvakne poistku. Zbraň sa stratí pod jeho bundou. „Nie, že by som sa s tým nevedel vysporiadať.“

Úsmev. Samozrejme, že sa s tým vysporiada. Chápe to. Nutkanie. Zvedavosť.

(Dýchaj, dýchaj.) Položím ruky na podlahu (prsty cítim hrubé a opuchnuté). Posadím sa.

„Opatrne.“ Johnove ruky ma podržia. Cítim jeho koleno na chrbte. Ruku na zátylku. Počujem, ako sa v prízemí otvorili dvere. Lestrade aj so svojou suitou z metropolitnej polície. Kroky na koberci. Lestrade volá moje meno.

John sa ku mne nakloní, pobozká ma na spánok (nežne.) „Vydesil si ma.“ Zašepká: Ako keby ho policajti (na schodoch) mohli počuť. Opriem sa o neho.

„Vedel som, že prídeš.“ Môj hlas vychádza z hrdla len ako sípanie. Nečujne sa zasmeje, keď sa Lestrade objaví vo dverách a jedným pohľadom zhodnotí celú scénu: telo na zemi uprostred miestnosti, ja lapám po dychu a John ma podopiera, jeho ruka spočíva na mojej kľúčnej kosti.

„Čo do pekla ste tu zase vyvádzali?“


	24. Sociopat

Podrží jej stoličku, aby si sadla. Urobí to. (Má nové šaty. Fialové, úzky živôtik, hlboký výstrih. Občas zaťahá za spodný lem. Sú jej prikrátke) Pozerá na neho (flirtuje, usmieva sa, priviera oči). Sleduje, ako obchádza stôl, aby zaujal svoje miesto. Keď sa usadí za lacným malým stolíkom v patiu, dotknú sa kolenami – zavrtí sa. Je nervózny. Necíti sa príjemne. Dal si (neuveriteľne nudnú) kravatu. Prstom posúva po stole svoju obrúčku. Neprestáva trepať. Ona prikyvuje, usmieva sa, smeje (je to falošný smiech: silený. Doberá si ho.) Zájde si rukou do vlasov (nedávno ostrihaných). Vyzerá nervózne. (Cíti sa vinný.) Stále sa obzerá, či ich niekto nevidí. (Ja ich vidím.)

Takže Mary má nového milenca. (No, to nie je prekvapenie. Aj keď k tomu došlo rýchlejšie, než som čakal.) Kto to je?

Prišiel sem z práce. (Pracuje vo finančníctve). Je tam nový. (Zamestnanecká karta, ktorú má priprnutú k opasku nie je ošúchaná.) Pravdepodobne nie veľmi úspešný. (Obnosené topánky, atrament na prstoch, zložky napchaté v jeho taške. Kruhy pod očami. Úzkosť. Nevýkonnosť.Toto nie je obed (na obedové prestávky nemá čas), ale ranná káva. Aféra: rozptýlenie).

Natiahne sa k nemu ponad stôl. Pohladí ho po ruke. Začervená sa. Zahryzne si do pery (trochu mi to pripomenie Johna). Zažmurká. Mary: drzo flirtuje. Je celkom presvedčivá. (Strieborné topánky, taktiež nové.) Je šťastná, úplne spokojná (prečo?) Je pred ňou nový úlovok, ešte necíti vinu? Je rada, že John trávi viac času so mnou? Musí tak menej klamať? Musí tráviť menej nudných večerov pred telkou? Má viac času na svoje aféry, ktoré tak miluje? Status quo, o ktoré sa tak usilovala: má svoje a John zas to jeho? Nestará sa, kto ju vidí. (Nevie, že ju vidím.) Obrúčku má na ruke, ktorá sa vkráda do nohavíc cudzieho muža? (To nevadí: rovnováha. Vie, kde bol John minulú noc.) Je jej jedno, kto sa pozerá, je jej jedno, čo si myslia. Žena a muž s obrúčkami na prstoch – môžu byť pokojne svoji. S ňou môže byť ženatý hociktorý muž v Anglicku. (minimálne na noc alebo dve). Jej postoj indikuje víťazstvo. Dosiahla požadovaný výsledok. Budúcnosť s obmieňajúcimi sa milencami, zatiaľ čo doma ju čaká manžel, ktorý je zamilovaný do impotentnej beštie, ktorá je neschopná citu (mňa). Jej sen. Johnov pomalý zostup do pekla.

Vyberiem telefón: žiadne správy. Jednu pošlem.

 _Často si hryzieš peru. Je to mil_ _é. SH_

Príde čašník: objednajú si. Smeje sa viac, než je nutné. Kypí radosťou – je to kontraintuitívne. Čím viac prísah poruší, tým je šťastnejšia. Okrem tých ozajstných, očividných, sú tu aj akési tieňové sľuby: _Ja si nechám ich a ty si môžeš nechať jeho._ Turbulencia. Sťažuje to zisťovanie jej motivácií.

Mary nikdy nebola čitateľnejšia: nedáva si pozor. Už si ani nemusí dávať pozor na jazyk. Je si istá svojimi aférami, rovnako ako manželstvom. Myslí si, že ma donútila skákať tak, ako ona píska (prečo?) Nie som pre ňu hrozbou, nikdy nebudem schopný poskytnúť to, čo je schopná poskytnúť mužom ona (útechu, lásku, náklonnosť, obyčajné rozhovory o ničom, čo ešte? Iste je toho viac). Čo sa stalo, že si je taká istá? (Urobil niečo John? Nie, on si nikdy nebol ničím takto istý).

Telefón zavibruje. Urobím dva kroky, aby som sa skryl za stromom. (Už som videl dosť). Správa od Johna. Náklonnosť vykvitne v mojej hrudi, akoby tam bol nejaký nový orgán: teoreticky, hormonálne, chemicky, metaforicky.)

 _Naozaj?:) To je tvoj spôsob, ako mi povedať, že na mňa mysl_ _íš?_

Vidím ťa všade. Je nemožné na teba prestať myslieť. Také romantické myšlienky.

_Excelentná dedukcia. SH_

_*_

Miesto, ktoré John vybral na stretnutie s Mary je divné. Je príliš otvorené, nie je si tam kam sadnúť a počúvať (spravil to úmyselne? Možno.) Musim stáť obďaleč a len sa pozerať. John príde prvý. (Prsty ma svrbia z toho, ako veľmi sa ho chcem dotknúť). Vyzerá ešte nervóznejšie, než Maryin nový finančník. (Ale nemá žiadny prsteň.) Píše správu (mne? Jej?)

Telefón zavibruje. Takže mne.

 _Máš pr_ _ípad, alebo len tak strieľaš do steny, ako vždy?_

 _Mám niečo ako pr_ _ípad. SH_

Už vidím Mary prichádzať v tých jej fialových šatách s ľahkou sebaistotou.

Zváž: nie je mu nepodobná. Aj ona nutkavo vyhľadáva nebezpečné situácie. A hľadá si seberovných. On kráča Londýnom so zbraňou vzadu za opaskom. Život na dlani. Keď začuje boj, neuteká od neho – vydá sa mu naproti. A ona chce, aby riskoval (len) svoje srdce (metaforicky povedané). Len malý posun (riziko je emocionálne, nie fyzické). Tiež je to kvôli adrenalínu (Závisláci – všetci sme.) Ale to jej riziko mu nevylieči krívanie, necíti sa vďaka nemu živý. (To už sme si overili). Má vkus na iný typ nebezpečenstva (môj typ.) Menej subtílny, maskulínnejší, násilnejší, pravdepodobne končiaci smrťou. (Ale to jej násilie bolí viac, viac ako guľka v ramene, viac ako ochromená noha. Nikdy nie je smrteľné. Nikdy nie je viditeľné.)

 _Budeš zamestnan_ _ý celý deň? Budem ťa môcť neskôr vidieť?_

Prišla do patia. John vstal. Usmejú sa na seba (Johnov úsmev je trochu smutný.) Stretnú sa pri stole, objímu sa. Zľahka sa pobozkajú. Jeho dlaň medzi jej lopatkami. (Žiarlivosť, taká neužitočná emócia). Prehrabne si vlasy, usmeje sa. Usadia sa. Je mu to nepríjemné. A ona si to ani nevšimne. Ešte stále sa vezie na vlne adrenalínu z rána. Prehodí si nohu cez nohu (ani si nepotiahne lem svojich príliš krátkych šiat). Objednajú si.

Donesú im jedlo. Mary si všimne, že John nemá prsteň. Poukáže na to. Sledujem, ako sa tým zmenil jej postoj: kvapka znepokojenia. Vezme ho za ruku a spýta sa ho na to. („Kde máš prsteň? Stratil si ho?“) Nepočujem ju, ale viem si to predstaviť, takmer vidím, ako tie slová vykĺznu z jej úst. On zavrie oči. Znovu ich otvorí, jeho tvár ešte viac posmutnie. Vyberie ho z vrecka, ukáže jej ho na dlani. Vysvetlí: (Neviem, čo hovorí, ale hovorí to veľmi potichu, minimálny pohyb pier). Jeho tvár, teč tela: hanba, smútok, trápnosť celej situácie, jeho túžba nezraniť ju. (Nemožné.) Oprie sa dozadu, zavrie ústa. Povedal jej svoje. Čaká. Ruky zloží do lona. Hrá sa s prsteňom (je nervózny).

Mary chvíľu len tak sedí. Akoby zamrzla. Jej ťažko vybudovaná obrana sa znovu vztýčila okolo nej. Moment otvorenosti je preč. Vkĺzne späť do svojej nečitateľnosti. Zasmeje sa.

 _Zasmeje._ (To som ani ja nečakal.) John vyzerá zmätene (zranený?) Prekvapene. Ohromený. Mary spustí. Rozpráva veľmi živo. Môžem zachytiť len zlomok, trepe prirýchlo, je ťažké čítať jej z pier. Zachytím len niečo ako „ to si skutočne myslíš“ a „to nemôžeš myslieť vážne“ a tiež „vieš aký je.“ Johnove oči sa sústredia na prsteň v jeho rukách (zložených v lone) a ostanú tam. Ona pokračuje. Naplánovaná hádka. Premyslela si ju dopredu, lebo vedela, že k nej raz dôjde. Detaily a dôkazy. Pochybnosti. Otázky. Je si naprosto istá tým, že vie, aký som. Je presvedčená, že nie som taký, aký John dúfa, že som. (Akým aj ja dúfam, že som). Jej dôkazy musia byť zdrvujúce. Presvedčivé. (Viem si to predstaviť. Veď som ju sám na túto cestu naviedol.) Čo je najpresvedčivejšie? Ktorá časť? Moja minulosť, moje správanie? Moje občasné chyby v úsudku. Pokračuje. Gestikuluje. Sledujem ju. Sledujem jeho. Jeho tvár.

Johnova tvár. Bolesť. Pochybnosť? Strach? Je na vážkach, cíti sa nepríjemne. Núti ho pozerať sa na celú vecz z jej uhla pohľadu. Núti ho pozerať sa priamo do slnka. (Ale jeho oči sú stále upreté na jeho prsteň. Jeho ruky.) Napíšem mu.

 _Pôjdeme na večeru. Niečo perzsk_ _é. Raz som dokázal, že majiteľ má len menšie konexie na teroristickú bunku. SH_

Sledujem ho. Vyruší ho to z toho náporu. Vyberie telefón z vrecka, pozrie naň pod stolom – v jednej ruke telefón, v druhej prsteň. (Ona a ja. Vedľa seba.) Prečíta si to. Usmeje sa.

Mary ten úsmev vidí. Spoznáva ho. Stuhne. (Zapochybovala?) Bojuje s vlastnou rečou tela. Znovu sa zasmeje, zastrčí si vlasy za ucho. Založí ruky na prsiach. Nakloní hlavu v neveriackom geste. Nevidím jej na pery. Niečo hovorí. John akoby ju vypol. (Vpadol som do toho). Stále sa usmieva.

 _Pokiaľ si tomu naklonen_ _ý, uvidíme sa tam. SH_

Sledujem, ako odpovedá. Úsmev na tvári. Mary sa vystrie ešte viac.

_Som tomu naklonený._

_*_

Jedna noha na prepravke s fľaškami. Doťahujem sa na hornú policu, je tam kopa prachu. Dotknem sa prstom chrbtom väzby, potom hrubých stránok. Opatrne skúsim ťahať: na chvíľu vzdoruje, ale potom sa uvoľní spomedzi ostatných zväzkov. Posúva sa po drsnom dreve police. Prsty na prebale. _Prodromus der Moosgesellschaften Zentraleuropas_ , Alex Von Hübschmann. (1986) Hľadal som ju snáď všade. Páchne plesňou (známe, povedomé.)

Telefón zavibruje. (John?) Vyberiem ho, pozriem sa. Nie John, Mary. (Prečo?)

 _Potrebujem s tebou hovoriť. Pr_ _íď do knižnice. ASAP, prosím._

Knihu znova (opatrne) položím na policu. Odpíšem jej.

_Prečo? SH_

Čakám. Oprašujem prach z môjho najnovšieho úlovku. Obdivujem vnútornú tlač umelecky znázorňujúcu machový porast. Nepochybne odpíše vzápätí. Stane sa tak.

_Veľmi dobre vieš, prečo._

Vezmem knihu, zastrčím si ju pod pazuchu a nesiem ju dopredu k pokladni. Za pultom mu ju naúčtuje strapatý študent, ktorý nemá ani poňatia o jej skutočnej hodnote. Pozriem vonku, cez cestu ku Maryinej knižnici.

 _Teraz sa mi to nehodí. Som uprostred prípadu. Prídem, keď budem m_ _ôcť. SH_

*

Neprestajne nás vyrušujú študenti. (Potrebujú niečo vytlačiť, potrebujú pomôcť s formátovaním poznámok pod čiarou, potrebujú pomôcť s uviaznutým papierom. Jeden hľadá záchody.) Mary ich podráždene smeruje inam. Sedí na vysokej stoličke, akoby sa vzášala uprostred okrúhleho informačného pultu. Oprie sa. Pozerá na mňa. V ruke mám kúsok papiera. Skladám ho a vystieram, Nakoniec ho trhám na kúsky.

„ Takže teraz je ešte zmätenejší.“ Odmávne ďalšieho študenta. „ Čo si to do pekla urobil?“

Nič nepoviem. Mal by som?

„To mu nemôžeš povedať pravdu?“

„Povedal som.“

„No očividne to nepochopil. Skús to ešte raz.“

„Pripadá ti to tak?“ Nechám kôpku papierových zdrapov na pulte. Zmetie ich do koša a kútikom oka zagáni na okolo prechádzajúceho študenta.

„ Zbláznil si sa?“ Zpraží ma pohľadom. (Nehýbem sa.) „Jasné, že si sa zbláznil. Dal si dolu prsteň Sherlock. Je jasné, že to nepochopil.“

„Prečo si si tak istá, že ty to chápeš?“ Blížim sa k ukončeniu tejto konverzácie.

„Mám dobrý dôvod,“ prižmúri oči. „ – myslieť si, že nie si schopný vecí, o ktorých si John myslí, že ich dokážeš. Videla som tvoju diagnózu.“

_Aha._

Jasné.

Svet sa náhle nakloní.

Mycroft (bastard jeden). Jeho prístup k zdravotným záznamom. (Dokonca aj mojim? Predovšetkým k mojim. Nedokáže do toho nestrkať ten svoj krivý nos.) Záznamy toho, ako som sa v detstve ničho nebál. Nedal som sa ovládať. Tresty na mňa neúčikovali. Zrejme má k dispozícií záznamy od všetkých mojich psychiatrov, zopnuté v jednej hrubej zložke. Napriek tomu, ako veľmi by to mamu, ktorá tú diagnózu vždy popierala, nahnevalo. Napriek tomu, že originály zničila, napriek tomu, ako sa vždy snažila, aby sa svet na mňa nepozeral. Napriek jej odporu to akceptovať. Spomínam si, ako zúrila – vtedy v škole, kvôli tomu, že ma (v takom citlivom veku) onálepkovali tým slovom.

(Psychopat.) Je neetické ma tak volať. Mal som sedem rokov. 

Povedal som psychiatrovi, že som pitval mačky (bol som na to hrdý.) Predpokladal, že som mal na mysli živé, ale ja povedal som _pitval,_ nie? Jasné, že boli mŕtve. (Susedov pes ich nemal rád. Občas nejakú chytil a jediným pohybom tej veľkej uslintanej tlamy im zlomil väz. Dokonalé vzorky, až na tie zlámané krky.) Nemyslel som si, že je nutné hovoriť, že som ich nezabil. (Teraz by som už tú chybu neurobil.)

Mama urobila druhý pokus o diagnostiku, keď som bol v puberte (sociopat: antisociálna porucha osobnosti). Papiere potom spálila predo mnou v kozube.

(Tomu druhému psychiatrovi som povedal presne to, čo chcel počuť. Mal som pätnásť. To, čo bolo v učebnici sa zdalo ako ľahko overiteľná pravda. Stále som sa venoval pitvám zvierat – opakujem, boli už mŕtve, keď som sa k nim dostal. Necítil som strach. Zaujímali ma mŕtve telá a kriminalistika. Potreboval som tiež k životu nejaké to riziko. Bol som emocionálne nedostupný, nevyhľadával som ľudský kontakt. Povedal som mu, čo chcel počuť. To, o čom som aj ja veril, že je to pravda. Neviedlo to žiadnemu prekvapivému výsledku.)

Mycroft. Postaral sa, aby sa moje záznamy dostali k Mary tak, ako sa tie jej dostali ju mne. (Ako to, že mi to nedošlo? Ako to, že som na to ani len nepomyslel? Slabá predstavivosť.) Mycroft to hral na obe strany – vždy to robí, ak sa chce pobaviť. Cítil by som zradu, keby ma to prekvapovalo. (Samozrejme, že existovali kópie, aj keď mama prisahala, že ich všetky zničila. Samozrejme, že boli na svete. A samozrejme, že ich mal Mycroft. Keď som ich sledoval, ako horia v kozube, myslel som si, že miznú navždy. Naivný v pätnástich. Rovnako naivný v tridsiatichštyroch.)

„ No, tak to máš potom pravdu.“ Zameriava sa na nedostupných (no, to sedí od diagnostikovaného sociopata, nie?) Ale hnevá ma to a bolí to viac, než som predpokladam. Bodnutie strachu. Povie to Johnovi? (Alebo to už urobila?) Uverí tomu? (Prečo by neveril?)

„Tak mu to povedz.“ Po tvári jej prebehne tieň ľútosti. Pozrie na hodinky. „Všetko. Musím ísť. Mám stretnutie.“

*

To stretnutie má s Mycroftom. V kaviarni priamo v knižnici. Na verejnosti, kde ich môže ktokoľvek vidieť. (Kde ich _ja_ môžem vidieť. Steny sú zo skla, osvetlenie zvrchu.) To sa na Mycrofta vôbec nepodobá. Nemá rád, keď ho niekto vidí pri jeho malých rozhovoroch (manipuláciách). Je radšej niekde mimo kamerového systému, mimo sliedivých očí (mojich) a mimo dohľad verejnosti. Všimnem si, že všetky kamery, ktoré to stretnutie môžu zachytávať sú otočené inam, to si naaranžoval dobre. (Akoby všetko, čo robí, nebolo naaranžované.)

Dáva je informácie? Viac pikantných detailov z môjho života? (Prečo?) To on podopiera jej sebadôveru. Podporuje ju v jej viere, že odo mňa nič nehrozí, že som sotva človek, že som len nástroj na uspokojenie Johnovych túžob po nebezpečenstve. Bezpečné, asexuálne miesto, kam môže investovať svoju neochvejnú oddanosť. Barlička, vďaka ktorej môže Mary ostať (šťastne) vydatá. Som zlomený muž s poškodenou mysľou. Neschopný hlbších emócií. (Prečo to do pekla robí?)

Stojím vonku, na chodníku, skrytý prúdom dopravy, vedľa poštovej schránky, takmer na obrubníku. Za skrinkami s novinami. V tieni. Skrytý. Naproti cez ulicu. Prinajlepšom môže uvidieť môj kabát a topánky, ale nie moju tvár. Sadnú si, šálky s kávou v rukách. Mary sedí tak blízko sklenej steny, že vidím jej starú jazvu na stehne. Teraz si už nepoťahuje dolu lem šiat. Pozerá na Mycrofta. Zíza na neho.

Som neuveriteľne naštvaný. Cítim potrebu to sklo rozbiť, roztrieskať ho na malé kúsky, aby ich oboch zasypalo, zranilo. Jeden obzvlášť ostrý kus by som použil na podrezanie Mycroftovho hrdla (od psychopata ako ja by to predsa čakal, nie?) Sledoval by som, ako krváca. Uspokojivá fantázia. Trasiem sa od zúrivosti. Musím si pripomínať, aby som dýchal. Zatínam päste.

Mycroft: ruky zložené na malom šachovom stolíku. Pohybuje perami. Som príliš naštvaný, nemôžem sa sústrediť. Nemám ani poňatia, o čom jovorí. Má pokojnú tvár. Mary počúva. Oči sa jej rozšíria. Nič nehovorí. Zaborí si tvár do dlaní. Mycroft sa ani nepohne. Ona plače. On stále hovorí. Jeho tvár sa ani nepohne. (Neľutuje ju. Nesúcití s ňou. A to hovoria, že _ja_ som sociopat.) Čo jej povedal? Ako ju mohol tak rýchlo presvedčiť? (John?)

Napíšem Johnovi: _Si v poriadku? SH_

Mycroft sa zrazu pohne, otočí sa a pozrie sa priamo mojim smerom. (Nemôže ma vidieť. Nemôže. Dobre som sa skryl.) Jeho oči sú však dobre vycvičené. Akoby dokázal vypáliť dieru skrz tie boxy s novinami, skrz dopravu na ceste. Spoznal by ma podľa jednej topánky a látky, z ktorej mám kabát, keby ho na sekundu zahliadol v medzere medzi autami. (Je v tom lepší než ja. Vo všetkom je lepší.)

Zastaví predo mnou čierne auto, dvere sa otvoria. Mycroft mykne obočím. Nepatrne zdvihne ruku, zamáva na mňa jedným prstom. (Vie to. Ako to môže vedieť?) Jeho asistentka vystúpi, obíde boxy s novinami, chytí ma za rameno.

Telefón zavibruje.

_Som v pohode, prečo? O čo ide?_

„Čas ísť domov, Sherlock.“ Znie unavene (nahnevane). Nezastavila sa, aby sa pozrela na telefón. Mycroft hľadí na Mary. Má tvár zaborenú v dlaniach. Trasie sa. Znovu obráti pohľad ku mne. Na chvíľu v jeho tvári zbadám neznámy výraz: výčitky. (Za to, čo urobil jej, alebo čo urobil mne?) Jeho asistentka ma strká do auta. „To by už stačilo.“

*

Menčestrové sako, kravata. Vyžehlená košeľa a nohavice. Vyleštené topánky. Učesal si vlasy (pekne vonia). Nenamieta proti sviečke na stole. Nenamietal, keď nám (nekonečne vďačný) Mazyar ponúkol súkromný stôl v oddelenej časti reštaurácie. Máme (očividne) rande. Nejako sa na to vôbec necítim pripravený.

Spýtam sa ho, aký mal deň. (Nie je to ťažké. A tá odpoveď tiež nie je celkom nezaujímavá.) Spomenie obed s Mary (nepomyslel by som si, že k tomu dôjde.) Divné.

„Snažil som sa jej to vysvetliť.“ Povzdychne si. „Ale asi to nepochopila. Stále sa drží tej predstavy že...“ veta sa vytratí. Viem, akej predstavy sa drží. Nepotrebujem to počuť z jeho úst. Mary si myslí, že som neschopný úprimných emócií, neschopný ľútosti, empatie alebo viny. Že som manipulatívny klamár. Nespoľahlivý a nedá sa mi veriť. Že nie som ten muž, za akého ma John považuje. (a akým sám chcem byť.) Že budem vždy len polovičným človekom: tá druhá polovica mi od prírody chýba. Som chybný kus. Navždy. V dobrom i v zlom. (Nemôžem jej to zazlievať. Sám som tomu veril.) Dlhá pauza.

Mal by som to vysvetliť. Pre prípad, že by mu to nebolo jasné. „ Nie som sociopat.“ Som si istý, že nie som.

„Viem.“ Odpovie rýchlo. V tvári mu vidno bolesť. (Môžem si len predstavovať, čo také vidno v tej mojej.)

Povedala mu to. Ukázala mu tie lekárske správy. Už pekne dávno. Ale on si toho musel byť vedomý. Od chvíle, čo ich Mycroft dal Mary (kedy? Keď sa s Johnom prvý raz stretli? Po ich prvom rande? Keď sa zasnúbili? Ráno po ich sobáši? _Kedy Mycroft?_ ) Moje najstaršie tajomstvá, veci, ktoré nikto nemal vedieť. Opisy mojej osoby, ktoré nikto nemal čítať. Pochované spomienky. Staré i nové chyby. Nízke sebahodnotenie. Zlyhanie. Rozpaky. Cítim hanbu a zúrivosť zároveň ( voči Mycroftovi. Voči Mary. Voči sebe.) Cítim, ako sa mi do tváre hrnie krv.

Nakloní sa ponad stôl a vezme ma za ruku.

„Viem to.“ Jeho oči sú vážne. Odráža sa v nich plameň sviečky. Vie to – neverí tomu. Pozná ma. Strávil dva roky vyvracaním diagnózy, ktorá bola stanovená pred dvadsiatimi siedmymi rokmi. Nakloní sa ešte viac, položí lakeť na stôl (vyhne sa sviečke), položí dlaň na moju čeľusť. Pobozká ma. (Kebab, ryža, mierne kyslá chuť _dooghu._ John.) Je mu jedno, kto nás vidí. Pobozká ma na (pravé) líce. Vojde mu rukou do vlasov. Potom sa znovu oprie a zahľadí sa na mňa.

„Ja to viem.“


	25. Jeho posledný ťah (sláčikom)

Správa. Lestrade. Prípad. Druhá vražda (identická s tou prvou). Skvelé. (Milujem sériových vrahov.) Odpíšem mu: som na ceste. (Ako asi budú vyzerať tie rezné rany? Budú dokonalé? Presne rovnaké ako pri tej prvej vražde? A čo ruky, prsty? Uložené tak ako predtým? Zviazané rybárskym vlascom?) Zachvejem sa slasťou. Sako, kľúče, telefón. Vkĺznu do vreciek. (Kde je John?) Otvorím dvere a vykročím-

"Och!"

Pani Hudsonová. V rukách má tanier (sušienky). Na chvíľu to vyzerá, že ten kus porcelánu (vyblednutý kvetinový vzor, nepochádza zo žiadnej sady, v strede prasknutý a znovu zlepený) spadne a robije sa. Pani Hudsonová ho zachytí, oprie si ho o hrudník. Narovná sa.

Stála hneď za dverami (načúvala?) Bola zvedavá, či tu mám svojho ´mladíka´? Či náhodou nie som _indisponovan_ _ý_ _?_ Alebo _inak zamestnan_ _ý_ _?_ Divné. Má tam aj koláčiky, ktoré kúpila v pekárni, čo je tu dolu v ulici. Sušienky sú domáce. Pár brownies s polevou. Dva jahodové. Strávila tým dosť času, kým ich takto naaranžovala. (Prečo?)

"Preboha!" Posunie sušienky na tanieri, aby sa nevysypali na zem. Pod celofánom sa ich snaží narovnať tak, ako boli pôvodne. Je nervózna. Toto nie je bežná návšteva. Chce mi niečo povedať. (Ten tanier - má ho z nejakej charity? Vyzerá staro, dvakrát prasknutý. Tanier na vyhodenie. Tanier, o ktorom nikto nedúfa, že sa majiteľovi vráti. Tanier, na ktorom by ste priniesli darček starému mládencovi. Mne?) "Je mi to tak ľúto Sherlock! Nevedela som, že si doma."

"Práve sa chystám von." Je trochu nastrojená. Má svoje najlepšie topánky (čierne), sukňu (nová, purpurovej farby) a vyžehlenú blúzku (fialová). (Prečo to všetko?) Poviem jej vlastné novinky. "Sériový vrah." Spiklenecky sa usmejem.

Usmeje sa tiež a sklopí zrak, akoby som povedal niečo nevhodné. Mávne rukou. "Ty a tí tvoji sérioví vrahovia." Pauza. "John ide s tebou?"

"Idem mu napísať." Idem. V sekunde čo budem vonku a moje nohy sa dotknú chodníka. Myslím na jeho tvár a v žalúdku sa mi rozleje teplo. Napíšem mu. Poviem mu, kde sa máme stretnúť. Poviem mu, že ide o _s_ _é_ _riov_ _é_ _ho vraha._

"Ja som chcela len," pani Hudsonová pozrie na podnos a potom znovu na mňa. " Chcela som sa ospravedlniť, že som na vás s Johnom vtedy kričala. Nemala som to robiť, nie je to moja vec." Aha. Takže ospravedlnenie. (Mal som to vedieť. Chce napraviť to, ako jej praskli nervy. Už som skoro zabudol.)

"To je v poriadku." Venujem jej mierny úsmev, myslím to vážne. (Je to v pohode, samozrejme, že je. Veď je to pani Hudsonová.)

"Nie, vôbec to nie je v poriadku," povzdych. Počítaj: Koľko toho asi zmeškám, ak budem s ňou teraz hovoriť? Zváž to. (Nezmeškáš nič.) Nebudú s telom hýbať, Anderson sa bude báť to urobiť. Lestrade bude na tom trvať. Nebude to dlho trvať. Pár minút. Akoby som čakal na taxík.(Za pani Hudsonovú som nesmierne vďačný.) Sledujem emócie na jej tvári. Po niečom túži. Chce, aby jej bolo odpustené. Chce, aby sa dali veci do poriadku. Chápem to. (Ten výraz som nedávno nosieval aj ja. A viac než raz.) Otočím sa vpravo a otvorím dvere do kuchyne. Mávnem, aby šla ďalej. Pozvanie. Prijme.

Kuchyňa je ako po výbuchu. Zo zvyku tskne jazykom, ale potom položí tanier na stôl. Sadne si. Znovu si povzdychne.

Príležitosť. Opraviť jej názor na Johna. ( Urobiť ju prístupnejšou tomu, aby sa mohol nasťahovať späť? Mohol by som. Stálo by to za pokus.) Koľko jej toho povedať? Aké slová použiť?

"John chcel, aby som vám povedal," pristihnem sa pri tom, ako váham. Pani Hudsonová vyzerá, že na niečo čaká ( s nádejou). John chcel, aby som jej povedal, že nie je také monštrum, aké si ona myslí, že je. Že ma neopustil kvôli Mary. Že sa mi snažil dať to, čo si myslel, že chcem. Odkašlem si. "V minulosti som ..." (nebol úprimný? statočný? Nevedel som aká je pravda?) - " ...nejednal s Johnom na rovinu. Neboli sme..." pauza. Zvažujem tie správne slová. Nemôžem si vybrať. Nechám pani Hudsonovú, nech si vyberie sama. (Neboli sme milenci?) Pauza sa príliš predlžuje. " Neboli sme. Pred jeho manželstvom."

" No," prudko vydýchne. Založí si ruky na prsiach. "To nie je ospravedlnenie a on by to mal vedieť."

Prekvapenie. Čože?

"Bolo to také zjavné, Sherlock! Zjavné!" Môj emočný stav, moje túžby, moja hlboká oddanosť k spolubývajúcemu. Zjavné? Jedine ak pre pani Hudsonovú. " Mrzí ma to zlatíčko, ale cítila som, že potrebuješ ochranu." Smutné, úprimné oči. " Viem, akým šťastným ťa John robil. Bolelo ma, keď som ťa videla takého zraneného. Opusteného. Niekým, koho si tak miloval."

(Ako to mohla vedieť. Pani Hudsonová zrejme ovplýva deduktívnymi schopnosťami, ktoré ďaleko presahujú možnosti bežného človeka.)

"Jednoducho to nebolo správne," zamračí sa a zavrtí hlavou. "Keď niekto zlomí také veľké srdce, ako je to tvoje, je to vždy hrozné."

Na rozdiel od zvyšku Londýna, k nej sa nikdy nedostala informácia, že môžem byť sociopat, neschopný úprimných emócií. S ňou zrejme moje diagnózy Mycroft nezdieľal nad šálkou čaju. (Takže predsa v tomto meste ostal aspoň jediný človek, ktorý nepozná moje najhlbšie tajomstvá.) Pani Hudsononová. Génius.

"Viem, že teraz sú veci komplikovanejšie, ale..." zahryzne si do pery. "Miluje ťa? Povedal ti to?"

Rozpaky. Žmurknem. (Mám odpovedať? Sú tieto záležitosti súkromné?) "Áno."

Usmeje sa. "Dobre." Vstane, odkryje celofán z taniera. "Dobre. Tak potom bude všetko v poriadku. Ak máš lásku Sherlock, potom sa všetko napraví."

Pobozká ju na líce. Stisne moje prsty. " Povedz, že mu je odpustené." Prejde mi po tvári svojou teplou rukou, pošúcha ma po lakti. Náklonnosť. Počujem, ako jej nizučké opätky klopkajú dolu po schodoch. "Teda pokiaľ ťa znovu neopustí!" zasmeje sa a vkĺzne do svojho bytu.

Divné.

Vyberiem telefón, napíšem Johnovi.

 _Pani Hudsonov_ _á_ _hovor_ _í_ _, že je ti odpustené. Myslím, že je génius. Všetko čo potrebujeme, je láska. SH_

Idem dolu schodmi. Zavriem za sebou dvere. Mávne na taxi. Lestrade čaká, _s_ _é_ _riov_ _ý_ _vrah_ čaká! Už celé veky som na žiadneho nenarazil. Telefón: John odpovedal rýchlo. Musí sa nudiť. Prejdem palcom po displeji.

 _Skvel_ _é_ _! Teraz budem mať t_ _ú_ _pesničku v hlave cel_ _ý_ _deň._

Pesničku? Akú? Nezáleží na tom.

_Sériový vrah. Newham. Môžeš prísť? SH_

_*_

Telo je perfektne uložené, presne ako to prvé. Obe obete sú muži, medzi dvadsať tri a dvadsať štyri rokov. Medzi prstami vlákna latexového lepidla. Po stranách hrdla malé rezy ( _post mortem_ ), ktoré vyzerajú ako žiabre. Našli ich ponorených vo vode. Nohy zviazané potravinovou fóliou. Viečka odrezané. Genitále vtlačené späť do telovej dutiny, pomocou tenkého rezu ( _post mortem_ ). Príčina smrti: neznáma.

Lestrade: zamyslený. Sally: rozrušená. Anderson: nedáva pozor (sleduje Donovanovej odhalené lýtka). Na kolenách tentoraz nemá žiadne usvedčujúce stopy. Sally sa pohne, stretne sa s mojim pohľadom (vyzerá nedôverčivo). Jej postoj vyjadruje vzdor, akoby ma vyzývala, nech len niečo skúsim povedať. Nepoviem nič. (Aj tak to nemá cenu.)

"No?" Lestrade. Prechádza si palcom po spodnej pere. V druhej ruke má veľkú obálku (fotografie predchádzajúceho miesta činu.) Nepotrebujem ich.

Porovnám pokožku na tvári s tou na rukách a so zvyškom tela. Začnem od hlavy: tmavšia, viac slnka. Drsnejšia: viac dažďa. Oči bez viečok hľadia dohora. Na čele odtlačená línia - nosil ťažkú prilbu. Otvorím mu ústa: presne ako som čakal. Vylámané zuby (tri). Takže násilie. Zrejme sa pobil niekde pred krčmou. Vstanem, napravím si sako. Členky a spodky chodidiel - opuchnuté, bledé, skrútené, Väčšinu života tohoto muža strávili v ťažkých topánkach. Zrejme s oceľovou špicou. Stavebný robotník. Očividne. Telefón, chvíľka hľadania na nete - zmiznutí robotníci. Nový článok, fotka sedí. Ukážem displej Lestradovi: "Toto je vaša obeť."

Veľmi jasne si v takýchto momentoch uvedomujem Johnovu neprítomnosť. Lestrade študuje článok. Telefón mu znova vytrhnem z ruky a napíšem Johnovi.

_Kde si? Potrebujem určiť pr_ _í_ _činu smrti. SH_

Som netrpezlivý. Čakám na odpoveď. Lestrade sa radí so Sally. Anderson jej stále čumí na lýtka. Znovu prehliadnem telo. Žiadne známky po zápase. Žiadne zranenia. Žiadne zlomeniny. Nič. Potreboval by som krvné testy (ale tie zaberú priveľa času.) Čože?

Telefón zavibruje.

 _Tak do dvadsiatich min_ _ú_ t _som tam. Teraz som sadol do tax_ _í_ _ka._

Som sklamaný. Dvadsať minút? To je priveľa.

 _Nem_ _á_ _žiadne zranenia. Čo by si predpokladal u 23 r. muža bez viditeľn_ _ý_ _ch zranen_ _í_ _? SH_

Možno by John môže pomôcť aj na diaľku.

_Nad takou otázkou vôbec nemusím dlho uvažovať!_

Možno nie. Ale na to sa večeri musíme prestať zhovárať o kravinách a začať preberať techniky vrážd. Udržiavať mozog bdelý.

_Uvažuj teraz! SH_

Pauza. Prizriem sa farbe v tvári. Je červená, priam karmínová. (Čo to znamená?) Telefón vibruje s Johnovym riešením tohto problému. Cítim bodnutie pýchy. (Vedel som, že to dokáže.)

_Má voľné dýchacie cesty?_

Nakloním mu hlavu skontrolujem to. Sú čisté (vyčistené). Dôkaz.

_Sú voľné. Cítim zvratky. SH_

Je určite jednoduchšie dedukovať, keby bol John tu. Lestrade s Andersonom nervózne postávajú obďaleč. Štvú ma. Ďalšia správa (Radosť.)

_To môže byť ono. Zadusil sa vlastnými zvratkami_ _Takže nejde o vraždu? Otrava alkoholom?_

_Mus_ _í_ _to byť vražda. Pokožka nie je namodral_ _á_ _. Je sk_ _ô_ _r do červena. SH_

Prezriem telo, hľadám stopy po vpichoch. Nejaké tu musia byť. Niekde. Na vnútornej strane paží, rúk, nôh, kde? Musia tu byť. Násilného opilca, ktorý sa upil k smrti proste neberiem. To by nevyzeralo takto. Bolo by to náhodnejšie. Ďalšia správa.

_Tak otrava alkoholom. Dehydroval. Z_ _í_ _skaj vzorku moču. Neznie to ako vražda._

Aha. Tu je. Vzadu na krku. Niekto ho bodol, spomalil tým jeho reflexy. Vpichol smrteľnú dávku alkoholu do alkoholika. Dokonalé.

_Pon_ _á_ _hľaj sa!_

"Potrebujem striekačku." Neobťažujem sa zdvihnúť pohľad.

"Nie." Lestrade. "Žiadne vzorky, kým ho nedostaneme do márnice."

"Nepotrebuješ striekačku, aby si dokázal svoju hypotézu, Sherlock." Stuhnem. Mycroft. (Čo tu do pekla robí?) Telefón vibruje.

 _Je hust_ _á_ _prem_ _á_ _vka, Sherlock. Už idem!_

Priam cítim klopkanie konca Mycroftovho dáždnika o chodník. Neoblomný rytmus wágnerovskej opery.

*

Nechcem sa na neho ani pozrieť. Nechcem sedieť v jeho absurdnom aute s absurdne tmavými sklami. S absurdne tichým vodičom za nepriestrelným sklom. Tentoraz žiadna asistentka. Zabijacke vozidlo. (Plánuje má snáď zabiť? Alebo sa pripravuje na to, že ho (nevyhnutne) raz zabijem?) Niekam sa vezieme. Príliš ma oslepuje zúrivosť, než aby som si uvedomil kam. (Kde je John?) Vyberiem telefón a pošlem mu správu. Keď John dorazí na to (nádherné) miesto činu, budem preč.

_Uniesli ma. SH_

"Sherlock."

Nie. Nemám záujem o túto konverzáciu. Nemám mu čo povedať.

Povzdychne si. Akoby som mal znovu sedem a on štrnásť, je múdrejší, dospelejší, vie viac než ja. Je na mňa nahnevaný, a ja to stále skúšam. Ten povzdych poznám. Mám toho dosť. Priam cítim, ako mi mozgová kôra v čelnom laloku bzučí neurálnou aktivitou. Hnev. Nekontrolovateľná zúrivosť. Keď zavibruje telefón, celkom to privítam.

_Predpoklad_ _á_ _m, že je za tým_ _tvoj brat. Si v pohode?_

Zovriem telefón v dlani. John. Jediná vec, kvôli ktorej som ešte stále príčetný. (Mal by byť tu, chytiť ma za ruku, kresliť malé, upokojujúce krúžky do mojej dlane. Vzať ma za bradu, pozrieť sa mi do očí. Upokojiť ma. John. Môj fixačný bod.) Mal by vybrať svoju zbraň a streliť Mycrofta medzi oči. (Milujem ťa, John.) V pästi zovriem kľúče. Krivím ústa.

_Nezn_ _á_ _šam ho. Možno ho aj zabijem. Priprav sa, že budeš skladať kauciu. SH_

"Máš právo byť nahnevaný." Nečakané, ale je to pravda. "Musím priznať, že..." nezvyklá pauza. On váha. Chystá sa povedať niečo zložité. Čo? "Urobil som chybu."

Nikdy sa nestalo, že by priznal svoj omyl.

Nikdy predtým sa _nem_ _ý_ _lil._

"Chybu?" (Prekvapenie neskryjem.) Kde začať. " Chybu v tom, že si si nechával moje zdravotné záznamy celé desaťročia, i keď mali byť dávno zničené? Aj napriek, že to tak chcela _naša matka?_ Alebo si spravil chybu v tom, že si ich niekomu ukázal?" Konečne sa na neho pozriem. Ťažko skrývam hnev. Cítim, ako telefón v mojich rukách zapraskal - stískam ho tak silno, že ho môžem polámať. "Že si ich ukázal _mojej konkurencii_?"

"Ona pre teba nikdy nebola žiadna konkurencia," povie, akoby bol z celej tej veci unavený. Mýliť sa mu neprospieva - pribral tak sedem kíl, odkedy som ho videl naposledy. (Takže toľko váži vina? Sedem kíl?)

"Ukázal si tie záznamy aj Johnovi, aby sa ma bál, Mycroft? Aby si udržiaval odstup? Alebo si dúfal, že odo mňa nakoniec odíde navždy?"

"Samozrejme, že nie." Zavrie oči. Nadýchne sa. "Snažil som sa ti pomôcť."

Nepravdepodobnosť toho ma takmer rozosmeje. "Pomôcť mi?"

"Ver tomu či nie. Áno. Snažil som sa ti pomôcť. Snažil som sa, aby to pochopili. Aby pochopili, čoho si a nie si schopný. Aby nečakali viac, než môžeš dať. Snažil som sa zaistiť..." zmĺkne, zovrie pery. Nechuť. " Snažil som sa zaistiť, aby niekto, kto ťa miluje ostal v tvojom živote, Sherlock. Tak, aby si mu nemohol ublížiť. To je to, o čo som sa snažil."

Aby som mu nemohol ublížiť? Kedy Johnovi niečo také hrozilo? "Prečo?"

Ďalší povzdych. "Pretože si môj brat, Sherlock. Aj keď môžeš mať problémy pochopiť to, záleží mi na tebe a chcem, aby si dostal to, po čom túžiš. Chcem, aby si bol šťastný."

 _Šťastn_ _ý_ _._ Tým, že presvedčí Mary ( a snaží sa o to aj u Johna), že som psychopat. V akom kontexte toto mohlo viesť k tomu, aby som bol šťastný? "To, že si o mne klamal, ma malo urobiť šťastným?"

"Ako som povedal." Mycroftov hlas je náhle plochý. "Urobil som chybu."

Dvakrát. Mycroft to priznal dvakrát v jednom rozhovore. (Dvakrát za život sa zdá veľkorysé. Doteraz nemysliteľné.) Mýlil sa- bizarná séria činov a rozhodnutí, motívov, ktoré sú nezmapovateľné. Povedať Mary (a tým aj Johnovi), že som sotva človek, že som monštrum. Johnova neistota (jeho viera, jeho statočnosť, jeho náchylnosť k riziku) s tým Mycroft nepočítal. (alebo áno?) Zblížil sa so mnou, vložil svoje srdce (vďaka láske sa neuveriteľne zlepšujem v použití metafor) do mojich pazúrov a stále mal na pamäti moju (chybnú) diagnózu. Mycroft sa hrá so svojim dáždnikom. Auto zabočí na rok. Znovu si povzdychne. Nepozerá na mňa. "Bola chyba myslieť si, že je to pravda."

Mycroft. Večne nasratý starší brat, znechutené pohľady, zabuchnuté dvere pred nosom, výsmech. Dostával ma z pochybných klubov, zničil moju zbierku nebezpečných substancií, zavieral ma do spální so zamykaním zvonka. Mama (jej láska - vždy bezpodmienečná) tomu neverila (nechcela, nemohla.) Myroft bol (vždy) iný. Ostražitý. Pochybujúci. Predpokladal vždy to najhoršie. (Niet divu.) Po celý ten čas som si naivne myslel, že bratská láska mi dáva výhodu pochybností. Mamine slovo o tej veci bolo ako zákon (i keď mňa dusili pochybnosti, zadúšal som sa strachom). Vždy som ho nenávidel, odjakživa som si želal, aby sme neboli príbuzní. Nikdy by som si nepomyslel, že ma dokáže ešte niečím zraniť.

Ani som si neuvedomil, že si stále želám, aby videl vo mne to dobré. Aby zavrel oči a veril v neuveriteľné. Predpokladám, že som si to tajne želal. (Ďalšia zrada. Ešte väčšia než tá predošlá.) Mal rovnaké pochybnosti ako ja. (Asi mu to nemôžem mať za zlé. Ale mám.) Neveril, že som schopný cítiť.( Ani ja som tomu neveril.)

Čo myslíte, čo robí psychopata šťastným? (Zníži očakávanie svojho okolia, miesto toho, aby ich sklamal a potom si potmehúdsky mädlí ruky?)

"Prepáč." Pohľad do jeho tváre. Dokonca aj vyzerá, že mu je to ľúto. A nielen tohoto - je mu ľúto brata. Rodiny. V mojom živote nebolo nič bezpodmienečné, odkedy mama zomrela. Akurát bezpodmienečná zlosť na Mycrofta. Každý predpokladal to najhoršie. (Mňa nevynímajúc.)

"Prekvapil si ma Sherlock. Každého si prekvapil." Bolo to také veľké prekvapenie? Milovať a byť milovaný? Taká jednoduchá vec. Niečo, čo dokáže každý. Mycroft: veril, že dokážem riešiť komplikované prípady, ale nie som schopný zdieľať jednoduché emócie? (No, prekvapil som aj sám seba.)

Mycroft sa usmeje. "Významný pokrok - prekvapiť mňa. Prekonať moje očakávania. Ty to chápeš. Ja..." znovu urobí pauzu. Váha, alebo je to možno je pre efekt. "Som a teba hrdý." Prevrátim oči. Mycroft spod sedadla vyberie puzdro. "Takže tu niečo pre teba mám. Darček. Olivovú ratolesť." Pokúša sa ma uchlácholiť? Náplasť na bratskú šarvátku? Čokoľvek to je a aké drahé to bolo, som ako mladší brat (ktorý je v práve) okamžite to rozlámať na kusy. Položí si obal na lono a otvorí ho. Otočí ho ku mne.

Husle. Trochu nespratnejšie. Povrch ošúchanejší, drobné prasklinky. Nebolo s nimi zaobchádzané tak dobre, ako si zaslúžili. Dokonca sú poškodené vlhkosťou. Počkať. To nie sú l _en husle_. (Och môj Bože.) Taliansko. Amati. Sedemnáste storočie (to nie je možné.) Majstrovský kúsok. (Nie, nemôžem ich rozlámať.) _Nicolo Amati_ , veľký vzor. Neuveriteľne vzácne. Úžasné. (Ich cena je nevyčísliteľná.)

"Dúfam, že ospravedlníš túto ťažkopádnu metaforu." Mierny úsmev. " Nádherný nástroj, ktorý niekto nemiloval tak, ako by mal. Stále je však nádherný." Podáva mi otvorené puzdro (dôvera.)

Mojim prvým činom ako ne-psychopata (v očiach môjho brata) bude to, že tieto (skvostné) husle nezničím. ( Nájdem si niečo iné. Možno toto auto.) Prebehnem prstami po tele nástroja. Neuveriteľné. Dokonalá práca. Krk. Kobylka. Strunník. Vyberiem ich z (neprístojného) obalu, poťažkám ich v rukách, oviniem dlaň okolo krku. Sú nádherné.

Mycroft nič nehovorí. Len ma sleduje. Mal by som niečo povedať, _ďakujem,_ ale nenachádzam slová. Je toho priveľa (smútok, sklamanie, horkosť, nádej.)

Nemám ani poňatia, kedy auto zastavilo a ako dlho tu už stojíme. Pozriem von oknom. Baker Street (domov.)

"Mal by si vedieť," začne znovu Mycroft - to sa kolesá začali znovu otáčať? "-že asi pred dvadsiatimi minútami Mary dostala správu, že miesto, o ktoré žiadala pred siedmymi rokmi je znovu voľné. Je to v Bodleiane. " Bodleian? Mycroft posiela Mary do Oxfordu? "Je to práca jej snov, vždy ju chcela. Samozrejme prijme."

"Samozrejme."

"Vždy som veril v šťastné konce." Usmeje sa a prepletie prsty.

*

Stojím pri okne. Hrám. Cítim hudbu (Mendelssohn), ako ma rozozvučuje. Sláčik (ohybný, dokonalý), nástroj (ten najdokonalejší, aký som kedy mal možnosť počuť). Každý iný slák, každé iné husle sú len Platónova jaskyňa - sú len tieňom tohto sláku, týchto huslí. Nič, čo som predtým hral neznelo takto skutočne. Tak dokonale. Počujem zvuk dreva (každým pohybom mojich prstov, každou vibráciou mojich svalov, kostí.) Zavriem oči.

Hrám.

Nemám ani poňatia, koľko času uplynie.

Vchodové dvere sa otvoria, počujem dážď. Taxi odchádza. Dvere sa zavrú (sklo zarinčí). Niečo ťažké je odložené na zem, kabát je otrasený a zavesený vedľa dverí. Pauza. (Počúva, ako hrám. Stále Mendelssohn). Kroky na schodoch. (Johnove kroky.Samozrejme, spoznal by som ich kedykoľvek. Jeho istý krok. Žiadne krívanie. Už nikdy viac.) Otvorí dvere do obývačky.

Otočím sa k oknu. Počujem dážď a vietor, ako naráža do stien domu. Hrám. Oči zavreté. Nechce ma rušiť, len si sadne do kresla. Niečo kovové odloží na stolík a vedľa toho, niečo plastové a ploché. (jeho zbraň, jeho notebook. ) Oprie sa. Oči má otvorené či zavreté, nedokážem to posúdiť. Pokojne sedí. Počúva.

To uvedomenie ma takmer preruší ( _Adagio non tropo)._ Takmer vytreštím oči prekvapení, Takmer. Miesto toho si to poznanie vychutnávam. Jeho zbraň, jeho počítač. Ťažká taška dolu pri dverách. Teplo zo žalúdka sa mi rozlieva do hrude (tam, kde je ten nový orgán, o ktorom som predtým nevedel) a potom skrz prsty. až do hudby. Už žiadny Clapton. žiadna Mary. John sa sťahuje späť.

Za pár minút (možno tak za tri) tento kus skončí a ja otvorím oči, otočím sa uvidím Johna. Jeho oči - ak ich má zavreté, sa otvoria tiež. Povie mi, že to bolo nádherné (bolo). Nevšimne si, že mám nové husle (nevie rozoznať jedny od druhých). Zložím si ich z ramena a uložím do puzdra. Povie mi, čo urobil, spýta sa ma, či som to už vydedukoval. (Alebo to možno vie. Tak dobre ma pozná. Ale aj tak mi to povie. Povie slová, ktoré pochybnosť nepripustia). Vrátil som sa. Už ťa neopustím. Usmejem sa nad myšlienkou, že tie slová budem počuť. Dva a pol minúty. Čo odpoviem? Usmejem sa. Žiadne slová nenachádzam. Možno sa to o dve minúty zmení. A ak aj nie, on to pochopí.

Potom vstane. Kam pôjde? Do kuchyne, spýta sa ma, či nemám chuť na šálku čaju. Človeku z toho vysmädne - zo sťahovania. (V chladničke nie je žiadne pivo.) Všimne si tanierik s koláčikmi a sušienkami. Opýta sa na ne. Vysvetlím mu to: darček na uzmierenie od pani Hudsonovej. Zavtipkuje. Niečo o dobrých správach alebo klebetách. Zasmejeme sa. Vezme si jeden koláčik, ponúkne aj mňa. Odmietnem.

Alebo odignoruje kuchyňu, odignoruje myšlienky na čaj a pôjde ku mne. Vezme ma za ruku? Nie. Objíme ma? Pobozká? Pobozká ma na krk. Povie mi, že ma miluje. (Oplatím mu to.) Usmeje sa na mňa. Vezme moju ruku do svojich dlaní a odvedie ma do spálne? Alebo sa spýta, či som hladný, či som jedol, alebo ešte stále riešim prípad?

Tak či onak. Čaj, koláčiky. Vyhlásenia. Blízka budúcnosť. Bude to plynúť tak, ako John rozhodne. A ja ho budem nasledovať. Ale teraz - teraz budem hrať a John bude počúvať ( a bude to milovať - hudbu i mňa). Už len minútu alebo tak.

A potom, potom to všetko konečne začne.


End file.
